A Perfect Storm
by GrellSutcliffeTheRipper
Summary: What if the Shadow King of the host club actually showed a little more interest right from the start in the phenomenon that was Haruhi Fujioka?
1. The Host Club's New Dog

A/N: So I've never written a fanfic before. Honestly, English isn't my greatest subject and this is my way of getting some practice in before going back to college. Fun times. Right so this story is gonna follow canon (the anime, maybe hints at the manga) but I'll move away from that as the story develops. ^_^ Enjoy!

(This is the rewritten version of the first chapter!)

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC or any of it's characters. *sighs*

* * *

I've been wandering the school searching for a quiet place to study. I just started my first year of high school at the elite Ouran High. I'm the only scholarship student to have gotten accepted in a good few years. You'd think that with four library rooms at least one of them would be quiet. I'm starting to think that rich kids only come to school to have a good time. It isn't fair in reality.

I stop outside a huge pair of doors. _Music room #3_. An abandoned music room. Maybe I could get some studying done here. I reach forward to open the double doors. Next thing I know is a flurry of rose petals hitting my face and a group of boys welcoming me into the room.

* * *

**"Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran academy.**  
**The Ouran host club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands.**  
**Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful."**

_What the hell is this place? I just wanted to study… _"A host club?" I scramble back against the door, scared out my wits of the implications of entering upon such a group.

"Oh, it's a boy." The red heads dropped their happy expressions to stare at me with bored eyes.

The one with glasses turned to the twins. "Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe this young man is in the same class as you, isn't he?" So that's where I recognised them from. They're the kids that generally start causing the trouble.

"Yeah, but he's shy." _I'll show you shy in a minute. _"He doesn't act very sociably so we don't know much about him." Am I really passing off that well as a guy? I used to be quite popular with the guys as well, shame.

It's then that the one with the glasses looks back at me and I notice a slight lifting of the eyebrow. Almost suddenly, it's as if a light bulb just went on above his head and you can see his lips tugging into a wry smile. He was clearly more observant than the rest of them.

"Oh, that wasn't very polite. Welcome to Ouran Host club, Mr. Honor Student." He added a bit of emphasis to the Mr. Yeah, he definitely knows. Does he really find this all so amusing? Damn rich kids.

"What? You must be Haruhi Fujioka. You're the exceptional honor student we've heard about." The blonde one got right up in my face, eyes full of wonder and questions just waiting to boil over the surface.

I was currently scrambling and shakily pulling at the door handles trying to escape. I'm going to have a break down if I'm stuck in their company any longer. "How did you know my name?"

"Why, you're infamous. It's not every day that a commoner gains entrance into our academy. You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honor student, Mr. Fujioka." Did this guy just seriously call me a commoner?

"Well ah- thank you. I guess." I stammer out.

"You're welcome. You are a hero to other poor people, Fujioka. You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy. It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others." Is this guy for real? Or have I just fallen down the rabbit hole and been transported to some foreign topsy-turvy world.

"I think you're taking this poor thing too far." I keep trying to edge away from this guy, but he won't relent. He clearly has no clue about personal space.

It's about now that I'm considering turning around and running for my life. These guys seem to be from another planet. Money really does make a big difference in people I see.

"Spurned, neglected. But that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor! We welcome you, poor man, to our world of beauty!" I'm guessing he just likes the sound of his own voice. That's it, back to my own planet.

"I'm outta here." I turn on my heel and try to gracefully exit before they insult me anymore.

"Hey! Come back here, Haru-chan! You must be like a super hero or something. That's so cool!" The other blonde kid approached me, latching onto my sleeve in protest. Isn't this guy a little too young to be in high school? Looks more like elementary student to me. He is pretty cute though.

"I'm not a hero. I'm an honor student. And who are you calling Haru-chan!?"

"I never would have imagined the famous scholar would be so openly gay." Now he's saying I'm gay? Where does this guy get off?! Oh wait, they still think I'm a guy… great.

"Openly what?"

"So tell me what kind of guys you're into. Do you like the strong silent type? The boy lolita? How about the mischievous type? Or the cool type?" The blonde one continues on.

I wish he'd back off a little, I'm getting a little flustered.

"I uh... I-It's not like that. I was just looking for a quiet place to study."

"Or maybe you're into a guy like me. What do you say?"

It's at this point I stumble backwards, knocking into one of the pointless and most definitely expensive ornaments that were dotted around the school. I look dejectedly at it as it falls to the ground. _Oops…_

"Awww." One of the twins moans. "We were going to feature that Renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction." The whole talking in perfect sync with each other deal is kind of creepy.

"Oh now you've done it, commoner. The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at 8 million yen."

Did they seriously just say eight million yen? That's probably more than I'd hope to have in a lifetime of savings.

"What, 8 million yen? How many thousand yen is that? How many thousands are in 8 million? I'm gonna have to pay you back." Terror is running through me now. Paying them back is the proper thing to do, but I don't fancy being their slave for the rest of my life, which is probably what I'll most likely have to do.

"With what money? You can't even afford the school uniform." My shoulders drop as they take another blow to my status.

"What's with that grubby outfit you've got on anyway?" What's with these twins? Do they really like rubbing salt in the wound?

"Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki?" The one with the glasses speaks up again. It looks like he already has a plan in mind, judging from the slight twinkle in his grey eyes.

"There's a famous saying you may have heard, Fujioka. When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do. Since you have no money, you can pay with your body. That means, starting today, you are the host club's dog."

Well school has started off brilliantly…

* * *

**Kyoya POV.**

Unlike most of the idiots I'm surrounded by, I knew the instant young Fujioka entered the host club that she was most definitely not male. I even checked up my file on this mysterious honor student just to confirm. Yes, definitely female, but nothing like her ID picture. Interesting. But I continued going along with the charade just to see how long it would take them to truly realise the mistake. I did enjoy it when my day was made more interesting.

It was when Tamaki, the dope that he is, started talking about the honor student being gay that I knew he'd be the last to figure it out. The twins would probably be close second however, even though they'll be the only ones actually in class with her. This situation is proving to be quite amusing indeed.

She keeps claiming that she simply wants a quiet place to study. Maybe she really didn't know of this club's existence. _Poor girl, it's too late to save you now_. She keeps shuffling away from Tamaki at great speeds. If she isn't careful she's going to-

**SMASH!**

Yeah, she did it. She just happened to smash the renaissance vase in the most ungraceful way. I try not to let a smirk work its way onto my face as I bend down and pick up one of the larger shards now laying ruin on the marble floor.

"You may know this saying, Fujioka. When in Rome, do as the Romans do. Since you have no money, you can pay us back with your body. Starting today, you are the Host Club's new dog!" Our president announced smugly.

Welcome to the host club, Haruhi Fujioka.

* * *

So I started working as the host club's dog. Or piglet. Whatever animal Tamaki felt like assigning me at the time. Basically they sent me to the store for their groceries; I made tea and kept the music room clean. Not really difficult. Well, it wouldn't be if it weren't for the clueless girls that I was actually tending to.

"Tamaki, I baked you a cake today. Would you like to try it?"

"Only if you'll feed it to me, darling."

The lines they reeled off made me nauseous, they were just that sickly sweet.

I walked up to Tamaki and handed him the bag of groceries I had been ordered to pick up on behalf of the club. He rummaged through the paper bag and paused, lifting out the jar of coffee I had picked up. Everyone was gazing at it as if it had come from an alien planet.

"I haven't seen this brand before. Is this the kind that's already ground?" He was blinking at the glass jar clueless.

"Uh, it's just instant coffee. You just add hot water and it's ready."

"No way! I've heard of this stuff before! It's commoners' coffee."

The commotion was gaining the attention of the girls, they crowded around gasping at the new discovery. "I didn't know there was such a thing!" I heard one girl mumble in shock.

"So it's true then. Commoners really don't have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans." Another announced to us all, eyes wide and shiny as Tamaki ripped open the foil wrapped lid.

"Well, commoners are pretty smart. It's for convenience." The bespectacled boy informed us all. I just wanted to crawl into a hole by now. It was just instant coffee…

"I'll go back and buy something else. Excuse me for not buying the expensive coffee."

Tamaki pulled the jar away from me, engrossed in the writing on the back label. "No. No, I'm going to try it."

Everyone gasped. The twins even dramatically fell to the floor in shock. Was it really that big of a deal?

"Haruhi! Get over here and show us the magical way of commoners coffee!" I followed the command, taking some tea cups and dumping a teaspoon of the mix into each before filling the cups up with boiled water. I wasn't a huge fan on coffee, but the smell was always quite intoxicating.

"Oh Tamaki, now you're taking the joke too far. Your palate won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because he bought it." One girl spoke up, her face sporting a smug grin. When nobody turned to listen to her other than me, she met my eyes and brushed me off nonchalantly. "I'm sorry. I was talking to myself."

What was her problem? I didn't think I'd end up making an enemy that quickly in the school. Damn rich bastards.

I turned back to Tamaki who was lifting the teacup to his lips slowly, the girls willing to test out the substance were copying him, eyes trained on the dark liquid.

"I don't think I should drink this. My dad might get mad at me."

Tamaki dropped the cup from his lips and was at the girls side in a flash, caressing her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "What if I let you drink it from my mouth."

The girl in question blushed brightly before replying, "Oh well then, I would drink it."

"This is ridiculous…" I escaped the romantic moments Tamaki was throwing out to the girls to see what the Hitachiin's were doing.

"…so he had this nightmare that made him bolt up, right out of bed."

His brother blushed and tried to hide his face. "Hikaru, don't tell them that story. I asked you not to tell anyone that. Why are you so mean to me?"

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. I didn't mean to upset you. But you were so adorable when it happened that I had to tell them. I'm sorry." The twins were in the same position as Tamaki and that girl with the coffee. I stared at them in disbelief. Did they really have a twincest act running in here? I hoped it was just an act at least.

I stop in my tracks and turn around to come face to torso with Mori, with Honey riding on his shoulders drowsily.

"Sorry we're late, ladies. I fell asleep waiting for Takashi to finish his kendo practise." He gave a small yawn and rubbed his eyes. "And I'm not completely awake yet."

"It's okay Honey-sempai. We were waiting for you both. _So cute~"_

I guess I could see the attraction the girls felt towards the small cute senior. But other than that, I felt lost in this room of fan girls and men selling their bodies and minds just to make girls happy.

"Haru-chan. Haru-chan!" I turned to the Lolita shota boy. "Come have some cake with us!"

Although the offer was tempting, I should really keep working. I wouldn't want to get in any trouble. "That' alright, sempai. I don't really like cake all that much."

He looked shocked but then pulled his stuffed rabbit out from behind him and thrust it into my face. "Then what about Usa-chan? Would you like to hold him?"

I took a couple of steps back and shook my head. "I'm not all that into bunnies." What I wasn't expecting was for him to tear up and for his bottom lip to start wobbling with the rejection.

I bent down to his size and stared into the pink bunny's face. "I guess he is pretty cute though."

His brown eyes widened. He thrust the bunny into my arms before skipping back to his table. "Take good care of Usa-chan then!"

Staring down at the bunnies, I hear light footsteps coming up behind me. Kyoya stood next to me, eyes scanning over the whole room like a hawk. "As you see, we utilise each man's unique characteristics to cater to our guests desires. Tamaki is number one around here. His request rate is seventy percent. He is the king of the host club for a reason." I nod at him numbly, not really taking in the information. I nuzzle my head into the top of Usa-chan's pink stuffed body and inhale the sweet vanilla scent he carried.

"And for you to pay off your debt, you will be working as the host club's dog until you graduate. I'm sorry, I should say our errand boy. You can try and run away if you want to Haruhi, but my family recruits a private police force of one hundred officers. Just so you know. Oh, and do you have a passport?" He was staring down at me smugly, almost as if the hawk caught his prey. It was pretty unnerving.

Tamaki swung round Kyoya and grabbed me by the shoulders. "You're going to have to work hard to pay off that debt, my little nerd. But first we need to get you a makeover or no girl's going to look at you twice!"

Tamaki began ranting about how perfect he was inside and out. I wasn't really listening anymore, I was quickly becoming skilled at blocking out the nonsense. What was the word that would describe this boy? What is it? Man I wish I could remember that word. Maybe a pain in the neck? No, there's something else that fits him perfectly.

"Huh. I got it!" I accidentally say out loud.

"Did something I say strike a chord with you?" His eyes were hopefully as he danced around me.

"Obnoxious!"

He seemed to crumble away into dust before me. The twins were beside themselves with laughter, patting me on the back for my comedic value.

"You're a hero alright!" They kept struggling to control the laughing fit they were stuck in.

"Uh, I'm sorry sempai. But what you said did strike a small chord with me." I tried to reassure the deflated boy who was moping in the corner. With my apology he dashed back over, right as rain. He sure got over that quickly.

"Boss, you could teach him all the basics of hosting, but he won't get any girls looking like that." One of the twins let his eyes scroll up and down my scraggily appearance.

"Maybe if we took these off…" The other red head ripped the glasses off my face and were now staring wide eyed at me, as if I was the alien here.

"I kind of need those you know! I used to have contacts, but I lost them on the first day of school. Give 'em back."

Next thing I know is I'm being dragged away, Kaoru on one side, Hikaru on the other. We arrive at some curtained off changing area and they won't get the hell out. Don't they know anything of privacy?! I threw them out and I'm pretty sure they figured out my reason pretty quickly. They aren't as stupid as they could let on.

I exited the changing room to find all of the hosts waiting to see me. I straightened out the blazer one more time, unused to the fitted attire. "Are you sure it's okay for me to use this uniform, sempai?"

"Oh, you are so cute. You're as cute as a button. You could pass for a girl. Adorable." He latched himself onto me, nuzzling his cheek against my own in an odd show of affection.

The twins took to either side of me, prying away the over affectionate Tamaki. "If we'd known that's how you looked, we would have helped you sooner."

"He might even draw in some customers."

"Our errand boy is moving up the ranks. You know what? We'll clear your debt if you manage to have one hundred girls designate you. I will even train you personally." Tamaki flipped his blonde locks out of his face, proud of the transition they had put me through.

* * *

It turned out that hosting really wasn't that hard. They hung onto every word I said. All they clearly wanted was to be complimented and have someone listen to them. It only took one little emotional tale, telling them about my mother's passing for me to have three customers wanting to see me again.

"Why is he so popular!?"

"He's a natural."

"Have you forgotten about me, Tamaki?" Ayanokoji shuffled up to the blonde princely type.

"Oh no, I'm sorry princess. I'm just a little concerned about our new host."

"Well that's obvious. You sure have been keeping an eye on him."

"I did say I'd train him myself! Haruhi, come here a minute!"

I wandered over to Tamaki's table where he sat with a regal looking young woman with long maroon hair. "I'd like you to meet someone, this is princess Ayanokoji. A regular of mine."

"It's a pleasure, miss." I gave a small bow towards her. It was that girl from earlier that made a dig at me when I bought the coffee, but I let it slide. I needed to keep customers coming in and forgetting their insults and such would have to become second nature for me now.

I could get used to people calling me out for my social status and total lack of wealth. But I didn't expect there to be any real bullies in this school. Maybe I was expecting too much to think they would be above bullying, but when I couldn't find my bag at the end of the day, I ended up having to dig through the pond out front of the school to dig out all of my belongings.

Thankfully Tamaki saw me ankle deep in the water and jumped in with me. He even found my wallet, which contained my whole weeks' worth of food money.

"You didn't have to help me, sempai."

"Well people always tell me that I'm dripping with good looks."

I could only smile at the goofy joke as we climbed out of the pond together and dried our feet.

It was a surprise to me when Ayanokoji requested me the next day. I had a strong suspicion it was her that chucked my bag out the window but I wasn't going to start pointing fingers.

* * *

"It must have been terrible, I can't imagine what I'd do if my bag fell into the pond like that."

"Why did you request me when you've made it clear you don't even like me, Ayanokoji?"

She seemed put off by my bluntness, but recovered quickly. "And you even had Tamaki come in that filthy pond with you? You do realize he's a blue blood, not a commoner, right?" Here we go with another dig at my background. Does it really matter that much to these people? "The only reason he's paying attention to you is because he's trying to turn you into a gentleman. Don't start thinking he cares about you just because he's doting on you."

So that's it. The girl's jealous of the attention Tamaki's been giving me. And she doesn't even know I'm actually a girl, god I'd hate to see her reaction if she knew that little fact.

"Now I understand. You're jealous of me."

I saw the anger flash across her face. Maybe I shouldn't have been so blunt with a customer; I might regret it one day. Next thing I know the table's been sent flying, tableware and all. Please don't add this to my debt, Kyoya.

With the commotion of the table flying off to the side, Ayanokoji grabs me by the wrist and drags me down on top of her. The position is pretty compromising, even without her shouting that I assaulted her. I don't think I could live with this being an everyday occurrence.

Suddenly I was being drenched with ice cold water, Ayanokoji included. My eyes shot up to see the mischievous eyes of the twins, nonchalantly whistling with pitchers behind their backs.

Luckily though, the host club comes to my aid. I half expected them to take her side, but it was a pleasant surprise when Kyoya offered a hand in helping up off the tea soaked floor.

"I'm disappointed in you. You threw Haruhi's bag in the pond, didn't you?"

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "You don't know that! Do you have any proof?"

"You may be a beautiful girl, but you're not classy enough to be our guest, my dear. If there's one thing I know, it's that Haruhi is not that kind of a man."

"Tamaki, you idiot!" She screamed as she raced out of the class, burning red from the embarrassment.

* * *

**Kyoya POV**

I couldn't help but be irritated by the loss of a loyal customer, bitchy or otherwise. But in the name of our new member, I think it's worth the small loss in profits. Hopefully.

Offering a hand to Haruhi, whom is still sitting dumbly on the floor listening to Tamaki's speak, I wonder if I should be charging her for all the broken tableware. They were antiques after all. My thoughts are broken by her small hand sliding into mine. Her hands are awfully soft for a commoner, I'll give her that.

I pull her to her feet, letting my hand linger a little longer than it possibly should have. But she didn't seem to notice. The twins are gracious enough to hand her a new uniform, which is nice enough saying as they were the ones to unceremoniously dump water over the girls in the first place.

Now they're dragging her away to change yet again. Tamaki's following behind them like a lost puppy. He seems to be pretty attached to her, even without knowing Haruhi's true gender. The beginnings of some twisted crush I can only presume. We'll wait and see.

And as predicted, it was Tamaki that was last to figure out Haruhi's true gender. And it only took him two days. I underestimated him. Although I'm surprised Mori-sempai was second to last, he's usually more perceptive than the rest.

Hopefully tomorrow isn't as troubling as today has proven to be. And it's only her first day of hosting. The next few months will hopefully prove to be interesting. Very interesting indeed.


	2. Teacups and Dancing

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to the couple of people who reviewed, means a lot for my first ever upload. I've had nothing to do so I wrote up the next couple of chapters already ^_^ This one has more conversations than just brief description. It still follows the original storyline quite strongly but that changes next chapter, I promise! And yes! Haruhi is slightly OOC, she needs to be in order for her to be less compatible with Tamaki and better suited to Kyoya. I never did think she should end up with Tamaki anyway. On with the story :)

Disclaimer: I totally own OHSHC. Just kidding, all rights are Bisco Hatori's. *sighs*

* * *

Today I wandered into host club a bit late, but they can't punish me for having been studying. Right..? Well anyway, I was sure I had the wrong room. It was filled with tropical plants and it was beyond hot in here. But then I saw the idiots stationed ready to pose for the girls' entry.

"Oh, it's only Haruhi." I need to ask how the hell the twins always pull off the talking in sync act. They're flawless at it.

They explained to me that the club does a lot of cosplaying to spice up the club activities and keep the girls coming back. Which is fair enough, but did they really need such revealing outfits. Like hell they'd get me in one of those costumes.

"Oh yes. I almost forgot to mention to you, ladies. Next week, the Ouran host club is sponsoring a party!" Tamaki's current customers looked overjoyed at the prospect of a party with the host club members, especially the host club's king.

"We're throwing a party?" Nobody seems to want to answer my innocent question.

"Is it going to be formal?" One of the twins customers pipes up. Her eyes are wide and shining with anticipation.

"Yes, in fact we've rented the school's largest dance hall for the occasion." Hikaru informs her.

"It's the perfect place for dancing," Kaoru smiles at the girl.

"But I really wanted to spend some time alone with you, Kaoru." Hikaru leans in towards his brother, caressing his face and arm as he gazes into identical eyes.

As I was watching the twins perform the rest of their 'twincest' act to their designated ladies, Kyoya managed to sneak up on me once again.

"The girls seem more worked up than usual."

He gave me a sideways glance before returning his watchful eyes to the twins and their customers. "Showing some skin proves popular with the ladies. Are you really all that surprised?"

I wasn't going to tell him he was right, no need to feed his ego. She didn't see what the huge appeal was however, the boys were lacking shirts, so what? They were all quite lean, other than Mori-sempai who was that bit more muscular than the others proved to be. Of course it wasn't an eyesore; she just didn't believe that it had such a strong effect on the opposite gender. Maybe she was the exception, not the rule.

"So was it you who came up with the tropical island idea?" I raised an eyebrow towards him in question. Her attempt to change the subject proved effective.

He shook his head lightly. "I have no decision making authority. Everything is decided upon by our self-appointed king. No harm in admitting that I may have placed the photo book of Bali onto his desk however." He casually flipped through the photos that showed a great similarity to their current surroundings. They really don't half-ass their cosplays it seems.

"So you're the brains behind the operations, the Shadow King." He smirked at the newly appointed nickname. It was quite fitting.

"Quite right, but the king doesn't need to know that little snippet of information." He paused, readjusting his glasses upon his nose despite them not being out of place. "Haruhi, I'm presuming you need taught to dance before the dance party next week. Am I correct?"

I tilted my head towards him. "Well yeah, I suppose. I've never been to an occasion where I've needed to be able to dance properly." I tapped my chin in thought, trying to think back to any time where I would have partook in dancing. I came away empty handed.

"Tamaki is yet to pick up on that fact. Give it time. Would you like me to teach you the basics? Of course you would have to then practise them with an actual girl if you are to be posing as a male host." He shot her another meaningful glance.

I nodded my head lightly. "Sure, sempai. I'd appreciate that. Just, don't tell Tamaki-sempai, he'll insist on teaching me himself and I doubt I could go through with it without purposefully stamping on his toes from time to time."

That elicited a chuckle from him. He nodded in agreement before returning to his black notebook and keeping tabs on the customers.

I spent the rest of the club time tending to the ladies. They were all excited for the upcoming dance. Kyoya was right; I really would have to learn if I was to deal with all these girls. It was when this one girl I recognised as one of Tamaki's current regulars approached me, I found myself in a bit of bother.

"I hate to disturb, but I think it's time for the hosts to switch clients." She smiled down at me, admiration shining in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You must be my next appointment, Miss..."

"My name is Kanako, Kanako Kasugazaki. You're even cuter than I expected. I've decided. From now on, you're going to be my new favorite host, Haruhi." She grasped my chin, tilting my face up to look directly into her own. Well this could get interesting. What is it with girls showing an interest in me? Do I seriously make that much of an appealing boy?

* * *

Tamaki was still sulking about me stealing another one of his customers after club finished. He banished himself to his corner of woe and was stuffing his face full of 'commoner ramen'. I almost felt sorry for the guy.

"I can't take this anymore!" he cries out inbetween mouthfuls of noodles.

"Hey boss, how about you stop stuffing yourself with ramen and actually help us with the party planning?" Hikaru questioned, leaning across the back of Kyoya's chair as we looked at the current party plans.

Kaoru joined his somewhat irritated gaze onto Tamaki as well. "Does it really bother you that Princess Kasuga has taken such a liking to Haruhi?"

"He shouldn't be that surprised. She's had the illness for a while now." Kyoya spoke up. All eyes went back to the sulking king.

"What illness?" I tilt my head in question to Kyoya.

"Host hopping disease." One of the twins answers.

"AKA, never-the-same-boy-twice disease!" The other finishes. Well at least it makes more sense now.

Turns out she was Tamaki's customer before she moved onto me. But she'd designated each of the hosts for either a number of days or weeks before moving on without a backwards glance.

"Oh, so he's upset because I took her from him?"

"Shut up! I couldn't care less! I'm running out of patience!" Tamaki raged as he waved his arms through the air vigorously trying to get his point across. "Haruhi, it's time you started dressing like a girl. I don't understand how you can be so popular with the ladies, when you yourself are a lady! Nobody knows the truth expect those of us here!"

I inwardly sigh. He's getting worked up over nothing again. "You're the one who promoted me to a host; I can't confess to being a girl and continue in that position. And I'd rather not be the host club's dog again." I growl out.

"She even opted out of gym classes," Hikaru states. "So no one else can tell, unless you took off the boy's uniform."

"That's enough, Haruhi! Now listen to Daddy!" He scrambles away to grab a huge framed picture, which turns out to be my ID photo blown up by a million times. "Daddy wants you to go back to the way you were!"

"Don't go blowing up my pictures without asking me first! And since when were you my dad!?"

"The more I look at this picture, the more amazed I am." Hikaru's eyes dart between me and the old photo. "How could this possibly become that?" He looked truly puzzled.

I sighed. "Well some kid put gum in my hair the day before school started. It seemed like so much fuss trying to get it out that I just grabbed the scissors and cut it all off. I didn't care if I looked like a dude."

Tamaki continued ranting about how ladies shouldn't refer to themselves as a dude, oh the monstrosity. He started shouting to Momma and I thought he'd started going crazy. Well…crazier.

"Based on club positions, I think he's referring to me," Kyoya points out while nudging his glasses further up his nose. The thought of Kyoya and Tamaki as parents made me want to fall to the ground laughing, but I managed to control myself to a short snigger.

"Well, Tamaki-sempai, if you make me come out as a girl, I'll never work off my debt. It's not your decision anyway." I cross my arms and glare at the older boy who blanches at my expression and almost runs off to his corner of woe.

"Hate to change the subject but do you have any formal dancing experience?" Kaoru speaks up. "You're gonna need it at this party."

"Uh…" I spare a quick glance at Kyoya who's already promised to teach me properly, before shaking my head. "I've never had a need to learn any proper dances."

Tamaki bounds over and glomps onto me. "Oh, my daughter is so cute! Don't worry, daddy will teach you how to dance. Then we can dance all night lo-"

Luckily for me, Mori-sempai untangles me from the unrelenting force that is Tamaki Suoh and places me safely on his other side.

"Seriously sempai, you need to quit that. But um, do I have to go to this dance? It doesn't affect my quota does it?" My eyebrows knit together in worry of embarrassing myself in front of all the host club clients. "If I could be excused-"

"Definitely not!" Tamaki announces. "A refined gentleman must know how to dance. If you want to live the life of a host that badly, you're going to have to show us how far you're willing to go, Haruhi. I order you to master dancing the waltz in one week and you will demonstrate it for us at the party. Or I'll tell the entire school that you're a girl and knock you back down to an errand boy." He poses with this smug look on his face. He knows I won't turn down the challenge, but like hell if I'm going to let him be the one to teach me.

* * *

I'm glad I only have to learn to waltz. Anything more and I would probably have failed miserably. Kanako was kind enough to start me off with the basics but I would need all the practice I could get. I kept standing on her feet or tripping us both up. What made it even harder was that I knew that Tamaki-sempai was moping around in the corner, watching us with that tearful expression.

Luckily Hikaru and Kaoru go to confront the Host club king on his current state of distress. It helped me gain my concentration back without having someone's eyes weighing down on you at all times.

"Why so gloomy, boss?" They ask, leaning over either side of him like mirror images of each other.

"I bet it's because he wanted to be the one Haruhi practices with," Hikaru concludes with a smirk.

"I think you may be right. But he's way too tall to stand in as a woman." Kaoru shrugs. They really seem to get off on winding up the king and it works. Tamaki responds by hiding his eyes behind his bangs and pouting even harder.

I think it's time for a break, I offer Kanako some tea while we take a little break. I wouldn't be surprised if I've broken a couple of her toes during that experience. I'm never going to perfect this on time.

While Kanako sits admiring the teacups we have on display, I wander over to Kyoya whose jotting something down in his infamous black note book. "Um, Kyoya-sempai?"

"Yes, Haruhi?" He doesn't pull his eyes away from the notebook until he's finished his sentence. "Can I help you with something?"

I scratch the back of my head. I'm not overly fond of taking Kyoya up on his offer; he might add it to my debt later on. "Would you be willing to help me practice the waltz after club hours?"

He blinks at me a couple of times before going back to his notebook. "Why certainly. Would you prefer to practice here once the others have departed or elsewhere?"

"Uh… Well, I don't think we'd have enough room to practice at my house, so I don't mind here. Saying as we do have access to dancing halls," I say but then grumble out, "rich bastards."

He gives a dry laugh, "rich bastards, indeed." Then he proceeds to return to Kanako's table where she's picked out a teacup set that she seems to admire.

She looks up as we approach. "Ginori, when did you order this set in?"

"Yes, it is a Ginori set. You have a keen eye. We just had in brought in yesterday. It was decided that the club should upgrade its tea sets," Kyoya reeled off as he removed his glasses in order to clean them, despite them being immaculately clean already.

"I see. What a pretty colour, it's lovely."

"You must really be into tableware, huh?" I chime in.

My comment seemed to set the poor girl into a frenzy, denying she'd like such items, before turning in her seat and hiding her face.

"It's obvious she knows a lot about it. Why would she lie?" I ask myself, scratching my head. Girls really are a mystery sometimes.

"Hello?" A boy is standing in the doorway carrying a large box. "I'm here with the new teacups you ordered."

"Ah, thank you very much, Suzushima. Every item you've supplied us with so far has proven extremely popular with the ladies."

I took the box from the boy, but he seemed rather distracted and almost caused me to drop the box as he passed it over. Thank god I didn't though; this probably cost a small fortune. It was Kanako he was staring at, but she was trying her best to hide her face whilst also peeking back at the boy.

"So… you sell tea sets?" I asked, breaking him out of his short term trance.

"No, I'm just a regular student. I am wearing a uniform, can't you tell?" He tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Oh, Haruhi, you're so funny. I can't blame you for not knowing. He doesn't look like the heir to a first-class company." Kanako smiled sweetly up at me.

I look up at Kyoya questioningly.

"His family's business, the Suzushima trading company, deals primarily in the importing of tableware. They currently have the top market share in the country." He closes his notebook after reading out the small excerpt.

"Wow." I look at the young boy in awe.

"Yes, so whenever he gets something exceptional in, we've asked him to send it our way. He's got a great eye for fine china. Don't you Suzushima?"

"You think? I've still got a lot to learn." He says, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

Kyoya opens up his notebook again. "Aren't you leaving next month to study abroad in England?"

He looked a little shocked at Kyoya's wealth of knowledge. "Yes, I am. Um well, I should be off."

We watched him walk away, and then turned back to Kanako who was blushing profusely, running her finger along the top of the china tea cup. She seemed to be reminiscing and looked close to tears.

"I get the feeling that you and that guy are pretty close." I say, taking the seat opposite her.

She seemed shocked and starting waving her hands frantically in front of her. "Don't be ridiculous! We hardly know each other! What makes you say that, Haruhi? Um, now if you'll excuse me. Take care!" She rushed out the room without looking back. That was weird.

"Haruuu-chan! Did you know that Kanako is Suzushima's fiancé?" Honey says, tugging on my blazer's sleeve. I blink at small blonde boy. He pulls away, giggling and cuddling his face into Usa-chan.

"Kyoya, how long have you known about this?" Tamaki narrows his eyes at his best friend.

"About them being engaged? As you know, I conduct general research as to all our clientele. The two of them were childhood friends. The marriage was arranged by their parents. I didn't think the information would benefit us so I disregarded it." He told us, shrugging off the situation.

Tamaki looked in deep thought, tapping his chin with his forefinger. "I see…"

Kyoya looked up his data on the boy. "Toru Suzushima. Outstanding grades, fair social status. Ordinary looking, but reliable. If I had to fault him on anything…"

"Total lack of presence." Hikaru finished for him.

"And he's faint hearted." Kaoru added, checking out his nails.

"In other words." Kyoya snapped shut his notebook and put it under his arm. "He's boring."

All I can do is stare at the trio, who all seem bored with the situation. "I had no idea you could be so merciless towards other boys." They all merely raise an eyebrow and shrug as if it's normal behaviour for them.

"Suzushima is a good boy, right?" Honey looks up at Mori expectantly, eyes wide and innocent. Mori nods in silent agreement.

Tamaki strikes a pose. "All right, everyone! We'll have to work on our strategy." We all look at him curiously, other than the twins who still seem apathetic towards the issue.

"Which one?" We all ask in unison.

"It is our responsibility," he holds a rose up to his face and opens his eyes that are burning with determination, "as members of the elite Ouran host club, to make every girl happy!"

_Here we go…_


	3. The Awkward Couple

A/N: Saying as I had this already typed up, here we go! Enjoy :)

* * *

**_Kyoya POV_**

So Tamaki's dragged us into yet another girl's personal life in order to help her out. I do hope his plan works, otherwise it's a needless breach of their privacy. At least he only has good intentions. I don't see however how every plan he has involves dressing Haruhi is girl's clothing. I'm sure the twins and him are joined in their commitment to have her looking more feminine by the end of the year. Poor girl, facing the wrath of the industry's most up and coming new designers. Can't say I envy her.

But perhaps they can pull it off. If it all goes to plan anyway. Otherwise, good luck to them. I do enjoy it when things are made that little bit more interesting though. And I think I'll do all I can to encourage some interesting events tonight.

The host club hours are almost over, Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai have already left for kendo practice but they were the least of my problems. I'm hoping the others will leave us alone without a fuss, without me having to admit to helping Haruhi with her dancing on top of Kanako's lessons. Tamaki would never let me hear the end of it. I'm steadily typing away on my laptop although I don't have any extra work to do involving the club. All I can do is check up on the stock market and do some extra studying whilst I wait.

The twins are still harassing Tamaki. Calling him a pervert again, if I'm hearing them correctly. For what? I don't know. Something revolving around Haruhi, it always is.

"Haruhiiiii, do you want a lift home?" They've left the king alone in order to drape themselves over Haruhi instead.

"That's alright guys. I wanted to go to the supermarket before I headed home anyway. There's nothing left in the house for dinner." She tapped her chin in contemplation, possibly thinking about what's on sale tonight that she can cook up. Huh, here I am trying to decode her thoughts simply from the look on her face. I'm getting soft obviously.

"Mon ami, I'm off to a meeting with my father," Tamaki dances over to me. "Have a good evening, Kyoya! Don't be working too hard!"

"Good night, Tamaki." I watch as he saunters out the door without a fuss. Well, at least he's out of the way. And here was me thinking he would be the hardest to get rid of.

Now for the twins. "Hikaru. Kaoru. I was hoping you'd create us some designs for future cosplays ideas. The king has given me a list of ideas that I was to run by you in hope you might be interested."

"Oh really." They walked over, leaving Haruhi to her books, in order to look over the list I'd came up with earlier. They were all ideas I was going to plant in Tamaki's head anyway. Why not get a head start? We'd be saving some of the club's money as well having the twins make the garments instead of importing them from all over the globe. Our strive for complete authenticity could really put a dent in my figures sometimes.

"Hm, I think we can come up with something." They huddled over the sheet of paper, noses wrinkled and eyebrows knitted together in total concentration. "Oh we could work with this! C'mon Kaoru, this could actually be fun."

They grabbed their belongings before bidding us farewell and rushing out the door, list in hand.

"That was well done, sempai." She'd suddenly appeared behind me and was looking at my laptop screen. My first instinct was to slam it shut, but I controlled myself. There was nothing incriminating on screen at least. "They seemed adamant that they were going to take me home."

"Yes, well, I always keep a backup plan if they were proving to be somewhat difficult. Hopefully Tamaki actually likes the ideas on that sheet and it wasn't all for nought." I finished typing, saved the document and softly closed the laptop before standing up.

"Ready to practice, sempai?" She sent a small smile my way. I hope she's grateful for this, usually I would have left her to Kanako and see how well she takes the pressure, but I was feeling generous. Dancing lessons is something I've never actually participated in, it's more of a skill that was slowly developed through watching my sister dancing at all the balls and parties we would attend with our father.

"Ready as I'll ever be. I don't see why we can't do it in here, there's more than enough space for simply us."

"I guess you're right, sempai, as always." That made me smile, just a slight tug at the lips though. Don't want her knowing she boosted my ego ever so slightly. I walked up to the stereo system in the back of the room and put on a likely song that she'll hear played on the night, then back to her. Trying to be a gentleman, I bowed and extended my hand out to her in invitation to dance. I saw a light blush rise to her cheeks as she gripped my hand and we started our first dance session.

She wasn't as bad as when she started out with Kanako. Sure she didn't stay in time with the music the whole time, but at least she didn't send us hurtling towards the floor, except the one time she stumbled over her own feet from trying to keep her eyes upwards instead of staring intensely at the floor. Luckily I caught her before she sent us reeling.

I tried not to blush as our faces ended up being a few mere centimetres apart, but I put on a straight face and pulled away, coughing slightly and averting my eyes. She huffed at her own inability to master this simple dance, I could tell by the reddening of her face that she wasn't happy to have embarrassed herself in front of me.

"Practice makes perfect, Haruhi." I start leading her in the dance again. "I thought that's why you asked me to donate my time to your cause. Better you messing up here, in front of me alone, than in front of all the host club's clients."

She sent me a harsh glare for that. It rivalled my own Shadow King glare, that the twins so lovingly nicknamed it. "My, my. If looks could kill."

"I wish. I did learn it from watching you deal with Tamaki. Think it'll work on him yet?" I let a laugh escape my lips and shook my head.

"It could do with a bit more work, the Shadow King glare takes years to perfect." She stumbles a bit as she laughs, and then does her best to get back into time with the music. She's doing much better now and we've only been dancing for several songs.

"I'll keep that in mind, sempai. Thank you, for offering to help me. I don't see how you'll get any merit from this though."

"On the contrary, your abilities will directly affect the happiness of our customers. Of course this will bring me merit."

The conversation died down as we danced away to the music. By the end of it, she could keep eye contact without stepping on my feet frequently. A step in the right direction, at least.

* * *

_**Haruhi POV**_

Thanks to dedicating my hosting hours to practicing with Kanako and one more session with Kyoya-sempai, I felt ready to entertain the girls at the dance. I watched as Tamaki welcomed all the girls that had gathered in the dance hall from the stairwell. We were lined in suits; my own having been one of my father's from when he was younger. I'd graciously turned down everyone else's offers of tailor made suits, there was no way I was adding anything else onto my debt when I already had something perfectly suitable to wear.

"It is so good to see you here tonight, my little lambs. The Ouran host club would like to bid you welcome." The girls gushed at the King, hanging on his every word.

"As always, ladies, the host club members are here for your entertainment. So we invite you to dance to your heart's content. Based on her dancing skills, one lucky young lady will be chosen as tonight's queen. The queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from our king." Many of the girls were giddy and cheering after hearing this little snippet of information.

"Good luck to you, my darlings." Tamaki winked to the crowd as the orchestra began to play. The king slowly descended the stairs to find his first princess to dance with.

"Show some enthusiasm, Haruhi!" I had a twin either side of me pouting, arms crossed over their chests. They've wore identical outfits tonight, although I think I'm starting to be able to tell them apart simply by the voices.

"Well, excuse me, you guys. Sorry. I'm not used to this sort of thing. I've only ever gone to the festivals held in my neighborhood park." Which was true, I wasn't used to such big crowds. However, it wasn't so much the huge crowds as the fact that everyone in the crowd was incredibly wealthy or influential. And they'd be vying for her attention. But she would brave through the storm and hopefully be better off at the end of it.

"I don't know if you can really consider that a party or not. Well, since you're already here, you might as well get yourself something to eat. We've got quite a spread." Kyoya pointed out to me, tilting his head in the direction of the huge table lining the back of the room.

I was staring wide eyed at the selection. Possibly even drooling, but that was to be expected. "A spread? With fancy tuna?" I stared hopefully up at Kyoya. I had always wanted to try Ootoro. I guess being part of this club would have some perks and the fancy food would definitely be near the top of that list.

They all stared at me in bewilderment before Honey, Hikaru and Kaoru attached themselves to me, blabbing on about how cute I was. All I heard in the background was Tamaki shouting, "Get some fancy tuna here, right now!"

_I never did get my fancy tuna._

Thankfully not many ladies asked to dance with me, or some of those who wanted to were a tad too shy to come over and ask me. That was until Kanako found me.

"Hello, Haruhi. I've been looking all over for you. Do you think maybe I could have the next dance?" She looked hopeful, of course I couldn't refuse.

Over in the opposite corner of the dance hall, the club had gathered ready to put the "Operation Get Kasuga and Suzushima together" into action.

"All right, men. Then let us commence with our operation!" Honey and Mori nodded in understanding before zooming off in my direction. They grabbed me away from a bewildered Kanako, leaving her muttering about kidnap, and taking me to the changing room.

"There you are!," Kaoru tutted at me.

"You didn't have to be so forceful," I groaned as Honey and Mori released me.

"Never mind that, go get changed!" Hikaru shoved a bag into my hands and pushed me through the floor length curtains. The bag contained a long powder pink dress, a long wig that resembled my old hairstyle and a pair of kitten heels that I knew I was going to struggle walking in despite the heel being so small.

It didn't take long to get changed, and then the twins attacked me with makeup which they applied quite expertly if I must say. It was subtle; my dad could learn a trick or two from these guys.

"A little accident towards the end of night would be quite thrilling," Kyoya explained. He had a glint in his eyes as he thought of all the different scenarios that could play out before looking back to his notebook. "And remember, Haruhi, there are only 20 minutes remaining before the party reaches its climax. Suzushima is already waiting for you in the classroom across the hall." The twins finished touching up my makeup and readjusting my wig.

"Gentlemen! Here you all are. What are you doing? The guests are waiting for..." He lost his words as he took in my new outfit. The blood was rushing to his face pretty quickly and his mouth was opening and closing despite the lack of words.

"So, what'd you think?" The twins ask gleefully, quite proud of their creation.

Tamaki was still struggling for words, but gave them two enthusiastic thumbs up.

"You look lovely, Haruhi. Now can we get this started? We're going to run out of time." Kyoya kept glancing at his watch.

"Kyo-chan's right, Haru-chan! You're super cute! Now time to get going!" Honey sang out, pushing me towards the door.

"My face feels heavy, and it's hard to walk in these shoes," I mutter as I attempt to walk to the door without falling flat on my face. How girls can walk around all day in heels is beyond me.

As they said, Suzushima was right down the hallway, by this point I didn't look quite as weird walking in these shoes. He looked surprised when he saw me.

"You're the one that wrote this letter?" I blinked at him, clueless. "You're totally different from what I imagined."

I walk up to him and take a look at the sheet of paper he's holding.

'**_I'm in love-love.  
From the first time I saw you, I've been head over heels in love. Tee-hee-hee.  
It's like my heart is stuck in a never-ending typhoon.  
All these feelings of love keep whipping around in my heart like the breaking waves.  
When the typhoon's rising water's come, I want to rendezvous with you on Noah's Ark!  
I do! I do!'_**

The letter had plenty of doodles of love hearts and smiley faces dotted around. This had to be the work of the twins. If Tamaki had written it, it would have at least been slightly more poetic. Not this shamble of a love letter. How embarrassing.

"Excuse me? Have we met before?" I can see him looking me up and down trying to place where he's met me before.

"N-no! This is the first time I've ever spoken to you, really!" I managed to stammer out in response. I'm starting to doubt how well this plan's going to work.

"I'm sorry. I'm flattered by your letter but I'm afraid I don't feel the same way. You see, another girl already has my heart." Now I felt bad about lying to him with that fake letter. He had this incredibly guilty face on when he turned me down. It's not like he was actually hurting my feelings by rejecting me.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a girlfriend." He takes a seat on one of the large window sills on the far side of the classroom. I wander closer to him in order to hear him speak.

"She's not my girlfriend, unfortunately. In fact I think she's completely over me." He stares longingly out the windows at the cherry blossoms that are slowly drifting to the ground. "In all honesty, she'd be better off with someone who's more self-confident than me."

I look at the clock on the wall. Tamaki should be bringing Kanako along any minute now.

"That's why I decided I need to change. Studying abroad will be good for me. Seeing new places, meeting new people and hopefully become a better man. I know it's selfish but I wonder if she'll wait for me."

"You're right, that is pretty selfish of you." He almost falls of the window sill when I agreed with him. "But maybe she will wait for you. You'll never know if you don't tell her how you feel. If your feelings are that strong, then why not let her know. I think that once you've decided to change, you've already began your transformation."

He looks touched by my short speech; he reaches out to put a hand on my shoulder when Kanako appears at the door.

"Kanako…," his mouth falls open as he watches her get tearful.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I-I just…" Tears began streaming down her face as she turned and ran down the hallway.

Suzushima was darting after her seconds later shouting her name. I walk upto the door and watch them run out of sight, into the courtyard full of sakura trees. "It looks like we've only made matters worse."

Tamaki is leaning against the wall watching the same scene. "But he did go running after her." He had this peaceful expression painted across his face as he lead me down the hallway to change back into my male attire.

* * *

Once I was back in my suit, the host club gathered outside for the final dance between the queen and her partner. The couple in question being Kanako and Suzushima. They looked flustered as the spotlights beamed down on them, but as he offered her his hand to dance, she broke out into a tearful smile.

"Princess Kasuga, may I have this dance?" he bowed slightly to her.

"May this awkward couple be forever blessed!" Tamaki shout out as the music begins to play again.

"And as the queen, you are set to receive a kiss on the cheek from the king…" Hikaru reminds the couple.

"But Haruhi will be standing in for our King this evening!" Kaoru shouts out. I look back at the twins, blood boiling with rage. They try to pretend they've done nothing wrong, mischievous smiles plastered on their faces. "Kyoya did say that a little accident towards the end of night might make it even more thrilling for everyone."

The couple are looking at each other hesitantly. "It's only a kiss on the cheek right? You should accept it. It will commemorate your graduation from host hopping." Suzushima tried to reassure his new girlfriend.

I sweat dropped. "There's no way I can kiss her."

"If you do it, I'll reduce your debt by a third." I blinked a few times as what he said registered fully in my mind.

"Well it's only a peck on the cheek…" I begin the descent down the stairs towards Kanako. She strides towards me, slightly more confidently in comparison to me. Behind me I start to hear some commotion, Tamaki's shouting my name but I try to fight the urge to turn around and figure out what the problem is now. Next thing I know I'm catapulted forward towards Kanako, just as my lips were about to press down on her cheek. Instead I end up kissing her full force on the lips.

Thanks to Tamaki-sempai, I had my first kiss with a girl. He almost fainted from having witnessed the experience. The girls crowded around us are all cheering. I lift my fingers up to my lips to where they're still warm from the accident. Oh well, it was still a good night overall. I head back up towards the dance hall where the rest of the hosts are gathered, minus Tamaki who's on the ground muttering about his lesbian daughter rebelling against him.


	4. A Prince Shouldn't Pout

A/N: A slightly shorter chapter for you all!

_Mtnikolle: Haha, you've got a point there! He knows everything about everyone, but he doesn't go barging into other people's lives in the way Tamaki does :)_  
_migs: thank you! I hope you enjoy this then ^_^_  
_Erin Bloodrage Sage: Thank you! Muchly appreciated! Here's another chapter for youuu ^^_

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

When I took up hosting at the club, I didn't realise how much of my studying time it would start eating up. Although I might spend extra hours at school, I'm doing less work that I would if I had come home instead. If this carried on without rectifying soon then I would end up falling behind and losing my spot as top student in the class - which I needed to uphold in order to remain a scholarship student. I was spending my free hours at home, cramming my head full with all the information I could to the point that one piece of text would just blur into another and I would read a page and none of it actually registered in my head.

I considered asking Tamaki and Kyoya if I could have a little time off each week to attend more to my studies. It was a risky plan, but most likely my only option. Waiting until Tamaki had the rare break in attending to his princesses, I sought out the courage to ask my little favour.

"Tamaki-sempai, would you mind coming over here for a moment?" I called across the room whilst standing over Kyoya who was tapping away at his keyboard, ignoring all those around him. It was somewhat unnerving to see how zoned out and concentrated Kyoya was with his work, but we all knew he didn't miss a thing that was transpiring around him.

"Of course, my darling daughter." He was gliding towards us, stopping with a gracefully yet gleeful spin. "What can Daddy do for you? Or are you just wanting some quality time with Mommy and Daddy!?" I tried to stop him before he went off into his inner mind theatre but it was too late.

"What is it you're attempting to discuss with our noble king, Haruhi?" Kyoya asks, without looking away from his work. He's messing about with some spread sheet full of ridiculously huge numbers. I don't even want to know what he's working on.

"Well, sempai, you see…" I rubbed the back of my neck anxiously. "I wanted to ask if I could get a little time off each week from hosting duties. I need to stay number one in my class in order to be at this school and I'm worried that with all the time I'm spending here that might not be a reality."

That caught his attention. He stopped typing and straightened his back, looking me in the eye. "I can't allow that to happen, Haruhi."

"What?! Why not?" It's not like I should have been so surprised. This was the most likely outcome after all, but part of me was hoping they'd be feeling generous today.

"You bring in quite a lot of profit for us. Letting you take time out would mean us losing money." He pauses to take off his glasses and clean them. "Honey-sempai and I both put in the same hours here as you do, and we remain top of our classes. And I'm sure we have more pressing issues to also attend to outside of school on top of that."

"Kyoya's right!" Tamaki finally snapped out of his little daydream. "We can't have you taking time away from this family. It means you'll be spending less time with Daddy! And Daddy can't have that!"

Sweat drop. I should have expected this. "What do you expect me to do then?" I cross my arms over my chest. "It's not like I can afford a tutor to help me get ahead. I just need the extra time that you guys tend to monopolise."

Honey skips over to us, overhearing the commotion. He spins around, holding Usa-chan close to him as he sings a little tune. "I would offer to tutor you, Haru-chan! But I need to keep up with my extra-curricular activities too." He starts getting teary eyed and pouting whilst holding Usa-chan tight under his chin.

"Daddy could tutor you! I still have all my notes from last year. Then you can still attend all of the host club hours!" He had his arms wrapped around my shoulders, rocking us side to side as he rubbed his cheek against mine.

"No way in hell, sempai." I would never get any work done with Tamaki being my tutor. It would attract the twins to come and work some mischievous magic on the princely type. That and, he doesn't seem the brightest. He jumped away from me and bounded away to his corner of woe, pout in place and puppy dog eyes glazed over with unshed tears.

Kyoya leans back and crosses his arms. "Tamaki is second in his class. It might be good for him to tutor you."

I stare at the boisterous blonde boy a tad dumbfounded. Surprised is an understatement. Sure, he has a way with words half the time, but I've never once seen him work or study. I shrug it off as another phenomenon of the world.

"Kyoya-sempai, would you be willing to tutor me?" I know he's not going to turn around and do it for free, but at least I could then get the work done with no real distractions.

He raises a thin black eyebrow at my request, and seemed to contemplate it for a few moments. "Sure, when I have the available time. And my services won't come cheap," he says, hiding behind the glare of his glasses which, in that moment, made him look unnecessarily evil.

Tamaki and the twins, who were attempting to sneak up on the distressed king at the time, all cowered from the evil sight. "I thought we were supposed to be the little devil types, Hikaru."

"It's alright, Kaoru. I'll protect you from any danger. I would never let any harm come to you." The twins gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. The ladies crowded around them, enjoying the twincestuous display.

I let out a heavy sigh and turn back to the rest of the group that is slowly dispersing in order to take care of their designated ladies. "I'm in debt to you guys already, I don't think this will make much of a difference now will it?" I grumble out.

"I suppose you're right. I'll think of a way you can pay me back later on."

A soft smile plays on my face. "I still appreciate any help I can get, sempai. Can you help me tonight?"

He flips open the notorious black note book and skims down the page. "I have some hours free. I don't see why not. Would you prefer to study at my house or at your own?"

I blink owlishly. I didn't really want any of the hosts getting inside my house. If one visited then I knew the others would surely follow. Then there's the issue of my dad, how the hell would they deal with him? Then on the other hand, do I really want to be stuck in Kyoya's house all evening. Tapping my chin in thought, I came to a decision. "We can use my house. Knowing my dad, he'll be working late so there'll be no distractions. And I have enough food to make us both some dinner if you'd like."

He nods his head once to affirm the plans, slams shut his notebook and returns to typing. I wonder if he ever stops working.

"I'm aware that I work the majority of the time, but time is money, as they say."

What, now he's a mind reader? Damn Shadow King and his telepathic capabilities. He better stop the mind tricks now, or am I really that transparent that he can just tell what I'm thinking? A smirk is forming on his face and his eyes dart up to me.

"Is there any reason as to why you're glaring at me and not working?"

I decided not to grace him with an answer and trudge off back to my customers that are sitting with Honey and Mori.

"Haru-chan, would you like some cake? There are strawberry and chocolate ones today!" my small sempai joyfully asked between mouthfuls of sponge. "Usa-chan and I love strawberries, but we'll let you have one."

All of our customers aww'ed at the sweet and innocent offering. I couldn't turn him down; he had that insanely cute smile on his face. Mori hands me a plate with a small strawberry tart topped with strawberry syrup and thick whipped cream. My mouth watered at the sight of it. I hadn't realised how hungry I was until now.

I spend the rest of hosting hours in the company of Mori, Honey and our regulars sharing tea and instant coffee that had quickly became a staple in the host club customer's diet. After all the customers left to return to their homes, I stayed to clean the room and put away all the tableware that the ladies had used in a day. I let my thoughts wander as I undertook the monotonous task of cleaning the dishes. I'm surprised that Kyoya is willing to give up his spare time in order to help me. Although I can't complain with the odd turn of events, he isn't such a bad guy, Shadow King and all. At least I wasn't left with only Tamaki to teach me. The twins and Mori were out of the question. The tall stoic member of the host club hadn't even called me by my name, let alone utter a full sentence to me. Then the twins… they spent class time fooling around half the time, the other half being spent 'slyly' copying my notes. They would be of little to no help. It's true that none of the hosts would have been much help to me other than who had agreed to offer his services, but then why was I feeling so nervous about Kyoya coming over to my home? It was just a study session and he was possibly the most normal of the odd pick and mix of hosts. I just sigh and shrug off the worries as Mori silently comes to stand beside me, dish towel in hand.

* * *

**Kyoya POV**

I had half expected her to take up Tamaki's offer. He's a lot smarter than he lets on, a diligent worker when he wishes to be. I didn't think she would be so oblivious to her sempai's ever growing crush on the girl. Everyone else noticed it from the moment he started this whole 'daddy' business. A crude attempt at justifying his feelings, I suppose.

Now I had to think of how she was going to repay me for these sessions. I could charge her per hour, but she already owes us a good five and a half million yen or so still. Perhaps I should keep the favour until a need arises for one.

The twins and Tamaki are in the far corner plotting something. It's not hard to tell from the crouched huddle and the poor attempts at whispering. If they believe they are being sly, then they are bigger idiots than I expected; not very much gets past me in this club room. But as long as they don't cause me any trouble, I'll leave them to whatever game or operation they plan to carry out.

I pack up my laptop into its case and stowed away my notebooks before taking off towards the kitchen area where Haruhi's taking care of the cleaning. I did plan to stealthily walk up behind her, but Honey and Mori are with her; Mori taking the now clean dishes and putting them away in the high up cupboards whilst Honey raids the pantry in search of any leftover cakes.

"Haruhi? I'm ready to leave when you are."

She turns and blinks up at me before it fades into a gentle smile. "Sure, sempai. We're just about done here."

Mori silently offers to finish up the cleaning and she is about to protest when I interject. "Thank you, Mori-sempai. We should really be going." We say our goodbyes to the older boys and leave them to tend to their own devices.

We almost make it out the door without alarming the three more troublesome hosts when I notice three pairs of eyes glaring intensely at our backs as we depart. I get the ominous feeling that this won't be the last time we see them today.


	5. Operation Shadow King Removal

A/N: Another update today, huzzah! I like summer holidays, I have so little to do other than draw and write. S'all good. This one is, again, a little shorter than my other chapters so far and I've tried other POVs too. Just to make it a little more interesting for you all.

migs: you are too right xD it's going to be very peaceful indeed!

* * *

**Tamaki POV**

"Hey boss?" One red headed devil peeks over my shoulder as I sit planting more mushrooms in the empty corner of the music room.

"Are you really just going to let the Shadow King go off with Haruhi like that?" The other twin mirrors his brothers actions on my other side, mischievous grins marring their devilish feline-like faces.

"They're going back to her empty house." My heart skips a beat.

"Kyoya and Haruhi will be all alone for several hours until her dad comes home." The situation dawns on me and the rage and protectiveness builds up.

"He's even going to be getting a home cooked meal made my Haruhi herself." That does it.

"No, no, no! Daddy should be the one getting home cooked meals filled with love!" My mind starts conjuring up images of Haruhi in the cutest little pink frilly apron, her face donning an adorable smile and a light blush as she places plate after plate of delicious food in front of me. _'I hope you enjoy it, sempai,' _she says with a small giggle. I pull her down into my arms, _'the meal is lovely, just like yourself.' _She gazes up at me with glistening chocolate eyes, _'oh, Tamaki-sempai–'_

I'm knocked out of the daydream by a swift smack to the head thanks to Hikaru. "Stop having such perverted thoughts, Tono. Shouldn't we be busier planning on how to save Haruhi from the wrath of the Shadow King?"

"I am no pervert, you shady twin! You two are the perverted ones here! And of course we are, Daddy can't have anything happen to his precious daughter." Determination filled my veins and my eyes hardened. I took a quick glance in the direction of my best friend to check he wasn't in close range or alert to what we were doing.

The three of us huddled together tightly. Hikaru and Kaoru were looking up at me, waiting for orders. "We need to follow them and ensure he doesn't pull anything with my little Haruhi."

"But boss," Kaoru raised an eyebrow at me. "They're going to be in her house…"

"We would have to go inside to figure out what was going on…" the other red head contemplated.

"Then we'll just have to go in! A surprise visit of sorts. Haruhi will be so happy to see her Daddy that she'll forget all about Kyoya and his books and you shady twins!"

"HEY!" Now they're glaring demonically at me.

"What about Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai?"

"They're good to my daughter, no reason to keep her away from them." I explain.

"No boss… Are they going to be joining us tonight?" The say in unison, faces blank of expression.

"Well, yes, I suppose we should recruit them too. They can always be of use."

Just then, Haruhi and Kyoya exit the kitchen and wander towards the door without a backwards glance or even a farewell. We all take to glaring at them as they leave the grand music room for the evening. _Oh don't fret my daughter. Daddy will be seeing you very soon. No Shadow King will be defiling my daughter!_

* * *

**Hikaru and Kaoru POV******

It was pretty easy talking the boss into following Haruhi home. We didn't even have to suggest the idea. We were the ones that were her closest friends here; she was always sandwiched between us during class hours, we ate lunch together every day and she tended to favour sitting with us during the club hours than any other host.****

And letting Tamaki think this was all his idea and disguising it as his mission to save his daughter from the wrath of the Shadow King, when it was really us not trusting her sitting alone in his company, was much easier than explaining ourselves.

Only a couple of minutes after Haruhi and Kyoya had left did Mori and Honey leave the kitchen. Honey must have been successful in his mission to find more cake, as the icing was smeared across his cheeks, which added to his usual overly cute demeanour.

"Mori-sempai! Honey-sempai!" The pair snapped to attention beside the boss, much like ourselves. "We cannot let my precious daughter be left alone with the Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord. Who knows what he could do to her! And so," he pulls out a whiteboard from nowhere but we think nothing of it. "We must commence Operation Surprise Visit! AKA Operation Shadow King Removal."

The board held no real plan in actuality. It was more a few rudimentary scribbles that resembled us dressed up as ninjas, stalking Haruhi back to her house. But it was simple enough that it may just work. She can't say no to us.

So as a group, we grabbed our belongings and all rushed out to Tamaki's limo that was waiting out front, just in time to see Haruhi and Kyoya take off towards the Fujioka residence. The only problem is that the limo isn't very inconspicuous, we stuck out like a sore thumb in her neighbourhood. One limo was bad enough, but two stationed outside one house in the commoner area would surely draw attention to us. But the group carried on regardless. The chauffer followed them onto a small street in which they stopped outside a large block of houses.

"Oh, wow. That's where Haru-chan lives?" Honey pressed his face up close to the window trying to get a good look.

"Apparently so. It's much better than I had imagined!" Tamaki was beaming at us all. "Now, when we go in there, nobody insult her home, you got it? We cannot expect her to give us such luxuries that we are used to." We nodded in affirmation and gave a small salute. Mori just looked over us all with his usual indifference.

We proceeded to get out the vehicle, it was then that we realised how many front doors her house had. "Uh, boss… Which door is it?" He looked dumbfounded.

"Um, well, this place is her house so I'm guessing that any of them would be acceptable to use…" He didn't look overly confident in his conclusion however as we followed him up the steps to the first door.

He gave three sharp knocks at the door. It took a few seconds of waiting then a small old woman slowly creaked open the door and blinked questioningly up at us all. Oh god, this place isn't one big house. Haruhi could be in any of these small units.

The boss didn't realise this though. "Hello there! I was wondering if Haruhi was at home, mademoiselle." He pulled out the most charming smile he had. Of course it worked. The woman blushed heavily before starting to giggle.

"Oh I think you have the wrong house, my darling. Ryoji and young Haruhi are three doors down. Are you friends of hers?" She had hearts in her eyes, quickly looking over each of us individually.

"Yes, we know her from school. I am so sorry to have bothered you, mon amie. Please, have the most glorious day, my lovely lady." He bent down to give her a swift kiss to the knuckles before we strode off towards Haruhi's home. The woman watched us walk away in shock.

Tamaki stood closest to the door, with us, Mori and Honey lined up behind him. He seemed to be steeling himself for the meeting.

He took a deep breath in and stuck out his chest as he went to knock on the correct door this time.

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

I looked up from the physics textbook that was currently resting in my lap. I swore I heard someone talking just outside the front door as second ago. Oh well, probably just one of the neighbours wandering around.

Kyoya was sitting with a cup of tea, looking through my wide selection of textbooks and making a list of things he'd go over with me. It didn't take him very long to collate two sheets worth of topics that he deemed the hardest to grasp and the most important to look over. He truly was an efficient worker in all that he does.

"What subjects do you want to tackle first, Haruhi?" He sat back against the modest sofa, relaxing against the green cushions and sipping leisurely on his tea.

"I could do with help in English, new languages have never been easy for me to grasp. And I know you're fluent in it, so that would be helpful." I tapped my chin a few times. "Then I could always do with brushing up on some of the maths theories."

"English is a useful subject; most students in Ouran have to learn it from an early age, especially if our family's businesses are international. Very well then." He flipped through the textbook with hardly looking at the page numbers or content. "These exercises will be a challenge, but I'm sure you can deal with that."

He went back to lounging on the sofa comfortably as I undertook the task at hand. He wasn't kidding, the questions were ridiculously hard. I struggled more with the written side of the subject much more than the oral side of it. It took a total of twenty minutes for me to finish the small set of questions. I went to ask Kyoya to check over them for me, but the words escaped me as I looked upon him. The usually uptight, hardworking Shadow King looked like he was about to fall asleep. His head was lazily leant back over the top of the sofa cushions, glasses discarded onto the coffee table. It was a peculiar sight for my eyes to gaze upon.

I gathered the courage to interrupt his relaxation session, when the front door opening interrupted me and completed my task for me. It was the graceless thump of someone crumbling to the ground that truly caught our attention though. Tamaki was sprawled across the hallway, a large bump protruding from the back of his head.

"Uh…Welcome home, dad."


	6. Introducing Ranka-san

A/N: I'm not entirely sure about this chapter, I found it a little hard to write. But I'm posting it regardless. Got another one ready to post right after this one too, just need to go over it and make sure I'm happy with it, then it's all yours!

_mtnikolle: I do love writing Tamaki's inner mind theatre, it can be so fun! :D And thanks, I'll go back and edit those errors then :)_

_Erin Bloodrein Sage: Updated! Planning to include a chapter all done in Mori's POV soon, it's hard when he really doesn't say very much! :(_

Thanks to the people who keep reviewing, it's great to know that someone's enjoying it. Big hugs to you all!

* * *

**Outside, Honey POV**

Tama-chan hand was just about to make contact with the door when someone cleared their voice behind us. Somewhat startled, he spun around on the spot, blinking rapidly at the woman waiting patiently behind us.

"Can I help you boys with something?" The voice wasn't all that feminine and didn't match the redheaded lady that was now tapping her foot waiting for an answer.

"Um, hello there. We're here to visit Haruhi." Tamaki replied, the most charming smile he could muster was stretched across his face.

The woman's eyes roamed over all of us, checking out our uniforms with some interest. "Is that so? Did she invite you? I wasn't made aware of any visitors coming over tonight."

It was now that it clicked in my head that this definitely wasn't a woman. I leant my head back to stare up at Takashi just to see if he'd noticed or not. The slight nod of the head was all I needed to confirm my suspicions.

"We're sorry, Fujioka-sama," I took a step towards the newly discovered man. "Haru-chan isn't aware of our intentions to drop by. We just wanted to visit and surprise her." I pull on the cutest expression I could, hoping he would stop looking at us with such suspicion.

"Fujioka-sama? You're related to Haruhi?" Tamaki blinked owlishly at the 'woman' in front of him. "You must be her sister or something yes?"

The twins sweat dropped behind him. I'm guessing they figured it out already.

"Tono, has Haruhi ever mentioned having a sister?" The mirrored each other, faces slightly irritated at the oblivious blonde boy. "She told us she was an only child."

The man sighed, disappointment clear on his heavily made up face. "I guess you can't know Haruhi all that well then, if you don't even know who I am."

"I know Haruhi very well! I am her father after all! A daddy should know everything they can about their daughters. I simply wanted to see what her commoner abode was like. I had never heard of an apartment block before. It is a rather lovely building." Tamaki straightened up his posture, finger pointed out towards the man as he spoke.

Now the man was plain dumbfounded. And irritated.

"Oh, really now? Well then…" He shrugged his large pink handbag from his shoulder, swung it back and smashed it into Tamaki who was sent careening through the unlocked door and face-planted onto the tatami mat covered floor.

"Haruhiiii, Daddy's home!" the man called out in a sing song voice.

"Uh… Welcome home, dad." Haruhi and Kyoya were sitting up alert on the small sofa surrounded by textbooks.

We could faintly hear Tamaki mutter out, "Daddy?"

* * *

**Kyoya POV  
**  
Luckily I knew about Haruhi's father before he came striding into the house much earlier than Haruhi had predicted. However when the man was joined by the remaining member of the host club, I had to let a sigh escape my lips. In honesty I had been enjoying having a break from the constant hard work I took upon myself at school, at the host club and then at home. Relaxation was a privilege that I didn't usually allow myself, and the commoners furnishing was much more comfortable than I had been expecting.  
**  
**Ryoji Fujioka, more commonly known as Ranka, confidently walked into his home almost ignoring the existence of all the others that were now crowding his front door. He walked past Tamaki and purposefully stood on the boy's hand with his high stiletto heel. He paused to look at us in the living room area, blinking several times before breaking into a smile.

"Oh, Haruhi, I couldn't work late another night. I've barely seen you all week!" He announced dramatically, flipping his voluminous red hair over his shoulder. "But who's your little visitor?"

"Um dad, this is Kyoya-sempai. He's in the host club too and agreed to help me with some school work so I don't fall behind." Her nose was back in her book, but I could tell she was silently fuming about the intruders that were now sitting by Tamaki, prodding him with their fingers to see if he was still alive.

"This is Kyoya? It's lovely to meet you in person, darling!" He beamed down at me, hands clasped together in front of his face. I can't help smiling back up at him as everyone else in the room stares at us in complete and utter confusion.

"It's nice to meet you too, Ranka-san. I must say, your dress today looks lovely on you." I clear my throat and cast my eyes towards the people that I'm presuming have only turned up in order to crash our harmless study session. "Would you mind informing me of what happened to our host club king? It looks as though he was hit by a train."

The man's eyes hardened at the mention of Tamaki. It's surprising how quickly the charming blonde boy managed to get on Ranka's bad side. "Host club? I see. I was hoping you two would inform me why they were snooping out around my front door. Apparently this one was looking for his daughter here…"

Tamaki was no longer a crumpled mess on the floor, but the growing bump on his head hadn't disappeared. "I was looking for my daughter, and there she is! Aren't I right, Haruhi? Haruhi…?" His smile dropped from his face.

Haruhi managed to look calm somehow, but underneath that thin veneer, the anger was close to boiling over. It was a fearsome sight. I kept my cool, however Tamaki and the twins took to cowering behind Mori and Honey. And considering Honey's diminutive stature, they failed miserably.

Her father looked at each boy individually. "You must be Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka, am I correct?" He pointed to the two club members that weren't hiding from Haruhi's wrath.

Honey nodded vigorously, "Yes, sir. Haru-chan's told you about us?" he smiled sweetly up at the man, eyes full of wonder.

"To some extent…" He chose not to explain himself and moved onto focus on the next boys in line. "Ah, the twins. Hikaru and Kaoru, yes? I'm sorry, I can't exactly tell you apart quite yet. So, who's this one then? I don't think anyone mentioned you to me." The transvestite came to tower over Tamaki's trembling form.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh, king of the host club!" The bumbling blonde managed to get out. "It's so lovely to meet your acquaintance, Ranka-san."

"That's Fujioka-san to you."

"Oh, yes, of course." The boy was sweating under the pressure of the man's stare. "I apologize, Fujioka-san. It's just, you see, we were in the neighbourhood and thought we'd stop by saying as Kyoya and her were both here. Like a family gathering!"

"Drop dead, sempai. You didn't even know where I lived. I bet you followed us here." Haruhi deadpanned, still keeping her cool somehow. I tried not to make eye contact with the girl as she seemed just as mad at me as she did with the rest of the group. "Kyoya-sempai, how does my father know who you are?"

I go to answer her simple question, knowing it will probably only anger her further, but her father interjects before the words can stumble past my lips.

"Oh, Haruhi, Kyoya has been calling to give me updates. You hardly talk about your school life and I wanted to know what was going on with you. I don't see why you can't talk to Daddy about your friends and such!" The man definitely had a flair for the dramatics, that's for sure. It reminded you of a certain someone they dealt with on a daily basis.

Her eyes were glued on me now, burning holes into the side of my head from the far end of the sofa. "Isn't that quite the breach of privacy, sempai?"

"Not at all, I keep in contact with the parents of each member of the host club. They are all well informed. Although, it is meant to be Tamaki's responsibility but he seems to forget that." I keep my eyes closed whilst I speak, so I don't have to look into her fiery eyes.

"Kyoya, you're such a responsible young man!" Ranka swoons from behind us.

Haruhi slowly rises to a stand. Her eyes glide over everyone in the room before flicking back to her father. "I'm going to the supermarket. By the time I get home, I want all of you out." It wasn't up for discussion. Her father started to pout, as did Tamaki who was moping around in a closet growing mushrooms. Honey looked disappointed but knew it wasn't wise to speak. The twins just looked damn well pissed off with the world. Mori looked like he didn't care about what was going on around him.

The petite girl strode past the hosts and swiftly made her exit, slamming the door on the way out.

Ranka sighed heavily. "That girl. She needs to learn to relax! Suoh, get out of our closet!"

The twins leant against the wall, sniggered. "Yeah boss, about time you came out the closet."

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

I can't believe those guys. They can't just barge into my personal life like that and not expect me to get angry. And they followed me home! I trudge past the two limousines parked outside the apartment block. Rich bastards. Their chosen mode of transportation had drawn small crowds to admire the gleaming vehicles. I continue to stomp past; ignoring any questions sent my way in relation to the cars.

Maybe I was overreacting, but they had to learn some boundaries. I felt myself quickly calming down from the quiet rage I had been consumed by when we were interrupted from the incredibly short study session. If they start bugging me at home now too, I'm never going to stay top of my class. The thoughts mulled me into a melancholy state. All I wanted was to be able to study graduate from Ouran so I could then study to become a lawyer. Never had it occurred to her before this whole mess to join a club, let alone a host club. Sure, the guys could be fun most of the time, but lines had to be drawn.

And even Kyoya had managed to piss her off. He must have known that if she found out about the phone calls, she would get angry. If she had wanted her dad to know the details of her club agendas and school grades then she would tell him herself. It wasn't Kyoya's place to butt in and deliver such details without so much as asking if it was okay in the first place. But then he said he did it for all the parents; something I find quite hard to believe. I couldn't exactly trust everything that came out of the all-knowing and manipulative Shadow King.

Perhaps I needed a break from the Host club for a while. It probably wouldn't go down well with Tamaki, but I needed the space. I was constantly accompanied by at least one of the host club members nowadays and she had only joined them over a month ago. The only breaks she got was when she came home, or escaped to one of the far corners of the library to cram in some revision before running late to music room #3. Yes, a break was what she needed, and maybe it would show the group of males that they needed to work on their over-protective behaviour towards her.

The supermarket was fast approaching. What could she make for dinner tonight? Perhaps a stew pot would be nice or some yakisoba and pork. No, she would check what was on sale and then decide on what to make. She entered through the squeaky automatic doors and grabbed a basket before her adventure through the supermarket.


	7. The Melancholy of the Hitachiin Twins

**Hikaru POV  
**  
It had been an entire week since Haruhi had stopped attending the host club. We knew she was annoyed with us, but it was starting to get on my nerves that she would brush us off each and every time we tried to speak to her in class as well. What made it worse was that she moved from between Kaoru and me to sit next to some nerdy girl near the front of the class that clearly had taken a liking to our oblivious toy.

Actually I hadn't noticed how much she had wormed her way into our lives without even meaning to. All our subjects seemed boring without her sandwiched between us to explain things to us and pretending that she didn't notice us copying her notes. Occasionally we would doodle in the margins of her notebooks and write little notes to wind her up or try to make her laugh in class. The closest we had gotten to making her laugh was when we drew Tamaki taking a fit at 'chibi' versions of my brother and me.

In a nutshell, we missed her.

Today had started off pretty normally. Class hadn't started yet and a few girls had gathered around our table in order to swap some small talk to pass the time. It was then that I decided it was time to play a game.

"How would you ladies like to play the 'which one is Hikaru' game?" I suggested to the small gathering of girls. Kaoru reached down and pulled out a couple of caps from under our desks as we fitted them onto our heads and switched our positions a few times.

The girls seemed to be concentrating pretty hard on our appearances, scrutinizing all that could give away their true identities. After a few moments they still couldn't come to a conclusion and it was somewhat disappointing that the girls we had spent the last few years sharing a class with still couldn't tell us apart.

"That one is Hikaru, that one is Kaoru." Our heads shot in the direction of the front of the class, where Haruhi was sitting with her nose in a book, her eyes lazily resting upon us before going back to the text.

"But…"

"How did you…"

We were dumbfounded. Nobody had won the game before.

"It's not that hard you know. You might look alike but that doesn't make you one personality."

"That doesn't explain how you told us apart, Haruhi," I huffed. She was probably only taking a stab in the dark about the answer. She had gotten lucky.

"Hikaru, you're more hot-headed whilst Kaoru tends to be the more rational and relaxed one. You also tend to be more mischievous, although while Kaoru still shows that characteristic, when he's alone it much more toned down than in comparison to you."

I turned to my brother wide eyed to stare into an expression I expect totally mirrored my own at that exact moment. I raised an eyebrow to him in silent question. An almost unnoticeable tilt of the head was enough of an answer.

It took a moment before Kaoru started laughing, softly at first but getting stronger until he was clutching his sides. I couldn't help the scowl my face contorted into as he pointed at me whilst doubled over and shaking with laughter.

"Oh man, she got you down to a T, Hikaru. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh."

"Shut it, Kaoru. I just speak my mind, its sneaky people like you that people need to look out for."

"Why are you turning this on me? I just go along with your selfish games."

"I might come up with the ideas, but you're the one that really gets into them. If you hate them so much, then why don't you stop? " He retorted.

"Whatever, Hikaru. Make your excuses. I just don't want to see you make a total ass of yourself in front of everybody."

The stare down began between the pair of us; eyes hard and unforgiving. From the corner of my sight I could see Haruhi's shock from our little argument. I can't blame her. We'd never actually had a real fight before, alone or in front of a crowd. Her face was guilt ridden, as if she was the main root of our confrontation.

Stage one of our plans to win back Haruhi: Successful.

* * *

**Kyoya POV**

It didn't take long for news to spread about the twins little squabble. It seemed suspicious to me that Haruhi was the source of the argument when she had been avoiding every member of the host club since we had our first visit to the Fujioka household. The twins were up to something, I was aware of that, but whatever their next move was, was beyond me for now. They could be unpredictable at times, an enigma of sorts.

For now I would leave them to play their games, whatever they hoped to achieve must be worth it in order to stage a fight in front of so many of their customers. It was when they didn't show up in the cafeteria at lunch that the other members started to get worried of their whereabouts. Tamaki was blurting out all sorts of long winded guesses as to what had happened to them.

"They went home, sempai. It's as simple as that." The blonde bombshell spun around in his seat to get a glimpse of Haruhi walking past our table before disappearing to the back of the room to sit alone. Tamaki's shoulders visibly slumped in disappointment when she didn't stop to sit with us once again, even though she usually spent the lunch hour with the twins and not the older members of the club.

"I wish Haru-chan would come back to club already. Kyo-chan, Tama-chan why don't you just apologize to her?" His lips pursed into a childish pout and his eyes glazed with tears.

I had considered apologizing to our petite female host, but my pride had stopped me from doing so each time I had willed myself into phoning her house or when we saw her at lunch times. I had merely completed a task that I carried out with each of the club members parents. I hadn't lied when I spoke to them all personally about club activities. The only one I didn't actually inform how well we were doing was my own father. He was too busy to listen about drabbles regarding 'that waste of time' as he would refer to it. Whilst some of the activities were somewhat taxing and the girls could be hard to bear when they got a little overzealous in their affections towards us, I still managed a profitable club and had built close relations with some of the wealthiest and influential business names in Japan. But alas, that wasn't enough to justify my involvement in the host club.

"I think Honey-sempai is right on this one, Kyoya. We gave her time to cool off like you said we should, now it's time to act," to princely boy said with authority.

I simply nodded in response. I wasn't sure if she'd be so easy to persuade as Tamaki was predicting. She was most likely wanting a break from us all and a week may not have been long enough in her books. But there's no stopping Tamaki when he sets his mind so thoroughly on a task.

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

I had really wanted to stop and ask the host club members if the twins had ever argued in such a manner. I'm sure as brothers they may have had their disagreements in the past but this had come out of nowhere. What was even worse that she felt guilty for causing it and she didn't even know what she had really done. The 'which one is Hikaru?' game had been played plenty of times before and each time the player got it wrong the pair had a flash of disappointment cross their face, but it was gone so quickly it was hard to notice unless you paid enough attention. So why had they gotten upset when she won? It made no sense.

And now they had fled the school, abandoning their afternoon classes and presumably their hosting duties as well. The easiest option would be to confront them and make them explain what the hell was wrong with them. But she was trying to avoid interactions with the hosts. She didn't even know why she got involved with the game in the first place. She had just witnessed them pulling on the hats to hide their partings and the clueless girls trying to solve the puzzle and win their little game. Answering was a reflex; she just knew who was who, before even noticing she had spoken out loud.

I absentmindedly poked at the food in my bento box with the plastic chopsticks. If it would stop the twins bickering she would go back to talking to them again.

The next classes were strangely quiet with the lack of the class troublemakers, and oddly enough I missed them. I missed hearing their whispering voices behind me and the occasional heavy sigh that Hikaru would exhale to make it obvious to all around him that the lesson was boring him, a sign that he was about to start defacing her stationery and notebooks with ridiculous doodles. They were her friends, perhaps blowing them off the past week had been a little too harsh on the boys.

The minutes of the class crawled by until we were dismissed and as I left the class, I instinctively started to head towards the abandoned music room I had come to know so well but stopped myself mid-step to exit the large school building. The fact that I didn't have two arms lazily wrapped around my shoulders and waist wasn't lost on me as I stepped out of the front entrance to Ouran and into the drizzle outside.

* * *

**Kaoru POV**

"Do you really think this is going to work, Hikaru?" I was still slightly sceptical that the quarrelling brothers act was actually going to work. On most girls, it would take immediate effect, capturing their full attention and drawing their sympathy to the broken hearted siblings that we would portray. But Haruhi wasn't just any girl; she was almost the complete opposite of the girls we dealt with on a daily basis. Her reaction to this ploy was hard to predict and a little bit risky.

"Don't worry too much about it, Kaoru. Pass me the dye, would you?" I handed him the colourful bottle. Our plan was to take the game a step further and dye our hair hot pink and electric blue so we could be told apart instantly. We would tell anyone who questioned it that we just didn't want to be mixed up for 'that loser' or some other insult we could come up with on the spot. The aim was that it would make Haruhi feel guilty enough to come comfort either one of us or both of us, and in the process forgive us for intruding in her home. The other possibility I predicted was that she'd get so irritated that she'd snap at both of us eventually which would get the ball rolling in our progress of having her notice we still existed.

"Why did I have to be stuck with pink? Blue would have been much better." I pouted at my brother as he massaged the foamy mixture into his auburn locks.

"That's what happens when we flip a coin. Pink and blue were the only extreme colours I could find in mom's beauty products. No clue why she would need them though."

"But still, I pulled the short straw here. Let's just hope that this is enough to get her to react. I don't know what other extreme measures we could take before we just have to flat out apologize to her."

"That would be the boring way of getting her to talk to us though. Why not make it a game?"

I shook my head at my twin's childish antics. I suppose a game does make it more fun, but it would be nice to just resolve the issue with less drama and risk. I don't bother discussing that with Hikaru though. He's rinsing out the blue dye, it's much more vibrant than I had expected it to turn out saying as it was covering up orange toned hair. I guess it's my turn for a makeover now.


	8. Hot Pink vs Electric Blue

A/N: Thanks to the people that keep reviewing! Here's another chapter for you. I'm probably updating too quickly, but oh well! ^_^ And to those pointing out the pronoun issues in the previous chapters, thanks for the pointers and I will get on that immediately! (I did say English wasn't my greatest subject for a reason :P)

I actually have up to chapter 35 roughly mapped out instead of just going with the flow like I have been up until now. I was planning on doing a 'Day in the Mind Of...' chapter and couldn't decide between Mori and Tamaki, saying as Mori has had so little part in this story so far. Let me know which you guys would prefer!

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

When I came into class the next day, the flashes of blue and pink hair on opposite sides of the class quickly drew my attention. Both twins were talking to a small group of girls that wanted to gather the latest gossip on the Hitachiin's fight, feeding them attention with their sympathetic comments and concerned gestures. Again I was hit with a tidal wave of guilt that I didn't allow to show in my facial expressions as I continued to the front of the class.

I could overhear both brothers' conversations with the girls and neither was talking in high regard for their sibling. It was both pulled on my heart strings and irritated my at the same time which I didn't think was possible.

"I dyed it because I didn't want to be mistaken for the waste of space anymore. It's infuriating; he keeps trying to be an exact replica of me right down to speaking at the same time. It's pathetic." The boys shared a heated glance from across the room.

"It was nice actually, I didn't have fat ass over there crawling into my bed last night because he got lonely. I could stretch out, it was the best sleep I've had in a long time."

Thankfully the teacher came into the classroom at that point so no pinching and eye gouging started, but the tension in the room could be felt by everyone. Even the teacher shot both boys worried looks throughout the lessons.

By lunch time, I'd had enough of the awkward atmosphere they were exuding in the classroom. I took to my new table near the back, opened my bento and unwrapped my chopsticks so I could dig into the leftovers from last night's dinner. I could see the host club's table clearly from where I sat and I observed the twins behaviour as I slowly shovelled rice and chicken into my mouth. The boys were sitting at opposite ends of the table, avoiding making eye contact with the other. The other members were silent. Honey was twitching, passing his fork between his two hands whilst staring down at the three servings of dessert he had ordered for lunch. Mori was helping himself to the modest and healthy lunch that was laid out in front of him, but his eyes were trained on his young charge who was clearly troubled. Tamaki's eyes were flitting between Hikaru to his lunch then over to Kaoru, before doing a turn trip and starting over. Kyoya was typing away on his laptop, presumably working even through his lunch break, totally ignoring the measly lunch he had yet to touch.

It was getting ridiculous. If they didn't make up soon I would have to intervene. I wasn't entirely sure what I could do, but there had to be something I could do in order to stop them from the heated words and icy glares.

I had turned back to my lunch and laid out a textbook to read through a couple more passages to practise for my English class to pass the time. I was so engrossed in the book that I didn't notice the clearing of a throat behind me.

"Haruhi."

I almost jumped out of my skin when the voice called out from behind me and a hand had ghosted over my shoulder trying to capture my attention. Turning my head towards the source of the voice, I was surprised to see Kyoya with his eyes downturned and his hands free of a notebook, laptop or phone. In fact I was surprised he had bothered to talk to me at all. Of all the hosts, he was the one that showed the least amount of concern about my actions and that was saying something saying as Mori rarely showed any emotion on the outside.

"Is there something I can help you with, Ootori-sempai?"

He visibly winced at my icy tone. Another surprise.

"Haruhi, I would like to extend my apologies for my actions involving your father."

I raised an eyebrow. He still wouldn't make eye contact with me, his eyes now closed as he waited for a response. I was torn: on one hand I had managed to get the prideful Ootori boy to apologize to me, on the other hand I wasn't sure if he was being sincere or if he simply wanted to fix this problem so I could go back to repaying my debt.

"Sempai, look at me."

He slowly raised his head as his eyes flickered open, for once his emotions were not hidden behind the glare on the glass. Although it was faint I could see some remorse in the depths of his slate grey eyes. That was good enough for me. I let my face soften and nodded before going back to my work without a word.

* * *

**Kyoya POV**

I had expected her to brush me off or to have ignored me when I bit back my pride and allowed myself to resolve this childish problem. Instead she hadn't made a huge issue of it. No drama. No yelling. It was a pleasant surprise indeed.

She returned to her previous task of reading over the English passages for her next class. My mind was torn. I should just return to my table and eat the lunch I purchased that is very quickly going cold. But against my minds better judgement it had me pulling out the seat next to Haruhi and settling into helping her with her work, much like I should have been doing a week ago before we were disturbed.

Surprise shone in her eyes when I took the textbook from her grasp and after skimming through it, pointed out the paragraphs to focus upon for the task. It was worth the hassle of coming over here and asking for forgiveness when she smiled up me with grateful eyes. Most of lunch was spent in silence, the occasional explanation or comment on her work, but otherwise it was a comfortable silence as I pulled out my notebook to read over work regarding the host club. Mainly estimating how much money we had lost from the absence of Haruhi the past week as well as the twins yesterday. Then attempting to calculate how much we would make from the girls gathering in the host club to witness the twins fighting. It should be a good turnout.

As the lunch hour ended and the swarms of students rushed to be on time to their next classes, I accompanied Haruhi back over to our table to gather my belongings and throw out the lunch I had forgotten to eat, then out of the enormous eating area towards her classroom.

"Sempai, there's no need to walk me to class. Your next class is on the other side of the building if I'm correct. You'll be late." Her tone was lightly tinted with concern and it brought a soft smile to my face.

"That's alright, Haruhi. It's not that much of a bother on my part. I'm not going to miss much in a class that I'm already ahead in." I replied nonchalantly. She still cast her eyes upon me as if to judge if I was lying or not.

"And besides, you have the whole afternoon to deal with the twins all by yourself. Being a couple of minutes late is nothing in comparison to that." She quickly paled and let out a heavy sigh. Obviously she had forgotten the twin's antics for a short while and was quickly returning to reality.

It didn't take long to reach her classroom, but it was the noise resonating from the room, muffled somewhat by the heavy wooden door, that piqued my curiosity. Haruhi hesitantly pushed open the door to be faced with a full out fight between the twins. Both the siblings were throwing anything they could grab at each other, Hikaru even went as far to throw his chair at his brother, sending Kaoru careening to the floor in a graceless heap.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?!"

All eyes were now on Haruhi. Sure, the six male members had heard her raise her voice before but nothing like this. The high pitch to the shout would have been clue enough to anyone in the class as to Haruhi's true gender but everyone seemed more focussed on who she was shouting at and the drama that was about to ensue. Students these days truly weren't very observant.

Both the twins had frozen to look at her. Hikaru was clearly surprised at her little outburst but Kaoru's face was tenser and pain stricken, concentrated more on his twisted angle from the awkward fall after the wooden chair had been launched at him. The girl strode towards the pair coming to stop in between them, head turning to glare at each in turn.

"I've had enough. I don't even know what this pointless fight is really about, but I know I had some part in the beginnings of it. So what will it take for you two to stop being idiots and get along again?" Her fingers had taken to rubbing the bridge of her nose in her frustrated and desperate state.

The brothers shared a look as sinister grins crept upon their faces. Both glided towards the distressed girl, arms lazily draping over her shoulders and conforming to her waist, and moved their faces close to her ears to whisper, "That depends on what you're willing to do."

The breathy question didn't seem to faze her. "Anything. Whatever you guys want."

Their grins, if possible, grew even more wicked.

"Two conditions," Hikaru purred into her right ear.

Kaoru gave a small chuckle that caused his lips to vibrate against her ear. "Firstly, you come back to the host club."

"Secondly, you let us take you on a trip to which you can't refuse our demands."

I must admit, they were crafty and could be as sneaky in their methods as myself. It was worrisome to know how devious and conniving the twins could truly be when they were together. Apart they were less of a threat.

"Deal."

As soon as she submitted to their whims, wide mischievous grin planted themselves firmly on the boy's feline-like faces.

"Great, now would you mind taking me down to the infirmary. I did a number on my ankle when you decided to throw a damn chair at me, Hikaru. I hate your brilliant aim." Hikaru wrapped an arm around his brother's waist to help support him on his injured ankle as they made their way past me and out the door, completely ignoring the dumbfounded teacher that couldn't bring herself to stop the limping boys.

Haruhi looked between the pair, realisation dawning on her. "You guys were never really fighting were you?"

The boys shared a look and shrugged in unison, deciding not to answer the now blatantly obvious answer before slinking away, out of sight.


	9. Curse Dolls and Flashlights

A/N: Another little update for you all! Again, a big thank you to all the people that are favouriting, following and reviewing. Keep it up! I'm writing up more chapters today saying as I have the house to myself and no distractions. So it's possible I'll be uploading a couple more chapters by tonight.

* * *

**Tamaki POV**

My darling daughter had thankfully returned to the host club thanks to the twins. However, she was still avoiding me to the best of her abilities which I just didn't understand. Why would she be mad at her Daddy? The thought was enough to break my heart. And no matter how many times I questioned her on the matter and asked, begged even, for her forgiveness, she would just stare at me with that blank bordering on bored expression that the twins were so well known for.

I didn't know what else I could do! My daughter was getting rebellious and we had to do something to bring this family back together in peaceful harmony.

Without my mind even focussing on my actions, I managed to sweep the lady that was currently designating me off her feet – literally – and had her dainty chin resting between my fingers and our noses were centimetres apart, her uneven breath tickling my lower lip. All the girls around us swooned at the display and I brought us back to an upward sitting position, now retaining our personal space once again.

My mind was whirling; trying it's hardest to process and piece together a plan that would win over the stubborn Haruhi.

Unfortunately whilst I was caught up in deep thought, I didn't notice the room's lighting dimming down and the overall temperature dropping slightly. It was the eerie call of a familiar voice that made me jump to attention and crank my neck in the direction of the large black doors in the far end of the room.

A cloaked figure was peeking his head between the doors that had been cracked open just enough to fit a head and a single arm through. The puppet that dangled from his hand confirmed his identity.

"Nekozawa! What are you doing here? You have no need to come waltzing into the host club and cursing all my customers!" My arms flailed as I race towards the other host club members that had gathered a few feet away from the mysterious cloaked boy.

"Suoh-kun. What a pleasure to see you again. Beelzenef has missed you." The puppet seemed to smile even more sinisterly which shouldn't have been possible for the inanimate object.

"Don't come any closer, you'll go scaring away our lovely ladies!" I commanded. Sadly, it only made him give out a low rumble of a laugh and push himself further through the door.

"Sempai, who is this guy?" Haruhi looked totally clueless to the student in front of her. I forget sometimes that she hasn't been attending Ouran through elementary and middle school much like many of the other students had.

"Ah you must be Fujioka-san. We've heard of your academic prowess. Yes, it's unusual for this school to have scholarship students." He pushed the dark green tinged locks out of his eyes, to gaze upon Haruhi with a piercing blue eye. "I'm Umehito Nekozawa, president of the Black Magic Club. We merely came here to inform you all that we have a promotion on curse dolls at the moment. Buy one and get one half price. Or receive one for free when you join our club. Meetings Tuesdays and Thursdays after school!"

"Curse dolls huh?" The twins muttered. "How do we know it would even work?" The pair shrugged, only showing partial interest in the opportunity to curse their peers.

"All you simply have to do is write the person's name on the back of the doll, and the person will befall all kinds of unfortunate incidents." A sinister grin had taken place on the creepy students face as the temperature in the room dropped even further.

"You don't want to get caught up in the Black Magic Club you fools! I'll always remember the one time in middle school, it was during finals and I was looking for the correct exam hall. Next thing I know is my foot stepping on something soft, imagine the fear that ran through me when I discovered it was that cursed Beelzenef puppet!" I took my head in my hands as the memories all came flooding back, reminding me of the dread that had filled my whole being upon gazing down at that ridiculous puppet consisting of cotton and glue. "I finally got to my exam room and opened the paper, but it was all in a strange unknown language! I looked around to see if it wasn't only me in this position, but they were all working away as if this was regular scribblings on the paper. It was horrifying. And it's entirely that curse doll's fault." I point accusingly at the cat puppet that looked smug in its accomplishments.

"Actually Tamaki," Kyoya flipped through his notebook, stopping and looking back at Nekozawa. "You were just so frightened that you wandered into the beginner's Greek exam instead of your history exam."

The twins and Haruhi snickered at the story, causing me to blush and sputter as I denied the accusation. My embarrassment only caused them to laugh even harder at me, so I took off towards the corner in search of a place to mope in peace.

"Creepy night dwellers shouldn't be intruding on my club room," I sat muttering to myself. "Stupid Beelzenef's and big black cloaks…"

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

A sigh escaped my lips as Tamaki crawled away to his corner of woe and started muttering to himself whilst planting some mushrooms. He looked completely dejected. I almost felt sorry for him before Nekozawa started speaking again.

"I'm sure it was a mixture of Suoh-kun's stupidity and Beelzenef's curse that caused that very unfortunate 'accident'."

"Hey, sempai? Why are you always wearing that huge cloak?" One red headed devil questioned.

"Yeah. Doesn't it get too hot for it sometimes? It is coming up for summer after all," The other added, tapping his chin in thought.

Nekozawa hesitated before trying to answer, but he was interrupted when the twins continued talking as if he wasn't actually there.

"You know, Kaoru. I've heard that if you shine a flashlight on Nekozawa-sempai, he'll melt into a puddle." The twin's lips curled into mischievous smirks.

"Is that so? Well maybe we should test that theory." The mirror images stared at each other, before giving one firm affirmative nod and turning their impish smiles towards their new victim.

The fear contorting Nekozawa's pale face was a sure sign that the twins were onto something. He stumbled back a couple of steps and held the hand that was controlling Beelzenef close to his chest. "No, no, that's quite alright Hitachiin-kun. I should probably be–"

It was too late for the cloaked boy. The twins pulled out flashlights, god knows where from, and shone them in the cowering student's face. The added sound effects of sizzling and _"I'm melting, gaaaaaah!" _were adding in by each twin in between each bought of laughter. As I suspected, the student didn't melt, but did scurry away whilst pulling down the hood of the cloak as to block out any of the flashlights excess rays that may burn him.

"That wasn't very nice, Hikaru, Kaoru." Kyoya muttered more to himself than the twins. "You are very aware of his aversion to light. Why else would he drown himself in the black fabric on a perfectly sunny day."

"Yeah. But we just like messing with him, as much as he likes messing with Tono." They both admitted, an air of apathy surrounding them.

"He's a bit of a freak. But can be a decent source of entertainment," Hikaru added before they sauntered off towards whatever customers they had left for the day after the disturbance.

"You should probably get back to work, Haruhi." It's only now that I realise that I'm still just standing staring at the door that Nekozawa ran through. I'm sure that door wasn't there before. Or perhaps I've just not noticed it before due to its lack of use. I do wonder where it leads to though.

"Yeah, sure, sempai." Slowly I begin to navigate myself towards the small group of ladies awaiting me beside Honey and Mori's usual cake laden table.

"And Haruhi. Collect the king on your way. I think he may have forgotten that he still has work to do." I look over my shoulder as the Shadow King proceeds to walk away, scribbling something into the infamous black notebook as he goes.

Tamaki is still crouched in the corner, surrounded now by a patch of mushrooms which I most likely will be in charge of cleaning up after club hours have ended. He's sniffling away to himself, completely unaware of my arrival, and I stand over him as he mutters incoherent sentences under his breath.

"Sempai? Kyoya wanted to me inform you that there is a rather large group of ladies still waiting for you. You can mope around after the club's finished." I don't wait for him to reply as I spin on the spot and go to stroll away and finish my work. A hand shoots out and grabs me by the ankle, almost succeeding in sending me face first to the ground.

Tamaki is staring up at me with misty tear filled eyes, much as I would expect from Honey, not the Host Club King. But it did succeed in making me feeling sorry for him. I brushed his hand off my leg and bent down so I was looking him straight in the eye.

"I'll accept your apology if you promise to stop giving me the puppy dog eyes." It worked almost instantly. He glomped onto me and swung me side to side.

"Oh I knew my precious daughter couldn't rebel against her father for long! Now we can all be one big happy family again!"

"A family huh? So what is everyone else in this twisted family situation?"

He pulled away slighty so our faces were still only inches apart, beaming down a dazzling smile at me. "Well, I am of course the Daddy. Kyoya there is Mother. Hikaru and Kaoru are your brothers. And Honey and Mori are…" he tapped his chin gently in thought. "They are the next door neighbours!"

"I… see." I should have expected that to be the obvious family tree layout.

He stood up with a flourish, holding out a hand to assist me in the effort to stand. Although it wasn't exactly necessary I slip my hand into his and allow him to pull me up, so I'm standing several inches away from him. He leads me back towards our designated ladies with a soft hand resting on my lower back, pushing me towards Honey and Mori before he glided off to romance each of the remaining girls patiently waiting for his sole attention.

I guess I could understand why the girls found him so alluring. But the fact that he was an idiot at least 90% of the time totally cancelled out the fact that he was so charismatic towards the female kind.


	10. Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord

A/N: As predicted, I got another chapter finished today! Here ya go!  
I will inform everyone, I haven't really been proof reading them so sorry for all the mistakes that are most likely mixed in. I'll go back later and check for errors in the chapters I've already posted!

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

When I wandered out of Ouran Academy on Friday evening, I was glad to have a break from the hustle and bustle of the school. I had the whole weekend to sit at home and complete the chores and homework that I had been too preoccupied to complete during the week. I would get to spend some quality time with my dad hopefully too if he didn't have to work late every night. If not then I would just make sure to whip up some of his favourite foods for him to enjoy when he was at home.

The journey home was normal: I boarded the subway with no hassle, got off at my usual stop and took a quick wander around the supermarket to see if there were any meats on offer. I arrived home before my dad, as expected, and went straight into the preparation of the home cooked meal for my dad and I to hopefully enjoy together before I got down to the homework exercises that I wanted to get out of the way. But by 7 pm he hadn't arrived home so I guessed he wouldn't be home until I was already fast asleep in the other room. So I quickly washed up any of the mess I had created in the makings of dinner and huddled myself into my small bedroom.

I had to finish a few chapters of a book as part of my English class, which was no easy feat as I was still struggling with the subject. At least Kyoya was coming over a couple times next week in order to help me with that and my maths work. Luckily the week long break from hosting had allowed me to catch up at a more relaxed pace. But now that they were expecting me to hang out with them outside of school as well, I would need the tutoring assistance more than ever to keep myself from working myself into an unorganised mess.

With each paragraph I read I felt my eyes growing heavier until I could hardly take in a couple of words before my eyes demanded to clamp themselves closed again.

* * *

When I awoke, it wasn't by the morning rays of sunshine that were filtering through the curtains as was normal for me. Two pairs of arms were pulling upright and sliding a housecoat over my shoulders then being raced out of the house under the cover of darkness. I thought I was being kidnapped and each time I tried to call out for help, a hand would cover my mouth until I stopped. They carried me down the stairs leading up to my apartment and was thrown half hazardly into the back seat of a vehicle as my captors followed in afterwards.

"Haru-chaaan!"

Oh. That's just great.

"What the hell guys?" I should have suspected them as soon as I'd woken up enough to figure out what was going on.

"We're going on a trip apparently," Kyoya growled out from one end of the limousine. He was surrounded by a dark purple aura and his eyes shone in annoyance. Clearly he wasn't a morning person. "But we can't leave at a reasonable hour in the morning because Tamaki was too excited, DESPITE THE FACT THAT THE FACILITY DOESN'T EVEN OPEN FOR ANOTHER 3 HOURS!"

All the hosts covered their ears as the furious voice of the Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord shouted at them.

"What did you do to him, Tamaki-sempai? And why have I been kidnapped at 5am if wherever we're heading isn't open for another three hours?" My face was blank, anger slowly filling up every crevice of my being. Before he could stutter out an answer I scoot away from the twins who were the ones to drag me from my bed, and up towards Kyoya who had already succumbed to his exhaustion. I rested my head on his shoulder as I let myself doze off once again and fall into a semi-peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Mori POV **

Everyone, excluding myself, was gaping at Haruhi as she propped herself up against the feared Shadow King. How she wasn't afraid of the dangerous demeanour he gave out when he was awoken early was beyond me. But I suppose she did exude the same kind of aura when angered, but on a much smaller scale that Kyoya was capable of.

Mitsukuni was no longer raging from being awoken so early as well. The 'eyes of the beast' had faded into drowsy half lidded stares at nothing in particular, simply daydreaming before his head tilted forward onto his stuffed bunny rabbit and he began to snore softly. Kyoya and he shared that characteristic; neither enjoyed being woken up early and would both insult and even attack if people tried to drag them from their beds. You could still faintly see the small red hand mark across Tamaki's face from when he first tried to awaken the Haninozuka heir, then a slightly bigger bruise on his jaw from Yasuchika when he had wandered into the wrong bedroom and had woken Mitsukuni's younger brother needlessly.

Of course he could have informed Tamaki that he was going into the wrong room – he knew the house like the back of his hand after all – but he needed a source of entertainment from somewhere. And it was his own form of punishment for the boy to send the twins into his own home and dragging him out of bed at 4:30 am on the one day he was allowed to sleep in from his usual 5 am start for kendo practice.

At least the three other hosts who weren't feeling the pulls of sleep on their minds were remaining quiet in their excitement to go to the waterpark. It was one of Kyoya's family's business ventures and it hadn't opened to the public yet and had extended invitations to each of us as early guests to try out the facility. I don't think Kyoya expected the boys to drag him out of home at 4 am to get an early start on the day.

We arrived at 6 am on the dot. Without Kyoya having been there, we wouldn't have been granted entry to the place, but the boy stumbled angrily up to the woman at the desk and slammed his hands down hard onto the wooden counter top.

"If you'd please allow my idiot friends entry that would be greatly appreciated. And if you were to run and retrieve me some coffee before I fire or kill one of my own family's employees, specifically you, it would be even more in your favour." The woman had been scared stiff by the third Ootori son and bolted away at speeds I didn't think were possible in such high heeled shoes. She returned with a pitched of black coffee and a cup for her employer's son and gave us all passes into the water park.

"What should we do with Haruri, boss?" The twins were holding up Haruhi, an arm dangling around each of their necks as they dragged her limp sleeping form along. It was a surprise to all of us that she could sleep through the Shadow King's demanding speech to the receptionist.

"Just set her down on one of the deck chairs for the time being, when she wakes up I'll escort her up to the changing areas so she can play in the water with her Daddy!"

"I bet the boss just wants to see Haruhi in a skimpy little bathing suit."

"Really? What a pervert. "

"I am not a pervert! You shady devil twins! Get back here!" Tamaki gave chase to the red heads that still had Haruhi sandwiched between them. They made a quick pit stop to drop off Haruhi on a deck chair before running towards one of the pools and diving in. Tamaki splashed in beside them only moments later.

Mitsukuni wandered over, now in his trunks and bunny print inner tube. The boy could swim just fine, the added cuteness factor just appealed to him. I wasn't one to judge, it was his decision if he wanted to keep up that impression even when the host club fan girls weren't around.

"Takashi, maybe we should sit with Haru-chan until she wakes up. Just to make sure she's alright."

I gave a firm nod and we strode over to claim the two deck chairs next to the one Haruhi was currently using as a bed. Mitsukuni draped a towel over her and tucked her in, as if it were a real bed then settled onto his seat and basking in the fake sunshine the facility offered. It was a rather relaxing atmosphere I had to admit. I enjoyed being close to nature and all the bird calls and rumbles from the rainforest areas provided a natural calm for me.

I guess it could have been a worse situation to have been woken up so early for.

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

I awoke once again to find myself on some kind of island paradise. That couldn't have been right. I was sure they said it was a water park in Japan. Although when it came to these rich bastards, I could have been taken half way across the world for this little excursion. I sincerely hope not though.

Mori and Honey were relaxing on the chairs to the left of me and Kyoya was sipping some kind of cocktail on my right. He didn't seem as dangerous as he had done inside the limousine. Although he still didn't seem overly relaxed sitting in the resort.

"Do you want to go up and get changed into your swimwear, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked me between sips of his drink.

"I didn't bring any with me, Sempai. Saying as I was kidnapped out of my own house." I glared in the direction of the twins who were floating on the surface of the closest pool. "And I don't think I'll bother going swimming. I can't say I'm that taken with the idea of a water park."

"The twins have a large selection up there waiting for you to try out. I do suggest going up before Tamaki or the twins realise you've awoken." A wry smile crossed his face. "You did tell the twins you'd do anything they wanted on this trip. So you'd be best to do it on your own conditions rather than fight a losing battle."

I couldn't do much more than glare at him. He was right however much I wished he wasn't. "Fine, fancy showing me where the changing rooms are then, sempai?"

He placed his glass down on the ground next to his notebook and laptop bag and led me up the tiled pathway towards a couple of huts made up of bamboo stalks. Two maids dressed in the stereotypical skimpy French maid outfits stood outside the doors and I got the distinct feeling they didn't actually work here.

"Fujioka-san?" They said in unison. "Our masters told us to have you dressed appropriately."

Sinister smirks found their way onto the women's faces. Oh yeah, I know who they work for now. Only the twins would have twin maids serving them.

I was fiercely dragged inside to be faced with rows upon rows of swimsuits all on individual hangers. It was a fashionista's dream. Sadly, it was close enough to a nightmare in my eyes. They were mainly two piece bikinis and some were simply a couple of strings that covered nothing! I needed to get out a.s.a.p.

One of the suits that the maids pulled down for me was a dark purple swimsuit, that bordered on black, with a bow across the bust so at least I didn't look too flat chested. It had little cut outs at the side though but it would have to do. It covered up much more than most of these patches of fabric and strings. The only other proper suit they'd had was a frilly pink number that looked like a 5 year olds outfit. If I had to wear one, the dark purple swimsuit was the one I would make do with.

I cautiously exited, checking to see if any of the hosts were sitting outside the door waiting to see my choice. Thankfully they hadn't followed us up. Kyoya exited the other end of the hut, which I presume was the men's changing area, changed from the silk pyjamas into a white button up shirt decorated with two large red flowers printed on one side as well as shorts to go with the tropical atmosphere. I felt under-dressed as he looked upon me and raised an eyebrow.

I couldn't help the blush that rose to my cheeks. "This was the most decent thing the twins brought. I wasn't going to wear a bunch of strings, Tamaki wouldn't leave me alone if that happened."

"Would you like a jumper, Haruhi? There are a few stored away in the men's room."

It was a nice offer on his part. He wasn't going to gain any benefit out of it after all. But I think I could handle dressing like a girl in front of just the hosts. "That's alright, Sempai. Thank you for the offer though."

He smiled and started the journey back down the hill to the pools. You could hear the commotion before you witnessed it. The shouts of victory from the twins then the cries of Honey rang out over the sounds of birds that were flying overhead. I took off in a run towards the clearly distressed loli-boy. When we arrived, panting from the exertion, Honey was nowhere in sight. The odd totem pole decoration was making all kinds of sounds and lights were flickering before it came to a complete stop and the wave pool stopped functioning. Mori looked pain stricken and worried. It was the most emotion I'd seen him express since I'd met the tall senior.

"What have you idiots done now?" Kyoya did not look impressed, rubbing his temples slowly with his thumb and forefinger.

"Honey-sempai got swept away. We… We don't know where he's gone."


	11. The Lethal Haninozuka Heir

A/N: Another chapter for you all. Didn't get much done today because I was sat here thinking of ways I could improve this chapter. I'm not all that happy with it and may come back and alter it a little later on. But oh well!

Big thank you to all the people that are reviewing, following and favouriting; I love you all!

* * *

**Honey POV**

I had been leisurely treading water in the wave pool, just pretending that I was floating in one spot effortlessly, when suddenly the water started getting rougher until a huge wave started coming at me.

One part of me was telling me to just kick harder and get through the wave, another part was telling me not to fight it and let it take me wherever it wanted. It wouldn't be that hard to find the host members again and I was strong enough to defend myself from anything in the undeveloped parts of the resort. Easy peasy!

I couldn't hear much over the rush of water past my ears and I had no clue how far the water had pushed me but there were no tiled areas around here which raised alarm bells. The best thing I could do was climb one of the trees and figure out which direction I should be heading in.

Leaping up and grabbing hold of a low branch, I swung myself up and swiftly ascended the large plant. It didn't take very long to reach the top and settle myself onto a sturdy branch. It was still hard to tell which direction to go with all the foliage surrounding the pathways and pool areas. Following the wave pool would be the best bet then, which would take longer, or I could cut through this expanse of forest. The adventure appealed more to me though.

As I slid down the tree trunk, I felt a few droplets of water splash against my face. A few seconds later it was a full blown typhoon. The rest of the journey down the tree was difficult with the rain pouring down the bark like a waterfall. I made it onto the forest floor and took shelter under some closely gathered trees that provided the most shade from the downpour.

I was a little confused as to why it was raining in an indoor and synthetic tropical paradise. But then again, Ootori's strive for authenticity. I should've known. The rain continued for a good ten minutes before I started off in a wander looking or my friends, who were most likely searching for me by now.

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

I knew that Mori cared for Honey and was bound to be worried, but the ever agile Mori was falling around the place as if he was as clumsy as Tamaki. He must truly be worried for the loli-boy.

We all took shelter as the daily 'rain' session started. It pelted the ground, soaking the entire contents of the dome. The whole time we were waiting, Mori was staring out in the opposite direction with a sombre yet focussed stare. Tamaki and Kyoya were discussing where they should begin their search and the most likely places for Honey to have ended up. The twins were having a staring contest over the top of my head, trying to pass the time.

"Guys, why is it Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai are so close? Are they childhood friends or what?" I tap my chin in wonder, watching the wild type stare out into the undeveloped forest areas.

They both looked down at me, both simultaneously losing their game. "You mean you don't know?"

"Uh, know what? Is there something obvious I'm missing here?" I raise an eyebrow at their bewildered stares.

"Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai are cousins."

"Really? I would never have guessed." That would make sense as to the protective nature Mori had for the small senior.

"Yep, cousins by marriage. The Morinozuka's used to serve the Haninozuka family, the master-servant relationship still lives strong in this case, although it isn't quite necessary anymore. Although Honey-sempai tends to protect Mori-sempai just as much as Mori protects Honey, the gestures are just more subtle."

"What are you two on about?" I could understand the master-servant issue in the richer society. But I've not once witnessed Honey's supposed protectiveness – well other than over Usa-chan but that was a totally different matter.

They shook their heads, tutting as if I was missing the blatantly obvious. "Oh Haruhi, Haruhi, Haruhi. Ever the ignorant commoner. You'll get what we mean eventually." The boys went back to a rematch in their staring contest, each boy glaring into matching amber eyes.

I ignored their commoner comment and went to join Mori. No wonder he was so worried. If it was a member of my family out there, one as small and helpless as Honey, I would be worried too.

"Mori-sempai. He'll be fine you know. He's tougher than he looks." I lay a hand on his forearm and smile up at him warmly trying to comfort the distressed senior.

It takes a few moments before he returns the smile and reaches down to ruffle my short hair. "Yeah. You're right, Haruhi."

It was almost a whole speech from the whole boy. It was also the first time he'd ever called me by my name. I continued to stare up at him as he stared up at the roof of the dome. The rain was dying down finally. With a glance back at the other host members who were all suitable preoccupied, he leapt out of the wooden shelter and started in the opposite direction with long hard strides.

I was taking off after him before my mind had really processed that my legs were moving. My unclad feet kept slipping and sliding on the fresh mud and newly watered grass and undergrowth.

"Mori-sempai! Where are you going? They said he would most likely be in the other direction!"

He didn't turn to face me, but muttered out, "No, he's this way. I just know."

I didn't question him any further and tried my best to keep up with his long strides. It was the downfall of having such short legs. I was still in my swimsuit and the plants tickled and scratched at my sides each time I had to swat them out the way to make our path easier to traverse.

Mori, having noticed my difficult in keeping up with him, slipped off the button up shirt that he was wearing and slipped it over my shoulders and swiftly gathered me up in his arms as if I weighed nothing, so that I was basically sitting on forearm as we made our way through the forest floor.

* * *

**Tamaki POV**

I watched Kyoya on the phone to his private police force. They would be much better equipped to be out there finding Honey than we all were. I was sure that Honey could look after himself and make it back in one piece, but we had no clue what was out there lurking in those trees. The alligators we'd encountered freaked me out enough to put me off stumbling through any more plants.

"Yes, you're looking for a small boy. He'll be alone. Any suspicious persons are to be apprehended, with or without force." He clicked shut his phone and turned back to me, but his eyes seemed to narrow and focus behind me.

"Tamaki... Would you like to inform me where Haruhi and Mori have gone?"

"What? They're right… here…" Just as he had said, Haruhi and Mori were nowhere to be seen and the twins were sat cross legged on the floor, staring each other down.

"Well, this is just great. We now have three missing persons."

Panic set in. My daughter was out there exploring the forest with Mori. Sure he could protect her. But she shouldn't be out there alone with a boy! Daddy had to go find her, she needed me!

Just as I was about to take off in the direction I hoped they'd headed in, I felt fingers grasp a few tufts of my hair.

"No you don't. With your smarts, you'll end up as alligator food."

I pouted in response and stared miserably out at the trees that separated me from my family.

* * *

**Honey POV**

As soon as the rain stopped, I took off up another tree. It was much easier seeing where I was going from up here and swinging from vines and branches was so much fun!

I didn't really know what way to head, so I followed my instincts and listened out for any voices down below. The host clubs were a noisy bunch; I was bound to hear them before I saw them. Although when I caught sight of marching men in black traversing the forest floor, I knew they would be aiding in the search for me.

"Suspicious target found, seems to be carrying a small male figure as was described to us. Retrieve the boy and dispose of the target."

It didn't take a genius to figure out who it was they had found. These geared up officers had to be the Ootori police force. And they'd found Haruhi and Takashi. Just great. I sped up my travels through the branches, leaping from tree to tree until Takashi was in sight. I have no idea how these idiots were mistaking Haruhi for a male still, she was clearly in a woman's swimsuit. Kyoya should consider hiring smarter guards.

The pair were surrounded, guns pointed threateningly at my friends. They were messing with the wrong Haninozuka.

"Let the boy go or we'll be forced to shoot."

That was the last straw. With a yell, I grabbed the closest vine and swung down towards the crowd of armed men, my feet ramming into the side of the man that had been yelling the commands.

"Honey-sempai! Be careful!"

A smirk crept onto my face. I had missed my morning workout so these guys would just have to be a substitute. I made quick work of the first three men. It only took a kick to each officer to down them sufficiently. It wasn't even a good enough warm up in my opinion. I took to swinging one of the men around and launching them at the last standing man.

Once finished, I dusted off my hands and smiled, happy with my work. Haruhi was staring at me in shock and awe. I'm guessing nobody had informed her of my martial arts status. It was a wonder how she knew so little about her friends' personal lives, but I guess it would be hard to tell from my appearance.

"Nobody messes with my friends!" I looked over the downed men who were all groaning in pain to themselves.

It was then that the other hosts could be heard approaching. Calls for all three of us rang through the silence that had fallen over us after my display. I walked over to Takashi, who was looking much more relaxed than before. "Well done on taking care of Haru-chan, Takashi!" I patted him on the arm in a display of praise. I could see the edges of his lips tug upwards in a silent smile for only me to see.

The boys reached us, panting slightly, all smiling and happy to see us in one piece. Haruhi still looked totally shocked, eyes slowly roaming over my handiwork.

"Oh wow, Honey-sempai must have gone pretty easy on these guys. They're still breathing." The twins were poking at one officer that still had stars floating around his head.

"You call that easy?" Haruhi asked, fear in her voice at the implications of the twins' comment.

"Well duh, I certainly wouldn't want to be the target of any of the Haninozuka's rage."

"If one of you guys could fill me in on this Haninozuka deal, then please go ahead."

Kyoya was writing away in his black note book, muttering to himself from time to time. "You see, Haruhi, the Haninozuka family are renowned for their martial arts prowess, specifically in Judo, Karate and their own Haninozuka style. They actually train police forces and even go to military bunkers all over the Earth to teach them combat. Mitsukuni Haninozuka, or Honey as we know him, has been called the dreadnought of the Haninozuka family."

"Yes, by middle school he was already the national champion in both Judo and Karate. Definitely not anyone you want to be getting into a fight with." Tamaki added in. I tried to not blush as the others spoke about me as if I wasn't standing right beside them. Haruhi still looked baffled, her eyes roaming up and down me, as if to figure out how I could be a martial arts master and look like a 12 year old at the same time.

"You'd be surprised, others have called him Japan's secret weapon of mass destruction. He's banned from going full out on anyone nowadays," Hikaru chimed in nonchalantly.

"So how did you find this then, Sempai?" I looked over at Kaoru who had finished prodding the injured man and was strolling back over to the gathered hosts with his brother.

"Not much of a challenge. I reached the end of the wave pool pretty quickly so I took to the trees so it was easier to spot you guys." I smiled up at the red heads. Takashi ruffled my hair and smiled down at me gently.

"Mori-sempai's no slouch either," Kaoru mentioned. "He won the national championship in Kendo whilst he was just in middle school."

We all watched as Haruhi's eyes flicked between me and Takashi, over and over again. With each sentences she seemed to reach a new level of bewilderment.

I heard shuffling behind me and was instantly on alert from the attackers from before. But they merely crawled forwards and bowed down to the ground in front of me. I blinked owlishly at their display.

"We humbly apologize! I am a 2nd-generation student of the Ishizuka Dojo!" The man informed me. More of the men called out, each naming a different Dojo ran by my family. "We are in your debt!"

"Why? Is something wrong?" I tilted my head to the side as I stared over them all.

"Yes, sir! We're so sorry, sir! We were unaware that we were searching for Mitsukuni Hanozuka. We've committed a terrible offense here. I apologize for this confrontation. But my Dojo will be so excited to hear that I've come face to face with the great Haninozuka. I cherish this moment," The first man called out again. I was grateful for the apologies but they didn't have to bow down to me. I just smiled and waved to the men, unsure of what I could really reply with.

I turned to Takashi again. "Bet you were pretty lonely without me, huh?" A sly smile lights up my face.

His eyes drop to Haruhi. "I don't know if I'd say that."

Launching myself up onto my cousin's shoulders, we took off back towards the pools.

"I'd like the thank you guys for beta testing the facility today, I got some good data down," Kyoya notified us as he scribbled down some figures into his notebook. Everyone froze and watched as he carried on working as if we were aware that we were his guinea pigs. When he eventually looked over his shoulder at us he added, "Well I did inform Tamaki that this was a testing session, why else would we be invited in before it's open to the public? Take up the complaints with him if he failed to inform you before dragging us here."


	12. A Day in the Mind of Takashi Morinozuka

A/N: I decided to do a chapter done completely in Mori's POV. Just saying as he doesn't have many lines and such. And it helps gets some insight into characters and such I guess. So... it's kind of a filler chapter :) enjoy!

* * *

**Mori POV**_  
_  
Despite having been up since dawn to fit in my morning kendo practice with Satoshi and my father, no signs of fatigue were showing on my face as my limousine rode up towards Mitsukuni's home. He was already standing outside the gates, Usa-chan clutched in one hand and waving vigorously to the vehicle with the other. My older cousin also managed to look rather fresh despite his taxing exercises and drills he completes with ease every morning, but then again he gets to take a nap at lunch times generally, something I sometimes feel a tinge of envy towards.

He hopped into the vehicle and beamed up at me as we took off towards Ouran Academy.

"G'morning Takashi! You'd never guess what I had for breakfast!"

I raised an eyebrow in silent question. I knew it was some form of cake or pastry. The boy's appetite for desserts was insatiable, much to the horror of the younger Haninozuka brother. Yasuchika and Satoshi would both be riding together to middle school despite it being within the same grounds as the high school, but by keeping Yasuchika and Mitsukuni separated outside their home cut down casualties significantly.

"Red velvet cake! It even had this little rose made out of white icing on top. It was really pretty, so pretty that I almost didn't want to eat it, but I couldn't help myself." He had on a dreamy smile, reminiscing about the delicious cake he'd eaten only minutes prior. It brought a soft smile to my face seeing him in such a contented state.

The rest of the ride there was filled with Mitsukuni babbling on about how quickly he took down his relatives in karate practice this morning and the classes that he had this afternoon, despite knowing that I shared all the same classes, I listened intently regardless. As the car pulled up in front of the Ouran gates, we could see Haruhi walking up the street behind us, early to school as usual.

"Haru-chaaaaan! Good morning!" Mitsukuni's voice rang out as she neared us.

"Good morning Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai." She offered a small smile to us both before we headed towards the high school buildings. "What're you pair doing here so early? Classes don't start for another half hour."

"Oh, we're always here at this time. I like to check up on the karate club in the mornings before classes start." We took a short walk past the maze at the centre of Ouran's large courtyard, heading towards the gym areas. If we ever had extra time in the mornings we would take a walk through the maze to kill time and subsequently learned the quickest ways through it after many times of getting lost within its confines.

"Why do you go to the karate club, Sempai? I doubt that club activities would be on at this time in the morning."

"You would be surprised, Haru-chan. I used to be the captain of the karate club before Takashi and I joined the host club. They do katas and such every morning as to wake up the body more thoroughly before studies." Mitsukuni leapt up and climbed onto my shoulders. He must be feeling more tired than he's letting on this morning.

"Wow, I don't think I could ever bring myself to wake up any earlier every morning in order to take on club activities like that. The classes alone are exhausting half the time." Her chocolaty doe eyes staring up at us in awe.

"You get used to it," I rumbled out.

"Yep, are you going up to music room #3?" The boy on my shoulders cheerfully sang out.

"Oh, yeah. Just to make sure we've got enough tea and instant coffee or if I'll have to run to the store before club hours." The girl scratched the back of her neck as she spoke. She still carried out the duties of the 'host club's dog' even after her promotion to full-fledged host.

"Okay dokey, Haru-chan! We'll maybe see you at lunch then. Bye!" Mitsukuni waved to her from his perching spot, as I continued the routine morning march towards the gyms. The doors to the building were slightly ajar as always, so we peeked in to watch as Yasuchika, the current captain of the school's karate club, ordered around his club members to the point of exhaustion.

"It's a shame that Satoshi isn't here to keep him in line during club, he could really do with it."

"Ah." He was quite right, although Yasuchika needed to learn to behave appropriately without my younger brother over the head with a shinai every few minutes as a form of punishment. The boys managed to act the opposite of Mitsukuni and me whilst also sharing their own subtle similarities, that Yasuchika would most likely attack you for bringing to light.

"Let's go before he notices you're here again."

Mitsukuni looked a bit blue as he watched his brother go through another kata. "I guess you're right. We better get to class anyway." I led us away from the gyms to the high school section of the academy, entering the large double doors that would lead us to the third year classes. It was odd to know that this would be our last year of wandering these halls before university, where my cousin and I would most likely split paths. The year was passing too quickly for my liking.

Classes were unnecessarily dull today. The process of listening and copying notes becoming tedious, as the teachers droned on about the little details that none of us truly cared about. I found my mind wandering, which wasn't uncommon, and my pencil stopped taking notes but forming a sketch of the trees I could see outside the floor length windows that decorated the left wall. My lack in concentration wasn't a particularly great thing saying as exams were drawing closer. Perhaps I needed a holiday. A proper break were I wasn't up at dawn, or completing work for the family business, or even chasing after the host club whilst they dealt with all their daily mini-dramas. I had actually looked forward to the trip to the Ootori's water park, but that had ended up in disaster and I spent most of it worrying for either Mitsukuni's or Haruhi's safety. Yes. I think it's time Takashi Morinozuka had a break.

The notion in itself was enough to perk me up, although none would notice it through the stoic exterior.

Time crawled by and I managed to catch most of the more important parts of the lessons. I walked side by side with Mitsukuni towards the cafeteria. It was reasonably peaceful in the room today, the chatter of the other students a constant hum in the background. We took to our usual table and waited for the other hosts to join us.

Kyoya was the first to sit down – immediately pulling out his laptop and opening up an assortment of spread sheets and files – instead of taking to the lunch he had just purchased. The boy was always slaving away behind the scenes of the host club's projects, as well as devoting large amounts of time into research and other companies he himself had created. I only knew of his plan regarding the investment company he had been working on due to quick glances at the screen throughout the days and weeks. The third Ootori son was too intelligent for his own good.

Tamaki came running towards us, almost spilling some of his soup in the process, complaining about being abandoned in the lunch queue by 'mommy'. As endearing as the family picture was, it was somewhat annoying that Tamaki had named both Mitsukuni and me the 'next door neighbours' in the host club family. But if Tamaki had to play family to disguise his true feelings in the hosts, then so be it. I wasn't going to be the one in charge of informing him of the reality of the situation. Besides, I'm sure Tamaki wasn't the only one with feelings brewing underneath the surface. Being so quiet gave me plenty of time to observe. Hikaru was definitely in the same boat as the eccentric half-French boy. Kaoru was more aware of the situation and I couldn't read him as well as his identical brother. Kyoya had his moments, and if Tamaki didn't pull it together and notice, I'm certain that the Ootori boy would be front runner in this race.

I pulled myself out of the deep thought in order to watch Mitsukuni wander back to the table with three servings of dessert, as well as a small sandwich. I had been telling him to try balancing his diet slightly better and perhaps he wouldn't be so tired in the afternoons, and he was trying to take on my advice. Poorly I'll admit, but it was a good enough effort in my books.

The twins sauntered over with their arms draped over Haruhi. She had her nose in a book, allowing the red heads to guide her towards us. It was a rare display of trust in the twins that she didn't allow them to see too often. It was easy to see that the three would be considered best friends by this point – a title that the twins had never bestowed on a person before. Haruhi sat down opposite Mitsukuni, leaving the twins the two seats beside her, whilst said boys went to order lunch.

"Kyoya-sempai, would you be able to help me with my physics studies? All these equations and formulae are going to cause my brain to go into overload." She looked positively miserable staring down at the textbook in disgust. It was similar to my own situation in class earlier this morning, I understood the feeling. But then again, I didn't have the pressure to stay #1 in class or to lose my spot in the academy.

The boy in question raised his eyes from the laptop screen for the first time since he'd sat down, and gave a brief nod. Haruhi shifted her chair to sit cosily next to him as they looked through the formulae list together.

"Haruhi! Daddy could have helped you with that! I'm quite good at Physics too!" Tamaki wailed, dropping his spoon into his soup bowl with a small splash.

"I could have. But Kyoya-sempai agreed to tutor me, and he has over 90% in all his physics exams. Unlike yourself." The low blow had the host club king moping and playing with what was left of his food.

The twins returned several minutes later. "What did you do to him this time, Haruhi?" They spoke in their identical bored tones.

"I simply refused his offer to help me with my physics work. Saying as I already have a tutor," she mumbled out in response, hardly lifting her head from the book.

"Go figures." Hikaru replied, poking the chicken he'd just purchased with his fork.

Lunch went by with a relative quietness that the host club wasn't known for. Everyone was caught up in their own work or, in Tamaki's case, their own moping. The twins chatted about their mother's new collection and what the competition had brought out in comparison. Kyoya and Haruhi spent the whole lunch hour discussing physics terms and even started speaking in English with each other instead of Japanese – I'm presuming as another learning aid. Mitsukuni munched away on his cakes, even offering me bites which I accepted without much thought. Tamaki moped, abandoning his soup to stare dejectedly at the floor. I took to pulling out the notepad that I had been using in my previous class and tried to finish the sketch I had started from memory, which was more of a challenge.

Finally we trudged back to class, Mitsukuni on my back. He was finally showing the signs of tiredness that I had predicted. I should have taken him up to music room #3 for a nap, but cake had been more important to him at the time. I carried him back to our classroom where we continued the same routine as the morning, the teacher droning on about what he considered interesting facts.

I watched the minute hand slowly pull itself around the clock face, answering the occasional question that was thrown at me when the teacher presumed I wasn't paying attention. Of course the man was correct in his presumption, but with the right mixture of luck and intelligence, I answered each of them correctly.

When hosting hours were set to begin we excused ourselves from class slightly early, which the teacher wasn't overly thrilled about but didn't have the courage to argue with a Haninozuka. I took my cousin up to the large four poster bed that resided in music room #3 so he could have a power nap. He was out like a light, Usa-chan tucked safely under his arm. Thankfully I wasn't feeling overly tired myself today. I did wish they had another bed brought in sometimes.

Another twenty minutes of peace later, the hosts started to arrive. Kyoya and Tamaki first, followed by the twins, then Haruhi ran in that little bit late. As soon as Tamaki saw me sat at our usual table without Mitsukuni, he knew immediately to keep quiet. He even looked frightened at the possibility of waking the loli-boy.

The twins shared the same expression as their king, just less exaggerated and mixed with their usual mischievous grins. The pair reminded me of Cheshire cats, with their feline-like features and glowing amber eyes. The fear very slowly ebbed away though as they decided it was time to mess with their favourite victim of choice.

Tamaki was handed out the outfits for the day to each of us. The theme for today was a rock n' roll style which included us all having our own instruments to play. The instruments had been lying around and this was the only real idea that we had been able to come up with that put them to good use at least for one afternoon. Each of us had a different variation of the same leather jacket, matched with black or white long sleeved t-shirts, ripped jeans and leather boots. Most of us looked ridiculous in the outfits, but the twins and Kyoya managed to pull them off quite well. I looked plain awkward in the attire.

"Haruhiiiii! Daddy has a nice leather skirt for you instead if you'd prefer." Tamaki thrust forth a knee length leather pencil skirt into her face, waving it side to side.

"No thanks, sempai. I'm supposed to be a boy. And don't give me the rant on how it's okay to dress as a girl for cosplays. I'm not wearing it." She deadpanned, spinning on the spot and walking in the opposite direction.

I had been given the drums to pretend to play today. I wasn't overly fussed about what instrument I was given, it wasn't as if I was going to attempt playing them. Tamaki had vocals and piano, which he did in fact play but wasn't overly rock n' roll. The twins were given guitars, which only Kaoru could play basic tunes on. Kyoya had a bass guitar slung over his shoulder, mainly for decoration than for playing. Mitsukuni had keyboards, if he actually woke up before hosting finished. And Haruhi… had been given a triangle. She didn't look overly pleased with it as the twins handed it to her whilst trying to hold back snickering.

"It could be worse, Haruhi. We could have stuck you with vocals," Kaoru mused, eyeing her with amusement.

She paled then nodded vigorously in agreement. The girl grabbed the triangle, still staring down at it unsatisfied.

"Hey, Kaoru. You know what would be a fun idea?" Hikaru grinned.

"Getting Tamaki's ass kicked?" Kaoru's eyes sparkled with the cruel ideas running through his head.

"Of course." They huddled together whispering ideas to build up their little plot. I knew it involved waking up Mitsukuni but I wasn't going to interfere this time. I would maybe bring myself to pull my cousin off whoever his victim ended up being.

The girls started to pour in, and fawned over the idea of being hosted by rock stars. It was many girls' dreams after all. Tamaki greeted them in a casual manner, drawing them into the room and towards their chosen hosts. The girls were more than willing to wait on Mitsukuni to wake up and would keep me company, swooning over how lonely I must be without my best friend here with me as usual. I didn't need to speak; they came up with stories in their head and both asked and answered their own questions. I simply listened and nodded at the appropriate times.

We were interrupted when a high pitched buzzing filled the room. Tamaki was holding Hikaru's guitar, a horrified expression on his face and arm poised to strum. They had plugged it into the amp and messed around with the settings and cranked it up to full volume. They had their eyes trained on the bed where Mitsukuni was resting. We could already see the movement through the pink curtains that hung around all four sides.

When he eventually popped out his head, the eyes of the beast were on full power. They immediately went to Tamaki and lunged in his direction, giving chase to the poor guy. It didn't take very long for him to catch up and pull him to the ground into a scrap. Two seconds later, Mitsukuni was trudging back towards the bed, leaving a bruised Tamaki on the marble floor.

The twins were beside themselves with laughter, amusement shining in their eyes. I went to pick up the unsuspecting victim and laid him out one of the many sofas to recover. The girls that had been waiting with me decided it would be best to leave saying as Mitsukuni was very unlikely to be joining us today. The lack of company didn't faze me. I just listened in on other things that were going on in the room.

"Haruhi, what would you say to a trip to the beach?" My ears picked up at Kaoru's suggestion.

"It could be a lot of fun. Hunting for crabs, lounging out in the sun. Nice peaceful atmosphere." They were painting a rather attractive picture in my mind.

She seemed to be pondering the idea when Tamaki dragged himself over to them, still in pain. "Haruhi doesn't like going out swimming and such though, it's a terrible idea!"

"Actually, a trip to the beach would be nice. I quite like the ocean. And sitting out on the sand."

"So you're in!?" The twins asked gleefully. She nodded in response, sending them a soft smile. They began a chant of "we're going to the beaaaach, we're going to the beaaach" whilst running in circles around the girl.

It seems I would be getting that break after all. Well that's if nothing goes wrong.

The journey home was pretty quiet compared to usual. Mitsukuni still seemed drowsy but managed to stay awake to attend his evening training in the Haninozuka style. He was meant to be fighting with his brother tonight, which wasn't much of a challenge for him, but more a learning experience that he provided his younger brother, Yasuchika. He exited the vehicle sluggishly, Usa-chan inches from dragging along the ground.

I was glad to be home. I chose to skip my evening training session, to the disappointment of Satoshi and headed to my room. It was quite minimalist in its furnishings. Floors were hard wood and the walls done in white panelling and dark wall hangings and decorations.

Falling back onto my bed, I simply closed my eyes and let myself drift into a light sleep before dinner and more study sessions.


	13. There's Debauchery Here!

A/N: Another chapter for you allllll! There aren't too many changes in this chapter, but there will be in the next, saying as Renge isn't in my story yet and such ^^ And this one is done all in Haruhi's POV for once. Enjoy!

* * *

We were sitting in Music Room #3, waiting for the ladies to start filing into the room, eager as always to be swept off their feet by their 'type' of choice. Today's cosplays were police uniforms; the imagery of authority was apparently popular with the ladies according to Kyoya and Tamaki at least.

The first person that peeked through the double doors was definitely not who we were expecting.

It was a young girl with huge deep blue eyes and golden blonde hair pulled up and secured into two long pigtails at the top of her head. She couldn't have even been more than three or four years old. Her dazzling eyes were blinking up at us.

"Oh my, what an unusually young guest! Well, glad you're here... my little lost kitty cat. So tell me, little kitty, why have you come to see us today?" Tamaki bent down to her height, speaking as sweetly as he could to the young girl.

She blinked at him again then held a single finger up in the air. "It's a reverse harem."

Tamaki stood up straight, confusion etched across his face. "I must be hearing you wrong." He smiled and knocked himself against the side of the head. "I must still have water in my ears from when I went swimming."

"Water in the ear, that's gotta be it…" Hikaru insisted.

Kaoru waved his hands in the air, as if to dismiss what the child had called out. "Yeah, there's no way this cute little girl just said 'reverse harem'. Gotta be something wrong with our ears!"

The girl started to smile uncontrollably and hopping on the spot. "There's debauchery here! Yay, there's debauchery here isn't there?"

She pointed towards Kyoya who looked like he couldn't care less for the situation. "You're the glasses character."

Then she singled out Mori and Honey. "Then you are the boy Lolita and the stoic type!"

She turned on the identical brothers. "Twincest!"

Then me. "And the bookworm."

Everyone stared at the child in disbelief. How the hell did a three year old know all those terms? Debauchery? Twincest?! My mind was swimming with the unbelievable situation. The other hosts didn't seem to be fairing much better.

It was when she looked back up at Tamaki that the smile faded from her lips, eyes widening in recognition and disbelief. "Big brother? My brother's blonde, you must be him!"

She was bouncing giddily on the spot again, as if she was on a sugar high.

The twins closed in on the Host Club King. "You never told us about this!" Hikaru exclaimed, eyes hardened.

"Since when do you have a little sister?" Kaoru cried out, puzzlement ringing in his voice.

"I don't! I'm an only child as far as I'm aware of…" He rubbed the back of his head in his nervous state.

"The more I look at you, the two of you do look very similar, Tama-chan. With the blonde hair and all," Honey noted, tapping his chin with his forefinger.

"You have blonde hair too, sempai." I mutter, but he doesn't hear me or chose to ignore me as he moved in closer to compare Tamaki's face to the toddler. It was true though, in reality she looked just as similar to Honey as she did to Tamaki. Sure her sapphire eyes were closer to Tamaki's amethyst gems, but it could go either way.

I wandered to stand next to Kyoya who didn't look overly fazed with the arrival of the child. He was writing in his notebook again despite his eyes being closed. "What're you worrying about, Sempai?"

His eyes flew open and flitted over to meet my own. I saw a flash of disbelief cross his eyes before the calm exterior was back in place. "What do you mean, Haruhi? I'm quite alright. I'm just trying to figure out if 'glasses character' is better than 'big brother'."

I raised an eyebrow at his odd behaviour. "What does it matter? I can't believe she called me bookworm." I murmured, dissatisfied with my classification despite the fact that it was as accurate as everyone else's stereotyping. Well, maybe excluding Tamaki, but we couldn't be sure about that quite yet. Kyoya merely laughed dryly at the expression on my face and went back to his note taking.

"So what's your name, princess?" Tamaki sweet talked the young girl.

"Kirimi!"

"Kill me?" The twins echoed. She shook her head. "Creamy?" She repeated the action more fiercely. "Sashimi?"

"No! My name is Kirimi!" It looked as if she was about to either cry or have a tantrum.

Tamaki rested a hand on her small dainty shoulder, which distracted her from having a fit. "I'm sorry, Kirimi-chan. But I think there's been a mistake. You see I don't have a younger sister." He was speaking a soft, gentle tone that would melt the heart of all the host club fan girls if they were to be witnessing this moment.

Tears welled up in her eyes and her bottom lip started to tremble dangerously. "Are you sure? You're blonde just like me…"

The Host Club King seemed to be cracking under the weight of the young girl's sapphire puppy dog eyes. I know for a fact that I would find it hard to refuse this kid something. "That is true. Oh, I give in! As of this moment, I'll be your big brother! You're so cute." Tamaki cried out, taking the child by the hands and swinging her in circles so she floated through the air, until finally he pulled her to his chest in a tight hug which Kirimi returned joyfully.

"He's being irresponsible again. Getting carried away by emotion and making empty promises to a three year old isn't smart of you, sempai," I drawled out, watching the 'siblings' spin around the room. They were too busy off in their own little world to listen to me now.

"What do you think we should do now, Kyoya-sempai?" I anxiously mutter to the bespectacled boy who blankly looked on from the blonde clown who was tearing through the room like a tornado, his spinning knocking over chairs and lamps without any sign of stopping.

"Well, I think we should check to see if she even has a brother in this school. She can't exactly stay here or go home with Tamaki, which wouldn't surprise me if he attempted."

Nodding in response, we felt the room temperature quickly drop and the room began to dim slightly. That anomaly could only be the arrival of the Black Magic Club president.

"Kirimi… Kirimi…" A blonde student had poked his head through the dark and usually ignored doors that head to the Black Magic Club's designated club room. He was shrouded in darkness from behind, but his platinum blonde locks shone in the dimmed light and his eyes like sapphires gleamed upon seeing young Kirimi within the confides of the room.

"Who the hell are you?" Hikaru called out.

"Oh, he looks like a foreigner!" Honey speculated, jumping on the spot.

"That door will forever be a mystery to me." I mutter under my breath.

The blonde boy reached through the cracked open door, gesturing to the child. "Oh, Kirimi…"

"Master! You've forgotten your cloak!" A muffled shout came from behind the stranger. And in a flurry of dark fabrics, the usual image of Umehito Nekozawa was formed swathed. Now fully cloaked, Nekozawa crept into the room, slowly advancing on little Kirimi.

"Nekozawa-sempai?!" The hosts cried out in surprise.

"Since when were you a blonde?" The twins ran towards the senior, trying to pull back the heavy cloak and black wig he hid beneath. "Why wear this greasy looking thing, huh?"

"Our Master Umehito is very sensitive to bright lights, a vulnerability that causes him to have to shroud himself in black just so he doesn't collapse. And even to just be comfortable he has to cover his beautiful blonde hair with a dark wig." One of his servants informed us, in a dramatic tale-telling tone.

"On the other hand," the other servant gestured to Kirimi. "His young sister, Mistress Kirimi, is terribly afraid of the dark and dimly lit places."

"So Kirimi is Nekozawa-sempai's little sister?" I ask just to confirm. I was definitely learning a lot about Nekozawa today, the Black Magic Club president was usually quite secretive, a person shrouded in mystery.

The male servant nodded in my direction, "You are quite insightful. Yes, that would be correct, sir."

Nekozawa was trying to get closer to Kirimi again, but with each step he advanced the more the child cowered into Tamaki's arms. Tears began to drip down her chubby cheeks as his hands reached out to her and his eerie voice calling out to her. "So this is where you've been hiding, Kirimi..."

She began to wail, thrashing her arms within Tamaki's embrace, causing Nekozawa to flinch back and retreat. "Big brother! Save me from the monster!"

"Please don't be scared, Kirimi. Here! There's someone I'd like you to meet. This is Beelzenef. The Nekozawa family has worshipped cats for generations!" He held up the yellow cat puppet, and had it wave to his baby sister, who in return wailed even harder, clutching at Tamaki's blazer with her chubby little hands.

"I get the feeling it isn't the puppet she's scared of," I mutter under my breath. The twins are attempting to pull off Nekozawa's wig again, getting pretty close to achieving it but then being grabbed by the scruff of their necks by the large male servant, that bore some resemblance to Frankenstein's monster.

"It's probably just your clothes, we'll help you change!" The twins sang, still reaching out as far as possible to rid the boy of the dark clothing.

"You can't do that! It's far too bright, I might die!" Nekozawa was visibly shaking from fear under all the fabric. The twins still didn't look discouraged in their task of making Nekozawa more fashionable. In my own opinion, I couldn't visualise Umehito Nekozawa dressing in anything but black. His natural aura was dark and mysterious as well as his eerie voice that wouldn't match the princely character that Kirimi was looking for. It just wasn't who he was.

"I know! We'll just always darken the room." The small senior reached up to dim the lights but as soon as the lights began to fade Kirimi began to wail, waving her arms frantically in the air, very much like Tamaki does when taking a tantrum.

"Please, don't do that! Big brother, you protect me!" Kirimi screamed into Tamaki's shirt, gripping tightly at the fabric. Tamaki's face showed that his heart was melting from the touching sibling bond he had suddenly been tied into with this small child.

"Don't worry, child." He cradled her close to his chest, rocking her side to side in an act of comfort.

The female servant of the Nekozawa's stepped forward, posing to tell us another tall tale of the family. "It's such a shame that these two siblings are such polar opposites. As a result, they have come to be known as the Romeo and Juliet of the Nekozawa family!"

"But Romeo and Juliet weren't brother and sister. Their situation was just a little bit different," I tried to reason with the woman. She seemed oddly upbeat to be an employee of the Nekozawa's; a smile was present on her face unlike the scarier of the servants. No wonder why Kirimi ran away from them on their way to find Umehito.

"Oh, I'm well aware! It was actually something I just came up with on the fly. Pretty impressive, huh? I thought it made it more dramatic." The woman spun on the spot, proud of her comparison.

"We were sent to bring young Mistress Kirimi back home safely. And she has a tendency to come here searching for her big brother as she knows he attends this school. But she never accepts Master Umehito due to her fears." The Frankenstein's monster lookalike explains.

The twins come to stand, one on either side of the servants, eyes roaming the pair as if accessing and calculating. "Is the rest of the family…" Hikaru starts.

"As out as touch as the three of you are?" Kaoru mutters, jumping back as the female servant jumps to action, her eyes seeming to glow red in her anger, adding to the creepy aura of the gothic pair.

"How dare you say such terrible things? The Nekozawa's are a distinguished family. They're descendants of the Tokarev dynasty of Russia!" She yells out, getting her face up lose to Kaoru, who just stares at her blankly instead of the fear filled expression she was hoping to inspire.

Kyoya wanders up behind us. "Tokarev, huh?" He scribbles it down for further reference. I'll have to ask him who the hell the Tokarev dynasty are later on.

Tamaki bounds over with Kirimi in his arms, "wait you mean Romanov don't you?"

"There's a legend that says once every few hundred years, a Nekozawa child is born, a child who's destined to be possessed by the darkness exactly like our Master Umehito. That legend may or may not be true." The woman tells us in a melancholy tone, clearly having calmed down from the insult to their masters.

There was a collective "huh?" from everyone listening to her, confusion etched upon all of our faces.

""What do you mean, may or may not be true?" Honey piped up in his usual innocently curious tone, head tilted to the side and chocolate eyes wide.

"Mistress Kirimi fell in love with the handsome fairy-tale prince of an older brother she had seen in portraits. However, as a result of his condition, the Master is unable to go near his sister without being shrouded in black. Once she learned her older brother was enrolled in high school here, she decided to go looking for him. That's what brought her to your host club. We've tried to keep her comforted by reading her bedtime stories about princely characters like her brother, but we ran out of stories... So recently, we decided to start reading her shojo manga that have princely characters in them. And I'm afraid she's become completely addicted." The woman admitted. Well that explains why she came in shouting about debauchery and reverse harems. Why the hell would you be reading a three year old shojo manga though is beyond me.

"So that's where the debauchery comments came from…" The twins acknowledged, sweat drops visible on their foreheads. I was glad I wasn't the only one that thought it was a bit crazy.

I turn to Umehito, who is standing off to the side looking dejectedly at his younger sister. It was a shame, he clearly doted on the girl, but she wouldn't even acknowledge him. "So Kirimi-chan really doesn't know that you're her real older brother then, sempai?"

He shrugs, his eyes cast downwards under the mop of fake black hair that shadowed his face. "It doesn't matter who tells her, she refuses to believe them. She wants a prince."

Honey pouts, clasping Usa-chan tight under his chin. "No wonder Neko-chan is upset. That's so sad."

"That is why I offer prayers every night and hope that she will eventually come to the embrace… the darkness." The cloaked boy admitted to us, his voice still surprisingly creepy even with the miserable undertone.

"We think you've got it backwards," Kaoru, Hikaru and I say in unison. The three of us spin our heads towards each other, blinking in surprise before shrugging it off and focussing again on the problem at hand.

"You should be trying to get used to the light." Hikaru suggested, not impressed with Umehito's way of the thinking. Although I think he's forgetting the exposure to light causes the boy to collapse involuntarily.

"Yeah, what're you trying to do to your cute little sister?" Kaoru prodded the cloaked figure in the side.

The servants moved forward to Tamaki and Kirimi who were sitting on the marble floor playing pat-a-cake games cheerfully. "Come along Mistress Kirimi, it's time to go home now."

The girl in question crossed her arms and stuck her nose up at her caretakers. "No! I no wanna go home! I wanna stay with big brother." She once again clamped onto Tamaki's arm with unnatural force for a three year old. Umehito's shoulders slumped at witnessing the little scene and turned to stroll out of the brightly lit music room alone.

"Nekozawa-sempai!" Tamaki called out, an attempt at stopping the boy from leaving on such bad terms.

He didn't turn to look at the pair again, "Don't worry about me Suoh. All I want is for her to be happy. Just… make sure she gets the love she deserves." And with that he disappears into the darkness of that strange ornate door, leaving his sister and their family's servants behind.

"Sibling relationships are always a source problems in a family," Kyoya commented, taking a break from writing in the background to come join us once again.

"Still, I'm kind of jealous. Growing up an only child, I just can't relate. But I can guess how tough it must be to have a sibling so different from you that you can't even be in the same room as you." I look up at the bespectacled boy, whose eyes were downcast, not wanting to comment any further on the issue. I reach up and give him a gentle pat on the arm to snap him back to reality. His eyes flicked to me in subtle surprise, but I just smile back up at him before moving towards Tamaki and Kirimi who haven't moved from their spot on the hard cold floor.

"Is something wrong, big brother?" She seemed genuinely concerned for her makeshift sibling. It was touching, but I couldn't shake the slight jealousy that still ran through me from the interactions. It would have been nice to have someone so young looking up to me in such a way, someone who depended on you and loved you unconditionally.

"I'm sorry, Kirimi-chan. But I'm not your real big brother," he spoke to her in the most gentle tone I'd ever heard from the boy. You almost couldn't hear him speaking to her, as if the words were for only her to hear. She still looked shocked at the information. "But don't worry child. He's still out there. And believe it or not, he's even more handsome than me. A true prince."

"Sempai…" I didn't really want to break up the touching moment, but the girl clearly wasn't going to accepting Umehito as her brother any time soon without either of them making compromises.

"When Kirimi stepped into this club room, she became a customer of the host club. And as hosts, we have an obligation to make every girl happy. It's a tragedy to see these siblings at odds like this. Starting now, operation 'change Nekozawa-sempai into the princely character of Kirimi-chan's dreams' is underway!"

_Here we go again…_


	14. The Hitachiin Beam of Pure Evil

A/N: Two chapters in one day, wooooo~  
It hasn't been proof read yet, I'll read it again tomorrow with fresh eyes to find all the mistakes, till then, here you go! Enjoyyyyyy!

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

"Are you serious?" The twin's mirrored face palms were completely in sync.

"But sir… I don't think it's possible. To turn Master Umehito from a king of darkness to a prince of light just isn't feasible!"

"Sempai! Stop getting carried away with your emotions! That's not a promise you can keep." I say firmly to the tall blonde boy, that was now giving me his trademark puppy dog eyes. They were hard to refuse, but I needed to stand my ground with the stupid antics of the host club king. "I'm not getting involved in this one."

"That's okay boss, we'll gladly help you out." The twins slinked over to Tamaki, draping their arms around his neck, terrifying grins that spoke of untold mischief staining their faces.

"That's the spirit. Kyoya! Get Nekozawa-sempai back here. We've got an operation to follow through!"

The Ootori boy folded his arms across his chest, tapping his slender fingers against his bicep. "What makes you think I'm going to be a part of this? Haruhi's right about you getting too carried away with your emotions. The chances are very slim that, regardless of whatever your master plan is, it will work." And with that he turned to walk over to his usual table and pulled out a laptop and set down to his usual work routine.

The rest of the hosts, including myself, were blinking at him in disbelief. For me, it was mainly due to the fact that he sided with me over his best friend. He always went along with Tamaki's crazy ideas regardless of what reading on the idiot-measure it reached. I found myself walking over to him and taking a seat opposite the boy, before my mind had even registered moving away from the gathered members.

* * *

**Kyoya POV**

I wasn't sure if I had the energy to go through with another one of these stupid ideas. Family matters should really be left within the family. They were issues that couldn't be solved by people who found out about the situation less than an hour ago. The fact that Haruhi had refused to participate just solidified my resolve, knowing I wasn't the only one against the 'operation'. Normally I would have just bribed Haruhi with cutting her debt by any random percentage that popped into my head, but it wasn't worth it in this moment.

I could hear them plotting over the harsh tapping of my fingers on the keyboard. It was irritating, knowing they were doing something stupid only feet away from me. Although it wasn't any different from any other day in this club. I seem to be surrounded by people pulling ridiculous stunts the majority of the time. I stopped to look over what I'd typed out, and noticed the last few sentences had actually been my thoughts rather than what I had intended to write. My fingers found my temples and rubbed them in circular motions to try and relieve the headache that I felt coming on.

"Sempai?" My neck cranes up slowly to stare Haruhi in the face. She looked somewhat concerned and for some reason I had to fight a blush that was fighting its way onto my face. "What's wrong with you today? You seem more frustrated than usual."

I raise an eyebrow. "Than usual? Aren't I supposed to be the cool type?"

"Just because you're the cool type doesn't mean you can't be affected by anything, it isn't as black and white as that. Whatever façade you put on during hosting hours doesn't change the fact that you always seem either tired or frustrated." Always blunt, Haruhi tapped her pen to her lips trying to think of the right words to use. "So why don't you just tell me what's wrong?"

I clear my throat and sit back, relaxing slightly into the hard wooden seat. "I've not been getting very much sleep lately. That's all. Work tends to keep me up into the small hours of the morning, then I'm either up early to attend classes or when I'm supposed to be allowed to sleep in, I'm awoken by a certain idiot after only getting a couple hours of rest. There's also the fact that I'm not very fond of children." I stretch out my back, hearing the small cracking sounds after having been hunched over a laptop once again.

"I won't lie. I'm surprised you even told me." She cast her chocolaty doe eyes upon me. "Just turn off your phone, lock the door and, even at an extreme measure, have some of your private police guys to kick them out if anyone tries to wake you up. I can't say I'm fond of them just kidnapping me out of my house whilst I'm still asleep either."

"Don't remind me of that day," I grumble in response. "I was running on an hour or so of sleep then to deal with all that drama, and then getting treatment for all those police officers that Honey-sempai ended up kicking the shit out of. It was a lot more work than I had bargained for."

"That's the first time I've heard you cursing, sempai. It's something I'd expect from the twins, not from you." Her lips curled into a small smirk, dropping the pen on the table, she rested her elbows on the edge of the table with her head resting on the palm of her hand.

"I don't tend to, it's only common when I'm wound up. And that doesn't happen very often. Fuyumi is probably the only person that witnesses that."

She tilts her head to the side. "Fuyumi?"

"I forget, you haven't met any of our family members yet. Fuyumi would be my sister," I inform her. Her face instantly shows her understanding and curiosity.

"I've heard plenty of times that you're the third son. I wasn't aware you had a sister also."

My eyebrows knit together at the mention of my brothers. "Yes, well, they are the ones in the spotlight. Something my sister isn't quite so fond of. Akito and Yuuichi are both brilliant in their own ways, there's not much else to say about them. I don't make it common practice to interact with them very often."

"That's a shame." I look up at her in surprise. "If I had siblings, I would try my hardest to make it work with them. They are family after all."

"As you said, things aren't as black and white as that." A tight smile graces my lips. "They are more like contestants in this game than family."

She looked quite puzzled to my statement, but I chose not to expand on it. I'd shared enough with the girl as it was. We both returned to our work without another word. Attempting to block out the other hosts was proving easier than before thankfully.

* * *

**Hikaru POV**

So our plan wasn't very likely to work, but torturing the Black Magic Club president sounded like too fun an opportunity to pass up. My super charged flash light was in hand as Nekozawa was brought back into the club room. Tamaki and Kirimi had left the room to go on a tour of the other class rooms. The only way to have her leave us alone was for Tamaki to go with her, she had him wrapped around her chubby little fingers already. Tono's a sucker for girls, regardless of the age.

The lights were off and we could only just make out the outlines of the other hosts. The only light source was Kyoya's laptop; it illuminated both his and Haruhi's faces as they browsed something seemingly interesting together on the screen.

Nekozawa wandered in cautiously led by Mori and followed up by a skipping Honey. His eyes flicked across the room in suspicion, until his eyes landed on us and stumbled back a step.

"Sempai, take a seat," I offer to him.

"I think you're going to need it," Kaoru warned him, pressing him down by the shoulders into the padded seat, then slipped the cloak off his shoulders and tossed the wig to the side. I could make out that he has trembling even in the darkness.

"Our plan mainly consists of torturing you. Well, we wouldn't consider it torture, but you will." My Cheshire cat grin stretched from ear to ear, matching Kaoru's perfectly.

"You see this?" I held up the flashlight and twirled it in my hand a few times. "This is our 'Hitachiin's Beam of Pure Evil'."

"This is the fun part," Kaoru whispered into his ear.

"EVIL BEAM!" we cried out and flipped the on switch. Instantly the room is lit up by the stream of light cascading into the terrified boys face.

Nekozawa threw his arms up to protect his face, but Kaoru held them down as best he could. The boy writhed in the seat, sweating from the exertion and exposure. After about 10 seconds, I turned off the light, to see the results.

He looked a real state, deadly pale with a thin sheen of sweat coating his face. "Ready for another try, sempai?" I sing out.

"No," he panted. "This isn't going to work. I can't tolerate the light, and it's not a voluntary reaction. This isn't going to turn me into her prince."

I did feel bad for the guy in total honesty, but it was overshadowed by the excitement of this plan. "Well then, how about you try out talking to the Kirimi-chan substitute." I pointed to Kuma-chan, Tamaki's teddy bear, that had a pig tailed wig resting askew on its head and a small pink sailor shirt on. "You need to learn to communicate properly with her and this is the best way to accomplish it!"

He hesitantly stepped closer to the dressed up stuffed animal. It had close to no resemblance to the girl, but it was the only prop we could find to step in to play Kirimi. We did ask Honey, but he didn't fancy the idea of getting dressed up as a toddler for Nekozawa when he could be eating cake instead. Haruhi also refused, but we didn't expect her to say yes in the first place sadly.

Tamaki poked his head through a crack in the door before wandering into the darkened room. He walked towards us, taking in the sight of his beloved Kuma-chan before he almost took a fit about us 'shady twins' stealing his possessions again. Thankfully he saved us an earful of nonsense when he saw the mannequin we had stored up the back of the room. On it was the two piece bathing suit we had designed with Haruhi in mind, for when we eventually took that trip to the beach we had all agreed on. We had even garnished it with a short mousy brown wig, so it resembled the girl more closely.

He rounded on Honey and Mori and ordered them to go take care of Kirimi in the room next to ours. They saluted to him and took off out the door to take care of their duties. We were back in his sights and he stomped up to us.

"Why have you got Haruhi and Kirimi look-a-likes?" he asked us in a harsh whisper, prodding us both in the sides with each word.

"We got bored of shining lights in his face." I deadpan.

"Yeah, his reaction's the same every time. Boring. Do you want a shot boss?" Kaoru dangled the flashlight in front of Tamaki's face.

"No! I don't want to end up getting myself cursed, you devil twins. The torturing was left in your expert hands for a reason. Now tell me why my poor Kuma-chan has been dressed like a five year old hooker?!" He was fuming, trying to keep his voice down was starting to fail and attract the attention of the other hosts present in the room.

"Well, the plan is to have Nekozawa-sempai practise with the Kirimi doll, acted by Kuma-chan!" Kaoru gestured to the expressionless dolled up teddy bear. Now that I think about it, Usa-chan would have been a much better choice, but I doubt we could wrangle it off of Honey very easily.

"And we had the Haruhi doll set up so you could show him how it's done." A smirk worked its way onto my face as I spoke. "Try confessing your undying love to her using this doll. You know you want to."

He seemed rather hesitant as he walked up to it, the three of us following like little sheep. "If it will help Nekozawa-sempai, I guess I could give it a shot…" Tamaki was visibly trying to steel his nerves and get into that weird dream state he wanders into. He could see him zoning out little by little, so much so that he didn't notice Haruhi and Kyoya creeping up behind us all to see what was so interesting for us to all gather in the corner like this. She didn't look overly amused already, this will be fun.

* * *

**Tamaki POV**

I was simply trying to prove a point to the twins and help out Nekozawa in any way I could. If talking to this creepy faceless Haruhi doll would help him see how it's done then I would try my very hardest to do this right.

As my mind began to slip into the inner mind theatre mode, the mannequin morphed into an image of Haruhi lying in the sand.

"Sempai, what's wrong? Is there something you want to tell me?" She had this innocent expression on her face, it was just too adorable and so I reached out and pulled her into my arms.

"Why yes, Haruhi, there is something I'd like to tell you." I gazed into her surprised chocolate eyes that sparkled in the midday sun. She was gorgeous in that moment. My fingers threaded through her silky hair, brushing it out of her eyes. "You just look too cute in that bathing suit, you know that?"

"Uh, sempai?"

"Yes, Haruhi?" But the girl in front of me wasn't speaking. The imaginary scene faded from my sight and was replaced with the eerie Haruhi mannequin in my hands and the real Haruhi stood inches in front of me.

"The twins were right. You really are a pervert." And with that she stomped off back to the table she had been occupying, a chuckling and smirking Kyoya in tow.

It felt as if my heart was slowly being ripped into tiny pieces inside my chest. "…_Creepy?_"

I crumple to the ground and shimmy my way across the ground to cower in the corner.

* * *

**Kaoru POV**

I actually thought he was about to confess his love to that doll, with that blatantly love filled gaze and caresses he gave that mannequin. If it hadn't been quite so shocking, then I would have taken a photograph to wave in his face later on. Or maybe even a video camera, which would have been even better. Plus the fact that Haruhi was a part of the audience made it even more suspenseful.

But he didn't. He just made himself look like a fool and a pervert once again in front of her and was sobbing in the corner as per usual.

We went back to the task at hand: forcing Nekozawa to converse with a teddy bear.

"We've had you read plenty of prince character lines. You have to be able to reel off a few lines by now."

"Well… um… I'll try. But it looks nothing like her!"

"Just do what Tono did! Use that weird imagination of yours!" We push him forward, sending him stumbling a few inches away from the stuffed animal.

He composed himself pretty well, good straight posture and a dreamy smile on his face. He bowed down to the doll in a gentlemanly manner and held out a hand to the makeshift girl. Clearing his throat he began, "Your golden locks glow in the candlelight. Your skin like ivory. Your smile, mysterious as a flower illuminated by the moonlight. Such beauty, it's as if... you're a cursed wax doll! Shrouded in darkness and filled with malevolence!"

Hikaru bounds forward and whacks him across the back of the head with a newspaper. "Where in the script did wax dolls come into it, huh?"

"No occult terms!" I shout out, watching on with a glazed look. It seemed as if Haruhi and Kyoya were right, as usual, I don't think it's possible to change this guy into someone like Tamaki.

"But my vocabulary is quite limited without those words," Nekozawa tried to reason with us.

"You still got it all wrong!"

At this point the doors cracked open once again to have Kirimi peek into the dark room. When she couldn't make out anything inside the room her eyes filled with tears and her bottom lip began to wobble. "It's so dark and scary in here…"

"Kirimi, you're supposed to be with Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai. Why are you here?"

"I wanted my big brother. But it's all scary in here." Haruhi and Tamaki go to comfort the young girl that had been abandoned it seemed by her temporary care takers.

"You see, I'll never be good enough to be her big brother. She deserves someone like Suoh." We could see the anger bubbling up behind his eyes before he lunged forward and snatching the flashlight out of Hikaru's hand.

He clasped it in both hands, trembling and staring straight into the bulb, muttering, "I can do this. I am a handsome princely big brother."

Nekozawa kept repeating himself over and over, gradually getting louder until he was shouting at the top of his lungs as if he truly believed it.

"I am a handsome princely big brother! And I am not afraid of this flashlight! SELF EVIL BEAM!"

And with that the room was filled with light. We had to applaud the boy's efforts. "Bravo, sempai!" We called to him.

"That's pretty impressive," Haruhi said, cradling Kirimi gently in her arms.

Everyone watched as he managed to hold the light in his face without passing out. He walked towards his sister, the light illuminating his face and drawing exaggerated shadows across his features. "Kirimi, it's me, your big brother."

She seemed fascinated for just a moment being leaping out of Haruhi's arms wailing and bounding down the corridor away from the music room.

The flash light clicked off.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Hikaru and I mutter, eyes still on the door that the girl had scurried out of. We wondered why nobody had followed her, she was only a toddler in a huge building after all.

Nekozawa's shoulders slumped. "I should have known. I told you I'll never be good enough." He walked slowly over to the window to peer out onto the empty courtyard of the academy.

"But that's ridiculous! You're her real big brother that she's looking for. If you care for her, you'll do whatever it takes to win her over," Tamaki tried to reason with the depressed being.

Hikaru and I walk over to stand on either sides of Nekozawa whose eyes are now downcast to stare at the marbled floor and disguise the tears that were building up in his eyes. We gaze out of the window and don't bring attention to his show of weakness out of a small sign of respect and understanding.

"Hey, Kirimi-chan still hasn't made it out of the courtyard." Hikaru points out to us.

"Yeah it is. What's that with her? Oh it's just a cat."

Nekozawa jumps to attention at the word cat, go figures from the cat worshipper.

"Our family may be revered by cats, true. But not Kirimi; she's afraid of animals and cats are the creature she fears the most! I have to get down there!" He takes off down the corridor much like his sister did only minutes prior. We continue to watch from the window as he comes into view in the courtyard and stands in front of his baby sister.

"He forgot his cloak." Haruhi mutter behind us. She's right. He's out there in full sunlight without his cloak or black wig to protect him.

The girl grasps her brother's leg for shelter and protection from the 'monster' as he shooed it away. As soon as the cat has left the immediate area, he sweeps his sister into his arms and has the loving sibling moment like he and his sister had wished for.

It was only moments later that Nekozawa collapsed however, whilst pulling out Beelzenef on his sister who had been looking on at the cat puppet with interest before her princely brother passed out. We all rushed down to the courtyard to drag Nekozawa's limp body out of the sunlight.

"You know, Nekozawa has probably gotten more sunlight in this one day than he has in his entire life." I speculated.

"He'll go straight back to the darkness you know." Haruhi predicted for us.

"You never know Haru-chan." Honey and Mori somehow manage to sneak up on us.

"Where the hell were you guys? You were supposed to be looking after Kirimi-chan!" Hikaru yells at the seniors.

Honey rubs the back of his head, ruffling his blonde locks. "Well you see, I got really hungry and Takashi and I went to go get all three of us some cake. And when we got back Kirimi was gone and I didn't want to be running around with all those cakes. So…"

"So you've been eating cake?" We deadpan.

"Yeah." Mori replied in Honey's place.

"Should've guessed." We grumble in unison.


	15. Welcome to Okinawa

**Haruhi POV**

I was sitting with Kyoya whilst I completed my English and Physics homework. Saying as these were his top subjects, I kept close by in case I needed some assistance. He was a brilliant tutor; I was already back to top of my class and well ahead of the rest of the students after only a few short sessions with him. I had noticed that his eyes kept flickering up in Tamaki's direction during the past hour, checking up on both him and his clients.

"So tell me, Kyoya-sempai. How did you and Tamaki meet?" He raised an eyebrow at the simple question. "Oh come on, do you expect me to believe you two just bumped into each other and suddenly hit it off?"

That got a smirk out of him. "No, you would be right in that assumption. It initially began with my father ordering me to befriend the newly discovered Suoh heir, our Host Club King. A lot of families use their children to make contacts and alliances with other companies through the children of the owners. I found myself the target of the same treatment from most of my classmates at the time and I accepted it, it was just as beneficial for me to befriend them after all."

"If you were only supposed to act friendly for business benefits, then why are you still hanging around with him? You two are complete polar opposites." I was genuinely curious as to how these two ended up as best friends. I mean, it was clear that Tamaki drove Kyoya crazy half the time, it can't benefit him that much to have him as a friend. I don't even know what the Suoh family's main business ventures are.

"You see, Tamaki… was the hardest challenge I have ever had. My patience was pushed to extreme lengths to tend to his needs. The happy and helpful façade I had to keep up every day was more exhausting than anything I had experienced before. I thought he was an idiot beyond all comprehension. I still do sometimes. He had everything handed to him on a plate. Overnight he went from a French family in debt to sole heir to a range of Japanese companies. Of course it wasn't that simple, but that's how I saw it at that time." He paused, removing his glasses to clean them. "Eventually I snapped on the boy and showed my true colours."

I listened intently. I could definitely imagine Tamaki having Kyoya running ragged with all kinds of stupid ideas. The boy doesn't like to sit still. My sympathy went out to the young Kyoya.

"However, even after I unleashed my anger upon the boy, he wanted to be my friend. A real friend. He convinced me that I shouldn't see myself as unnecessary and if I worked hard enough, I would always surpass anyone in my path." A small smile crept onto his face. "He's a good friend, one I cherish. I don't have to put on a façade when dealing with him."

My eyes darted between Kyoya and Tamaki, who was now in the corner growing mushrooms thanks to some form of taunt or comment regarding the princely type. My eyes narrowed on Kyoya again. "Are you two a secret couple or something?"

Honey-sempai who was sitting a table over from us suddenly choked on his drink before falling into a fit of laughter. Mori-sempai was clearly biting his tongue trying not to join his cousin on the floor, which was saying something for the incredibly disciplined warrior. The girls began to swoon at the suggested idea of Tamaki and Kyoya as a couple, lovehearts consuming their eyes and squealing with delight.

"I'm sorry to disappoint but I don't quite swing that way," he muttered whilst cleaning his glasses yet again. "Alas, I prefer the company of women. As do you it seems."

"Ye- Wait! What?" Now I was puzzled. "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Haru-chan, you do work as a host to women. And you always seem to enjoy the girls fawning over you, although you don't seem like the type to enjoy being centre of attention." Honey had returned to his cake, munching on the strawberries gleefully after getting over the little laughing fit.

"Oh… I guess you've got a point there. Honestly, it would depend more on the person themselves, rather than just classifying it by gender." I shrug indifferently before standing and going to drag Tamaki out of the corner again.

Before I could get very far, I was grabbed by two sets of arms. "Haaaaaruhiiiiiiii!" They're voices were dripping with mischief.

The girls around us looked a tad confused at our conversation which had quickly veered in the wrong direction saying as I was meant to be a male host. Hikaru smirked, caressing my arm, "Haruhi might not like women, she might like guys like us, right Kaoru?" It was enough to send the girls into another squealing session about the love triangle between the twins and myself. I still didn't see the appeal.

"How would you like to go on a little field trip?" Hikaru purred into my ear.

"Yeah, Haruhi. We've still got to take our little trip to the beach." Kaoru added.

"A trip to the beach would be no fun without our toy." They said in harmony.

"U-uh, I don't know guys. I should really be studying and I have a ton of housework to do this weekend." I manage to stammer out. The beach does sound like fun, but these guys will find a way to drag me into some hair brained scheme that'll just waste the small amount of free time I've got.

"C'mon!" The twins cried in unison. "We've got a whole new collection of swimwear from our mother's range for you to choose from." They cart out the mannequin Tamaki had been romancing the week before when the hosts had been trying to help out Nekozawa. It was a bikini, baby pink with ruffles across the chest. It wasn't horrible, but definitely not something I'd choose to wear.

"No, no, no! My daughter will not be parading around with so little clothing, especially in front of you two shady twins!" Tamaki bolts over to us waving his arms above his head in his protest.

"But Tono, I thought you wanted to go to the beach?" The twins questioned with sly smiles upon their faces. "And we know you want to see Haruhi in a cute swimsuit, you can't deny it."

As Tamaki went off into his inner mind theatre once again, Kyoya wandered over still writing in his notorious black note book. "I think a trip to the beach could be a good experience for us all."

"Then it's settled!" Tamaki very quickly came back to reality. "The host club is going to the beach!"

"So much for him being against it." Kaoru muttered.

* * *

Saturday morning, we were on our way to Okinawa. Setting off in the early hours was planned this time thankfully and most of us managed to catch some extra sleep on the flight there and then again in the limousine that picked us up when we landed. I was awoken by the shifting of my pillow and people whispering over my head. I cracked open an eye to see the twins peering over me.

Lifting my head up and stretching out my stiff limbs, I notice what my pillow had actually been. I'd fallen asleep with my head on Kyoya's lap and my legs up in Mori's lap. I couldn't help the blush that rose in my cheeks due to the embarrassment. I pull myself up off the seat and scramble out of the stationary vehicle. My thoughts of the embarrassing position faded from my mind as my eyes roamed over the landscape. It was simply beautiful. The water was a gorgeous blue that shone and shimmered in the dancing sunlight. The building wasn't modern like I'd expected from one of the hosts. It had a more traditional feel, bordering on gothic style.

One by one, the hosts pulled themselves out of the limousine. First were the twins, followed by Mori, Honey, Tamaki then Kyoya. Most of the hosts still looked a tad drowsy but it would wear off after a few minutes in the daylight.

"Woah, whose mansion is this then, Kyoya-sempai?" The twins ask.

"It's actually one of the Nekozawa family beach houses. He offered it to us whilst he was here for the weekend after hearing of us wanting a day at the beach for helping him out," Kyoya nonchalantly informs us.

"Huh? So Nekozawa is here too? Why would he want to come to the beach?" I was really puzzled now. But it was a kind gesture on Nekozawa's part. I would have to thank him when I saw him.

"Beats me." The twins mutter in sync. "Why did we come to Okinawa? And not the Caribbean? Or Fiji?"

"Don't you remember that your poor commoner sister doesn't own a passport?" Tamaki hissed at the grumbled twins. I face palmed and decided to not even bother bringing up their blatant disregard for my feelings.

We wander into the huge building, allowing Nekozawa's two servants to take our belongings and lead us to our rooms. I knew for a fact that I would end up getting lost in here if I went wandering around by myself. I didn't see the point in having such a large house, half of it just being unnecessary space to keep clean.

"Look, Takashi. Our rooms are right next to each other!" Honey called out from somewhere down the hallway. Tamaki had been given the very first room which was on the other side of the kitchen and dining room area. As were the twins, who had been given connecting rooms. I doubted they would actually use both the rooms, I knew they tended to sleep in the same bed after all.

Kyoya had the room opposite the dining room, followed by Nekozawa's bedroom that had a small sign with Umehito written in cursive to decorate the door. Then Mori and Honey had the rooms closest to the building's entrance. I was stuck with the room at the end of the corridor that lead up to the library.

I entered my room, searched out my shorts and t-shirts that I packed for the beach. Thankfully my dad had left a couple of pairs in there, but everything else had been changed to skimpy night dresses covered in bows and frills and sundresses with cute little embroideries. I do wish he'd stop trying to get me to dress in this stuff; it really, really isn't my style.

* * *

Once suitable dressed, I head out of the front doors of the house to gather with the other hosts. What I didn't expect to see was a gaggle of girls all squealing about how the host club is taking them for romantic strolls on the beach.

"Sempai…"

"Yes, Haruhi?" I knew he would be behind me.

"Why are the girls here…?"

"They were invited. Not to stay in this establishment. They're staying in a hotel nearby. They wanted to visit the beach with us when they heard of our plans. Tamaki couldn't tell them no, and it means we can make some profit out of this little trip."

"So this isn't a real holiday. Even on our vacations we're bringing hosting with us. Great…" I sighed. I should have expected that kind of response from the Shadow King.

It took about ten more minutes before everyone was out the front of the house, ready for our little trip to the beach. The twins came down the steps with a familiar cloaked figure hooked in between their arms. "Look who we found!" They called out in unison.

"I don't Nekozawa-sempai appreciates being dragged out into the sunshine like this you guys," I try coaxing them into letting the poor guy go.

He shakes his head vigorously, knocking his wig slightly askew in the process. "Yes, please listen to Fujioka-chan. The beach is an unnecessary adventure for me. I can see it from the window, that's close enough for me!"

"We don't think so, sempai. Come enjoy the beach with us." They whisper into his cloak covered ears in a similar eerie tone to that of the Black Magic Club president himself.

We took off towards the sand-laden shoreline, Nekozawa and fan girls in tow.


	16. Nekozawa's Unfortunate Trip To The Beach

A/N: Not proof read yet, but enjoy! This would be one of my favourite episodes from the anime. And if people haven't noticed yet, Nekozawa is one of my favourite characters. ^^

* * *

It was a ridiculously hot day. The sun was beating down on us, thankfully I had to cover up due to the girls being on the trip so I wouldn't have to deal with full body sunburn tomorrow. The sand was a bleached white tone and felt amazing between my toes as I laid back on a deck chair that had been brought down from the beach house.

I was joined by Nekozawa and Kyoya under the large umbrella that was protecting us from some of the sun's harmful rays. Nekozawa was curled up on the other deck chair, making sure no part of him was staying in the sun for a prolonged period even with his cloak hanging off his shoulders. Kyoya was sat on the sand in between the chair, camera in hand, taking photos of the club's shenanigans.

The twins were playing volley ball with a couple of girls whilst a few stood at the side lines to wait for their shot at playing, or to just admire the twin's toned bodies jumping around in the sand, I couldn't be too sure with these girls.

Tamaki was sitting at the shore line with his feet resting in the cool sea water that ebbed closer and closer to him with each wave. He was joined by a girl whom he was romancing judging by the close proximity and the gentle caresses he ghosted across her arms. Plus the line of girls patiently waiting for their own one on one time with the Host Club King.

Honey and Mori were climbing on the rocks, collecting anything they came across and throwing it into a bucket to haul back to us later on. Very few girls joined them in this activity, mainly due to the climbing up the rocks caused one girl to break a nail and after that they all retreated back to the sand.

It was peaceful, the laughing and chit chatter of happy customers fading out into the background.

"Haruhi?" I cracked open at the soft inquisitive voice that called out to me.

"Yes? What can I do for you lovely ladies?" A lazy smile graces my face.

"Aren't you going to go swimming with us in the ocean today?" They ask hopefully.

"I'm sorry ladies, but I don't really enjoy swimming. But why don't you go enjoy the water? It would be a waste to not make the most of those cute little swimsuits you have on." That had them all blushing and giggling as they walked towards the water, waving at me over their shoulders.

"Kind of sucks that I can't go in the water now. I was looking forward to it." I mutter to myself, settling my arms under my head for a pillow.

"I'm sorry for that little complication. You can go once the girls have left for the evening. Might even be more refreshing in the evening," Kyoya said, holding the digital camera up to his face in order to capture a few images of the twins rolling about in the sand.

"Why aren't you out there enjoying the beach with them, sempai?"

"Wouldn't want you sitting here by yourself now, would we?" He smiled to me. "Besides, this is as close to a vacation I'm going to get. If I can relax and make money at the same time, why not?"

"Forever the Shadow King," I mutter under my breath.

"Quite right," he replies smugly.

I send him a short glare before standing up and basking in the beating sunshine. I start walking away and called over my shoulder, "Fine then, Shadow King. You can join me for a walk on the beach later on tonight then."

Heading towards Honey and Mori, I realise that they're carrying at least six full buckets each. "Haru-chan! Look at all the shellfish we found!" He held out the bucket he had been carrying, and true enough it was filled with a selection of shellfish that I didn't think you could even find out here. "Kyoya's police force brought out some shellfish for us to catch as an apology for the day in the water park."

I sweat dropped. Rich bastards. But as I gaze into the bucket, I realise it might not be so bad. It meant we got to eat seafood tonight, and by god I loved seafood. A cheesy grin made its way onto my face. We grabbed some more buckets and went hunting for more huge crabs that were scuttling about the rocks and sand.

* * *

**Hikaru POV**

Everybody seemed to be having a good time. We entertained the girls with volleyball and swimming with intervals of their favourite twincest acts dotted in between. Tamaki came to join us eventually and we kicked his ass at volleyball easily. He was quite the sore loser and the girls swarmed around him to compliment his skills in the game and other nonsense that had him instantly sweeping them off their feet in thanks.

Kyoya had left Nekozawa eventually to take more pictures of us fooling around at the beach. They would go great on our website, or in one of the many magazines or calendars that we sold to the ladies by the truckload. It was time for us to make our move on our unsuspecting and vulnerable sempai.

We excused ourselves from the ladies, leaving them in the very capable hands of Tamaki. Creeping up on the cloaked boy, we draped our arms around his shoulders breaking him out of his heat induced drowsy state. His hood fell down around his shoulders as he shot bolt upright and his head swung side to side to look at us both with fear in his eyes.

"Um, what can I do for you Hitachiins?" He sputtered out, unable to cower away from us as we moved our heads to rest on both of his shoulders.

"We want you…"

"To come play with us, sempai."

"It'll be a ton of fun."

"The water's surprisingly warm."

He tried shaking us off, but we wouldn't budge from our chosen perches upon his shoulders. "I don't think swimming is a great idea. It's too bright out there and I can't swim with my cloak."

"That's the point." We whisper in unison. Grabbing him under the arms, we scurry across the sand with Nekozawa in tow. I couldn't help the laughter that shook my body as the three of us catapult ourselves into the water. The heavy cloak and dark wig are discarded and float on the surface of the softly rippling water.

The secretly blonde boy, now soaked to the bone, thrashed about in the water trying to break free of our hold. I felt generous and loosened my grip enough that he could escape and splash his way back to the shoreline. The girls had all gathered around and were staring at the student like he was a total stranger. He was instantly bombarded with questions.

"What happened to Nekozawa-sempai?"

"I'm sure the twins ran into the water with him."

"Who are you?"

He stuttered a few times before snatching up his drenched cloak and ruined wig and slung them over his shoulders and marching back up to his umbrella. The creepy club president did not look very amused.

"You should consider being nicer to him, you know. We are guests in _his_ home for the whole weekend after all." Kyoya commented as he strolled past.

While he was right, I couldn't bring myself to care all that much. There wasn't much Nekozawa could do to us. Well… other than put a curse on us. But I didn't believe in Tamaki's rants about Nekozawa's curses and spells and voodoo dolls. It was all nonsense.

* * *

**Tamaki POV**

I was merely entertaining my lovely ladies as usual when I heard Haruhi calling out to me.

"Look sempai, it's a major haul! Dinner is going to be so great tonight!" She was waving to me with the biggest smile I'd ever seen on her cute little face. It made my heart melt.

I excused myself and ran over to my little girl who was dragging around a red bucket that was overflowing with shellfish. I picked up the crab that was sitting at the top of the pile, and held it up close to my face. Which proved to be a mistake when one of its pincers struck out and caught my nose. It was excruciating but everyone around me was laughing as I struggled to pull it off of my poor little nose then held it further away this time.

"I don't think our dinner is too fond of you, sempai." She giggled and I couldn't stay mad at her for laughing at me. She was too damn cute.

"I think you might be right, Haruhi." I stared at the creature that was trying to scuttle away, out of my grasp, when an insect emerged from its hiding place on the crabs body. The girls around us began to shriek in fear of the creepy crawly and I dropped both the crab and the centipede attached into the bucket once again. We all scurried away from the disgusting insect, except from Haruhi.

She simply reached down and plucked out the bug, wandered over to the rocks and chucked it away as hard as she could. Dusting off her hands she turned back to all of us, completely unfazed.

"Haruhi's so brave!"

"Thank you for taking care of that icky bug for us, Haruhi!"

"Our hero!"

These were only some of the squeals we could make out from the fan girls behind us. The twins strode over to stand on either side of me.

"We knew Haruhi wasn't normal," One stated.

"But we thought she would at least share the girly fear of insects." The other finished.

I nodded in response. "She has to be afraid of something though."

That's when the twins suddenly started smiling like Cheshire cats. "Hey Boss, listen up. We just thought of a new game we could play. It could be a lot of fun. It's called the 'Who can find Haruhi's weakness' game! Think you're up for it?"

I was disgusted at the thought of it. Subjecting my lovely Haruhi to scary issues just to find out her weakness, she'd never do that to any of us. It was plain wrong. "But that sounds terrible!"

"Yeah I guess you're right," Hikaru admitted. "She'd only share a weakness with someone she was really close to."

"Like her best friends," Kaoru chuckled. "Aka, us." They posed together, both of them giving me the thumbs up.

"And I have the perfect prize for whoever wins." Kyoya sauntered over and pulled out a set of photographs, all of Haruhi from when she was younger.

Honey and Mori came to join us, wanting to see what was so interesting. "We wanna play too!"

"You're all competing then? Good." He still held the images up in front of us. I tried to get closer but each time I almost got a hold of them, he would hold them up higher out of my grasp.

"You're not, sempai?" Kaoru asked him.

"Why would I? I already have the pictures. And who's the say I don't already know the answer?" He hid his eyes behind the glare of his glasses and let a small smirk grace his thin lips.

He had a point, but that didn't answer my own questions. "Where did you get those photos!?"

"Yeah, where _did _you get them, Kyo-chan?" Honey asked, tapping his chin with his forefinger trying to figure it out for himself.

"I have my sources." The smirk gained strength. "How about we just leave it at that."

Everybody nodded in agreement. "You have until we leave Okinawa tomorrow afternoon. Good luck."

* * *

**Kaoru POV**

"This is the place." We had clambered into a cove that was hidden down the other side of the rocks that Honey and Mori had been exploring earlier on. "It's the most haunted spot in all of Okinawa. The locals don't even come out here."

It was dark. The deeper we travelled in the less detail you could make out and even I found it hard to keep my footing on the slippery moss and seaweed covered rocks.

"They say that the only time you can even find this cave is at low tide. Evidently, many people have died down here from drowning. And their souls still linger, taking revenge on anyone who happens to come inside," I said in my creepiest voice, one that I had been basing on Nekozawa's usual dark tone.

The girls we had brought in with us were freaked, holding onto each other for dear life to stop themselves from trembling. They wouldn't come any further than a few feet into the cove. Haruhi however strode in ahead of Hikaru and me, no fear present on her face. Hikaru pulled out a skeleton arm and as we walked, had it slowly grasp onto Haruhi's shoulder.

She merely looked at the offending object then back at Hikaru and gave him a strange look. "What's going on? Are you trying to freak me out?"

"What's wrong with you?" I shout at her. "Everybody's scared of ghosts!"

She just shrugged. "But I've never seen a real one."

Our shoulders slumped in defeat. And I was so sure that was going to work too.

* * *

**Honey POV**

"Haru-chan!" I wave to the girl, trying to catch her attention. "Would you come over here?"

She stands up from the sandcastle she had been building and wanders over to me, curiosity etched on her features. I grasp onto her hand as soon as she's close enough and rush her over the sand dune to where Kyoya's private police are stationed with a large truck sitting stationary on the sand.

"What the…? Are you sure it's okay to drive a truck like this on the sand? She asked one of the officers, but before he could answer, I was ushering her up into the back of the truck.

Once safely inside, I turned to the officers who saluted to me. "Well, we're ready whenever you are. Please lower the doors!"

"Yes sir!" And with that the back door of the truck slowly lowered until we were shut inside in the darkness with no way out.

We were only inside for a couple of seconds before the suffocating feeling started to hit me and I wailed out, "It's dark and scary in here! I can't breatheeeee!"

"Honey-sempai! What's wrong?" She swung her arms around me in an attempt to comfort me, but it didn't help.

"Somebody let me out! I can't take it anymore!" The doors were instantly cranked open and I flew out the door and attached myself to the ground, sobbing lightly after the horrible feeling of being trapped in there. Haruhi was still standing in the back of the truck, looking down at me wondering what the hell was going on.

* * *

**Mori POV**

I can't say I really care for winning this game. I only joined in because Mitsukuni wanted to play. I could think of anything remotely scary that I could pull on the girl. Especially anything that Haruhi, the seemingly fearless young girl, would deem worth her worry. Other than wasting a perfectly good meal. Or something ridiculous like huge clowns.

So I opted for sharp objects. A lot of the girls we had been hosting suggested it as one of their own fears so I thought it may be worth a shot.

The only sharp thing I could find was a harpoon.

She was sitting by the rocks with Honey, trying to keep him calm after his attempt to scare her. Harpoon in hand, I stand in front of the girl, prodding the object closer and closer to her.

"Uh, sempai? What the hell are you doing?"

So sharp objects were a no…

* * *

**Tamaki POV**

I had a hard time trying to think of things she might be afraid of. Other than being separated from her loving father of course. It was when I saw a little rat snake slithering along in the grass on one of my wanders to the quieter parts of the beach that an idea came to me. Girls are usually afraid of critters like snakes! I was back in the game. I took one of Honey's spare buckets and started to gather up any snakes I came across.

"This game is harder than I thought." I could hear the twins conversing nearby. Oh, so they hadn't figured it out yet. Good! I was going to win those photos for myself. No shady twin was going to get their hands on them.

"No joke, I'm bored with it already." They were getting closer.

"Hey boss, what are you doing?" One of them called out.

"Yeah, what's up?" They were leaning over me now, glancing into the snake filled bucket with interest.

"I found some rat snakes! She's sure to freak out when she sees these!" I announce proudly, holding out the bucket for them to get a better look.

"Anyone would find those creepy. So it's not really a weakness." Hikaru mutters, trying to drag down my confidence. "Hold on, I didn't think there were any rat snakes in Okinawa!"

We all stared at the bucket in horror.


	17. The Stubborn Tanuki

Enjoy guys!

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

"Look up here, Haruhi!"

My head spun round searching out the source of the voice, until I caught sight of a few of the girls that had come with us standing on a large rock that hung over the shore.

"Be careful up there! It's dangerous!" I shouted in response. But they didn't seem to hear me. I took off in the direction of the rock, taking the sandy pathway up to the top.

When I heard the girls shrieking, I took off into a run, almost tripping myself on the sand and rocks in trying to reach them. There were two males that had made their way onto the beach and were harassing the girls. Without even thinking I threw the contents of the shellfish bucket onto the guy that had his hands on one of my regular customers. He wasn't pleased with me.

It at least gave the girls time to make a run for it. The guy grabbed me by the front of my shirt and hauled me off the ground, his fist stretching and pulling the fabric of the t-shirt into an un-wearable mangled mess. "You little runt!"

"This is a private beach. You should leave before you get yourself into trouble." I growl out at him, trying not to let him intimidate me.

"Is that so? Well if this beach is private there won't be anyone here to save you from your little 'fall'," he growled back, chuckling as he walked over to the edge of the rock face with me in tow.

"Have a nice swim." And with that, I was catapulted off the side of the cliff. I squeezed shut my eyes and waited for the impact of the water.

It was cold, momentarily numbing my body to the point where I couldn't react to save myself from sinking. It was when a second splash followed me and a figure was diving towards me that I found myself capable of moving again. I grasped their hand and allowed them to pull me to the surface for some much needed air.

The gathered me up into their arms and swam us slowly to the shore, where he carried me out, cradled in his arms comfortably despite the fact that I was capable of saving myself. He set me down on the damp sand.

"Kyoya-sempai, you didn't have to dive in after me you know?"

I was handed a towel by Mori which I wrapped around my torso as it was sticking too closely to my skin to hide the fact that I was a girl any longer. I didn't want the fan girls to witness that.

Kyoya ruffled my hair then let his hand drop to my shoulder where it remained as Tamaki came running towards us.

"What the hell were you thinking, Haruhi?!" He got right up in my face, yelling.

"I didn't know there were any guys up there, I just went to ask the girls to get off of there because it could be dangerous for them. What's wrong with that?" I bit back, glaring harshly at the angered blonde.

"Kyo-chan, maybe we should call a doctor…" Honey softly suggested to the bespectacled boy, who nodded and asked for his phone.

"I'm fine. I don't need a doctor, guys. It's just a little water," I tried to reassure them. Kyoya hesitantly closed his phone, his eyes scanning over me as if assessing the damage.

"You're not like Honey-sempai, you're not a martial arts master. Why did you confront them?!" He gripped me by the shoulders and shook me fiercely. "What made you think you stood a chance against them? You against two boys!"

"I was there so I acted. I'm well aware that I'm not Honey-sempai, _Suoh. _There wasn't time to think. I had to get the girls out of there. It made no difference that I was a girl and they were guys." I smack away his hands and take a step back from him.

"You're hopeless. That's no excuse!"

"It's not an excuse. I don't see why you're so mad at me right now, so get out of my face. I did nothing wrong!"

He backed off slightly, his hand coming up to massage his temples. "You think so? Fine. Whatever you say. But I'm not speaking to you until you can admit you were wrong!" And with that he marched off towards the beach house.

"Asshole," I mutter under my breath.

Kyoya laughs dryly before ruffling my wet hair again and throwing a towel over me.

"Did you take care of them, Mori-sempai?" he raised an eyebrow at the tall senior.

Mori nodded, producing two ID cards. "Their IDs. We asked them to leave. Hikaru and Kaoru escorted them off the premises. Actually they did more than just escort them…"

I wrap the towel tightly around me, tucking the edge into the rest of the fabric so it stayed in place and wrapped the other around my head to stop the sea water dripping down into my eyes.

We all walked back towards the beach house slowly, the gorgeous view of the sun setting over the ocean was ignored as we climbed the steps back into the building and went to our separate rooms.

* * *

**Kyoya POV**

I don't know what it was that had me running towards the rock face when I heard the commotion. The girls running away from the structure shouting Haruhi's name was enough ammunition for me. I bolted up the sandy pathway, shoving the males out of the way and diving in right after the girl.

When she actually allowed me to carry her out of the water, I was surprised. The ever independent Haruhi was allowing me to act as saviour, but I wouldn't rub it in her face afterwards.

In reality, I was worried for the girl. My heart had frozen in my chest when I figured out what was happening. But I wouldn't let her know that. Although I respected her for doing all that she could to save our customers, it was still a reckless move on her part. Which meant Tamaki was actually right this time, to some extent. I don't think she knew the full extent of the situation when she went up there; it wasn't her plan to antagonise the bastard intruders but to allow the ladies to escape.

Apparently the twins had beaten them up pretty badly. Mori was lucky to be able to pull the pair off of them in time. I could take care of assault cases. Manslaughter, not so much.

I wasn't exactly mad at her for her actions, but I wasn't quite comfortable with knowing she could be so reckless again and really hurt herself. I would have to take matters into my owns hands.

I was sat in the dining room. Honey and Mori had taken upon the duties of cooking all the shellfish they had caught today for dinner, which I was looking forward to. Plus they were the only ones I trusted to not give me food poisoning. However, our king was sitting at the end of the table totally miserable. It was if clouds had literally set over his head and were lashing down the rain upon him.

"It's pretty gloomy outside, I hope it doesn't rain." Honey muttered, gazing out of the window as he set down another plateful of crab.

"It's pretty gloomy in here too," Kaoru sang out in a bored tone.

"Boss, will you quit the moping? You shouldn't have picked a fight with her anyway. She's as stubborn as you." Hikaru barked out at the depressed blonde boy.

It was then that Mori opened the door with Haruhi trailing behind him. She was wearing this light pink dress with ribbons and frills decorating the top as well as a matching ribbon tied into her short hair.

"Haru-chan, you look so cute!" Honey called out gleefully, taking a seat at the table.

"Yeah, since when did you wear dresses?" The twins asked in unison, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"My dad swapped most of the things in my suitcase. He always does that, trying to get me to wear the girly frilly stuff." She picked at one of the ribbons on the top hem, tugging at it gently. She took the seat in between Tamaki and myself.

Tamaki actually looked like he was about to have a nose bleed. His face was beet red, and his eyes scrunched shut. He reached forward to grab the platter of crabs' legs in front of him when Haruhi snatched it just before his hands grasped on.

"Well this is uncomfortable." Kaoru spoke up, breaking the silence that had settled.

"Yeah. Talk about awkward." Hikaru muttered, stabbing at his food with a fork.

"Let's dig in! These are the crabs we caught earlier, Haru-chan! I cooked them as best as I could." He smiled as sweetly as possible at her, but you could see how uncomfortable he was in here.

She snapped open one of the crabs legs, which caused Tamaki to flinch in the seat next to her. "These crabs taste… in-crab-ible. Get it?"

Honey giggled and nodded, snapping open his own crab leg and munching away on the meat. With each leg snapping open, Tamaki's flinching got stronger and stronger until it looked like he was about to snap.

"Don't you think you've had enough? Give it a rest!" He growled out at the girl, who mostly ignored what he had to say.

She cracked open an eye to stare at him as she chewed the crab meat. "Excuse me? I thought you weren't talking to me." And she snapped open another leg.

"You... trying to be cute?" he stuttered out before climbing to his feet and dusting off his shirt. "Okay fine, I get it. It seems you refuse to admit that you were wrong. See if I care, then. I'm going to bed. Good evening."

He turned to leave the room, bumping into Nekozawa as he was wandering through the corridor, having recovered from his encounter with the twins earlier.

"If you'll excuse me." I stood up and followed Tamaki out of the room, having finished with the food. I could do with another shower to get rid of the smell of sea water out of my hair.

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

Nekozawa poked his head in, scanning over the dim room. He wasn't wearing his wig or cloak and was looking remarkably normal. He could have even passed as a member of the host club with those looks.

"What's going on? Suoh-kun didn't seem overly happy."

"It's my fault, Nekozawa-sempai," I admitted to him, sighing. "He's going to be a little drama queen like that until I apologize to him."

"H-Haruhi? You're wearing a dress?" The boy stuttered.

I looked down, forgetting my attire. "Oh yeah. I don't care that you know, just keep the gender thing a secret, would you?"

He nodded his head lightly in response, and then stared in fear at the twins who were grinning devilishly at him.

"You know, maybe Tamaki was right…" I pondered out loud. "I could do with taking up some form of self-defence." Everyone's eyes were on me again.

"So he got to you huh?" Kaoru slings an arm around my neck. "It wouldn't hurt for you to learn some way to protect yourself."

"But it's not like we're going to force you to learn." Hikaru adds softly.

"Besides that's not the real issue here." They say in unison.

"We were all worried about how recklessly you acted out there." Hikaru said, running his fingers in circles along the table top.

"What do you mean? I didn't cause you guys any trouble or anything." They weren't making sense.

"That's not true, Haru-chan," Honey said from across the table, eyes soft and half lidded. "I think you should apologize, 'kay? You made us all worry, especially Tama-chan. I think you need to apologize to him the most."

I stared down at the table. So that was it. There was no real reason for them to worry about me. I'm not hurt or anything. "You were worried about me? But why?" I tap my fingers against the wooden table top.

"You're hopeless." The exasperated twins said in unison once again.

"You think?" I look up at all of them. "Guys, I'm really sorry."

They all glomped onto me, encapsulating me into the centre of a group hug session. "You're forgiven, our little Tanuki."

All the pressure on my stomach suddenly caused me to almost wretch. I clutched at my middle, groaning from the pain.

"What's wrong?"

"She must have eaten too much crab!"

"Get her to the nearest restroom!"

Next thing I know I'm in Mori's arms and being flung into a random bathroom to empty my stomach of all that delicious crab. What a waste of good food. Oh well too late now.

"Huh? Where am I?"


	18. When Lightning Strikes

A/N: I think you'll all enjoy this one. It's not too long, but hey ho!

* * *

**Kyoya POV**

I waved the other hosts out of my room as they went off in search of Nekozawa to 'have some fun with him' as the twins put it. Pulling the door shut, I pick up the key that's sitting on one of the tables and lock the door behind them. I pull the towel that was resting around my neck up to dry off my hair some more.

"Are you alright in there?" I call out as I hear the bathroom door creaking open.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to intru-" She began, her wide eyes staring at me from across the room.

"Don't be silly, Haruhi. It's just me." I remove the towel and throw it down on one of the chairs to be dealt with later.

Realisation crosses her faces and she casts her chocolate eyes downward to stare at the carpet. "Oh, sorry, Kyoya-sempai. I just want to say I'm sorry for making everyone worry earlier. It wasn't my intention."

I try to brush off the conversation, taking on the cold indifferent face that I was so used to. "Thanks, but I wasn't so worried. Pulling the twins off those intruders was more of a hassle. As was keeping those girls calm."

"I see…" She seemed slightly disappointed but I didn't let that sway me in my mission here.

"I had to send each of the girls a bouquet of flowers. 50,000 yen each." I admit to her. They were actually only 20,000 yen each but a little bit of exaggeration would help here.

Horror filled her eyes, quickly calculating how much her debt would be after that little slip up. "I'm sorry, sempai. You can add them to my debt."

I wander towards her, passing by and grazing her side lightly, I dim down the lights. "Are you sure? That's a grand total of 600,000 yen Haruhi."

"Why did you turn off the lights, sempai?" She was looking up at me with a puzzled yet curious expression. I did enjoy confusing the girl. I just hoped she didn't hate me for what I was about to do. I gathered my courage and steeled my nerves as I turned back to her and shifted closer still until her back was to the wall with my hands pressed against the wall either side of her head.

"If you want to, you could pay me back with your body," I purr in her ear, gripping onto her wrist tightly and throwing her onto the double bed, pinning her down by the wrists on top of the duvet, my legs in between her legs to stop her from kicking at me. She was staring up at me in surprise, but there was no fear. "Surely you aren't so naïve that you believe that someone's sex doesn't matter. You've left yourself completely defenceless to me."

Instead of trembling with fear, she smiled up at me. "So that's it. You won't do it Kyoya-sempai. I know. Because it wouldn't do you any good. You wouldn't gain anything from it."

Now it was my turn to be confused. How could she believe I wouldn't go through with it simply due to it of being no benefit to me? Staring down at her, her short ruffled hair was tickling across her face, her warm chocolate eyes gleaming in the faint light, her plush pink lips slightly parted. If I didn't actually respect this girl so much, it would have been tempting. But no, I wouldn't. At least she seemed to understand what I was trying to show her.

"You understand though." I don't shift from on top of her.

"You're playing the villain just to prove Tamaki-sempai's point. You've proven to be a much nicer guy than you like to show off, sempai." My eyes widen in surprise. I didn't think she'd say that. I had still expected some form of hatred or to be shoved off of her by now. "You did worry didn't you, sempai? Otherwise you wouldn't have dived into the water after me. You had just as much chance of getting hurt as I."

I wasn't entirely sure what to say to her. I loosened my grip on her wrists and sat upright, kneeling on the soft mattress. Of course she was correct. I just didn't want her knowing that she was right. A light blush coloured my cheeks and she gave a soft giggle at my embarrassment.

"Everyone was worried, sempai. It's nothing to be embarrassed about." She sat up also, looking up at me before suddenly reaching out and taking off my glasses. I could hardly make out her tossing them onto the bedside cabinet then turning back to me. I did however feel the hands slide up on cradle my face as she pressed her lips lightly to mine for only a second.

She pulled away looking just as surprised as I probably did. I didn't understand why she did it. Her mouth was opening and closing but words weren't escaping her lips. Instead I pushed forward and pinned her back to the bed, pressing my lips to her in a slightly more forceful manner. But she responded eagerly, tangling her slender fingers into my hair to hold me close. The subtle movements of our lips melding together sent little sparks through me and I didn't want to stop.

I heard a knock at the door that made me break away from her. Tamaki was outside, speaking gibberish about sun lotions through the door. Good thing I decided to lock the door when the other hosts left so I wouldn't be caught out whilst teaching Haruhi my little lesson. That would have been hard to explain to the overprotective hosts, even if I was one of their own.

My eyes flit over to Haruhi again. She's staring up at me with wide shining eyes, her breathing was uneven as she smiled at me again. We both sat up awkwardly, not truly knowing what to say at this moment in time.

"I… I'm sorry, sempai." She said breathily, her hand ghosting across my forearm.

"Me too, Haruhi. That… was most likely a mistake." I said it more trying to reason with myself than with her.

"Really?" She was looking up at me with semi-hopeful eyes.

A crash reverberated through the room, causing the girl to flinch then freeze with the most fearful expression I'd ever seen on a person. Another crash sounded through the sky, sending her jumping off the bed and towards the wardrobe across from the bed.

"Sorry, sempai. I-I have some business e-elsewhere. Excuse me." And with that locked herself into the wardrobe just before another flash of lightning and a boom of thunder rock the sky.

"So that's your weakness. Thunder." I rest my hand up against the wardrobe door. "You can come out now Haruhi, wouldn't it be better out here with me than locked in that small space?"

"Not really, sempai. This is how I usually deal with it. Just… just forget I'm here, okay?"

Instead of listening to her request, I open the desk drawer and pull out the key to the wardrobe. Sliding the key into the lock, I twist and slowly let the door swing open. She was sitting in there, with her head in her arms sobbing heavily enough that she was shaking with the force.

"Come on out of there, Haruhi. You're safe." She looks up at me with her tearful bloodshot eyes and patchy rose tinted cheeks. Her hand reaches out for me to help her out of the enclosure when more thunder rumbles in the background, sending her leaping towards me. We crash to the hard wooden floor, Haruhi now securely in my arms, clawing at my still bare chest in fright.

I manage to get to my feet without dropping the girl and carry her over to the bed, sliding her in under the covers, before taking a seat beside her and pulling down the curtains on the four poster bed. It was pitch black now, but she still attached herself to my arm as some form of support. I could feel her hot tears dripping onto my skin, sending a chill down my spine. I wrap my arms around her and try to keep her calm as each roll of thunder passed by less and less frequently. Eventually her breathing evens out and her shivering stops. I consider getting up and allowing her to just have my room and for me to take her room, but as I try to shift my arm out from her grasp she grips on tightly whimpering, and I change my mind. I allow my eyes to flutter shut and for sleep to take me as I drift off just like the girl beside me.

* * *

**Tamaki POV**

I had been stood outside Kyoya's door for a couple of minutes, asking him for his sun lotion before I gave up and wandered off. He was most likely still in the shower and couldn't hear me. Or he was asleep and had locked the door so we wouldn't go releasing the Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord again. It was definitely something I could do with avoiding right now.

My mood hadn't improved any since my fight with Haruhi. I didn't understand why she was being so stubborn when I knew I was right on this one. Everyone else seemed to agree with me; although they hadn't said it out loud it was still obvious. I simply let my feet take me wherever they feel like, as I glide through the corridors taking random lefts and rights whenever I felt like it. I could hear the growling of thunder outside, but I shrugged it off. I did enjoy watching the lightning streak across the sky, perhaps it would cheer me up now.

I knew the others were around here somewhere, trying to hunt down Umehito Nekozawa to pull some pranks on him or something or other. I didn't catch everything Hikaru had said as they ran past me earlier trying to find the currently uncloaked Black Magic Club president. The electricity had gone out as well, not too long ago. Most likely the work of Nekozawa or one of his two servants that were around here somewhere, flipping the breaker downstairs so that Nekozawa didn't have to worry about people turning on the lights without thinking, or in the twins case as a joke, and making him faint again.

I climb the next staircase I come to, taking me to the top floor. My hands kept searching out my sun burnt arms and rubbing vigorously at the itchy patches despite the stinging sensation. I stop at a wide window and draw back the curtains to watch the rain cascading down the glass, beating at the window mercilessly. Only a couple of minutes later did the lightning flash and dance through the pitch black sky and was then followed by the rolling thunder to signify its strike. I counted the seconds between the flash and rumble. Three seconds. It wasn't too far off then. I made myself comfortable, leaning my elbows on the windowsill and watch the show that nature provided for me.


	19. The Morning After and Tamaki's Phone

A/N: Some of you may hate me a little for this chapter, but don't worry! I'm bringing in Renge in the next chapter (late I know) but it fits in with the plan.

To everyone reviewing, I love you. Keep it up!

Also. I was gonna start incorporating other pairings. BUT I'm not sure If I should stick to the basic ones eg Honey/Reiko, Tamaki/Eclair (later on ofc), etc. Or more risque ones which you are all free to suggest. I had the urge to try out Honey/Kaoru or something weird like that, only subtly.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

I woke up to total darkness. But with being in Nekozawa's home, it didn't really surprise me. It was the feeling of hair tickling my face that woke me up and as I went to sweep it from my features I realised it wasn't my own. Someone had their arms wrapped around me, cocooning me into their body heat. It took my eyes a couple of minutes to adjust enough to recognise the feared Shadow King, shirtless may I add, gripping me around the waist and his head nuzzling into the top of my own.

Speechless was probably the word to describe it.

I tried to recall why I was in Kyoya's bed in the first place. Oh god, I had kissed him. What had possessed me to think that was a good idea, I have no clue. He was a better kisser than I had expected, but I only had one person to compare to and that was a girl whom I didn't think really counted.

And then the storm started. Well that's just brilliant. I was hoping they wouldn't find out about that little weakness, but they had been acting weird around me. They had been taking me into different places and trying to freak me out for most of yesterday afternoon. I just put it down to them being idiots or being weird, I didn't think much of it anymore.

It was strange to be comforted during a storm for once. I was used to hiding under the table, cowering as my dad worked into the early hours of the morning. It was my mother that used to sit with me during the storms, cuddling up with me under the blankets and told me stories of magical creatures that sent my imagination wild and made me forget there was a storm raging outside. But that was many years ago now. And for the person comforting me to be the well-known cold and indifferent Shadow King was somewhat baffling. But I wouldn't have it any other way.

I rested my hands against his slim chest, feeling it rise with each breath. I was pretty sure he was beginning to stir from his sleep. Hopefully he wouldn't wake up in Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord form, his murderous aura wasn't something I really wanted to deal with this morning.

His eyes flickered open and he stretched out slightly, tightening his grip on my waist before closing his eyes again and nuzzling his nose into the top of my head. It took a minute or so before he flinched backwards to look me in the eyes, his grip loosening on me slightly. Without the glasses, I could see his shock and confusion. It was probably quite similar to my expression when I had awoken.

"Are… Are you alright?" He asked me, his voice deep and gravelly from being waking.

At least it broke the nervous air surrounding us. "I'm okay, thank you, Sempai." I averted my gaze and stared down at his chest instead of those slate grey eyes.

"Perhaps we should go get some breakfast." I nodded softly, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. He relinquished his hold on me, albeit slowly and hesitantly ghosting his fingers across my waist.

Awkward silence filled the room as we evacuated the bed and stepped out onto the hard wooden floors. I gave one last glance over my shoulder and sent something reminiscent of a smile to him before unlocking the door and heading to my own room. Once safely inside, I leant against the cool stained wood of the door and let myself slide down to the floor to lay in a heap of soft pink fabric on the floor.

* * *

**Kyoya POV**

As soon as I heard the door click shut, I allowed myself to drop back onto the bed, massaging my temples to try and expel the headache that was already coming on strongly. I'd never felt that uncomfortable with someone before, and not really knowing how to change that wasn't doing anything to calm me.

All I knew was that I couldn't simply sit around in here all day. We would be leaving for the plane in a couple of hours and I should just face going out to have breakfast with the other hosts and hope this sinking feeling passes. I grab my bag and drag out a clean outfit to wear. The purple shirt and loose jeans seemed suitable enough for a mere plane ride.

The photographs I had used as an incentive in the twins little game from yesterday fell out my bag as I lifted out the shirt. It had been Ranka that had given me these pictures, without even having to ask the okama. I wasn't complaining. The man's trust in me would certainly be to my advantage at some point in the future. I deposited them back into one of the pockets to stop them from flying out again.

I pulled on the clothes and freshened up a bit, brushing my teeth and running a comb through my ruffled black hair. Once presentable I left the room and crossed the hall into the dining area. Honey and Mori were sitting at the head of the table, talking about breakfast plans including pancakes, fruit and cream. Which didn't sound half bad. Kaoru was sitting with a bowl of cereal and Hikaru could be heard singing something in the kitchen. Tamaki and Haruhi were nowhere to be seen.

Heading through to the kitchen, I could immediately smell the remains of something that had been thoroughly burnt. I raised an eyebrow at Hikaru but he averted his eyes and rubbed the back of his head, before returning to humming his tune and gathering fruit onto his plate.

"Sleep well, sempai?" It was an innocent question on his part, there was no mischief in his voice for once, but I still tensed up.

"Quite well actually, Nekozawa's guest rooms are more than sufficient," I manage to say steadily. I put some bread into one of the toasters and collect some fruit for myself.

"Tell me about it, I even got my bed to myself last night. Having all that space was quite weird for me," he babbles on. I just nod in response and collect my toast to smother it in butter before leaving Hikaru alone once again in the kitchen.

Tamaki and Haruhi had joined the other hosts, chatting away happily to each other. I had to do a double take, because last I knew he was refusing to speak to her. Perhaps she had taken on board what I tried to teach her last night, at least I hoped so. I take the seat next to Tamaki and opposite Kaoru.

"Was it you or Hikaru that burnt breakfast then, Kaoru?" He looked up at me and a light blush tinted his cheeks, giving a nervous chuckle in response.

"I don't know what you're on about, sempai…" He was avoiding eye contact just like his brother had done, and I found the exchange quite amusing.

"It was Hika-chan, burning our pancakes. Then Kao-chan tried to show him how to do it but he burnt them too. I was looking forward to those pancakes as well." Honey looked utterly distraught at the idea of not having any form of sweet to start the day. The more level-headed twin was bright red now, head down, munching slowly on the large bowl of cereal in front of him. Haruhi had a small giggle to herself at the boys lack of culinary skills.

"I could have made you pancakes, sempai. But I think we've not got long till we have to leave." She tapped her chin with a spoon in thought.

"It's 'kay, Haru-chan," the small senior smiled thinly. "I can wait till we're home. There's cheesecake and a chocolate tart at home waiting for me." The boy was almost drooling on the table at the thought. Haruhi shrugged and went to gather some food for herself as Hikaru exited the kitchen.

I stood and followed Haruhi through the door, leaving my untouched breakfast alone at the table. Honestly I'm not sure what I'm going to say to her, but I need to do something to soothe my inner conflict. She's trying to reach the cereal in one of the high cupboards. I come to stand behind her and pass it down for her, to which I receive a momentary glare before she begins avoiding eye contact.

"Sempai, I'm sorry you had to witness that last night. If you could just forget it ever happened that would probably be for the best," she said shakily as she poured out the puffed rice into a small bowl.

I gave a silent sigh before reaching out and grabbing her by the shoulder and pulling her round to look me in the face. "It's forgotten. But there's nothing wrong with being afraid, I hope you're aware."

"Then what are you afraid of, sempai?" It was a simple enough question. But, I wasn't really sure. There were no irrational things I found myself afraid of. I guess I could be honest with the girl.

"What I'm afraid of, hm. I suppose it would be failure."

Her chocolate eyes blinked up at me. "Aren't we all afraid to fail?"

"It depends on how much the person has to lose." Her eyebrows knitted together in thought regarding my comment.

"I wanted to apologise to you for last night." I tugged at the cuffs on my shirts, fidgeting with the buttons. I found it hard to keep looking into her wide eyes but I persevered.

"I think it should be me apologising, sempai. It's forgotten."

* * *

**Tamaki POV**

I didn't think much of Kyoya wandering off again from the table. It was rare that the guy sat down and finished a meal without some form of work to interrupt him. Everyone was chatting amiably, making their way through their meals but I didn't have much of an appetite. Kaoru was stealing slices of peach off of Hikaru's plate and pinging pieces of puffed rice at the older twin. I was glad everyone was enjoying the short vacation.

"What did you get up to last night then?" I address the twins who look up at me with wide eyes.

"We went ghost hunting with Nekozawa-sempai," Hikaru beamed.

"Sadly we didn't actually find any, but we did have some fun," Kaoru grinned.

"Only because you locked him in the basement, Hika-chan!" Honey chastised from the other side of the table, waving a spoon in a stern manner. "Takashi and me had to let him out once you two got bored and left him in there."

"Well he does like the dark, right?" Hikaru tried to reason with the small senior.

"I did wonder if he got out eventually," Kaoru shrugged.

"Where did you disappear to boss? Just head to bed?" They asked me in unison.

"I would be more careful with any of the Black Magic Club members, I hope they put a curse on you both. And no, I went for a little exploration mission around the beach house. It's much bigger than it seems from outside. I do wish that the lights hadn't gone out though." I shivered in the memory of walking into Nekozawa's bedroom instead of my own on the hunt for my bed late at night. He had his cauldron bubbling up some concoction and stared at me menacingly before I ran off down the corridor.

"Nekozawa probably did that whilst he was locked down in the basement. Sorry, boss!" The twins grin at me, not really caring for my experience last night, but at least they apologised regardless of the sincerity.

I shook my head at their antics, and relaxed back into the chair, enjoying the rays of morning sun that were filtering through the large windows.

* * *

Before we knew it, we were packing our bags into the limousine and cramming ourselves into the back. The twins wrapped themselves around Haruhi, trying to wind me up, nuzzling their cheeks against hers. I took the only object on my person - my phone - and chucked it at them, succeeding in hitting Kaoru dead on the forehead. I celebrated my good shot, when I realised my error. They were rummaging through my phone, the messages, pictures and contacts.

"Oh man, look at this one!"

"Haaahahaha, seriously boss have you got enough pictures of Haruhi on here?!"

"Sempai, this is plain creepy, I hope you know that."

My bottom lip wobbled dangerously as I kept lunging in the small space to capture the device.

"And here's the one of Honey sitting on Kyoya while he was dead to the world!"

"I thought he would have deleted it! Priceless!"

"Tamaki, Honey, you have some explaining to do."

It was safe to say that the journey home was entertaining. At least for those red headed devils.


	20. Enter Renge: Otaku Extraordinaire

**A/N: **Hello there! This chapters quite a bit longer than usual, but I didn't see a good way of breaking it up like I usually do so it's all in one!

Thinking of going back and rewriting the very first chapter to include more speech etc. Not sure yet, but it's a plan! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to all those following and reviewing! ^^

* * *

**Renge POV**

"I love you. And you're all I can think about, my darling. Let's spend the rest of our lives together, just the two of us." My heart fluttered as I listened to his words. He was so sincere and gorgeous, I wish I had him all to myself, not just watching and controlling him through a television screen.

"Yes, Miyabi. I'm soooo happy." I whisper back dreamily, running my fingers down the screen in a gentle caress.

"Miss? Excuse me, Miss? The Master has returned home." My maid is trying to drag my attention away from my prince. I nod dumbly at her, and shoo her away. She doesn't waste a moment longer at the door, escaping quickly and clicking shut the door that is adorned with Miyabi posters.

I manage to drag myself away from the screen, picking up one of my many Miyabi dolls that were resting on my Oki-Doki-Memorial bed covers. As I was told, my father was home from Japan, resting in the dining room with a cup of coffee and a tray of cakes and biscuits laid out in front of him.

"Renge?" I take the seat opposite him, stroking the doll I was carrying around as usual. "You certainly enjoy those video games don't you?"

"Is that so wrong?" I keep my eyes on my precious Miyabi.

"No, not at all." My father smiled at me patiently. "I'm your father and I want you to feel free to live your life however you please. You know I let you do whatever you like. I've always promised you freedom."

A smile creeps up onto my face as I nod graciously at my father. He was right, he allowed me anything I dreamt of, regardless of how stupid the object may be. "Yeah. Did your business go well in Japan?"

"I think so. I had a lovely dinner meeting at the home of one of my clients when I was there. I made sure to get a photo. Take a look. They have a boy in high school who's about the same age as you." He rummaged around in his pocket for the small slip of photographic paper, holding it up in front of his face for me to look at.

My eyes widen as I stare at the photograph. It's you Miyabi. My very own, walking, breathing Miyabi. I snatch the photo from his nimble fingers and stare more closely at it. Yes, it was definitely him. Right down to the same glasses and soft smile that graced his face.

"He is the one. I'm going to marry the boy in this photo. Don't forget. You promised me that I could do whatever I want, Father." I shout to him as I run back and forth across the room gathering up some of my belongings.

"But Renge…"

Running out the house, I bound towards our private jet that had just been refuelled from my father's trip to Japan. I give the destination to the pilot and take my seat. I can see my dad at the window screaming my name and banging on the double glazed glass in shock. It was too late though. I was on my way.

_I'm coming for you, Miyabi…_

* * *

**Kyoya POV**

Hosting hours had not long started and everything was in full swing. The girls had been swarming in lately, all wanting a piece of the hosts for themselves. It probably something to do with the summer coming up, trying to squeeze in as much time with us as possible before the school break. Even I had to step in and take my place as a proper host instead of working in the background as I preferred. I wouldn't complain though, it meant more profits than usual.

We were dressed in traditional kimonos all designed and created by the Hitachiin's grandmother. I would have to send my thanks to the peculiar old woman later on, they were immaculate pieces. Tamaki was busy tending to the large group of girls that has swarmed around him and he was handling the multitasking incredibly well. He was throwing out compliments and sugary sweet lines to each of them like something out of a romance novel. It was never a talent I had myself; I just stuck to being polite and courteous whilst trying to remain aloof. I would leave the romantics to Tamaki and the twins.

The twins were in the midst of some pre-planned twincest act. I'm glad they kept the acts quite clean even during the busier periods. Their touches were quite modest and innocent except in the eyes of our customers. They rather enjoyed imagining all the scenarios that happened outside the music room's walls.

Honey and Mori had a larger crowd as well, allowing a couple of the girls to even feed him spoonful after spoonful of cakes and ice cream, licking the silverware clean before the next serving. It went down well with the girls and that's all that mattered. I reminded myself to order more cakes for next week with some of the extra profits.

Something at the door caught my eye. It was a new girl, shyly trying to find the courage to enter the room without embarrassing herself. Luckily I wasn't the only one to notice the girl as Tamaki flew towards her, handing her a rose and asking her in.

"No! Get away from me, you phony!"

Everyone froze on the spot, heads spinning to watch the commotion. Tamaki had gone white and looked as though he was about to erode away again. "What do you mean phony?" He asked tearfully.

"Just what I said. You're phony. I find it hard to believe that someone like you is the prince character of this host club! You shouldn't go spreading your love around so easily like that, you stupid! You must be a dim-witted narcissist! You're incompetent! You're a commoner. You're disgusting." Every word was like another nail in his coffin, driving him closer and closer to the ground until he was curled into the foetal position on the ground sobbing his eyes out.

The twins were beside themselves with laughter. The other hosts had come to stand beside me, wondering what the hell was going on. The girl looked vaguely familiar, I may have seen a photograph of her before but I had a hard time placing her.

"I don't suppose you are…"

I never got to finish my sentence as she backed off from Tamaki upon seeing me and bounding forward, hands clasped together and face gleeful. "It's you, Kyoya. Oh, how I longed to meet you. My one and only prince charming."

What the-? I managed to hide my shock behind a totally blank face. The other hosts however were looking at me in total confusion.

We all took a seat in on the large sofas in the room, the girl trying to take the seat next to me but was intercepted by Haruhi who dropped herself onto the plush seat.

"This girl is your…"

"Fiancé? Seriously, Kyoya-sempai?" The twins stared at me with their unusually perplexed expressions.

"Of course!" The girl answered for me, a bright smile adorning her face. "My name's Renge Hoshakuji and I'm transferring into Ouran's class 1-A tomorrow."

"Why is he sulking?" Hikaru whispered to his brother, motioning to Tamaki with a nod of the head.

"Because Mommy was keeping a secret from him." Kaoru answered snidely. Clearly the twins weren't fond of this situation either. Good, that made all of us.

"Whatever. Why does everyone insist on referring to us as if we're husband and wife?" I asked irritated with the pair.

"Oh this is a story of love at first sight. I couldn't resist the way you were adoring those flowers in the backyard when you thought no one else was looking. And how sweet it was when you reached out to that poor little injured kitten." She explained dreamily, getting carried away into her own little world.

Everyone was staring at me again, disgust and disbelief written all over their faces.

"She serious?" I shot the twins a look to say 'as if'. I'm not sure if they got the message or not, as their expressions didn't change.

"Could you have the wrong person…?" Haruhi asked her cautiously.

"No way! I could recognize my love anywhere. He's a gentleman who's kind to everyone and doesn't ask for anything in return. He likes solitude, but in fact sometimes he gets lonely. He looks like the star of the popular dating sim, Uki-doki Memorial. You're my real-life Ichijo Miyabi." Oh now it made sense. It wasn't me she was actually obsessed with, just a fictional look-a-like. Just great.

"Uki…"

"Doki…"

"OTAKU!" Tamaki shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at the girl.

"Otaku?!" The twins jumped back in complete terror, joining their king in horrified pointing. "I've never seen one before!"

"I get it now. You're in love with that character. You're projecting the love onto me, and you somehow deluded yourself into thinking that we're engaged. I assume this Miyabi character probably wears glasses as well."

Tamaki came crawling up to me, kneeling at my feet, his eyes tearful and shining. "So she made it up? You're not really her fiancé right?"

"Well no, I don't remember ever asking for her hand in marriage. Besides this is the first time I've ever met the woman." I announce, pushing my glasses further up my nose. They were all giving me looks that said 'why didn't you tell us that earlier?'.

"According to my research, I understand that you are in charge managing the club. Is that true, Kyoya?" She spoke cheerfully to me, love hearts dancing around her head. I've decided I'm not keen on having fan girls. It's better when they're after Tamaki or the Hitachiins. They knew how to deal with this kind of behaviour.

"That's right," Honey piped up. "Kyo-chan's our director!"

"You're the club's director? That's perfect. Oh wow, I've always wanted to wear a sandwich board to advertise a business." She started spinning around, drawing up more ideas into that overactive imagination of hers.

"We don't advertise. We're just a host club." The twins mutter blandly.

"I've made up my mind!" She stopped spinning and held up a hand, her face was set and determined. "I'm going to be the new manager of the host club."

She was answered by a collective, "What?"

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

I can hardly explain the feeling when that girl, Renge announced she was engaged to Kyoya. My chest constricted to the point where I felt sick. But I hid it by copying the expressions that the twins had glued to their faces. Their exaggerated responses to things made it easy for me to cover up the sinking feeling in my stomach.

It was even worse when she decided to be our new manager. I didn't think we needed a manager, we had been running pretty smoothly so far with just Kyoya in control. It seemed illogical and I was hoping he's see it in the same light.

Unfortunately he went along with the stupid idea much like he did with Tamaki's idiotic schemes. I wasn't the only one that was displeased with his lack of intervention, despite it being more of Tamaki's place to hire and fire members as the president.

"Um, listen, Kyoya…" Tamaki approached the Shadow King in an attempt to sway his decision.

"Miss Hoshokuji is the only daughter of a very important Ootori family client. So please be polite and try not to offend her, all right?"

Everyone's shoulders slumped upon hearing his reasoning. Of course that would be the only reason we couldn't chase her out. Which happened to be the twins top plan.

"I can't wait to work with you all!" She sang, waving to us all.

We waved back awkwardly, faces scrunched into forced thin smiles.

Tamaki spun back round to us all. "I've thought it all through. Maybe having a lady manager wouldn't be so bad after all…"

The twins were immediately on his case. "What the hell makes you say that? The otaku has to go!"

"Well it's fairly obvious, isn't it?" He paused but nobody agreed with him. "Renge just transferred into Haruhi's class! So with another girl around her it may bring out her more feminine side. Her girly tendencies will hopefully rub off on our blatantly androgynous Haruhi. And it'll stop her from taking on your shady attributes!"

"Hey! She'd be lucky to be more like us!" They yelled back at him. I sighed, watching the exchange. Only Tamaki could think this was a good idea for such a stupid reason like that. It would take more than Renge to turn me into some girly girl.

"Now is our change to help Haruhi get in touch with her feminine side. This is an important project, men. She doesn't have any friends in class right now except for these two shady twins. That's not good for her." I glared at him in response but he brushed it off as per usual when he got into this serious captain like state.

"Like you have room to talk." The twins mutter, face palming.

"Everyone, as your new manager I've baked you all cookies!" Renge glided over to us, tin full of burnt biscuits in hand.

"See? Isn't she lady like? I'm so moved by your generosity." Tamaki grinned at the girl and reached out to try one of her homemade cookies.

She smacked away his hand, having him moping in the corner again. "I didn't bake these for you, you big fat phony prince." Swinging around to Kyoya, she held the tin up to him with a blush staining her cheeks. "I'm sorry I burnt them a little. I did the best I could. And I already know what you're going to say." Renge reverted into her very own inner mind theatre, flying through scenarios where she was most likely having some form of romantic moment with the bespectacled boy. It made me sick to my stomach just thinking about it.

"Oh you're always so sweet to me, Kyoya!" He just blinked at the girl and accepted one of the cookies to munch on.

The other hosts helped themselves to the biscuits. "You weren't kidding, these really are burnt." Honey was looking hesitantly down at the baked good in his hand, prodding it with one finger.

"Don't eat that, Mitsukuni. It's bad for you." Mori piped up, scolding his cousin for even thinking of putting into his mouth. His comment however sent the girl into a fit, snatching the cookie from the Lolita boy's hand angrily causing him to cower from the otaku.

"Waaaah, she's scaring me!"

I nibbled on the offending item. Although it was burnt, it wasn't all that bad. "They're not that bad. They've got a good flavour to them." I went to take a proper bite of the cookie this time when the twins crept up on either side of me.

"May I try one?" Hikaru purred, manoeuvring himself to bite down on the cookie sticking out of my mouth in half, cradling my chin in his fingers. I wouldn't lie and say it was entirely uncomfortable, I had gotten used to little acts like these from the twins. They were usually to wind up Tamaki and I was all for those moments. I didn't flinch as Kaoru tilted my head towards him and licked the crumbs that had gathered beside my lips, purposefully running his tongue along the edge of my bottom lip in his short journey.

Tamaki was fuming from the side lines, taking a hissy fit and trying to tear towards us but was being held by the scruff of the neck by Kyoya, his other hand shoving his glasses further up his nose to rest comfortably. "Did you see what they just did!? That's not how brother and sister share their food!"

"And suddenly the trio are even closer than ever before." Kyoya muttered to himself.

* * *

**Kyoya POV**

I found it hard not to be rushing over there myself when the twins took to licking Haruhi's face in front of us, obviously trying to push Tamaki's buttons. They were successful of course and I was torn between allowing him to beat them to a pulp and holding him back to save some injuries. My common sense got the better of me and I held on tightly to the blonde idiot's shirt.

I averted my gaze from the scene and allowed the glare of my glasses to hide my discontent.

"You know you could have just told me there were crumbs there, I could get them myself. But thanks. And if you wanted some, there's plenty in the tin," Haruhi informed them, rubbing her cheek and lips free of saliva and crumbs.

I let go of Tamaki seeing that he had calmed down to a point on not harming anyone in his wake. "That's not how you're supposed to react! You have to stay strong and reject them, then casually brush them to the side. Do you understand?!"

She shrugged at his little rant. "What if I don't want to reject them?"

My chest tightened slightly when I heard her say that and tried to ignore them. I pulled out my notebook and began reading the first page I flipped to.

"You can quit sexually harassing me now, sempai." I could still hear them, their words echoing in my head. It was frustrating to say the least.

"Sexual harassment!? If this is sexual harassment then they're twice as guilty! Someone call the police!" my best friend ranted in the background.

"Cut it out, boss. We're sorry alright?"

I turned my attentions to Honey who was trying to talk to Renge. "Renge-chan! Renge-chan! Want some? It's milk."

She stared at him blankly. "Lukewarm."

"Huh…?" He looked distraught about her accusation towards his milk.

"Every single one of you, except for Kyoya, all of your characters are lukewarm. Each of you needs to have some sort of dark side. You understand?" She waited for us to nod, but when nobody answered she carried on. "Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men who are troubled. If you keep carrying on like this, it's only a matter of time before the girls get tired of you and stop coming all together. Are you trying to ruin my precious Kyoya's business? As your manager, it's my duty to change your character backgrounds. Let's start with you! If all you are is cute, inside and out, then you're no different to a baby. Therefore, from now on, you are the baby-faced thug. And Mori senpai, you're his childhood-friend, the flunky. The twins will be basketball players enslaved in their own world. Haruhi, you're an honor student who's constantly being bullied. And as for you, Tamaki, you're the school idol who's admired for your good looks but you actually have an inferiority complex you're hiding from the world. The lonely prince. And Kyoya, you're perfect just the way you are now. So I want you to stay as kind and affectionate as ever, 'kay?"

I smiled politely at her and nodded. "Thank you, I'm honoured."

Tamaki contemplated the idea for a few seconds before a light bulb went off above his head. "The lonely prince…. It's perfect! That title was just made for me."

"Yeah, right. She couldn't be further from the truth." Haruhi mutters under her breath.

The twins rounded on me once again. "C'mon Kyoya-sempai. You've gotta do something."

Crossing my arms defiantly, I motion towards Tamaki. "Why? It seems the King is up for it."

Tamaki was leaning up against the far wall, holding a hand up to his heart and the other limply hanging by his side. His face told of unimaginable sadness and longing. The only way to improve it would be if it was in the street raining down on the poor lost soul. "How does this look, Renge? Do these poses work for a lonely prince such as I?"

"Oh, wow. You're pretty good at that, Tamaki." She applauded him. "Y'know what would be more effective? If you were standing in the rain." It was as if she read my thoughts.

I look at the identical boys with their pleading eyes. "Let's just see how things turn out. I bet it'll be interesting. It always is." I let a cruel smile creep onto my face that scared the red heads away.

Hikaru POV

"Take him to the infirmary, immediately!"

I was running towards my downed brother. He was clutching at his leg in agony, his face was scrunched up and his breath coming out in quick short bursts. "Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru."

"You've got to get back in the game, Hikaru. We need you." One of my team mates grabbed me by the shoulder and shook me gently. I harshly shoved him out of my path, and stepped back from the man.

"Shut up!"

I crouched down by Kaoru as he motioned for me to listen to him. "Hikaru, listen to me. Please don't worry. There's nothing you can do. You can't share my pain. You are not the one who got hurt. Now, go on."

"I can't. It hurts. It hurts, Kaoru." The tears gather in my eyes. "Your pain is my pain. It doesn't matter to me if no one else understands. As long as we have each other, we can go on living."

* * *

**Tamaki POV**

"I'm sorry but I'm envious. The way the two of you support each other like that." I walk into the Hitachiin's scene, dragging my feet as I go, keeping my eyes glued to the ground in front of me.

"But Suou senpai…"Hikaru spoke to me.

"How can you be envious of us? You're the school's idol." I gave them a tear jerking expression filled with as much anguish and pain as I could cram into one expression.

"An idol, right. I hate that people all worship me for something so superficial as my appearance. I think it would be much better for me to be alone." I begin to walk away from the devoted brothers, my hands hanging limply at my sides as I shuffle.

* * *

**Honey POV**

"You can't run away forever. I'm gonna show you what happens to anyone that crosses me." I cornered Haru-chan in the dense forest. She backed up against a tree, cowering from my petite yet strong form.

"Don't do it, Mitsukuni. You should have realized by now that whenever you hurt others, you're really just hurting yourself." My usually silent partner in crime spoke up behind me. He was speaking out of place and I didn't tolerate such things especially in front of our victims.

"I didn't ask you for any advice. You want me to put you over my knee again?" I raised my hand in warned and the taller of us flinched, taking a frightened step back from me and shook his head.

"You know, it really pisses me off when people don't know their place." My façade was beginning to crack. I hated this acting thing.

"I'm so sorry, Haru-chan! I can't do this any more!" I lunge forward to my kouhai, wrapping my arms around her neck and rocking us both side to side. She instantly hugged me back, trying to calm my wailing and gave a soothing 'shhh' sound into my ear as she cradled me in her arms.

The lights suddenly intensified, illuminating the dark forest area.

"Cut! Cut! Cut! Cut!" Renge ran forward to chastise me, finger pointed in my teary face. "What's wrong with you? You got to stick to the script."

"But I can't…." I whimper in response. This girl really is a big meany. I thought Tamaki said it was okay for me to be who I wanted to be, not to conform to some strange girls bidding.

"Stop rolling, cameraman," She screamed at the cameras behind her.

"Yes, boss." He saluted her and cut off the recording.

"I want the rain to make things seem tragic." She continued ranting to me, but I began to block her out like I did most of the time someone around me takes a hiss fit or says something remarkably stupid.

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

"How'd we go from changing our characters to shooting a movie about them?" Hikaru sneered, tossing me a towel as I walked off set.

"And why is there an entire film crew here to shoot it?" I smiled graciously at the red head before directing the question towards Kyoya.

"Apparently, she flew them in from Hollywood. Don't you recognize the director?" He pointed to the chubby man sitting in the overly decorated director's chair. "He directed the vampire movie, Millennial Snow. It was the No.1 grossing box-office hit in America last year."

"Rich bastards," I grumble. I didn't really care for who they were, I just wanted to know why we needed such high profile people and so many of the here for a measly 20 minute 'film', if you can even call it that.

"And another thing! Why does this stupid script portray Kaoru as the pitcher?" Hikaru asked, clearly irritated. I didn't understand what he was on about however. I thought they were playing basketball, not baseball.

"What does that mean?" I raised an eyebrow at them.

"We'll show you later on if you want, Ha-ru-hiii." They purred to me.

I should've guessed it was some form of sexual reference. I gave a dry laugh and declined. It would only have been worth playing along if Tamaki was nearby but he was too busy practicing new posed for his lonely prince persona. He was pulling it off remarkably well, but I wouldn't say it out loud. His ego is over inflated as it was.

Speak of the devil, Tamaki came bounding over to us, suddenly cheerful and wrapped in cotton towels similar to my own.

"Haruhi! So how was I? Did you like my performance?"

"You were pretty believable. I'm surprised you were able to get into character so quickly, sempai."

He gave a smug flick of his damp hair. "I've discovered a new darker side of myself, you see. I'm starting to think it's a good idea to explore it."

"Are you sure about that, sempai? I think your fan girls like you just the way you are." I motioned towards Renge and the school's very own Tamaki Fan Club. They were all waving and trying to gain his attention, whistling and yelling his name, some even holding signs with 'I 3 Tamaki' painted across them.

"Well if you say so, Haruhi." He gave a brief wave to the girl before continuing to towel dry his blonde locks.

"If he gets in touch with his darker side he'll be much more trouble." I whisper to the twins who chuckle in response and ruffle my still wet hair.

"Haruhi! You're on!" I follow the source of the voice around the corner to see Renge stood with a couple of boys I recognise to be third year students. I think they're in Honey and Mori's class actually and they don't look very pleased with our manager.

"These two gentlemen have just agreed to make a special appearance in our film!"

"In your film?" They shared a confused look. "What are you on about?"

"After all, we're gonna need some tough guys for the big climax. That's when all of the club members come together to fight against the real villains at their school. According to this script, these two are from a wealthy family that got their wealth by being a part of the Japanese Mafia. Don't you think it's a brilliant casting choice?" She spun around on the spot, arms out wide. The three of us looked at her, baffled.

"What's with this girl?" He was sounding a little bit spooked.

"Whatever my dad does has nothing to do with me!" The other boy shouted out, only to be hushed by Renge.

"Just come over here and wait for your cue." I plodded behind her, feeling beyond anxious at how this was going to play out with two very unwilling 'actors'.

She went for the two males she had rounded up and tried to push them into their stated positions. "Hey, you think you can push me around?! You don't even know me!" He shoved her away from them, sending her flying towards the stone wall. I darted behind her in order to break her landing, the impact of her against me winding me only slightly.

Renge gasped and tried to help me up, "Oh, Haruhi are you alright?"

I give her a small smile and accepted her help. "He was right, Renge. You can't do that. Judging people by their appearances is just stereotyping them and you'll never see the person inside."

She stared at me teary eyed. "I… I don't understand what you're trying to say."

It was at this point that Kyoya turned round the corner wanting to see what all the commotion was about. He marched towards us, gently pushing Renge out of the way and looking me in the face, eyes scanning over my features. "Want to explain why you've ended up with a bump on the head and a scratched face?"

I reached my hand up and swiped my fingers across my cheek. Sure enough, there was blood staining my fingertips. I hadn't even noticed the sting, but bump however I had noticed. "It's just a little scratch, sempai. No big deal."

He narrowed his eyes at me then turned on Renge and the other boys. "Who's responsible then?"

The boys backed up, waving their hands in defence. "It's not us, Ootori. She was the one who started it. She was giving us a hard time."

"He's telling the truth, sempai." He seemed to noticeably calm down after that, relaxing his shoulders and glaring less harshly. "They were provoked."

He waved the older boys away, and they took off like a shot. "Let's get out of here!"

"Are you sure you're okay?" He gave me once last sideways glance, eyebrows knitted together in silent worry.

I nodded and patted him on the arm gently, to try and confirm to him. He pushed his glasses further up his nose, bringing on the Shadow King Glasses Glare and walked straight up to the camera. He grabbed a rock off the ground on the way, tossing it up into the air before catching it and smashing it onto the expensive lens.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't have footage of club members engaging in violence. I suggest you leave now. And quit being such a pest." The rock was dropped back to the ground in front of the horrified camera men.

"I… I'm not a pest… You're supposed to pat me on the head and tell me not to worry! You're supposed to be kind and affectionate! Why are you acting so differently now?!" Tears were dripping down her rosy cheeks.

"Because that isn't the real Kyoya." Tamaki rounded the corner, eyes cast upon the distressed manager.

"Does it really matter?" I brush all the dirt off my blazer. "Who cares if Kyoya is a little different than you expected him to be? Take a good look at the person inside and get to know him little by little. It's a lot more fun that way." I try reassuring the girl, who is finally starting to understand exactly what I'm trying to put across.

* * *

The next day at the host club, the girls were swooning even more than the previous day, which I didn't think was humanly possible. Each of them were carrying around some DVD case with pictures of Tamaki and Kyoya plastered over the front of the case, protected by a shiny layer of plastic.

"I bought the film that you made, Tamaki! It's amazing how you portray the lonely prince, it's so touching." One girl sang to the blonde boy. He takes the compliment easily in his stride, thanking her for her sweet words.

"That scene in the rain is phenomenal." Another girl cried out, clutching the DVD protectively to her chest.

"Uh, Kyoya-sempai? I thought you destroyed that video footage."

"Not quite. I broke the camera's lens but the film that was already recorded was still perfectly safe. I just edited out the violence parts and it's been quite the hit with the ladies."

"Damn Shadow King." I grumble.

"I heard that, Haruhi." He informs me with a raise of one thin black eyebrow.

"Is this what you meant by interesting, sempai?" The twins creep up beside us.

"Is there something wrong with having more money in the club's budget?" He avoided the question entirely, brushing the twins off with all his experience dealing with trouble makers.

"Good day, everyone!" Renge danced over to us, beaming smile on her face.

"Renge, I thought you had gone back to France already?" Tamaki asked curiously.

She totally ignored Tamaki and bounded over to me, gripping my hands in her own. "I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner. It was so chivalrous of you to risk your life to protect me. I could feel the love when you lectured me about judging people. When you said it was fun to get to know people little by little, you were talking about me."

I was stumped now, I didn't want to offend the girl, but I couldn't pretend I had some kind of secret crush on her either. "Um, yeah…"

She began dragging me by the hand towards the doors, I struggled but her grip was like steel. There was no escape. All I could do was listen to the idiots arguing in the background.

"Hey, Kyoya-sempai?"

"Are you alright with that?"

"I suppose, why? Everything she said was true."

"No it wasn't!"

"But I thought you wanted her to have more close female companions?"

"I wanted her to have female friends! NOT A GIRL FRIEND!"

I sighed, they were hopeless.

"C'mon Haruhi. We can play Uki-Doki Memorial together!"

"Noooooooooo! Don't take my Haruhi away from me!" Is all I heard as the doors slammed shut on the host club.


	21. Envy and Attraction

A/N: Another chapter here for all you lovely people! Enjoy~

* * *

**Kyoya POV**

Thankfully Renge had calmed down in her pursuit of my affections but I wasn't necessarily happy still. I hoped she was just another host hopper and that she'd move onto someone else, but she seemed pretty set on making Haruhi her own now. She came in during every hosting session to sit with the girl and I couldn't deny that I was becoming envious of how much time the female host spent with her, rather than sitting at my table as she would from time to time.

But I couldn't make a fuss over it. I wasn't like Tamaki or the twins and kick up a huge scene over the girl not wanting to spend time with me anymore, almost to the point where it seemed as if she were avoiding me. I hated myself enough for just allowing this petty weakness to creep up on me. There was little to gain from the relationship, so logically I shouldn't feel so irritated over it.

"Mommy! The children won't listen to meee!" Tamaki cried out from his crumpled position on the ground beside Hikaru and Haruhi. The red heads arm was tightly wrapped around her waist, holding her close to him and he was nuzzling his nose into her hair. Kaoru was sitting on top of Tamaki, keeping him from breaking up the little scene.

"Mmm, you smell like strawberries, Haruhi. Are they your favourite?" Both twins sported wicked grins stretching from ear to ear.

"Stop it! You shouldn't be treating your sister in such a manner! You shady twins! Get. Off. Of. ME!" He began thrashing and flopping on the ground like a fish out of water before slowly running out of steam and resolving to just sob on the marble floor and sending me his potent puppy dog eyes.

I dragged myself over to them, and a glare was more than enough to send Kaoru scurrying away from Tamaki. The younger twin wasn't so foolish to argue with me, unlike his mirror image sibling. It took three seconds and a raise of an eyebrow before he relinquished his hold on the girl who simply straightened out her blazer before wandering back to her table next to Honey and Mori's cake laden banquet.

Perhaps I could take matters into my own hands and lay out subtle hints towards Haruhi's true gender in hope that Renge would figure it out and move on. But the chances of the loud mouthed manager keeping it a secret at least until her debt was paid off fully were incredibly slim. I didn't want to compromise Haruhi's position but I wasn't sure what else to do.

"Tamaki-sempai, would you like to join us?" She was smiling up at the blonde bombshell sweetly. That was another thing. She had gotten closer to Tamaki in the past couple of weeks. There were less incidents including sobbing, eroding, growing mushrooms and moping. And I wasn't the only one who had noticed. Honey had picked up on it, I could tell by the way he studiously watched over the pair's interactions during hosting and shot knowing glances towards his younger cousin. The twins had as well sadly, and had kicked it up a notch in their attempts to wind up Tamaki, getting more and more risqué with their little scenes including Haruhi. The situation had increased profits due to the girls thinking there was a homosexual love triangle developing between the trio. Girls were truly strange creatures.

"Of course! My darling daughter wants to spend time with me. You're so sweet!" He held her hands between his whilst announcing this, confusing the girls somewhat but they went along with Tamaki's odd imagination. Perhaps I wouldn't have to do anything in order to reveal Haruhi's gender to her; Tamaki would probably slip up given enough time.

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

I don't know what was worse: having a girl pretty much announcing that she wants to fall in love with me or knowing that the person I do like seems to be avoiding me. I kept myself busy entertaining Renge and the small selection of girls that had taken quite a liking to me, but it was as if I could feel everyone's eyes on me at all times and it was tiring trying to act as if it wasn't the case.

The twins had been trying to terrorise Tamaki even more than usual and in turn I thought I should be nicer to him, so he doesn't end up having some kind of nervous breakdown. In fact, I had been thinking of suggesting Renge to go spend time with the blonde boy. They had slightly more compatible personalities than either had with me. For all I know, they might hit it off. If Renge didn't keep up calling him a phony prince that is.

Honey's eyes were on me again. He had been doing that quite a lot lately. Just checking up on me regularly. It didn't bother me as such coming from him, it was hard to be angry with a face as cute as his. However, for the first time in the past couple of weeks, he stood up from his table and bounced over to me cheerfully.

"Haru-chan! I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it, sempai?" I smile down brightly at the blonde senior, who I couldn't help but compare to a younger brother figure. He was the closest I was going to ever get to a sibling.

"Would you come over to my house this weekend?" His eyes were wide and hopeful. I was surprised by the invitation, as I'd never been to the Haninozuka home, but I didn't see why not.

"Sure sempai, I'd love to. Any reason why?"

"Takashi's going to be out of town all weekend for a kendo tournament. So I'll have nobody to play with and my brother's not very fond of cake and stuffed animals, so I wanted to ask you!"

"Alright, Honey-sempai. What would you like to do?"

"You could come stay over on the Friday night, ne?"

I tapped my chin in thought. I don't think my dad would mind very much, he seemed to favour the Haninozuka boy after all, much like he did with Kyoya. "That should be okay. I could bake you some home-made cakes if you'd like."

He was literally bouncing on the spot after I'd suggested that, face alight with pure happiness. "Yeah, Haru-chan! Strawberry cakes, 'kay? Mother would like those as well. Yay!"

I patted the small senior on the head, ruffling his blonde locks slightly, before he bounded back to his table with a cheerful bounce in his step. I think spending the weekend with Honey would be quite nice, refreshing even. He wasn't troublesome and I knew I wouldn't end up being sexually harassed like I would with Hikaru, Kaoru or Tamaki. And I got to brush up on my baking skills. Win – win situation!

* * *

**Hikaru POV**

I gripped my brother by the wrist, dragging him behind me into the kitchen. What Honey had just done wasn't sitting well with me and I just couldn't explain why. My chest was hurting as if I was being squeezed by Tamaki way too hard. Maybe I was coming down with something.

"What the hell is sempai thinking? Asking her to stay over at his for the weekend?"

"I didn't even know Mori-sempai had kendo this weekend. Doesn't he usually go with him for good luck?"

"It's suspicious if you ask me."

"Honey's totally harmless though. Well, not really… you know what I mean."

"That he won't put the moves on her like Tono would?"

"Precisely."

"I still don't like it, Kaoru."

"It's not your decision to make, Hikaru!"

"What if we just go over there for a little visit to keep them company, huh?"

"No, leave them be. I've stayed over at Honey-sempai's before and you've not minded, so why can't Haruhi?"

"It's not the same…"

"We can't keep her on a short leash you know? She'd hate us if we did that."

"Fine. You win. I won't say anything."

* * *

**Kyoya POV**

Tamaki bolted over to me after having listened to Honey's invitation to Haruhi. I could see the gears grinding inside his head, schemes and plots churning around in that near empty head of his.

"We've got to do something about this, Kyoya! I cannot have my daughter staying at another boy's house. It's just wrong! I have to preserve my precious daughter!"

"What are you on about, Tamaki? You're speaking nonsense again, you big dope."

"I am not! That cutesy little Lolita boy is going to make a move on my innocent little girl, I just know it. You have to do something to stop it from happening. You're the evil plotting one after all!"

I raised an eyebrow at his accusation. "Calculating perhaps. But I'm not all that evil. Thank you very much."

"C'mon, Kyoya! I need that brilliant brain of yours." The puppy dog eyes were on full blast.

"Actually, Honey and Haruhi have a more little brother – older sister bond if you haven't noticed yet. There's nothing to worry about. In fact, some of Honey's more feminine attributes may rub off on Haruhi if they end up spending more time together."

His eyes widened in understanding. "You're right! The plan with Renge didn't work. Why didn't I think of this before? We have the perfect cute appliance to influence our little girl. You're a genius, Mon Ami!"

Tamaki danced away to return to entertaining his ladies. Although what I told Tamaki was completely true, it didn't mean I felt comfortable with the situation. I promised myself that I wouldn't interfere however. Honey wasn't my competition here. The pair of them getting closer was totally safe. At least I hoped.


	22. Strawberries and Cream

A/N: Hello there! Another chapter here for you all. I lacked inspiration for this one, but I've got it done. If anyone has any suggestions for things I could add to it, feel free to review/pm me.

I've also updated the first chapter of this story, I wasn't very happy with it, so you can give that a read over if you fancy. The storyline didn't change, I just expanded it and had a lot more conversation than before.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Honey POV**

It was Friday afternoon and hosting hours were coming to a close. I had a feeling that in my asking Haru-chan over for the weekend would cause a bit of a fuss, but nobody had said a word to me about it. It was too strange; most of the hosts were very forward when something didn't sit well with them. But their eyes were heavy on me the whole afternoon.

I tried my best to ignore them, shovelling copious amounts of sugary goodness into my mouth in order to distract myself and so far it was working quite well. The girls were helping themselves to cake too, picking off the strawberries on their cakes and dropping them onto my plate with a blush. Everyone knew that strawberries were my favourite.

Thankfully Takashi was still here to keep me company today, but he was jetting off to Nagato right after school for the tournament tomorrow. Usually I would go with him, but I'd been making some small compromises that would put me in good stead once I left high school. I was eighteen after all; I couldn't act like an elementary school student for much longer.

It was planned that Haru-chan would come over to my house straight from school. Her bag was packed and I had bought plenty of baking supplies for at home, not that we weren't well stocked before but just in case. Although I had said I invited her over to keep me company, I had other items on the agenda. I could see she was feeling troubled and I lacked the space and time to talk to her alone whilst at school. I wouldn't say we were as close as she was to Hika-chan and Kao-chan, maybe even to Tama-chan, but everyone needed someone they could turn to. I just wanted to show her that she had a confidant amongst it all.

"I'm sorry, ladies. But hosting hours are now over." Kyo-chan announced to us all, eliciting some sighs and grumbles from the reluctantly leaving ladies. As the clipping of heels on marble faded away into the distance, everyone shuffled back to their tables and began packing up their belongings. Haru-chan and Takashi were giving the music room a quick clean up and stacking the teacups back in their appropriate spots.

I skip over to her and give a small tug on her blazer sleeve. "Haru-chan, are you ready to go yet?"

"Sure, Honey-sempai. Everything's been put away now, so just let me grab my bags." She scurried off towards the twins, gathering up her books and stuffing them into her small bag with no interruptions or hassle. Walking back towards me, I grab her by the hand and bound towards Music Room #3's large double doors and skip down the corridor, bewildered Haru-chan in tow.

"Bye guys! Good luck, Takashi. You better win, ne?" I call over my shoulder as we traverse the school hallways, then down into the courtyard and to freedom. My family's limousine was waiting for us out front of the school, luckily there was no sign of Chika otherwise things could have gotten messy. And I didn't fancy starting off the weekend with fighting.

Once safely inside the shimmering black limousine, we took off towards the Haninozuka home.

* * *

**Hikaru POV**

I crept up behind Tamaki. He had just watched Haruhi climb into Honey's 'chariot of rebellion' as he had so artistically described, and was now moping on the window sill, eyes still trained on the spot the vehicle had just departed from.

"Tono, why don't you do something about it? You can't have your daughter out there alone with some guy now, right?"

His amethyst eyes watered even more, glistening in the dim light that filtered through the windows. Bottom lip was stuck out in defiance and his knuckles were white from gripping onto his knees too tightly. "Honey-sempai has only good intentions for my Haruhi. As the next door neighbour in this family, I should trust him!" He didn't seem to believe his own words. It was more as if he was reading from a script.

"How can you trust him when you don't even trust Kaoru or me with her, and we're supposedly her brothers?" I kept my voice down low so that Kaoru or Kyoya wouldn't overhear. I had promised my brother that I wouldn't stoop so low as to mess with Honey and Haruhi's weekend, but the urge was growing stronger by the minute.

The gears in Tamaki's head seemed to be turning. Slowly the melancholy expression turned to determination, glaring out at the evening sky. "Hikaru, commence 'Operation Preserve Haruhi's Innocence' immediately."

"On it, boss!" I gave a mock salute.

That was far too easy.

_I'm sorry, Kaoru…_

* * *

**Kyoya POV**

As I had expected, Tamaki had been very easily swayed into going against what I had recommended. Surprisingly it was only Hikaru that was encouraging the overprotective father figure into action instead of the demonic duo that he usually comprised of. Kaoru was aware of his brother's actions as well, casually glancing towards the chattering idiots then back to his textbooks, his face the epitome of disappointment.

Saying as it was all going to plan, I wouldn't even have to step inside the Haninozuka household to ensure that Honey was being as innocent as his act entailed. I was more than aware of the deeper complexities of the petite host, he may like cute things but he wasn't as naïve as many would believe. He was eighteen after all, not eleven.

"Kaoru, I'm gonna go shopping with Tamaki tonight. He said he's found some awesome commoners food store that he doesn't want to check out by himself." The hot headed twin spoke with a casual air. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all…" Kaoru looked up to his older twin. "Have fun and don't wind up Tono too much without me, yeah?"

"Of course not." Hikaru smiled down at his mirror image before waving to me and striding out the door with Tamaki in tow.

"You're not going to stop them, Kaoru?"

His amber eyes flickered over to me briefly before returning to the text. "Some things aren't worth pursuing."

He left me with the cryptic answer, standing up and straightening out his blazer and trudging out the door that his brother had exited through only moments ago.

_Interesting…_

* * *

**Tamaki POV**_  
_  
'Operation Preserve Haruhi's Innocence' was underway.

My limousine had pulled up a block away from Honey's home. Unlike most of our houses, the Haninozuka had a very traditional Japanese architecture instead of the more modern builds such as the twins and Kyoya's families owned.

I wasn't very well acquainted with the layout of his home either unfortunately, but Hikaru had been over enough times to know what direction to head in. It was times like this that I wish I hadn't gone against Kyoya's advice; if he were here he'd know exactly where we should go and how not to get caught. He always had something up his sleeve for occasions such as this.

We exited the vehicle – no longer in our uniforms, we had changed into more casual attire on the drive over – and snuck through the huge wooden gate that lead up to the driveway. It was quite a walk to reach the main building, the gardens were packed full of trees and flowers as well as a small stream that ran parallel to the drive way. The scene was the true definition of beauty, but I couldn't stick around to admire my surroundings. We crept towards the wing of the house where Honey apparently slept, according to Hikaru at least, and peeked in the windows as slyly as humanly possible. Nothing.

"I don't think this one is Honey-sempai's room, boss."

"What makes you say that, Hikaru?"

"The lack of pink. And there's no stuffed animals. There are tons of kendo posters up on the wall though. Maybe it's Mori-sempai's room for when he stays here?"

"I think you might be right. But Mori-sempai's room would naturally be right next door to Honey-sempai's room don't you think?"

He saluted to me and continued to creep along low to the ground to the next set of windows. This room didn't seem any more suitable of Honey than the last, although there were more shinai decorating the wall than in the last room.

"Where the hell is it?! I'm sure Honey-sempai's room was around here."

"Keep your voice down, Hikaru!"

"That would be a good idea, boys."

My heart leapt into my throat as we spun our heads towards to the source of the unknown speaker.

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

Honey's home was quite pleasant. It was quite minimal in its decoration, scrolls and fabric wall hangings were the only things breaking up the white walls. One of the maids took my bag and dropped it off in the room that I had been assigned to for the night, which was Mori's usual room, given to me on Honey's request.

The house had a large courtyard filled with the same trees and flowers that adorned the driveway, but this had a large open space in the centre for karate and judo practice. Overall it was serene and peaceful.

"Haru-chan, my mother's waiting for us in the kitchen. I told her we were going to be making cakes and she wanted in on the action too." The Lolita-shota boy beamed up at me, bouncing on the spot in anticipation for cake.

I can't say I wasn't feeling nervous about meeting one of the host's parents. In fact this is the first time I'd even been in one of the host's homes. Thankfully I didn't feel too uncomfortable and lost in the huge building after the past months spent wandering the halls of Ouran. But I wasn't entirely sure how to act in front of a parent, I had no clue what Honey's mother may even be like.

I kept my head up high as we entered the huge kitchen area. It would be big enough for any restaurant, a chef's paradise. A range of different stoves and ovens, fridges and freezers lined the back wall. The pantry door was open and I could tell the room was bigger than my bedroom, and well stocked.

"Welcome home, Mitsukuni. How was school?" A soft voice called out from within the pantry confines.

"Hello mother. School was fine, quite busy. This is Haruhi."

It was the first time I'd heard Honey talking without the saturated cute tone in his voice. He sounded more grown up, more his real age here. It made me realise how much I truly looked at Honey as younger than myself.

His mother exited the pantry, two large bags of flour in hand. She was much taller than I had pictured, but had the same honey blonde hair that her son had. Her hair was immaculately straight and ended just below her collar bone. She had large doe eyes, similar to my own, in the same shade of chocolate as her sons.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Haruhi. I've heard a lot about you, my dear."

I blinked at the woman, unsure of how to reply at first, but the natural host in me rose to the surface. "The pleasure's all mine, Haninozuka-sama. I hope everything you've heard was pleasant."

She smiled softly at us, walking over to place the flour down by the large mixing bowls and scales that were laid out. "Mitsukuni and Takashi have both spoken quite highly of you. As have the Hitachiin brothers when they last visited, and the Ootori boy when I've spoken to him over the phone. And please, just call me Asuka."

I was surprised that I had even been part of the conversation. I guess Kyoya wasn't lying when he said he gave updates to all the host's parents. And to know that Mori had even spoken about me at all was baffling.

"I'm glad that's the case."

Honey ran over to one of the large refrigerators and pulled out several punnets of delicious looking strawberries. "We've got plenty for cake, Haru-chan! And to eat along the way." He stuffed a particularly large strawberry into his mouth before tossing me one of the rich red gems. It was even more delicious than I had imagined.

"Do you have a recipe to follow, Haruhi?"

"No, I can remember the measurements that I usually stick to. We're going to need butter, sugar, milk and vanilla essence."

Honey saluted to me and bounded into the pantry to dig out everything we required.

"I'm glad you know what you're doing then. Cooking has never been my strong point unfortunately. Mitsukuni isn't too bad in the kitchen however. I think he learnt that from Takashi, because it isn't a skill he learnt from his father or I."

"It just takes some practice. Where is Honey's father tonight, is he home?"

"Oh no, Yorihisa is over at the Morinozuka home for a kendo match between Yasuchika and Satoshi."

"I'm sorry, who?"

"Mitsukuni hasn't spoken of them? I'd expect that of Takashi, but not my own son. Yasuchika is my youngest son and Satoshi being Takashi's younger brother."

"I wasn't aware that they had younger brothers. They haven't spoken of their personal lives outside of school very much I suppose."

"Just beware Yasuchika tonight, my dear. He and his brother don't tend to get along very well. And chances are he'll be in a sour mood from losing to his cousin again."

"I find that hard to imagine. Everyone seems to like Honey-sempai."

"There's not much to hate about my son."

Honey returned with all of our ingredients and we got to work. I creamed the butter and sugar together, which Honey tried to stick his finger into just a little taste, then whisked in the eggs, milk and vanilla essence. Finally sieving in the flour to fold into the batter and it was set. The blonde senior was bouncing on the spot as I pushed the cake tins into the hot oven.

We retreated to a small study area a couple of doors along to wait until the batter had transformed into a fluffy baked sponge. I had hardly sat down when a boy, just slightly taller than Honey trudged into the room.

"Mother, I caught trespassers on our grounds." This must be Yasuchika, Honey's brother then. I could see the slight resemblance.

"Oh, really now? Did you dispose of them?"

"Not quite." He gave a sharp whistle. "See for yourself."

In walked black and blue versions of Tamaki and Hikaru. I shouldn't have been surprised. Yasuchika had done quite a number on them though, especially on Tamaki.

Both the boys were silent, eyes downcast.

"Hitachiin-kun, if you were wanting to visit, use the front door next time. And I take it you must be the Suoh boy."

A stiff nod was confirmation enough for the woman.

"Yes, the Ootori boy told me that I may be expecting extra company tonight." We heard a sharp ping in the background that signified the cakes being ready. "Would you like some cake?" The woman's tune changed from borderline hostile to hospitable pretty quickly.

They shared a long glance at each other before giving the woman thumbs up in response.

"Come along, Haruhi. We have cakes to decorate!" She sang to me as we exited the room, leaving the boys to sit in silence.

* * *

**Honey POV**

"Chika really did a number on you guys, huh?" I blinked innocently up at the battered boys.

"Tell me about it," Hikaru groaned out.

"Serves you right for staring in my damn window, you creepy bastards!" Chika yelled at them. He had a point, but he could do with keeping his voice and temper in check.

"I was just wanting to check up on my daughter!" Tamaki informed him, waving his hands stiffly in defence.

My brother turned to me, face screwed up in frustration. "What are your idiot friends on about?"

"Haru-chan's staying with us tonight…"

"Ugh, forget it." He humphed, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the intruders.

"You didn't have to sneak into our house, Tama-chan, Hika-chan. All we've done is bake some cakes." My eyes are downcast, playing up the cute factor to try and guilt trip the pair.

"Are you sure there are no more of your idiot friends out there? I thought there were two Hitachiin's and the dude with the glasses."

"No, we came alone." Tamaki chuckled awkwardly, rubbing at a large bump on his head most likely inflicted with a shinai.

"Did you win tonight, Chika?" I tried changing the conversation.

"Shut up," Chika spun on the spot and stomped out the room. I take it that was a no then.

"Your brother sure hits hard, Honey-sempai. Still better than you hitting us though," Hikaru tried to joke.

"You're lucky it wasn't my father that found you," I bit out, my tone icy. They visibly paled and took a step back from me.

* * *

**Haruhi POV **

Once Tamaki and Hikaru left for the night, promising not to actually return home and to not interrupt us again, we retired to the bedroom wing of the house. The room I would be sleeping in was two down from Honey's so he clambered into my room instead of going our separate ways.

"Do you like the room, Haru-chan? It's Takashi's room."

I looked around. It was quite plain, minimally furnished but had several large painted vases dotted around the room and a couple of wall hangings dangling above the large bed. "It's lovely, sempai. Thank you for letting me use it."

"Haru-chan's like family as much as the other hosts. Of course I'd let you use it."

It was nice hearing such affectionate words coming from the boy. He was very much a brotherly figure that I had never had. We shared small smiles before it went silent. He was fidgeting with his hands slightly and smoothing out the bed sheets below him.

"Is something wrong, sempai?" The bubbly blonde tilts his head to me, staring into chocolate eyes very similar to his own.

"Haru-chan, what do you think of the hosts?" He seemed slightly hesitant in asking, so I thought through my answers carefully in hopes of not upsetting the senior.

"At first I thought you were all crazy. I still do to some extent. Tamaki wears his heart of his sleeve and he always has the best intentions even if his plans don't work out. But the father – daughter thing he's got stuck in his head is quite annoying."

He nodded and gestured for me to carry on.

"There's no denying that the twins are close enough to my best friends in the school. It's hard not to be with sharing all the same classes as them and being sandwiched between them. Hikaru might be more hot headed but his heart's in the right place most of the time. Kaoru's much easier to talk to though; he's got a calm air around him that helps sometimes." I paused again, tapping my chin in thought.

"And of course I'm fond of you, Honey-sempai. The martial arts stuff did surprise me though, I would never have guessed from appearances. You brighten things up for us, which I'm thankful for. Mori-sempai is harder to explain saying as we haven't really had any conversations. But he's obviously loyal and protective of us all."

Honey just smiled at me knowingly.

"And Kyoya is much nicer than he lets on. The host club would be bankrupt without him. He could do with taking a break from the constant work though, but I respect him for putting in the effort to gain what he wants."

Honey yawned, stretching out his arms and legs from his position on the edge of the bed. He turned to be and pulled on a bright yet drowsy smile.

"I'm glad, Haru-chan. I'll leave you to sleep now, g'night!" His arms wrapped around my neck in a brief hug before he jumped down and wandered towards the door.

With a little wave, he left me alone in the large room and it didn't take very long for sleep to take me in the ridiculously comfortable bed.

Rich bastards and their amazing beds…


	23. Lobelia Strikes

A/N: So this chapter pretty much follows the anime canon. I really liked this episode after all, I didn't think it needed much changing. I'll have another chapter up by tonight most likely. Enjoy!

P.S. Thank you to everyone who's reviewing. I love the feedback and I'm glad you're all happy with what I'm submitting. And to everyone who's following and favouriting, you're awesome.

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

"Really? All the afternoon classes have been cancelled?"

"You mean no one told you?" A small group of girls had gathered around my desk in the 1-A classroom.

"It's going to be crazy around here for the next two days. Ouran is hosting an exposition for the cultural clubs."

"Drama and choral clubs from a bunch of other schools have been invited."

"It's a big event this school hosts annually."

"Wow, is that so?" The thought of all the private school's drama clubs all being crammed into our academy was overwhelming. There was more than enough drama in this school alone.

"What? You've never tried it?" The twins cried out, causing the majority of eyes in the class room to zoom to the pair who had Renge sandwiched between them.

"Didn't anyone tell you that it's the preferred drink of the host club?" The flustered girl was blushing under the scrutiny of the class.

"And you are our manager, so you should drink it too." The twins folded their arms across their chests and tutted at the French raised girl.

"Um well, I-I think I've heard of instant coffee before." She clicked her fingers and smiled up at Kaoru. "Oh, that's right. Isn't that one coffee beans that have already been ground for you?"

"**Bzzzt!**"

"That's just ground coffee. Instant is something completely different. I don't even think there're any coffee beans in instant coffee. You just mix this powder with hot water and drink it. You don't have to brew it. It's pretty awesome," Hikaru informed her, using his hands to act out the process of creating instant coffee. Renge listened, mesmerised by the idea.

"So it's basically just coffee but not as robust."

"But strangely satisfying."

"Speaking of which, we just ran out of it, didn't we?" The twins shared a look and nodded before calling out to me.

"Ha-ru-hiiii. Can you go buy us some more instant coffee?"

"Why is it my job?" I grumble from my desk.

"You're the commoner, you know where to buy it." They both give me thumbs up and huge smiles.

"Besides it's part of your job!" Kaoru informed me.

"What about the cultural club exposition?"

"It's not mandatory. If you're not interested you don't go." They shot me looks to say 'duh'.

"Rich bastards," I mumble under my breath. I decide not to argue with them, they always seem to get what they want in the long run, or they'll just annoy me until I do their bidding. I trudge out of the classroom to head to the closest supermarket, which was only a couple of streets away thankfully, when one of my classmates called my name softly from the door.

She approached me slowly, coming to stand a few inches from me. "Thanks for helping them out, Haruhi."

"No problem. I just wish they'd buy their own instant coffee." I shrug indifferently, I was only buying them coffee after all.

"Well, I don't know if that'll ever happen but I'm glad they seem to be having a good time. And it's all thanks to you." She cast her eyes up at mine, giving me a shy smile.

"All thanks to me?" I raised an eyebrow at her. The twins didn't seem any different than from when I first met them.

She tried to paint a little picture for me, eyes glazing over in reminiscent memories. "I've been in the same class with the twins ever since middle school. They didn't used to be this cheerful and friendly. They were always quiet and withdrawn. They didn't have many friends. It's like they didn't want anyone to get too close. I don't think they liked school very much. They seemed so bored by it. I guess things started to change when the host club was created. Since then, they've come out of their shells little by little."

I didn't know what to say to her, I really didn't think I was that much of an influence on the troublemakers.

"But they really opened up since you've joined host club. Now they talk and joke with everyone in class. That's why we wanted to make sure you knew how grateful we are to you. Because of you, the twins are having fun and enjoying each day to the fullest."

Her lips curled into an easy smile as she bowed slightly to me and headed back into the classroom.

The trip to the store only took ten minutes and if I ran I would make it to the cultural club exposition. If all the classes had been cancelled for them, then it would be worth checking out what they had in store. But as I was sprinting up to the Ouran gates, my foot caught on a crack in the pavement and I was sent careening towards the ground face first. I braced for impact, but it never came.

A pair of strong arms had gripped my waist and swung me back into a standing position, although still held against the tall figure in their embrace.

"It would be a shame if any harm would come to that cute face of yours, young lady." My eyes widened and shot up to the tall woman that had saved me. Her face wore a lazy smile and her eyes were half lidded in the bright sunshine.

* * *

**Kyoya POV**

With classes having been cancelled for the afternoon, I suggested we opened up the host club after lunch as to tend to the ladies who weren't attending the expo. Taking advantage of the opportunity would hopefully bring in a little extra profit this week. I could hear the chatter of girls outside the door and so gestured for everyone to take their places regardless if Haruhi was running late due to the twins sending her on another errand.

Two girls entered confidently, but they were clearly not from our school. They didn't approach us, just initiated some form of staring competition with a host of choice.

"Welcome ladies!" we sang out in unison.

"Well, well, well. I see you're from another school. I certainly hope we haven't startled you." Tamaki made to move towards the girls, bowing fully to them and taking one of their hands in his own. "We do love first time guests. I'm glad you have come to us, princesses. My darlings, even if the world were to be destroyed, I'd put my life on the line as your faithful knight and servant. I will protect you."

They didn't look overly impressed. In fact I would describe their expressions very similar to the twin's when they get bored of a game. "Do you really think you'd be able to protect us? How arrogant of you. You think that's what a woman wants to hear? Well you're wrong." Both girls yanked their hands out of his grasp and stared down at him in disgust. Tamaki was close to eroding away again in his shocked state.

"Come on. Give him a break, sister Suzuran. Men are just lowly life forms who don't care about anything other than perpetuating their testosterone latent image. By protecting us he's actually attempting to disguise the fact that he is weak and unable of even protecting himself." They pretended that Tamaki wasn't still frozen in his bowing position in front of them, rooted to the spot.

"You're such a smart girl, Hinagiku."

Tamaki regained his ability to move finally and stood to his full height, visibly trying to keep calm in front of our guests. "Well that's a bit harsh, don't you think? Fine then. What do women like you want to hear?"

A disembodied voice spoke to us from outside the room. "Maybe, something like "I would never leave my lover alone."" The woman entered with Haruhi in tow. The girl produced a rose and pulled Haruhi to her chest to stare down into the chocolate depths of her eyes. "If we fight, it'll be together. If we fail, we fail together. Even if I were to die, I promise you that I will never leave your side, my love."

The two girls that had just been insulting Tamaki were applauding the small display. "We thought you'd never show Benibara!"

"So tell us, where did you find this lovely young lady?" The hosts froze up, staring at the girls in bewilderment.

"I met her just outside the school. She may be wearing the male uniform but I knew the truth the minute I laid eyes on her. She has such pretty maiden eyes."

I wasn't fond of how close this androgynous woman was getting to the female host. Her lips were centimetres from her own and the way this Benibara woman was staring into her eyes was more than friendly. The situation made my stomach knot and clench up with every word that left her thin lips.

"Uh… thanks," Haruhi mumbled out, trying to free herself from the girls' grasp. The other pair had moved in and were prodding and stroking as they went in an odd exploration of the girl.

"Her skin is so soft."

"Isn't it so? I think this one may be a diamond in the rough."

Haruhi didn't look pleased with all the undesired attention. Tamaki raged forwards and ripped his 'daughter' out of their claws and flung her behind him. "Don't go touching my daughter without my permission!"

Benibara raised an eyebrow, then a fist.

**SMASH!**

Tamaki was sent stumbling backwards, clutching at his nose as a small trickle of blood ran down towards his grimacing lips. Haruhi was subsequently pulled back towards the ladies and held in place by the two smaller girls. "Leave her alone."

"She… She punched me. She's so violent!" The blonde king wailed out, the words muffled slightly from behind his hands.

Honey went to the king's aid, checking his princely face for any real damage. "C'mon Tama-chan. Pull yourself together!" The Lolita boy sent a dark warning glare in the female's direction.

Benibara ignored Honey and merely flipped her short hair out of her eyes. "I guess the rumours are true. You guys are nothing more a some weak little punks with no sense between you."

She received several piercing glares, mainly from Honey and the twins. I wasn't sure if the expression on Mori's face could truly be considered a glare, but his eyebrows were knitted together in discontent.

"Those uniforms. I assume you're from Lobelia girl's Academy."

"You'd assume correctly."

The shot into positions, beginning to act out some wacko display to us all. Yes, these girls were definitely part of one of the drama clubs. They recited their names and kept singing out 'Lobelia'. It was quite repetitive. They even ripped of their uniforms to display frilly costumes concealed underneath. Although I don't see how they managed it saying as they had been wearing skirts only moments before. Finally they got to the point and announced that they were members of the Zuka Club, or the white lily league as they were also known by. Basically a group of feminists bonded together in an all-girl's school.

The twins were the first to fall over laughing. "What a stupid name! The Zuka Club? My stomach hurts!" Hikaru managed to cry out between his guffaws of laughter.

"The Zuka Club. That's priceless! And they had those get-ups on under their uniforms. That's entertainment right there," Kaoru rolled about on the floor clutching at his sides.

The roar of a motor started up behind us and Renge rose up on her mechanical pedestal, sitting on the edge of it with a mug of instant coffee warming her hands. "You shouldn't underestimate the Zuka Club, boys!"

She lowered her lips to drink the dark bitter nectar but instantly spat it out and innocently tossed the cup over her shoulder to be forgotten about. "I may not know much about instant coffee, but I'm fascinated with girls' schools. St. Lobelia academy, it is truly a woman's world there. The Zuka club is a group of strong young maidens who consider women to be superior in every way. The club prides itself on its 30 year history. It's a society of maidens, by maidens, for maidens. The Zuka club activities include maidens' tea parties, the maiden debate forum, and most importantly, musical reviews performed by the society's top members."

"You sure have a rather wide world of knowledge, Renge," I complimented, impressed with her summary of the new rivals.

She blushed under my flattery. "Well I've always admired St. Lobelia's Academy. But I simply couldn't go to school there. What would I do without any boys?!"

"We've had quite enough of your oppressive male contempt for woman kind," Hinagiku announced, arms tightly crossed over her chest.

"And our pride... comes from having meaningful relationships based on equality. Because with the same sex. And yes, that includes relationships of love." Benio reached a hand out to Haruhi who merely stared at it then back at us as if say 'get me out of here'.

Tamaki looked disgusted with the girls, his bloody nose scrunching up and a tight grimace staining his face. I went back to writing in my notebook about all the information Renge had shared with us about these odd girls. Honey and Mori went back to their table to eat some cake. Leaving the twins to gaze blankly at the women, their eyes screaming 'I don't care' at the trio.

"This is getting boring."

"Yeah, why don't you gals just scram."

"I find it hard to believe you silly boys don't have anything to say about our sublime female love."

Hikaru and Kaoru had started walking away mid-sentence to rest against the back of the sofa and pulled out a portable game console and grabbed a bowl of fruit that was resting on the table, peeling open bananas to munch on as they played.

"What the hell is she on about?"

"Dunno. Hey, I've not seen this one before. It must be new." They became engrossed in the on screen graphics, smashing the buttons carelessly together.

"Their patented host skills haven't worked on us. Now they just don't know what to do with themselves. It's a shame really."

"True, but I'm glad we decided to perform here. We managed to get a sneak peek at the notorious host club." Benibara looked over each of the hosts, her nose stuck up in the air.

Honey tugged on my sleeve. "Hey guys, are we really notorious?" I replied with a half-hearted shrug.

"And to think they're dragging this sweet young girl down with them. The host club's president may be a pretty little halfer. But he shouldn't be using his looks to create a fictitious romance. Attempting to fool the heart of a pure young maiden is demeaning. Your so-called club activities are nothing more than debasing macho fantasies. I promise you. We will bring you guys down. The Ouran host club will be abolished." Benibara declared, a slim index finger pointing at our gathered form.

"I see. I understand your concern. But do you think maybe we can finish this later?"

Her expression was horrified and insulted at my polite question. "Are you saying you aren't going to face us?"

"Not at all. It's just that our president is still bed-ridden from the culture shock." I gesture to the downed Tamaki who Mori had carried to the sofa. He hadn't moved since the insinuation of female-on-female relationships.

"Yup, it's Tama-chan's nappy time right now!" Honey piped up, pointing enthusiastically at the unconscious president.

"Then wake him up!" She raged, waving a fist at Honey. He paid no mind to the threat and shoved another spoonful of cake into his mouth.

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

Whilst everyone was busy fussing over some weird form of duel between the two clubs, I crept away from the insane Zuka Club members and went to take care of my duties. I stored the newly bought instant coffee in the cupboard and poured enough cups of coffee to go around both clubs.

When I returned, Benibara was shouting at Honey, which isn't the brightest idea in my opinion, but it's her funeral.

"I made some coffee," I held out the tray to the girls. "Would you ladies like some?"

They all smiled radiantly at me and each took matching teacups in their dainty hands. "Aren't you the sweetest thing? You know, coffee made by a maiden always has a more fragrant aroma."

"But this stuff is just instant…"

"How about the four of us have a little tea party?" Hinagiku suggested excitedly.

It was then that Tamaki finally unfroze and sprung back into life as if the past few minutes hadn't occurred. "You, girls have it all wrong! Don't you see there's nothing to be gained in a romantic relationship between two women? If that were the case, then why did God create Adam and Eve?" He raged towards us, finger pointed out as he ran. Unfortunately he slipped on a banana peel that the twins had carelessly left on the floor and his finger dunked right into Benibara's steaming cup of coffee. "Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot..."

I pulled the tiny first aid kit out of my back pocket and strode towards the weeping Tamaki. "Here, sempai. You've got to be more careful." I wrapped his finger tip gently with the little roll of bandages I'd acquired at the supermarket. As soon as it was wrapped up, the weeping stopped and he stared at the bandaged area.

"Thanks, Haruhi. Do you always carry bandages around?"

"No, they were giving them out free at the supermarket when I bought the coffee." Probably for silly situation such as this.

His eyes lit up at the mention of the commoner's supermarket. "Free stuff?"

Next thing I know, I'm being dragged back by my shoulders into the embrace of Benibara. This was getting old, I wasn't an object to just pass around. "This conversation isn't going anywhere. Now that we know what's going on, we can't allow this maiden to stay here. We'll prepare her paperwork and have her transferred over to Lobelia at once. She will be welcome in the Zuka Club."

"Hey, wait a minute." I stumbled out of the girls embrace once again, almost tripping and falling onto my face. "There seems to be some misunderstanding here. I mean for one you called sempai a halfer."

"'Cause he is a halfer. Half French, half Japanese," Honey so helpfully informed me. I should have guessed what with all the occasional 'Mon Ami' and other French mumblings when he's moping. I sweatdropped, but persevered.

"Oh well. Uh, anyway, I don't think it's fair for you to pick on the host club just because you don't think they have as much history as you do. All clubs have to start somewhere right?"

Hikaru spoke up this time, "We really don't have as much history as them, Boss just started this club when he started high school, which was only two years ago. But you have a point."

They really weren't helping me here; did they forget I was standing up for you? "Be that as it may, saying the club activities are only held to satisfy their appetites is just wrong. I mean it's not like we're charging the guests or anything." I grumbled through gritted teeth.

"Well I wouldn't call it a charge." Oh c'mon Kyoya, not you too. "We do have a points system. We offer priority services based on the winning bids of auctions held on our website." He flipped open his laptop and directed himself to the correct page. "Check this out Haruhi. Your used pencil just sold with a winning bid of 30,000 yen. Good for you."

I snapped. Who the hell did they think they were taking my belongings and selling them? I mean I got it free out of the supermarket but still! I had to physically stop myself from grinding my teeth together and not tackling the smug looking shadow king.

"What! I thought I had lost that pencil. Why didn't you tell me about this, Kyoya-sempai? I had no idea you were collecting money!"

"So, you thought we were all just working here as volunteers? While it's not much because of the expensive organizing events, we happen to make a small profit from the online auctions." He looked at me as if I were stupid. Should've known he wouldn't be here if it didn't make a profit for him. Rich bastards.

"You can't sell other people's thing without asking permission. That's stealing!" I send him my own version of the Shadow King Glare, but it had little effect on him.

"It wasn't stealing. You dropped that pencil on the floor." The twins declared. They were obviously the ones who had snatched it whilst we were in class.

"Waah. I'm sorry, Haruhi. It's not like we were hiding it from you." Tamaki was on his knees, crawling towards me with those huge puppy dogs eyes that I despised. "Here, you can have mine. It's got a cute teddy bear on it."

"Senpai, I don't want your pencil." I swatted his hand away from my face and took several steps back from him.

"Oh you poor dear, I can't believe they've been deceiving you," Suzuran wrapped her arms gently around my neck from behind, sympathy heavy in her tone.

"Hey, why don't you ditch these losers and come with us?" Hinagiku suggested hopefully, attaching herself to my right arm.

"Hold on, Hinagiku. This young maiden's had quite a day." Benibara removed the pair from me swiftly and bowed low to me. "We'll give you some time to think about it. We'll come back for your answer tomorrow. Well then, adieu." She blew me a kiss and the trio glided out the room with grace.

I turn back to the hosts, all of whom were moping and pouting, with the exception of the Shadow King and the stoic Mori.

"I better be going. I've got some thinking to do."

* * *

**Tamaki POV**

"Why the hell did you tell her the truth?!" I demanded, getting right up in Kyoya's face now that he was standing.

"Facts are facts. Why should I have lied to her? I thought families were honest with each other," he shrugged me off, a strong air of indifference surrounding him.

"Maybe we should have just asked before selling her pencil," Honey suggested softly, cuddling his face into Usa-chan.

"Nah, it was just a freebie they were giving out at the electronics store. It's not like it was special or anything," Hikaru had his eyes glued longingly on the door which Haruhi had just stomped through.

"Gentlemen, think about it. Although Haruhi may be indifferent, we know that she prefers to wear mens clothing and when she first joined didn't she say "it might be fun to be fussed over by a bunch of girls". Why didn't I realise this before? She would be a much better match to the Zuka Club." The thought made my stomach clench and my chest tighten uncomfortably. I didn't want to lose my daughter like this, but if it made her happy then she should be free to leave.

"Haru-chan's going to transfer away?" Honey sobbed out, his grip tightening on the pink stuffed rabbit.

"Don't be ridiculous." We all looked up to Kyoya who was shifting his glasses further up his nose.

"What do you mean, sempai?" The twins enquired hopefully.

"Haruhi is more than smart enough to have gotten into Lobelia if she had wanted to. But she chose to come to Ouran for a reason. I highly doubt she would leave on this small account. Although Lobelia does have the money to pay off her eight million yen debt if she wished to transfer."

We let what Kyoya said sink in, leaving us in a momentary silence. My mind whirred, processing any possible ideas that would keep Haruhi from leaving us. I think my heart would break if she were to abandon us now. A light bulb flickered on in my head, a plan concocted that would definitely keep Haruhi from transferring. It was perfect.

"Gentlemen, I have a plan!"


	24. Call Me Big Sister

A/N: As I predicted, another chapter! I enjoyed writing this one, so I hope you enjoy reading it! Adieu~

* * *

**Kyoya POV**

Tamaki is a dead man. I stared disgusted at the frock hanging in front of me. How the hell did Mori get away with not doing this ridiculous demeaning task and I had to suffer through? I was not built for dresses, wigs and high heels. And this lipstick? Oh god, the things I do for that idiot.

Although truthfully it wasn't all for that buffoon I call my best friend. That small part of me that still believed that Haruhi may leave us was gnawing away at the logical side of me that told me I was thinking nonsense. It made my heart ache at the possibility and I couldn't deny the growing feelings I felt towards the female host any longer. My will was breaking and eventually I was going to have to force myself into that abomination of a dress and prance out there with the other idiots to help win her back. No way in hell was I letting the twins near me with makeup though.

A knock at the door signified Tamaki's arrival at the dressing room. When I didn't answer, he peeked his head in cautiously before sliding in fully and approaching slowly.

I hadn't taken my eyes off the dress, in a one-sided staring contest until I finally lost. I wasn't going down without a fight here.

"Kyoya? Aren't you going to put it on," he asked hesitantly, keeping his distance.

"I'm not wearing a hot pink dress, Suoh." He cringed at my tone and stood beside me to inspect the garment.

"Yes, I think you may be right. This colour wouldn't suit you at all." I felt my patience wearing thin very quickly. "How about I find something that would flatter you much better? I'll be back in just a moment!"

The blonde raced out of the room as the murderous aura began to emanate from me. As soon as he was gone, I relaxed somewhat. At least I won't be seen in this frilly catastrophe the twins dished out.

He returned fairly quickly with a dark purple dress with a lot less frill. I suppose it would have to do, at least I didn't look like one of Honey's stuffed animals dressed in this. Moving behind the curtain, I discarded the Ouran uniform and pulled the garment over my head and slid it down into place. It actually resembled something more like a French maid's outfit than anything. I placed the wig securely on my head and fixed the head piece on properly after several attempts. I suppose it could be worse.

I emerged from the curtain to see Tamaki painting his face with makeup. His lips were heavily caked with red lipstick , his eyes dusted with a bright purple shadow and heavy lashings of mascara. Now he was dabbing on a deep rose blush to his cheek bones. Overall, he looked ridiculous.

Snatching the brush from his hands, I wiped off the offending makeup with a washcloth and went to work. Once finished, he looked somewhat passable with pale brown eyeshadow, defined red lips and a small amount of eyeliner. He still insisted on painting on more blush however so I gave up there and attended to my own face. I thought about how much worse I could end up making myself look so I opted for a touch of mascara and a thin coat of a dark red lipstick. It would do.

When Tamaki had finally squeezed himself into his dress, we exited into Music Room #3 to find the other hosts in similar states of frilliness and makeup-stained. The twins had gone all out and packed on the green eyeshadow that contrasted strongly with their curly red wigs and amber eyes. Honey was all in pink with a wavy blonde wig very similar to Tamaki's, however with a long red ribbon secured on the top of his head in a bow. Mori was in a marching band's uniform, most likely dragged from the depths of the Music Room's storage from when it was actually used by a music club. He carried a tambourine also, whilst we were supplied with different coloured fans to compliment out dresses.

Overall, we looked beyond ridiculous.

"Kyo-chan, Tama-chan, don't we look cute!?" Honey sang out, prancing in circles around Mori who stood stiffly scanning over us all. I could tell he was supressing a chuckle at our expense.

"We sure do, Honey-sempai! Now when Haruhi sees that she can have both brothers and sisters in this club, she'll be sure to stay with us!" He spun around, arms out in the air, as best he could in the blood red heels he had secured to his feet.

"I hope this works, boss. 'Cause Kyoya-sempai has murder eyes and they're aimed on you," the twins deadpanned, pointing slender fingers in my direction. Tamaki blanched, making his heavy blusher stand out even more on his pale complexion.

"There's no way it could fail, now let's get into position ladies!"

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

I bumped into the Lobelia girls on my way to the club room the next day. I had hoped to get the chance to talk to the hosts before the Zuka Club burst in and started up any more fights. It would have been easier to get a word in edge ways if only one of the clubs were present.

"Hello there, fair maiden," Benibara's deep tone rang out behind me.

"We've come for your decision. Are you prepared to leave?" Hinagiku beamed at me, her smile somewhat smug in the impression that they had 'beaten' the host club somehow.

"We're ready to confront those Ouran Host Club brats and set things straight once and for all," Suzuran clenched her fists and poised them in front of her ready for battle.

"Uh, set what straight?"

"That you should come with us and go to school with your own kind," Benibara led me towards music room #3's wooden double doors. As they slowly swung open, we were welcomed to darkness.

"Ouran…" One male voice rang out in a fake squeaky tone as spotlights shone down on a set of figures, showing only their silhouettes.

"Ouran…" An identical voice sang.

"Ouran…" A rather deep monotone echoed through the room.

"Ouran…" Another deep voice sang out, slightly higher pitched than the last.

"Ouran…" This one was high pitched and saturated with cute-factor.

"Ouran!" A french tinted voice sang enthusiastically. The lights flash on, illuminating the hosts in all their glory, each in their own poofy dress and topped with a variety of wigs, with the exception of Mori. It was the most hilarious thing I'd ever seen.

"The host club welcomes you!" They called out in unison, curtsying to their guests.

Tamaki spun towards me in a tornado of silky red fabric. "Oh, Haruhi, welcome back!" His voice was a couple of octaves higher than his usual tone.

Honey joined him, bouncing towards me and fluttering his long eye lashes at me. "Look, Haru-chan! I'm a princess now. Aren't we cute?" He held up Usa-chan that had a red ribbon tied around his neck and small dabs of lipstick around his sewn on mouth.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Benibara tore forward, coming face to face with Tamaki who covered up the majority of his face with his red fan. "Are you trying to make fun of woman kind!?"

"What? No, that's not it at all. Everything's going according to plan. Our strategy is guaranteed to make even a crying child smile. It's the freebie campaign. My dears, you ladies have all lived sheltered lives at Lobelia, so you might not know, that commoners are weak. They have a weakness for free things. Haruhi, you may be distracted by the Zuka club. But choose us." He gestured towards the provocatively posing hosts and the stand of 'freebies'. "And you gain not only a host club full of brothers but sisters as well. See. This way, you can experience feminine bonding while staying in the host club. Isn't that a great idea? Aren't I pretty?"

Hikaru and Kaoru swooped in, brushing Tamaki aside to attach themselves to each of my arms. "We're the Hitachiin sisters. Which one of us is prettier?"

"I'm just teasing you," Hikaru swatted at my arm playfully, giving a flirty wink, before freeing my off his grip and taking a couple of steps back to pose again, joined by his identical twin.

"Listen, Haru-chan. You can call me big sis from now on!" He curtsied again and readjusted the bow on his head.

"Why you... Do you idiots really think you can win her over like this? I've had enough of your fooling around." Benibara crossed her arms in defiance, disdain tainting her features.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I had been biting my tongue so hard that it ached. The laughter burst forth, causing me to clutch at my sides in order to stay standing.

"This is too much. I don't even get what you're trying to do. I knew you were a bunch of goofballs, but geez..."

"Are we really that funny? Call me big sister. Come on, do it. Just say it. Big sister. Say it please." Hikaru, Kaoru and Honey chased me around the room, gliding gracefully from wall to wall in the exceptionally high heels. I couldn't contain my laughter as they got right up in my face and fluttered their eyelashes at me enthusiastically.

"Come on. Cut it out. What were you thinking? What's gotten into you guys?"

They called it quits and took a few steps back towards the other hosts.

"We didn't want you to leave the host club, Haruhi," Hikaru spoke, a sad smile tugging at his lips. I was touched by the sincerity in his voice, a rare occurrence from one of the twins.

"Well, have you made your decision, maiden?" Benibara interrupted, trying to speed along this process.

"Yeah, I have. I'm sorry but your club's not for me. I think the idea of a girls' school is great. And your views are very unique and interesting. But I came to this school with a goal and a plan for my future. So while I appreciate your offer, I really already knew that I was never going to leave Ouran academy." I tried to be as polite as possible to the stubborn ladies, I was still a host after all.

"Wait, if you never planned on leaving then why did you act so angrily yesterday?" Tamaki pondered, scratching the top of his blonde wig in confusion.

"How would you feel if I stole something of yours without asking, sempai?" I crossed my arms and glared at him. "I really liked that pencil. It was easy to write with."

"I'm sorry, Haruhi. But I was nice and offered you my teddy bear pencil, and you said you didn't want it."

"That's right and I still don't want it," I deadpanned, dropping my arms to hang by my sides once again.

Suzuran shuffled awkwardly on the spot. "Um, Benio…"

"Yes, I know. We're not going to give up on you, maiden. I swear this to you. Some day, we'll come and rescue you from this place. And when we do, we'll abolish the Ouran host club. Well, adieu."

They glided out of the host club, spinning and dancing in unison until they got outside the wooden doors where they each slid on banana skins that had mysteriously placed there. I shot my eyes towards the twins who were struggling not to giggle and avoiding catching my eye.

"Can we take off these ridiculous get ups now?" Kyoya grumbled from the back of the group.

I couldn't help but fall into another fit of giggles as I looked over them all.

_They're all idiots, I swear…_


	25. To Haruhi, With Love

A/N: Here you go, my lovelies! Enjoy~

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

It was the last day of school before the summer break. The sun bore down on us with sweltering heat and made me wish for the first time in forever that I could be in a swimsuit in an ice cold paddling pool, like the ones we had when I was a toddler.

All I had to do was get through the next couple hours of hosting and I'd be free from obligations for a glorious holiday of reading, relaxing, studying and housework. I was definitely looking forward to it. Our guests however weren't as keen.

"Oh, Tamaki, will you miss me over the holiday?"

"No being able to gaze at your beautiful features everyday breaks my heart, but knowing we'll be reunited come fall fills me with hope." He carefully cradled the girls face in both his hands to stare into her obsidian eyes. The girls swooned, several passing out from over-gasping. Yes, the girls were going a bit crazy today at the thought of not spending their evenings with the hosts for a whole summer.

"Haruhi?" A small voice called out to me. I turned in my seat to see one of my regulars standing there, cheeks stained a glowing red and chewing lightly on her bottom lip.

"Is there something wrong, Kazumi?" I spoke to her in the most calming voice I could muster. She was incredibly flustered and tried to avoid eye contact with me.

Thrusting a hand forward, she dropped a small pink envelope on the table in front of me before sprinting away without a word. I blinked down at the dainty paper, my name was written neatly on the front with a small love heart dotted underneath.

"Is that…"

"A love letter?"

I almost jumped out of my skin at the sudden proximity of the twins, their breath tickling my ears and hair brushing against my cheeks.

"How am I supposed to know until I open it?"

"Then open it! Open it! Open it!" They chanted, huge grins marring their faces in demonic delight.

"What! My daughter better not be receiving love letters from anyone! I will not have you falling in love with a girl!" Tamaki tore towards us, ripping the letter from my grasp and staring intently at the paper as if it were about to leap forth and attack us.

"Can I have my letter back now, sempai? And that just made you sound particularly homophobic, if you must know."

Hikaru snatched the letter back and took a closer look at it, as if he had x-ray vision before tossing back into my hands. "Are you gonna open it or what?"

Shrugging, I tore through the envelope with a very obvious lack of grace and pulled the sheet of pink paper out of its prison.

"Dearest Haruhi,

Meet me at the clock tower after hosting hours have finished. I'll be waiting.

Fukuzawa Kazumi"

"Well that was anticlimactic." The twins uttered in unison, blankly looking over the short note. "Couldn't she have just said that out loud instead of handing over the note?"

"It's not a love letter…?" Tamaki whimpered from my side, trying to get a glimpse at the neat handwriting.

"Nope, sorry to disappoint, sempai."

He brightened up instantly, swinging back into action and swaggering back to his customers who were waiting patiently after his sudden departure.

"So, are you gonna go meet her?" Hikaru leant against the table, trailing his fingers in circles over the pale yellow table cloth.

"Yeah, do you looooove her?" Kaoru prodded me in the side, Cheshire cat grin in place.

"Cut it out. Of course I'm going to go meet her, it would be rude not to." I swatted away Kaoru's hand, to which he pouted and clutched the appendage to his chest lightly in rejection.

* * *

**Kyoya POV**

It was well known within the crowds of host club fan girls that Fukuzawa Kazumi had fallen for our secret female hosts. However I had never expected her to build up the courage to confess anything to the girl. Quite like Mori, she tended to draw in the more self-conscious and shy guests and allowed them to open up easily to her with her natural flair with the female kind.

The small amount of dread that rose up in me when she threw down that letter to Haruhi was the most unpleasant feeling I had ever experienced and I wasted no time in pointing out the occurrence to Tamaki. And as predicted he raged over to the table to swipe away the offending item. He gave up the fight quickly however and unknowingly worked as my little spy as to its contents as he sauntered back with a bounce in his step, which meant good news.

"Kyoya-kun, are the host club selling any more calendars or photo albums any time soon?" One of Tamaki's customers perked up, drawing my attention with her bright hopeful eyes.

"I'm sure there will be plenty of new material for all you ladies to purchase from us over the summer. Just be sure to check out the website to order," I answer with the usual politeness I stick to during the hosting hours. The girl and her friends all shared pleased looks and shuffled excitedly in their seats.

My eyes were drawn back to our female host who was trying to rid herself of the twins. I stood and straightened out my blazer with a quick tug at the hem before striding towards them. As I approached the redheads detached themselves to look innocently up at me. "What's up, Kyoya-sempai?" They enquired.

"Nothing of your concern. Haruhi, could I speak to you for a moment?"

"Uh, sure sempai." She excused herself from the pair and followed behind me like a lost puppy dog into the kitchen area. I could hear the twins muttering 'she's a goner' behind our backs, bringing a wicked smirk to my face.

"I think you have some evil on your face, Kyoya-sempai." She rose an eyebrow, and gestured towards my face.

"Don't I always?"

"That could be up for debate. What's up sempai?"

I lean up against the dressing room wall and remove my glasses to clean them with the silk handkerchief I carried around for this reason. "I had a proposition for you, Haruhi."

Her chocolate eyes blinked, fluttering her long eyelashes. My heart was speeding up by the second as I waited for her to speak again. "What can I do for you?"

"My family will be holding a ball later in the summer holidays, I was wondering if you would be my date for the occasion." I hoped I was managing to look calm and collected on the outside, because I felt like my heart was about to break free from my chest.

Surprise flashed across her face before a bright smile lit up her features. "I'd love to, sempai."

That was much easier than expected. Relief washed over me and I allowed myself to relax against the wall, smiling lazily at the girl.

"What are your plans for the summer, sempai? All the other hosts offered to take me abroad with them on their break, but I declined."

"Nothing confirmed, I could be in America for a short while on business but other than that, I'll be working with my brothers most of the time."

"Perhaps you should use the holiday to actually take a break," she scolded me.

"A luxury that some rich bastards can't afford, my dear Haruhi," I mutter as my lips curl into a small smirk.

"Well I'm going to be working in Karuizawa for a couple of weeks at the start of the summer, if you weren't already aware, Shadow King. You should come visit if you get the chance, it's lovely out there, a great relaxing atmosphere." A dreamy smile made its way onto her features as she spoke then sudden broke into a glare directed at me. "This offer only applies if you don't tell the other hosts though. I need some peace and quiet for once and this is my only chance."

The thought was tempting. The opportunity to have the girl alone to myself with no chance of interruption from the pesky idiots was more enticing than the possibility of a real relaxing break. I found myself nodding and grinning lazily at her.

She glanced up at the clock on the wall above me. "Sorry, sempai. I should really be going to meet Kazumi about now. I'll come back to do the cleaning, don't worry." And with a brief wave, she darted out the door and down towards the courtyard.

Slumping down the wall, I expelled a heavy sigh of relief, thanking the gods that my heart hadn't exploded during that.

* * *

**Haruhi POV******

I reached the clock tower a little earlier than I'd expected, so I rested against the wall and drifted off into thought. I hadn't expected such an invitation from Kyoya, but it wasn't unwelcomed. Then I had to go and act over eager with that invitation to the Karuizawa pension. Chances are that the hosts would turn up eventually regardless of me telling him I'd be there or not, so I don't see why I'm worrying about it now.

A soft tap on the shoulder broke my train of thought and I stared dazed at the girl before me. Her face was aflame, burning a deep rose red that contrasted against the pale skin and raven black hair. She was an awfully pretty girl and I did enjoy her company at the host club when she spoke up. Kazumi nibbled at her bottom lip again and twirled the ends of her poker straight hair between her fingers.

"Hey there, Kazumi. What was it you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Um… Well, you see… Haruhi, do you like me?"

"Of course I do." Her face lit up, deep blue eyes glistening in the evening sunshine. "I enjoy our conversations at the host club. You're a good friend."

Shoulder's slumped and eyes dropped to stare blankly at the ground. "I see…"

"Kazumi, I… I hope you weren't expecting anything more from me. It's just that, well um… It's complicated."

Her doubtful orbs flickered up to me. "Is there someone else?"

"I… I think so. I'm sorry." I allow myself to wrap my arms around the slender girl in an apologetic embrace which she accepted fully, lunging into my arms to nuzzle her face against my neck.

* * *

**Hikaru POV**

"Woah."

I couldn't speak. My eyes glued on the two girls. There was someone else?

"Hikaru?"

Ignoring my brother's soft calls for me, I flattened myself against the wall and tensely slid to the ground in a heap. My eyebrows knitted together in thought as Kaoru gazed down at me sympathetically.

Why is my chest aching? This isn't natural. My stomach was in knots but I couldn't break my amber eyes off the girls who were still locked in a friendly embrace.

"Maybe we should go back inside…"

I nodded numbly, allowing Kaoru to help me back to my feet and lead me back into the school building by the hand, squeezing at the appendage lightly in a subtle provision of comfort. All I could do was squeeze back and carry on walking.


	26. Early Morning Phone Calls

A/N: A new chapter for you all. You may or may not like it, heh. Sorry for the break in very regular updates, it was my brother's birthday so been kept busy ^^ And so this is a little shorter than the others.

Enjoy~

* * *

**Hikaru POV**

It was Monday morning, the sun was already glaring down on us through the window over our bed and the covers had been kicked off of our overheating bodies at some point during the night. The buzzing and shrill tone of a phone ringing stirred us from our sleep.

Soft prodding in the side was accompanied by rough mumbling, "Hikaru. Your phone. Hikaru…" He was beginning to doze off again.

I grudgingly reach over to the device and pry one eye open to stare at the time. 7 AM. You've got to be kidding me. Dropping the offending item in between our bodies, I allow it to continue ringing. "You answer it, too sleepy."

"No way," he rolled away from the noisy device. "Don't you recognize that ringtone."

I hadn't noticed until now. It was the ringtone assigned to Tamaki, the most frequently played ringtone I might add. "You've gotta be kidding me. We've only been on vacation for three days. Can't we get a lie in?"

Flipping it open, I position it a few inches away from my head to escape any squealing or shouting that may pierce our eardrums given the chance. "Yeah, what?"

Even Kaoru could still make out his whines from where he shoved his head under his pillow to escape the wailing. He was curled up into a tight ball of sheets and skin trying to force himself back into the quiet slumber that had been rudely interrupted.

"Wait, slow down! You're making no sense. What do you mean Haruhi is gone?!" We jumped to attention at this little snippet of information.

* * *

**Tamaki POV**

"We need to contact the police! She must've been kidnapped by gypsies or sold into slavery. My daughter wouldn't just drop off the face of the Earth!" I had finally gotten a hold of the twins, adding them to our little conference call. Kyoya was the only person I couldn't reach, but maybe that was a good thing at this hour. I'd hate to awaken the Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord.

"So Haru-chan is missing?" Honey enquired with a wavering voice.

"And her family's gone bankrupt?" Mori's deep baritone rumbled through the line.

"It's the only explanation! I've been trying to get through to her house phone and her father's work number since the holidays started and no one will answer! We must rescue our endangered little commoner friends."

I was replied with a united sigh from all of the hosts.

"Can't we just call her cell like normal people do?" Hikaru groaned down the line, muttering something along the lines of 'idiot' after it.

"Now come on, Hikaru! You can't surely believe that Haruhi could afford a cell phone. And if she did have one, as her father I would be the first to have her number."

"It doesn't matter anyway. Kaoru said she's turned it off so we can't get through." A bolt of disappointment and disbelief hit me hard. Why would she not tell me she had a cell phone? And why did those shady twins know?! Quickly regaining my cool, I kept my mind focused on saving my daughter before dealing with any incestuous demon red heads.

"Men, we must initiate 'Operation Save Haruhi from Slavery' immediately!"

* * *

**Kyoya POV**

The breeze tickled the back of my neck as I lazed out the back of Misuzu's pension, lemonade in hand. The garden was well kept, various flowers bordering short cut grass and stepping stone paths that criss-crossed the area. I could see Haruhi carrying around her large wooden basket, hanging out the sheets on the nylon washing lines that billowed in her direction with every gust of wind. Her frilly apron was fluttering around to her side, held to her by only a pair of ribbons.

I was lucky to have even had just one night of decent sleep, undisturbed for once and not worrying about figures and statistics that I would usually drill into my mind before I was even truly awake for the day. And the other hosts had yet to track down Haruhi, but I knew by now that Tamaki would be constructing some form of search party for her safe return. Somehow Haruhi had deluded herself into believing that the other hosts lacked the time to keep tabs on her and not swoop in regardless of whatever she may be doing. Although, I did hope that I was wrong for once.

"Oh, Kyoya-kun! How would you like another lemonade? Or some tea and cakes? You growing boys need your strength!" Misuzu cooed over my shoulder, patting me lightly on the arm that held the now empty lemonade glass, leaving the ice to slowly melt away into a small pool.

I shoot him a lazy smile, handing over the glass. "Another lemonade would be lovely, Misuzu –san. I must say your pension is most definitely as relaxing as Haruhi had described."

Absorbing up the flattery, he giddily swung around in a circle with a large smile painting his face. "I'm so glad you think so, Kyoya-kun! This is my pride and joy, you see. A refreshing atmosphere for all. Sadly I can't afford any more staff, otherwise I would have Haruhi here during all of her holidays! Such a lovely young worker. And brings along her handsome young friends!"

The dress clad man skipped away, prancing through the sliding doors and into the dining area. Left once again to the sound of bird song and wind whistling lightly beside my ear, I leant back into the deck chair and stretched out my legs as my eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

**Haruhi POV **

Another sheet smacked me in the face as I pegged it onto the clothes line securely, the fabric whipping around like tidal waves in the air. At least the sweet scented breeze was much more refreshing than the stuffy Tokyo air during the summer months.

Finally finished with my job, I dusted off my hands and carried my basket back towards the wooden deck area at the back of the pension. Kyoya was sprawled across a wooden deck chair, arms dangling over the sides and neck craned backwards. It still amused me each time I witnessed the small display of vulnerability on his part, the uncharacteristic serene expression a long way from the usual indifferent demeanour. I slip past him and into the building, hurrying towards the laundry room so I could get to my next task.

Isao, or Misuzu as he was more commonly known, had allowed me to work for him whilst my dad was out of town on some form of business trip. I don't really know what okama's consider a business trip but I wasn't going to ask. Misuzu used to work with my dad before starting up the pension here in Karuizawa a couple of years back. It was the perfect highland escape.

And as much as I loved the host club, I was glad to be away from it all, that is if you excluded Kyoya's silent presence. I didn't have the constant harassment and unending bidding for my undivided attention. My mind however knew it wouldn't be long before Tamaki freaked out and sent out a nationwide search party and hunted me down. He probably thought I was abducted my gypsies or some other nonsense. But for now I was simply going to enjoy myself.

Dumping the basket unceremoniously onto the floor, I set the washing machines to the correct temperatures and started the next cycle. That was most of my daily tasks done, at least until after lunch when the café's dishes needed dealt with. An early lunch break was in order. Sweeping through the corridors, humming as I went, I entered the kitchen and started preparing some fresh fruit, breads and smoked salmon to munch on in the short break I'd have before the guests came dancing down the stairs in search of tea and cakes.

I packed enough onto the plate for Kyoya as well; he might be hungry by now if he was done with his little nap out there. Placing down the china plate, I pulled up another deck chair up beside my sempai. I could tell he was stirring from his slumber but I ignored it and started digging into the melon I'd sliced up.

"You eat incredibly loudly, did you know?"

"Sorry, sempai. There's enough melon for you too." I picked up a piece and waved it in his direction to which he hesitantly accepted. "It's not too sweet, don't worry."

"I'll hold you to that." And with that, he sunk his teeth into the juicy flesh of the fruit.

"How long do you think it will take them to figure out where we are?" My eyes wander to the soft wisps of cloud overhead, idly floating across the pristine sky.

"I'm surprised they aren't here already."

"As am I. But what is the true Shadow King estimate?" He cracked open an eye and reached for some more melon, skipping through his mental database of facts and calculating a response.

"My bet is on another 24 hours before they turn up. 36 at a push, depending on how much input Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai have in this little treasure hunt of theirs."

"A treasure hunt?" An eyebrow shot up as I turned to stare at him instead of the clouds swimming across the wide expanse of sky.

He waved me off nonchalantly, stuffing a small chunk of red apple into his mouth. "Forget it. What would you bet on then, Haruhi? We could make this more interesting."

"I see. Well I'll give them two days, three tops. But I still think I'm being quite generous there."

A light chuckle escaped his lips. "Very generous indeed. How about this: if you win then I'll cut your debt in half." I shot up in my seat at that statement, eyes wide with hope.

"And what if you win, sempai?" He seemed to contemplate it, tapping his chin lightly in thought before a wicked smile crossed his face.

"If I win, then you agree to date me."

I blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sure you heard me clearly."

"How is that a fair exchange, sempai? I don't understand."

"It's quite simple, I assure you. You win: half your remaining debt is cleared. I win: you agree to date me. Do we have a deal?" He languidly lifted a hand out to shake on it.

My eyes darted between his pale outstretched hand and the smirk laden face. My brain wasn't really processing anything now, no real thoughts passing through. I knew what my decision was but I wasn't going to jump at it. Deep down it was near enough a win-win situation on my part, not so much on his.

Gripping his hand firmly, we shared one shake before silently going back to our small lunch selection and staring out at the endless sky.


	27. The Yellow Monstrosity

A/N: Here's another reasonably short chapter for you all. Who do you all want to win the little bet? I'm not sure who I'm gonna let win yet, so let me know who you'd prefer, heh.

Been thinking of starting up another fanfic based around Haruhi and Honey, rarer pairing I know but there aren't many really good ones out there and thought I'd give it a shot. I'll wait until I'm further through this one though, so I don't end up abandoning it~

Thanks to everyone who's following, favouriting and reviewing, I love you all. Enjoy!

* * *

**Honey POV **

I wasn't sure if I should tell Tama-chan that I knew where Haru-chan roughly was. It wasn't so hard to find an answer. All I had had to do was simply phone up Kyo-chan's house hoping to speak to him or even one of his maids. Everyone in the Ootori household seemed to have eyes on the back of their heads and ears on the walls; there was rarely a secret that wasn't common knowledge to those who walked through the Ootori halls. It took a small amount of persuasion but the old maid had just told me that Kyo-chan was away on a short holiday visit and that I could speak to Fuyumi-chan instead if it helped me.

"Hello? Who may I ask is calling?" Her bubbly feminine voice rang out, tinged with curiosity.

"Hello there. I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, a friend of Kyo-chan's. I was just wondering if you knew where he was? We've had trouble getting in touch with him." I dropped the cute factor of my voice by a few notches so she didn't mistake me for a child as most people did over the phone.

"Oh, you must be Honey! It's not a problem, Kyoya's just away on a little last second holiday in Karuizawa. There's this refreshing little pension there that would be perfect for a little break apparently. He told me that some girl he knew had recommended it, I think her name was Harumi or something along those lines." Her enthusiastic rambling came to a pause as she stopped to rack her brain for any more information.

"Thank you, Fuyumi-chan. You've been a great help!"

"No problem! Tell Tamaki that I'm looking forward to our next commoners shopping excursion! Goodbye!"

We both hung up, leaving me to ponder. It could be the case that Kyo-chan and Haru-chan are away on a trip together, but I couldn't really see that being a reality. They most likely just wanted a quiet break. And I knew that if either of them wanted to be found then they wouldn't just switch off their phones, especially Kyo-chan who was rarely off the thing.

So now I just had to decide if I should be sharing this little snippet of information with Tama-chan. Takashi seemed to be indifferent to the idea, he wasn't overly concerned for the female host's safety if she was with our beloved Shadow King. We were beyond doubtful that anything bad had happened to her in general as it was, but we weren't going to leave the other hosts behind to worry themselves to an early grave.

"I know what we could do, Takashi!" He turned to me with a glint of curiosity flickering in his obsidian eyes.

"We just flip a coin. Heads, we tell them. Tails, we let 'em figure it out for themselves, ne?"

A pause was followed by a brief nod from my stoic best friend. I tossed the coin up into the air, twirling and twisting on its journey, before snatching it back out of the air and staring at the coin intently.

* * *

**Kyoya POV **

I hadn't actually expected Haruhi to go through with the little bet I'd proposed, but she even seemed slightly eager at the idea. Throughout the day, I had watched as her eyes would flick up to glance at every clock she passed by, checking the progress whilst she busied herself 'hosting' guests and attending to the housework. It had been agreed that if they arrived before midnight on the Tuesday then I won, but if they arrived between then and midnight on the Wednesday then she had won. If any time after that then all bets were off and neither of us won anything other than the peaceful holiday.

It was starting to get quite late; the sun had finishing setting leaving us in relatively crisp blanket of darkness. I was torn between sitting out in the cool blustery breeze for a little while longer and retiring to the cosy confines of my room. Misuzu could be heard in the dining area behind me talking animatedly with a small group of customers about their 'adorable' attire. He had been a great host so far, perhaps a tad eccentric but what was I going to expect from the frilly dress loving man.

"Uh, sempai, aren't you getting cold out there?" Haruhi had popped her head through the sliding doors, her fingers tapping lightly against the frosted glass of the door in a slow rhythm.

I leant back against the painted pink wall and glanced over at her, eyes half lidded to protect my eyes from the bright light that emanated from the room behind her. "I'm quite alright, thank you."

"Are you sure? I brought out your jumper just in case." Sliding through the gap, she slipped the garment into my hands before shooting me a gentle smile and heading back inside.

As I was looking down at the black cotton piece, I just barely heard her shouting, "Twenty four more hours until I'm three million yen closer to freedom!"

I couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

**Tamaki POV**

I think I might just be going crazy. Isn't the definition of insanity doing the same action over and over and expecting different results? If so, then I am most definitely insane.

The twins were at the foot of my bed, arguing over some pointless fashion 'catastrophe' they had found in my walk in closet. We had gotten no closer to saving my darling daughter because those two devils wouldn't leave my clothes alone and be of some real use. The pair was most definitely never coming back into the Suoh second mansion ever, ever again. I swore on it.

"Oh c'mon, Kaoru! This shade of yellow is appalling. It would just clash with Tono's hair!"

"I think the match would look decent on the right occasion." Kaoru snatched the shirt out of his mirror image's hands, holding it up once again to examine it intently.

"I wouldn't even let him wear this thing on his deathbed." Hikaru yanked it away from his brother's grasp and flung it behind him to rest in the ever growing 'Never Wear This Again Tono' pile.

"Would you two idiots just quit it?!" It was the same statement I had been calling out on repeat all day long. And each time they would totally blank me and my demands. I wish Honey and Mori didn't have karate and kendo to be attending, they might have helped me.

Apparently they had zoned me out and carried on ranting over the 'yellow monstrosity'.

I felt myself fading away, losing my will and patience. I could hardly bring myself to even murmur out, "I – I'm never going to get her back. The gypsies have probably sold her by now to some foreign slave driver and my lovely daughter will be half way across the globe before we know it."

They finally stopped. Staring at me with indifferent eyes and releasing a united sigh.

"Boss, she's probably fine."

"Yeah. Who's to say she isn't on holiday with her dad or something?"

"But I'm right here! She's in danger! I just know-" My sight fades into darkness, the world spinning around me.

I barely made out Kaoru's voice as he yelled at his brother, "You didn't have to throw the hiking boots at him!"

"It was a good shot though, right?"

* * *

**Honey POV**

"You're really not going to tell them?" Takashi lunged at me again, striking out with a kick.

"Hm, maybe tomorrow." I flung myself down towards the ground and tried to knock him off his feet.

"Is that wise?" A solid punch to the side sends him staggering back a step before regaining his composure once again.

"Who cares if it's wise or not?! When are you two gunna call it quits and let me fight Mitsukuni?" A shinai walloped my impatient younger brother across the top of his head, courtesy of Satoshi. Chika crouched down, rubbing at the large bump that was slowly rising under his dirty blonde locks, shooting dangerous warning glares to the offender.

"Chika, when are you gonna learn? Quit butting in on Taka-kun and Mitsu-kun's conversations! You will just put them off their fight, idiot!" Another swipe of the shinai just barely missed the angry blonde, who resolved to silent sulking on the bench out of whacking distance of his shinai wielding cousin. Satoshi held up his position of watching our little spar intently and occasionally shooting concerned glances at his grumpy cousin.

"I'll tell them in the morning, 'kay? It's neither wise nor stupid, because it shouldn't be any of our business, ne?" My knees bent as I prepared to jump up and strike once again.

A swift nod from my opponent drifts into a shallow duck as I throw out a high kick. The spar carried on silently, besides from the occasional cracking of Satoshi's shinai against Chika's thick skull.


	28. An Interrupted Trip to Karuizawa

A/N: I was going to do this all in one chapter, but I've broken it into two, so you'll have to wait for the next part, muahaha. Anyhow, enjoy my lovelies~

* * *

**Tamaki POV**

My head was spinning as I tried to pry myself off the ground the next morning. I had ended up becoming a part of a new pile of clothing 'Garbage' at some point during the night. Honestly my room looked like a fashion grenade had just gone off, leaving hundreds upon hundreds of garments strewn about that I had forgotten I'd even owned.

"'Bout time you decided to wake up, boss." One singsong voice piped up, a dishevelled red mop of hair poking out from under the duvet of my bed. His eyes were half lidded and heavy with sleep, clearly from not having rested for long enough.

A second pair of amber eyes joined him, their Cheshire cat grins stretching ear to ear. It was a slightly disturbing sight to wake up to. "I thought Hikaru had actually turned you into a vegetable for a while. We had a bet on it."

"I guess I owe you that pair of boots that we found in Tono's closet, I was hoping to claim them for myself, but they'd suit you better anyway, Kaoru."

My features scrunched up into a hateful glare. "Who said that my closet had become some form of charity give away for shady twins!?"

"We did." I couldn't find words to retaliate so I tried to conjure up as harsh a glare as I possibly could. It was weak at best and seemed to have no effect on the devils.

"I should have thrown that hiking boot at him harder. He's less annoying when he's knocked out."

"If you'd thrown it even harder, he would probably end up even more brain damaged. Although that may actually turn out to be an improvement."

Ignoring the harsh insults, I shuffle out from under the mountain of clothing that was smothering me, kicking the rest off of my feet and coming to a stand. "This mess will have to wait. We must go find your sister immediately and I want you two to actually help this time!"

"Uh, Tama-chan?" Three pairs of eyes shot towards the door that was blockaded with shoes. "Do I have to knock this door down? Are you okay in there?"

"No, no, no! Everything's fine, Honey-sempai. One moment!" We begin digging through the blockade and making a suitable enough entry point for the new arrivals.

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan, are you trying to redecorate Tama-chan's room? 'Cause I think you're going about it all wrong…" He tapped a finger to his chin, observing the horrific state of my room. Mori had just squeezed himself through the doorway and was shifting the shoes out of his path with swift swipes of his foot.

"It was more a modification of his wardrobe," Hikaru shrugged, eyes lazily scanning over their mess.

"We need to take him shopping sometime soon; he doesn't have very much choice left after all our work," Kaoru glared at me, tutting away to himself.

"Tama-chan, we found out where Kyo-chan is!" Honey bounced over to me, wide grin on his face. "And Fuyumi-chan wanted me to say hey to you as well as something about commoner shopping adventures."

My face lit up, hands clasped together in front of my face. "Oh, you spoke to Fuyumi? I wasn't aware she was home, I'll most definitely need to arrange another shopping trip with her. Where is mother then, hmm?"

"Karuizawa! And Haru-chan might be there too according to what Fuyumi-chan told me. She was the one who recommended it to him."

"Why the hell would the Shadow King go to Karuizawa? I thought he was supposed to go to America for his holiday this summer." The twins shared a look before giving indifferent shrugs.

"Kyo-chan's still not answering his phone though, so I dunno if Haru-chan's actually there."

"Well men, I think it's time we took a little visit to Karuizawa for exploration! It's one step closer to saving my daughter from slavery or whatever tragedy has befallen her!"

"Whatever, boss."

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

It was Tuesday lunch time and I was pretty sure I was going to be the winner of this little challenge. All the fresh air and sunshine had knocked the Shadow King off his game in my opinion. I had finished cleaning out the visitors rooms: putting in fresh bedding, restocking the tea trays and other little snack items, cleaning the bathrooms and sweeping the wooden floors. The pension had gotten pretty busy and there was only one room that was left available for the next few days but I doubted that it would be free for long at this rate.

I stopped to check my to-do list for the day. Misuzu was taking care of the café area today, so that half of my duties were already scratched off my list. Other than that, there was just some laundry to take care of then I could sit back with a book or get some studying done. Most of the guests were away out in town, enjoying the sunshine and the small market that was running. Many had told me that the ice cream here in Karuizawa was worth dying for, so I was definitely going to have to go try that out before I left.

Taking a little detour through the kitchens, I snatched up a few grapes and popped them into my mouth as a little appetizer before I went on lunch break. The little ice cold gems were exactly what I needed on a day as hot as this. Planting myself on a stool in the laundry room, I took to my next duties of sorting out the washes for the different machines and putting the last loads onto dry. Quick and easy work.

"Oh, Ha-ruuu-hiiii!" A shrill disembodied voice called out from down the corridor. I followed it to the source, to find Misuzu giddily skipping towards me, dress in hand. A sense of dread filled my entire being as I looked the frilly material up and down. "I made you a cute little dress for the next time you go for a trip into the town. Isn't it adorable? It'll look even better on you!"

I found myself being physically dragged down the hallway towards my room. Misuzu was much stronger than he looked; I was practically lifted off the ground for half the journey. Launching me into the room followed closely by the dress, the door slammed shut behind me but I could still hear Misuzu's low humming from right outside.

Resigning to the fact that I couldn't just escape, I discard my current attire and slip the dress over my head. It was quite a tight fit and I had to really yank down on the hem in order for the material to fall into proper place. In all honesty, it looked a lot better on me than on the hanger: the frills over the bust made it look as if I wasn't anywhere near flat chested and the bodice really nipped in at the waist to then flow down and flutter just above my knee.

I stepped out of the room and into Misuzu's scrutinising gaze. The narrowed eyes scanned over me once, twice then lit up with triumph and unbridled satisfaction.

"Oh, Haruhi. You look just like a doll, it's so cuuuuuute!" He glomped onto me and swung me in circles, somewhat like what my father or Tamaki would do when they got over-enthusiastic.

"How about you go into town tonight? I'm sure I can handle everything by myself for a few hours. You could go with that handsome boy you brought along." He was spinning in circles, pulsating lovehearts replacing his eyes momentarily. "Yes, yes, yes. You should go! There's a firework display on tonight after all. I'll go inform him."

And like a shot, he was gone, zooming through the hallways. All I could really do is stare at the spot where Misuzu had just left trying to take in the okama's incredibly fast speech and process it into usable information on my part.

* * *

**Kyoya POV**

"Oh, Kyoya, darling?" Misuzu's voice had a slight ring of mischief blended into his usual bubbly tone. It was enough to make me suspicious and I nonchalantly glanced in the man's direction.

"Yes, Misuzu? Is there something I could help you with?"

"Why, in fact there is. You see, I wanted to get Haruhi out of the pension saying as she's been working so hard, so would you mind escorting her to the fireworks display tonight? I could come pick you both up afterwards, it would be no problem." The speedy speech seemed innocent enough, but I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"Hm, I don't see why not."

"Excellent! Excellent!" And with that, he was gone again; off to entertain some more of his guests that were lazing around the café area.

"I see…" I mumbled to myself. The only problem with this being that if my estimate was correct, then we would both be joined by five other overly-enthusiastic boys that would very happily go watch the fireworks.

I brushed that thought out of my mind and went back to the task at hand. Picking up the book that was resting in my lap, I slowly scanned over the lines of text once again trying to take them in properly this time without distraction.

* * *

**Hikaru POV**

Thanks to Honey we'd managed to half-track down Kyoya, which was probably our best bet at finding Haruhi. I mean, he is the Shadow King for a reason, right? The guy knows pretty much every little detail about us.

"Uh, guys, hate to be a bummer, but just because we know the town doesn't mean we've found anyone." Kaoru tried suggesting to us softly.

"Yeah, we could spend days knocking on doors looking for Kyoya-sempai."

"And I bet he won't be pleased when we find him." Kaoru and I spoke in unison, sharing a look of dread.

"That's a risk you two will just have to take!"

"What?! Us?!" We call out. "What about you, boss? I thought you were 'daddy' here? Look after your children!"

"I am a great father! How dare you question my parenting skills!" Scurrying to my feet, I just managed to escape the wrath of Tamaki as he came crashing to the spot where I just been sitting on his bed.

"Tama-chan, they're right." Honey tapped the taller of the blonde pair on the head, trying to rouse him out of his crumpled crashed state on the bed.

"We are?" We're replied with an enthusiastic nod and a semi-frustrated, semi-moping Tamaki lifting his head to stare at us teary eyed.

"Yup! We just gotta narrow down where to look, ne? Fuyumi-chan said he was staying at a pension , I think." The small senior smiled at us all sweetly, too sweetly in fact.

"Well at least it's a start. I would have been looking at the highest star hotels," Kaoru ponders.

"No duh, it's Kyoya-sempai after all."

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

It was getting late but nobody was ready for their beds yet, unlike most nights. It seemed like the majority of the town were going to be viewing the fireworks display tonight. The women were giddy with anticipation, all dressing up for the occasion. I would have been more excited except for the fact that I had to wait until half eleven at night to see them, due to the sun setting so late in the summer. I'd usually be dying for my bed by that time, tired from the day crammed full of menial tasks.

Although I could feel a smug grin growing on my face as the chances of Kyoya actually winning this little bet decreased by the second. And he was definitely aware of this little fact too; crossing his arms in a huff whenever I saw him and averting his eyes. I couldn't help but chuckle.

By eight o'clock I was tired of waiting and vanished up to my room to violently pull that dress over my head once again today and fix my hair from its slightly dishevelled state. I was just glad that Misuzu hadn't provided heels as a part of this little get up, otherwise I'd be cursing the man right now.

A whole ten minutes later, I wandered back down stairs in search of Kyoya. Perhaps he would be up for a late dinner and a wander around the town before the display, instead of sitting around.

He was in his usual spot, the odd girl or two not far off admiring him which had become quite common, but he ignored the attention pretty well. The boy was nose deep in another book, one of Misuzu's personal collection I presumed from the cover.

"Kyoya-sempai?"

His scanning eyes paused to flick up to me then down over the dress then back to my face once more. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to head out early, we could go see the town and get something to eat. Beats sitting around waiting, right?"

His eyes wandered back to the page he had been reading, before closing it up and setting it down on the table. "I don't see why not. I'll go get ready then."

A soft smile graced my face as I watched him stroll away and through the sliding doors.

* * *

**Tamaki POV**

There were more pensions in Karuizawa and the surrounding area than I had expected. I should have listened to the advice of the other hosts and called around rather than track them down on a map after travelling here in a mad rush. My mind was all over the place in worry though and the bang to the head thanks to Hikaru must have killed off a good few brain cells, at least they were my excuses.

It was the third pension we had arrived at since we landed in my family's helicopter in some old woman's pension not long after lunch. Thankfully she wasn't too angry at us as soon as we brought out the sweet talk and charm, an advantage of being part of a host club.

This one was run by a very enthusiastic young couple. We could barely fit a word in edgeways with how fast the pair spoke, let alone understand what they were trying to get across.

"Could we interest you boys in a late dinner or something, hmm? Oh darling, I wish we had more boys like this around. Misuzu's pension has been so lucky! I've heard from the girls that they have quite a looker staying over there for the week!" The animated lady shook with glee, spinning on the spot into her fiancé's arms.

"Is that who the girls have been on about? I swear they're boy obsessed, can't keep their hands to themselves! Misuzu will be more than happy too!" The man's large smile seemed permanently glued onto his features, even as he spoke.

"Um, sorry to interrupt. You said Misuzu's pension? Where might we find that?" I tried to squeeze in, before the woman began talking again.

"Misuzu's? It's not far from here! Within walking distance believe you me! A lovely building, much like our own, but bigger. You can't miss it! Just head that-a way!" The woman began pointing down the road we just came.

And so we were off on another journey. Although apparently we'd already passed the building, it didn't seem to appear on my map. Perhaps it was quite new. But as soon as she started going on about handsome young men, I couldn't help but think it could be one of our own hosts. Who else could it be after all?

We stumbled across the building quite quickly, cursing myself for having ever missed it before. It was definitely a beautiful place to be staying. I wandered up to the door and let us all in and immediately we were bombarded with another host.

"Oh my! More handsome boys! This must be my lucky week. What can I do you boys for?"

Now it was obvious to us that this was most definitely a man in drag, much like Haruhi's father and something just clicked. "Are you by any chance Misuzu, my dear?"

The man swooned, shaking his long locks side to side. "Why yes that would be me!"

"Do you by any chance have a Kyoya Ootori staying with you? You see, he's a friend of ours and we'd like to see him."

His eyes widened in recognition. "Yes, young Kyoya is such a sweetheart! I'm so glad Haruhi brought him along with her. She's been the model employee. Are you friends of her as well?"

"Uh huh! We've been looking for her too!" Hikaru piped up from behind me.

"She's told me about all of you boys! Come in, come in. Have some dinner. I'm sure you can wait until Haruhi and Kyoya come back from their little dinner date."

All five of us froze on the spot. "Dinner… date…?"

"Mmmhm, I sent them out to see the fireworks tonight. They've hardly left the building since they got here after all! But they decided to go out and get dinner and explore instead of sitting around. You just missed them actually. They won't be back until after midnight I'm afraid."

My heart sunk in my chest as his words hit home. He had set my little princess up with the Shadow King and they would be out all night, in the dark, by themselves. This just wasn't right! Images of Haruhi shot through my mind, all dolled up for a night out in the town and it brought tears to my eyes. It should be me taking her out to enjoy the sights, no one else!

"Uh, boss," Hikaru broke me from my thoughts. "Are you coming or what?"

I had been left alone in the reception, all the other hosts abandoning me to take seats in the dining area. Hikaru was leaning at the door impatiently tapping his foot, waiting for a response.

"Of course…" I wandered over to him slowly, my heart heavy in my chest. My daughter was still needing saved but all I could do was sit and wait.


	29. Fireworks & Idiots Don't Mix

A/N: Another chapter for you all. Couldn't sleep last night so I pulled this together instead, so there are most likely more mistakes than usual. Oh well! Enjoy~

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

By eleven o'clock the smug smile on my face had intensified tenfold much to the distaste of the Shadow King. He would send me an icy glare each time I pointed out a clock just to tease him. The shops had been open later to accommodate all the tourists out and about ready to attend the fireworks display, but now they had finally shut so the staff could join in with the event as well.

After wandering around the town centre for the last couple of hours, we had taken to one of the small hills just on the outskirts of the town to get a good view. A few other groups of people had conjured up the same idea, but other than them it was reasonably quiet out here. I set down the large sheet that Misuzu had forced upon us to use as our little picnic blanket and began unpacking the variety of snacks we had picked up around the town. I thought this might be a nicer idea than eating in one of the few incredibly busy restaurants that were dotted about.

It was still reasonably warm out, with a chill breeze shooting past us from time to time. The sun had set finally, leaving us in total darkness other than the sparse lampposts we could spot in the distance. Overall it was a beautiful view, paired with the star studded sky above. I stared up at the black abyss, eagerly awaiting the oncoming splashes of colour to paint the dark canvas.

"Eager are we?" He settled down on the sheet beside me, his long body only just fitting as he stretched out his legs.

"Heh, maybe, I do enjoy fireworks. Not so much the noise, but the display always seemed pretty magical when I was a little kid. Don't you like fireworks, sempai?" Not once did my eyes leave the blackened sky as a couple of bird floated through the scene.

"If they're good quality. The last time I saw fireworks was the time that Tamaki insisted on setting our own ones off, despite hardly knowing what he was doing. After a few went askew and shot towards us rather than into the sky, we all voted that we would never be allowing fireworks to fall into his hands again."

I could picture it clearly, too clearly. "I'm surprised you allowed him near them in the first place."

"He isn't the brightest of sparks and it's good for him to learn the hard way sometimes. It's also more entertaining for me that way." The cold glint in his eyes told me that he enjoyed it much more than he was letting on.

"You really are evil, sempai."

His lips quirked into the beginnings of a smirk in response. Just then a whizz reverberated through the sky and lead to a resounding pop. The noise had me tensing up but I managed to relax as Kyoya laid one large hard gently over my own and I saw the sprinklings of colour inking their way across the sky to slowly drip and fade back into darkness once more.

* * *

**Tamaki POV**

"I can't just sit here any longer!" I struggled within Mori's strong grip as all the hosts watched indifferently, sipping their tea.

"Then maybe we should just head back to our cottages, ne?" Honey suggested, rubbing his doe eyes with a cute little yawn.

"No! I want to stay here! I need to see that my daughter comes back in one piece, you hear me!" I attempted to thrash within the stoic host's grip once more but it had no effect on him, didn't even budge.

"Boss, there's only one room available. It's not fair that you stay and none of us get to." Kaoru tried reasoning. It was a fact that Misuzu had informed us of many a time since our arrival here and it had depressed me even further that the hosts wouldn't allow me to take it as a representative of the hosts.

"Then I'll just share Kyoya's room!"

"Do you really want to be sharing a bed with the Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord?" Hikaru leaned in towards me with one red eyebrow raised tentatively.

I paled at the thought. "Now that you mention it… I want that spare room! I'll pay twenty times the usual rate to get it."

The twins tutted and sighed at my behaviour. "How about we decide tomorrow who gets the room? I think we're all ready for our beds."

"Yeah, boss. We know she's safe. Can't we just leave it at that?" Kaoru leaned his head heavily on a fist, staring indifferently at me as I continued my struggle for freedom.

"She isn't safe, she's out way past curfew! In the dark! With a strange man!"

"That strange man happens to be your best friend." The unified voices of the twins deadpanned.

"That is beside the point."

"I wish I had another pair of hiking boots to throw at him, I'm starting to get a migraine," Hikaru mumbled into his palm, heavy eyes fluttering to stay open.

"At least we have Mori-sempai to hold him."

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

As the last of the fireworks faded from the sky, leaving us in darkness once more, I felt disappointed that it was all over so soon.

"It seems like you've won for now, congratulations Haruhi."

"We've still got to wait another 24 hours, they may not show up at all."

"I highly doubt that."

"Is someone a sore loser?"

"I don't enjoy losing, regardless of the significance of the challenge."

"Well, sempai… I, um…" I felt my tongue tying up in my mouth, ready to trip me on any words that managed to stumble out my mouth.

I paused for a moment, focussing my concentration before starting again. As I parted my lips to speak, the fluttering of finger beneath my chin broke my train of thought once more and the feel of soft warm lips melding against my own stopped my brain from functioning all together.

My body instinctively responded, lips moving against his hesitantly. We fell down towards the sheet laden ground, my hands roaming up towards his short silky hair, his own gliding down my sides to rest on my hips. It was just like the first kiss, well more specifically the second, filled with fire and made my lips tingle each time we pulled away from each other.

Eventually he pulled away, only enough so that our noses were resting against each other. His glasses were sitting slightly askew on his nose and his hair was sticking out at all angles thanks to my hands. Half lidded grey eyes stared into my own for a moment before he spoke.

"We were supposed to be meeting Misuzu right about now."

A light bulb flashed on above my head as my mind began working again.

He smirked and pulled us both to our feet, fixing his glasses and mussed up hair as I pulled my dress to sit in the right position again. My hand found his as we made our way down the small hill towards the city centre and we strolled in relative silence.

"So how about we both win?"

"Hm, I suppose that can be arranged."

As soon as we stepped into the town square, the resounding calls of 'Ha-ruuu-hiiii' could be heard ringing through the streets. Our hands broke apart as soon as we noticed who was gathered, leaving my hand feeling empty and cold. I could clearly see Misuzu down the road, but he was joined by a small group of drowsy looking men, one of which was bounding towards us in a blur.

I was glomped upon by an over eager Tamaki, nuzzling his cheek against my own as he muttered nonsense about gypsies, slavery, hiking boots and strange men. Maybe he had a concussion or something; he was making less sense than usual.

"You can get off me at any time, sempai."

He slowly shimmied off of me as the other hosts dragged themselves closer.

"Oh, Haruhi. Did you enjoy your night? The fireworks are always a splendid display. I would have been out seeing them myself if these boys hadn't shown up."

My eyes raked over each of them. Honey was fast asleep on Mori's shoulders, nuzzling into his cousins spiky head of hair. The twins bore soft smiles but looked exhausted with their half lidded eyes and jerky body movements. Mori seemed as good as new, besides the larger smile that graced his face rather than the expressionless stare he normally wore. And Tamaki was still whimpering on about devil twins.

"It was lovely, Misuzu. Thank you. Can we go back now? I'm exhausted." I was met with a flurry of thumbs up and enthusiastic nods as we began trailing back towards the car and the hosts towards their own family vehicles.


	30. Let The Battle Commence!

A/N: Hello again, everyone! Another short chapter for you all, that I broke into two again of course. I'm in the midst of writing the next one up so it shouldn't be long! Honestly I've abandoned my plan mostly and have taken to just winging it with these chapters, which is what I've been doing up until now. So even I don't know what's happening next! Fun times.

Enjoy!~

* * *

**Tamaki POV**

"What do you mean I can't take the vacant room?!" I slammed my hands down on the delicate wooden table that stood between me and Kyoya causing it to shake violently, almost spilling our green tea.

"I didn't say you couldn't. I said you would have to fight the twins for that right." He picked up the teacup as to save it from any further casualty I may accidently cause, before pointing a slender finger to his right. "As you've been sitting here ranting, they've been trying to sweet talk Haruhi into picking them over you."

It took a couple of seconds for my rage mode to totally activate. I tore towards them, yanking the pair off of my sweet daughter. They hardly looked surprised at the display and stared at me with glazed expressionless eyes. "You shady twins! How could you go behind my back like this?!"

"What d'you mean, boss?" Kaoru narrowed his amber eyes at me, crossing his arms firmly across his chest.

"Yeah, we have just as much right as you do to have that room." Hikaru prodded me in the arm a few times as he spoke.

Haruhi stood at the sidelines, scratching the back of her head in confusion. "But it's only a single room, only one of you could stay in there."

"That's not a problem, we share a bed anyway. Sharing a single wouldn't be a problem." Hikaru assured her with a sweet smile and tilt of the head.

"Well… if you're sure…" Her hand dropped from the back of her head to toying with the ribbon on the back of her adorable little apron. I would have to commend Misuzu on his seamstress skills.

"No, Haruhi! You should have your daddy staying with you. We've had no family time together lately! Didn't you miss me?" My hands gripped the girl in question's shoulders, shaking her lightly as if trying to wake her from some trance.

"It's probably best I didn't answer that, sempai." Her scarily blank face caught me off guard once again and I found myself staggering backwards in a wounded fashion. How could she not have missed me? It doesn't make sense?! All I've done is worry about her from the moment we left school after all, it's a father's job to worry!

Misuzu glides over as I crumple to the ground in the most graceless way. His face is stained with worry and discontent. "Now, now, what's with all this fighting? I can't have my handsome young guests here looking so upset!"

"They're fighting over the vacant room, Misuzu." Haruhi informed him bluntly, swatting away my hand as it slid up to try and tug at her sleeve for attention.

"Hm, I see. Well boys, do you know why people come out to Karuizawa and stay in my pension for?" He struck a triumphant pose with an all knowing expression marring his face.

"Uh…" One red head mumbled out, scratching his head.

"Refreshment!"

"Huh?" The other twin raises an eyebrow and slumps his shoulders at the vague explanation.

"They want to get away from their boring city lives and have a taste of the refreshing air, the refreshing scenery, refreshing foods and refreshing handsome young men such as yourself!" He was spinning in circles as he spoke, his frilly apron fluttering about in the cycle.

"I think we get it…"

"And so, I will award the vacant room to the person who proves themselves to be the most refreshing character of you all! For each refreshing act I will award refresher points accordingly! Let the battle commence!"

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

The remaining five hosts were all battling it out currently to win the jackpot – to stay the rest of the week in the vacant pension room. Honestly, I thought it was a stupid idea. Each of them had a cottage or villa within a ten mile radius, which was nothing saying as they had their family vehicles at the ready.

So far it wasn't really in anyone's favour. Honey and Mori decided to join in with the game just so they wouldn't feel left out, but weren't quite as desperately fighting for the prize as the other three. The twins had joined together in their usual unstoppable force of twincestry and mischief to bring in the extra points that Tamaki couldn't possibly pull in.

"Who do you think is going to win, Kyoya?" I turned to the bespectacled boy who sat with a new book perched between his fingers and a teacup delicately held in the other.

"Well, it's on the fence at the moment." His eyes never left the text, the words lazily falling from his lips in a slow monotone.

"Care to elaborate?"

His teacup comes to rest on the table top once again as his eyes flicker up to rest on me. "I suppose. Honey doesn't seem to have the right 'refreshing' factor that Misuzu seems to be looking for, so he's out of the running before it even began. Tamaki has the potential but has never worked a day in his life, which will most likely deduct from his overall chances."

"So you think the twins are going to win?" I tapped my chin as I ran through the candidates' individual attributes that may give them leverage here.

"At first glance, you would suspect the Hitachiin's have the best chance here. But I think we have a dark horse in the running. Mori-sempai is everything Misuzu would be looking for – strong, hard-working, stoic, and handsome, the list can go on. However, as soon as Honey isn't declared the winner he will automatically drop out through his loyalty to his cousin."

"So basically we're going to win here." One arm slunk across my shoulders from the right.

Another joined it moments later, two mops of auburn hair tickling my face as they grinned in victory. "Yep, the boss is too caught up in acting refreshing to actually focus on his work. Just look at the shoddy fence he was repairing."

We all shot a look to the dejected Honey and Tamaki who were in charge of fixing one of the white picket fences in the front garden. Misuzu was scolding the pair as if they were badly behaved puppies. Honey had splodges of white paint smudged across his adorable face that framed his teary chocolate eyes. Tamaki simply waved his hands around in front of him in self-defence, mouth moving a mile a minute to justify his mistakes. The fence looked worse than it had started out as: the wood was littered with bent nails in pointless places, the paint was patchy and a few of the pickets were even upside down.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, do I have to remind you it's a single room?"

"No. Why would that bother us? We're always together anyway."

"For as long as we can remember it's just been us two, well until the host club weaselled their way into our busy schedules somehow."

"Why did you join the host club? Everyone tells me that you two were the epitome of antisocial before coming to high school."

"We'll cut a long story short and say it included a month long game of the 'Which one is Hikaru Game' with Tamaki." Both red heads seemed to lose themselves in united thought momentarily as their arms released their hold on me.

"The more I think about it, the less it makes sense to me. He didn't even win the game technically." Kaoru muttered as he rubbed his chin gently, his lips pulled into a thin line and eyes steely.

"But _we_ can win _this_ one." Hikaru sang in a playful tone. His wicked eyes were shining with untold mischief that was about to be set loose upon the world. I felt bad for anything or anyone that got in their path today.

Cheshire cat grins plastered across their faces, they slunk away to continue plotting their next move.

"Boy, I never knew they would all be this competitive. And just over a tiny room. I bet your cottages are a hundred times more suited to their tastes than this place." Of course I was right. What they'd consider a cottage, I would consider near mansion status I can guarantee.

"It appears you don't see the real prize behind it all. It isn't just the room they're fighting for; it's having your undivided attention without the interruption of the other hosts. Of course they aren't including me in the mix because I'm 'less of a threat'." He cocked an eyebrow as he said the last few words and a near unnoticeable smirk wormed its way onto his face.

"Less of a threat? What are you on about?" My head tilted to the right as I tried to comprehend what the hell he was on about. I didn't think any of the hosts were a threat to each other in any way, shape or form. Well, other than Honey and Mori's ability to kick anyone's ass at any given time, but you catch my drift. My eyebrows were knitted together in thought as I continued trying to deduce the meaning.

"It doesn't matter." My suspicious glare didn't seem to be affected the aloof Shadow King so I gave up on the pointless battle and stared out at the azure sky.

We fell into a comfortable silence, ruined only by the muffled shouting of Misuzu scolding and praising the boys for any efforts they may have made. I let my hand slyly slip into Kyoya's as we sat side by side at the small wooden table and continually stole glances at the book he proceeded to read.


	31. Minus Ten Refresher Points!

**Tamaki POV**

"YOU CALL THAT REFRESHING? MINUS 10 REFRESHER POINTS!"

Once again I had been foiled in my attempts to be refreshing and it was slowly taking its toll on me. I wanted to give up, truly I did, but I couldn't lose now. Not when those shady twins are in the lead.

"Kyoya, mommy, you've got to help me!" I was practically on my knees in front of my best friend, begging for a winning strategy. "You're the smart one here! There's bound to be some form of wicked plan stored in that head of yours that will help me win!"

He merely flipped the page of his book, eyes never drifting from the text. His lips parted as if to speak but slowly clamped shut again and continued ignoring my pleas.

"Kyoooooooooooyaaaaaaa!"

"Tamaki, use your eyes. There are plenty of opportunities here for you to take advantage of but you've got tunnel vision," he snapped, eyes narrowing as they scanned the words printed on the crisp white pages.

"But…" I brought out the big guns. My puppy dog eyes were securely in place, glistening up at him in the most adorable of ways. But he blanked me and flipped another page with a fast swipe of a finger.

"No evil plans today. The Shadow King is on vacation. Go bug someone else."

Rejected, I took to wandering the pension to try and figure out what he could have meant. There was nothing here that I could take advantage of! Kyoya's just winding me up, giving me false hope! I slam myself down on the piano bench and let a clenched fist knock against the solid wood of the piano top.

"What could you have meant, Kyoya?!" Frustration was rapidly staining my face as I clutched at the edges of my seat in a tight grip.

* * *

**Kaoru POV **

"Is the boss really that blind?" We had watched him begging Kyoya for assistance. In fact I'm quite surprised he hasn't tried to interfere with any of this to make it a tad more interesting on his part. It's his usual tactic when little opportunities such as this present themselves to him. This one was gift wrapped and sitting at his feet but he looked totally uninterested.

"My theory is that he's finally gone insane." Hikaru was leaning back against the wall next to the glass door I was peeking through. He was picking at his fingernails in boredom, having already diagnosed Tamaki's idiocy many months ago.

"Perhaps. You'd think he'd actually play the piano instead of just punching it."

My brother gave a brief glance into the room and gave a dry laugh. "What an idiot."

A mutual nod ended that little discussion as we went to carry out more tasks that were on our 'refreshing list'. It had all kinds of nonsense on it that I didn't think would actually work, but I think Misuzu was just in our favour regardless of what we actually did. We stood near the centre of the café area, minding our own business, nonchalantly glancing around to see how big our audience would be this time.

I let myself 'slip' on the wooden floor, tumbling to the ground with a thump. The groan of pain I let out wasn't completely fake, these floors were a lot harder than I'd expected.

"Kaoru!" My loving brother came to my aid, clutching at my arm in total desperation. I let my face contort into a weak and pained expression as my eyes began to water subtly, mainly from the pain in my back from that stupid 'fall'.

"You need to be more careful! Didn't you see the wet floor signs?" His eyes were set in steel, yet tinged with worry and regret. He really was a brilliant actor. The girls had huddled around us to witness the commotion, Misuzu included in the little group to observe.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru. I didn't mean to get all clumsy and fall over." I reached out with one frail hand to caress my brother's cheek but I ran out of energy on the short ascension and let it drop limply to my side.

Hikaru grasped the hand and lifted it up to his face for me, nuzzling against my knuckles. "You just need to hold on tighter to me next time."

"Like we do at night?" I lightly bite my lip and allow a noticeable blush to highlight my pale complexion.

"Exactly. That way, if you fall, I fall." He pulled me closer to him, so our heads were centimetres apart, eyes staring longingly into one another.

The girls cooed behind us, giggling and blushing like the school girls we were used to entertaining.

* * *

**Honey POV**

"Takashi, the twins are gonna win, ne?" I was tapping my pouted lips as I thought intensely, eyes roaming over all my previous opponents. It was clear to me that I wasn't going to win so I sat out to avoid any more tongue lashings from Misuzu. They were much more entertaining to watch than to be on the receiving end of.

"Ah."

"Should we maybe help out Tama-chan a little bit?" I turned to my cousin expectantly, thinking I could at least have some participation in the game that way.

He paused for a few moments to collate a decision before shaking his head lightly.

My shoulders slumped and I turned back to watch Tamaki banging a fist against the piano top one final time before he stormed out of the room. "It's not fair, I wanted to win. And you could still win, Takashi. Why aren't you out there competing?"

He shot me a look as if to say 'you know why'. I couldn't help but giggle and simply pat him on the arm as we dug into the range of pastries and lemonade before us.

"Yeah, you're right. It would be less fun without me here! And I definitely wouldn't want to get on the host's bad side for winning over them." I bit into a small fluffy sponge cake and licked the sugar from my lips.

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

I was mopping up from the twins brief water fight earlier whilst chilling the watermelons for lunch. It had earned them five refresher points in the end which meant they were about fifty points ahead of Tamaki now. At this rate it was definitely the twins that would win. Unless Tamaki came up with some magical scheme to wow Misuzu, but his chances were dwindling.

Coming to stand on the deck, I rested the mop against the wall. One red head was leaning against the wooden fencing a few metres from me, staring out at the scenery with a serene expression. My eyes scanned around to look for the other mischief makers but there was no trace of him.

"Hey, Kaoru. Why are you out here all alone?"

His amber eyes slowly tore away from his view and came to rest on me. "Hikaru's just away to get more black bags."

"I see. I don't think I've ever seen you two apart before."

A light smile tugged at his lips. "Well, we are rarely apart. It's always been that way."

"Really? Haven't either of you ever had different hobbies or different friends to hang around with?"

"We didn't really have any friends before we came to high school. Even now it's strictly limited. Our parents were always busy when we were younger so we just learned to rely on each other. Everyone else was an unnecessary and boring accessory to the world."

"What made you change your minds?"

"Well –" All of a sudden Kaoru was charging at me, tackling me to the hard wooden floor. I heard a smash resound behind him as a large flower pot crashed to the spot in which I'd just been standing.

"Oh my god, we're so sorry!" A couple of girls on the floor above shouted down, worry staining their features. I waved awkwardly up at them from underneath Kaoru.

"Kaoru! Kaoru!" Hikaru was like a blur as he ran to us, dragging his brother off me to inspect any damage.

"I'm fine, Hikaru. It's alright, nobody died." Kaoru stood, brushing off his clothes of dust.

He ghosted a fingertip across his brother's cheek which resulted in a small wince. His eyes narrowed and shoved the finger back towards Kaoru's face, dripping with a dark crimson liquid.

"Fine, yeah? You've been cut! And you say you're fine!"

Misuzu sprang forth,"Oh my! That's it! One hundred refresher points to the Hitachiin brothers! Such consistent and refreshing brotherly love and Kaoru's act of bravery to save his friend! How refreshing!"

Both twins dropped their serious expressions and bowed to Misuzu, Cheshire cat grins in place.

"Y–You… you two didn't plan that did you?" I stuttered out. It wouldn't surprise me in the slightest if they had. The twins would forever be surprising me with little acts such as this.

"Maybe…" Hikaru purred out.

"Maybe not…" Kaoru wrapped an arm around his brother as they slunk away, twisted grins in place.

"I lost…?" Tamaki crawled towards me with his enormous puppy dog eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Unless you can go from -35 points to 185 by the end of the day, then yes, you have lost."

He seemed to crumple even more as I finished speaking, almost evaporating into the air out of total depression. I shrugged it off and went in search of a sweeping brush to clean up the mess from the smashed flower pot.

* * *

**Hikaru POV**

"Hikaru…"

My knuckles paled as my grip on the edge of the bed tightened significantly.

"Hikaru, I'm okay. I'll be more careful…"

I still couldn't bring myself to speak as the adrenaline was slowly fading from my system after seeing my other half in danger like that. Kaoru took hold of one of my hands, rubbing his thumb across each hard ridge of my knuckles in a soothing motion.


	32. Entering The Shadow King's Room

A/N: I know there was a lack of KyoyaxHaruhi action in the last chapter, so I added some extra into this one. And my introduction of Arai is proving to be a bit different from cannon here. Enjoy!~

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

I honestly don't know what possessed me to do it.

The twins were apparently very early risers when they wanted to be. From seven am I had two pairs of amber eyes following me around, prowling behind me. I didn't know when they were going to strike. It had me on edge. They were planning something and it wasn't going to look good for me in any capacity.

Which brings me to be standing in Kyoya's room, or should I call it 'the Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord's room'?

He's still sprawled out on his bed totally out cold. Maybe this wasn't the brightest decision I've ever made. But as soon as the twins saw me entering this room, they had run a mile. Now I was just trying to decide if I should actually wake him up so I had some company, or protection, or to just leave him be and hope the twins had been scared off enough.

But my feet were on auto-pilot, slowly pacing towards his bed. His hair was sticking up in all directions, face oddly serene.

"Are you just going to stand there staring at me?" A groggy voice called out, muffled by the pillow. The surprise made me jump slightly and I laughed awkwardly.

He rolled over and cracked open one eye, squinting up at me. "Well?"

"Uh, sorry. I was just trying to get away from the twins. Your room was the safe haven."

His head was drooping again, as if beginning to doze off again. I sat on the edge of the bed beside him, letting my fingers run delicately through his unruly hair. At least he wasn't exuding the murderous aura that I had been told horror stories of. It had to be a good sign.

One hand lazily snaked up to grab one of my own and pulled me down onto my side, his head now resting in the crook of my neck. His breath tickled my ear with each exhale. He dotted a couple of chaste kisses along the length of my neck before nuzzling back in and allowing his breathe to even out.

"Kyoya…?" I was about to shuffle off the bed when two arms wound around my waist, holding me firmly in place against him.

"The only way I'm letting you use this safe haven is if you sleep."

I was about to argue further about how I was supposed to be working, but the idea of skipping out for a short nap was rather tempting. Slotting my fingers in between his own, I let my eyelids droop and slowly close as sleep took me.

* * *

**Tamaki POV**

"What do you mean, you don't know where she is?!" My arms reached out as if to strangle the pair, but I realised at last second that it would be difficult to strangle both at the same time and resolved to waving angry fists in the air.

"Exactly what we said." Hikaru leaned against the table, leaning his cheek against his flat palm.

"She went into Kyoya's room earlier and there was no way in hell we were going in there." Kaoru informed me, fear painting his pale face.

"It was before ten am. I would hate to think what he ended up doing to her." Hikaru spoke in an unnerving tone, shuddering at the end of the sentence and shaking his head side to side.

"Yeah, probably ate her for breakfast. Her funeral." Kaoru shrugged and stuffed another grape in his mouth.

"You two let her go in there alone!?" Fury bubbled up inside me, threatening to boil over and encourage me in my attempt to throttle the identical pair.

"We aren't stupid enough to wander in there unarmed."

"You can go up there if you really want to, boss. She might be up there still. All alone with the Shadow King."

I felt the blood slowly drain from my face as the implications of such a comment ran through my head. She was alone with a man! In his bedroom! But… it was just Kyoya. So I didn't truly have to worry. But still, I couldn't help the strong waves of emotion washing over me and clouding my judgement.

"You little devils get your asses up there and help me save my daughter!"

They shared exasperated looks before reluctantly agreeing.

"Uh, Tama-chan? What should we do?" Honey's chocolate orbs blinked up at me as he tugged on my sleeve.

"Honey-sempai… You can…" I paused, thinking of a task for him to complete. "Go eat some cake."

His shoulders slumped noticeably and trudged back to his table to begin his designated task, Mori in tow.

I began my ascent of the stairs, twins on my heels. The closer I got to the door, the more my determination waned. I was close to turning on my heel and running in the opposite direction from what would most likely be the Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord hidden behind that white wooden door.

"Uh, boss…"

"We don't have a key."

"Well we'll just have to knock then, won't we?" I readied my hand to knock, taking a minute to steel my nerves as the twins prodded me in the sides to spur me on. Eventually I knocked. Once. Twice. Silence.

* * *

**Kyoya POV**

Knocking at the door woke me up again. I thought I would be getting to sleep in saying as it was a vacation. Apparently not. If it was just the twins, I guess I could just shout and they would scurry away for another hour perhaps. But if Tamaki was out there, they would be a little more persistent.

"Should I go answer that?" Haruhi mumbled into my chest, nuzzling closer for warmth.

I pulled the sheet up around her before shuffling off the other side of the bed, slinging on my glasses and dragging myself towards the door. Slotting my key into the lock and turning, I let the door swing open a fraction and popped my head out of the crack.

"What do you idiots want?" I tried to be as intimidating as humanly possible, the purple murderous aura emanating fiercely.

"Um, good morning, Kyoya!" Tamaki's beamed at me, letting loose a nervous chuckle.

"Answer the damn question," I growled. The host club king paled and went to take shelter behind Hikaru.

"We came to see if you ate Haruhi or something." Kaoru spoke for the blonde idiot.

"Or did you just slaughter her when she woke you up?" Hikaru narrowed his eyes at me with suspicion.

"Shut up, you two! Be nice to mommy! He wouldn't eat my little princess!" Each twin received a backhand to the head, sending them cowering and cursing their 'boss'.

"Tamaki, you're giving me a migraine already. I did not injure, maim, slaughter or eat Haruhi. Now leave me alone." My eyes flitted slowly over each of the boys in front of me, glaring more harshly at Tamaki for calling me 'mommy' again.

"Then where is she?!" Tamaki pushed forward again, hands gesturing in front of him in his act of desperation.

"She went out to the shops for more groceries that she had forgotten to pick up. If you're that desperate to find her, she's out in the town centre." And with that, I slammed the door on their puzzled faces.

"Always the Shadow King, huh?" Haruhi was curled in a ball on one side of the bed, one eye cracked open to watch me wandering back towards her.

"It's a title I need to uphold. Not an easy job." I collapsed back onto the bed, tossing away my glasses and rubbing at my eyes.

"What are you gonna do when they don't find me in town?"

"I'll find some form of excuse. Don't worry." I wrapped an arm around her again and draped the sheet over my legs. She merely shrugged, accepting the vague answer as we settled down for yet another nap.

* * *

**Tamaki POV**

"Right, men! I guess all we can do is take Kyoya's advice and follow her to the shops!" We had gathered around a table in the café, trying to decide our next plan of attack.

"What shops?" Kaoru asked me, eyes glazed over with boredom.

"Yeah, he didn't specify. She could be anywhere." Hikaru pointed out, drumming his fingers against the table top.

"We should just wait for her here. She'll be back soon enough." Kaoru concluded, to which Honey and Mori nodded as they munched on a new selection of cakes.

"Where is your sense of adventure? We should be out there looking for Haruhi!" I stood up from my seat and slammed my hands down on the table, eyes steely and determined.

"So what? You can carry her basket or something?" The twins sniggered at me, smirks firmly in place.

A clearing of a throat caught our attention. Our eyes landed on a teenager standing beside us, empty crate in hand. "Uh, excuse me. If you guys are wanting to find the supermarket, I could take you."

"Who the hell is this guy?" Hikaru mutters, narrowing his eyes at the new-comer.

He waved a free hand in front of him in defence. "Oh sorry, my name's Arai. I just work in the fruit and vegetable store in the town and was delivering Misuzu-san some more watermelons. Thought you might want some help. Sorry to bother you."

"No, no, no! We will gladly accept your help. The sooner we find my daughter, the better?" I grasped him by the shoulders, shaking him lightly with my delight.

"Your… daughter?" He raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Don't ask." The twins took to either side of him, leaning an elbow on either of his shoulders.

"Guy's delusional."

"I… see. Well, just come with me then I guess." He shrugged them off and led the way out the door.


	33. The Commoner's Supermarket Experience

A/N: I must be spoiling you with how quickly I update in comparison to most writers. Keep reviewing! Love waking up to see all the lovely reviews from you guys, makes me keep on , as usual, enjoy!~

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

I watched out the window as the remaining hosts wandered down the pathway and out the pension gate led by some form of delivery boy. I'm surprised that Kyoya's plan worked. I suspected that they would just wait downstairs until I 'got back'.

"Wow, they actually fell for it." I close the curtains up again, blocking out the only light source in the room. My eyes take a few moments to readjust to the dim room.

"Of course they did. They had no reason to doubt me." He had that smug tint to his voice that had me rolling my eyes before I turned to face him.

"I suppose. Should we just stay in bed or head down for a late breakfast?"

"Both sound enjoyable." He combed his fingers through his mussed up hair, trying to tame it somewhat but failing.

"I've never known you to be indecisive." I traipse over to him, bending down to plant a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Hmm… Made up my mind." He grabbed me by the hand and dragged me down to the bed like he did to me earlier that morning. I didn't try to shuffle away this time, just allowed myself to rest my head against his chest as his arms wound around me once more. I could definitely get used to this.

"Alright, only for another hour or so. We can't be in bed still when the others get back here again." My finger trails across his collar bone and down his chest as I allow my eyes to flicker closed.

"Deal."

* * *

**Hikaru POV**

"So you just work in the village huh?" Kaoru tried conversing with the delivery boy who just smiled back sweetly.

"Only over the summer. I actually stay in Tokyo. My uncle needed some help in his store so I volunteered."

"What a lovely young man you are! Helping out your relatives as such. I wish my lovely Haruhi would do things like that for me. But she didn't even tell us she had taken a job up here." Tamaki sang, sadness tingeing his voice during the last sentence. Dramatic as always.

"This Haruhi girl isn't actually your daughter is she?" Arai looked concernedly up and down at Tamaki, as if to determine his real age.

Tamaki rubbed the back of his neck nervously, chuckling. "Well, it's more like a surrogate father figure. We're a big happy family."

"Told you he was delusional," I muttered.

"I think it's nice. Friend's might as well be family sometimes." Arai returned to smiling.

"That's right! The bigger the better too," Honey piped up, gripping Usa-chan to him tightly.

"So you guys just came out here to see this one girl?" He raised an eyebrow as he stared down at Honey.

"And to see Kyo-chan too. He was staying here already!"

"Oh I see. So which one of you guys is dating her then?"

Everyone stopped in their tracks and their eyes slowly traced their way to land on Arai with icy glares.

"My daughter dates no one! She shall be staying innocent until she's thirty!" Tamaki was flailing his arms about furiously, fire burning in his amethyst eyes.

"How crude. Commoner boy here thinks one of us must be dating her just because she's a girl and we're guys." I spoke in the most condescending tone I could muster. I wanted to growl it out or maybe even punch the guy, but a quick glare from Kaoru had me frozen to the spot instead.

"Commoner boy…?" His face twisted up in confusion, scratching his head with his free hand.

"None of us is dating Haru-chan. She's our friend. And I don't let anything bad happen to my friends. That's a big no no!" Honey shook a finger in front of his face, eyes narrowed dangerously but still maintaining the image of cuteness incarnate somehow.

"I was only asking! Geez." He paled considerably and began chuckling nervously. "It's just hard to believe that she hangs around with you that much and none of you have a thing for her. But I guess it is possible, just unlikely."

The rest of the walk went in total silence. Who did this guy think he was? Sure, we knew the boss was pretty much totally in love with Haruhi, but he was more clueless than a sack of potatoes. She would always be his daughter and unless someone physically beat reason into him, he would never figure it out. And it better stay that way. If Haruhi ended up with some boyfriend then she wouldn't have enough time to continue being our toy. She was ours and ours alone.

I could feel Kaoru's eyes on me as we walked; his amber orbs stained with concern. Honey and Mori seemed unfazed by the guy's comments and Tamaki looked ready to evaporate into thin air again out of total shock. Couldn't blame him I guess. I had already decided that I didn't like this guy.

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

"Kyoya." I prodded him in the side. "Wake. Up."

His arms tightened around me as he muttered something unintelligible into my hair. I giggled lightly and jabbed another finger into his chest to try and get some form of reaction. All he did was try to drag me even closer, perhaps so I couldn't attack him with my fingers again.

"Aren't you hungry yet?"

"Food not important. Sleep important," his groggy voice mumbled followed by a yawn.

"Tamaki's going to be back soon." Another prod in the side was added just to get the point across.

He cracked open an eye to glare at me weakly. "The buffoon wouldn't dare to come back in here."

"I'm not too sure about that," I challenged him.

"Was I not intimidating enough earlier?" A small frown was visible on his face.

"Hmmmm…"

"I must be losing my touch."

I didn't agree nor disagree with him and continued prodding him. "Get. Up."

"Are you going to make me?" Kyoya growled, pinching my arm gently.

"I would if I could."

"Shame you can't then." His voice was smug and triumphant which had me rolling my eyes again.

I prod him even harder in the side, making him wince slightly. Both eyes were glaring at me now which just made me smile wickedly back at him. He leaned down and allowed his lips to meet mine fiercely, with much more energy than I had expected. One of my arms wrapped around his chest as the other crept up to tangle in his black locks. I kiss him back with just as much fervour, silently challenging him, before pulling away suddenly and shuffling out of his arms.

"If you get up, we can continue that later. For now, I'm hungry. And Misuzu's probably wondering why none of the chores have been done."

"Shadow Queen." His face was partially buried into the pillow, one slate grey eye glaring at me.

"I could get used to that nickname. Now get the hell up."

* * *

**Tamaki POV**

I have decided that I love the commoners' supermarket! Everything is so cheap! There are shelves upon shelves of random goodies that I just have to try. All the variations of biscuits and instant ramen I could ever dream of. It only took a couple of minutes until my arms were stuffed full of anything that caught my eye.

"Boss, didn't you drag us here so we could find Haruhi?" One of the twins asks in his usual bored tone as he flicks through a newspaper, pointing out random articles to his brother.

"Not for a shopping trip." The other mumbles as he skims over some of the text.

"Oh! Right! Then we'll split up!" I struck a pose, pointing to the inattentive red heads. "Hikaru, Kaoru, you go look through the aisles on the right. Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, you go look through the aisles on the left!"

"And what about you?" Hikaru leant back against the shop wall, crossing his arms.

"I'm going to stay up near the entrance so she doesn't escape without one of us noticing!"

Honey skips off towards the left aisles taking time to look at some of the products before searching, Mori follows after him silently twins drag themselves to the right side of the store, "I like how he describes it as escaping."

"What an idiot."

I stand to attention, waving my arms above my head. "I heard that!"

Hikaru spins on the spot and waves a hand dismissively, "You were supposed to!"

I took perch near the entrance, picking up a selection of magazines and newspapers for one of the small kiosk like counters to browse through as I waited. Arai was swinging back around in a few minutes to walk us back to the pension saying as he had another delivery for them and to ensure we didn't get ourselves lost somehow. I had barely gotten through the first magazine when the hosts were reporting back to me. No Haruhi in sight.

"Well she hasn't come past me, so she has to be in here. Go check again!" I turn my nose up at them, shooing them away.

"Uh, but Tama-chan –" Honey's cutesy voice pipes up but before he can make his point, he's interrupted.

"Do it yourself," one pair of amber eyes get right up in my face, a finger prodded me in the chest.

"Yeah, this trip was pointless in the first place. We should have just waited back at Misuzu's place."

"You don't get results without action!" I shove him away from me and hit him over the head with a rolled up magazine.

"Uh, are you guys ready to go?" Arai pokes his head through the entrance, watching us in confusion. He slowly makes his way into the shop as we calm down and I put down the makeshift 'weapon'.

"We are. The idiot isn't." Kaoru pointed one slender finger at me.

"He hasn't paid for any of his findings yet."

Honey went to traipse out the door, then poked his head out to call over to me. "Hurry up, Tama-chan!"

I sigh, resigning to the fact that Haruhi isn't here, unless they just weren't thorough enough with their search. On my way to the cash registers, my eyes scan down each of the aisles hoping to catch a glimpse of my darling daughter in her cute little frilly apron and dress but end up empty handed.

* * *

**Kyoya POV**

Haruhi left me to get ready for the day in order to get some of the mandatory chores completed before lunch. A brief shower later, a change of clothes and a large mug of coffee later, I was wide awake.

I slowly descended the stairs to see her sweeping the floors in the main reception, eyes downcast and focussed on her task. Stealthily stepping up behind her, I ghost a finger across her shoulders which had her jumping a mile. I couldn't help the slight amused grin that tugged at the corner of my lips as her narrowed eyes landed on me.

She didn't bother to scold me, just prodded another finger into my side and went back to concentrating on her task at hand.

"Should I just order us some lunch or are you going to be making it?" I leant up against the nearest wall and just watched the rhythmic movement of the sweeping brush.

She paused her movements and pondered. "We can just order it this time. Gives me more time to take another break that way."

"Not a –" Just then the front door swung open to reveal the five hosts return. Not empty handed however. Tamaki was carrying a selection of breads and snacks with a gleeful expression on his face.

"Haruhi! You must have slipped past us at some point! Did you miss your daddy?" He almost dropped his mother-load on the floor as his eyes landed on his daughter figure and he darted towards her.

"Not really." And with that Tamaki was sent to his corner of woe, cradling one of his loaves of bread to his chest as if it were a child.

"Haruhi…?" A soft inquisitive voice from the back called out.

She met the boy's eyes and her own chocolate orbs went wide with recognition. "Arai, is that you?"

"Fancy bumping into you here, huh?" The boy made his way forward until he was standing inches away from her, both of them smiling brightly at each other. A small pang of jealousy hit me but I forced it down from the surface to be dealt with later.

I have a feeling things are about to get a lot more interesting.


	34. Eavesdroppers

A/N: Right guys! This one is done slightly differently to my other chapters (just a heads up in case I confused anyone). Each POV is done to show their thoughts as they eavesdropped in on Haruhi's conversation, not one event after another as usual.

Oh and I did some OHSHC fanart last night, take a look if you fancy it. HikaruxHaruhixKaoru based. art/Little-Devil-Type-386932446  
And another! art/Tamaki-Suoh-s-distaste-for-the-Black-Magic-Clu b-381403259

Thank you all for the reviews! Updating again today 'cause I just love you all so much, heh. Need to stop spoiling you all. Enjoy!~

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

"So you got into Ouran, huh? I knew you could do it. Must be weird being around so many wealthy people though." Arai's wide smile lit up his face as he spoke. He was always like that in middle school, that smile rarely left his face.

I leant my chin down on my palm, smiling back at him. "You could say that again. But it isn't that bad in reality. Most of the students are really quite nice."

"I'm glad to hear it. So these guys are all in Ouran too?" He gestured towards the other hosts that were sitting a table away, very obviously listening in to our conversation whilst munching on Tamaki's groceries.

"Yup, we're all members of what is called a host club."

His face showed instant understanding. "Kinda explains the commoner comment earlier. I didn't think that kind of club would interest you at all."

"Well, long story short, I broke an eight million yen vase and I'm working off that debt by acting as a host. In fact the whole school thinks I'm a male student. Funny, huh?" I ended up rubbing the back of my neck nervously as I spoke.

"Seriously? How could they fall for that? You look nothing like a guy, especially with those eyes." I wasn't entirely sure how to take that comment really so I let it fly right over my head. Even I thought I looked like a guy in that uniform, it was an easy mistake.

"Well, all of the hosts, minus Kyoya-sempai, all thought I was male when I wandered into their club room looking for somewhere quiet to study. Tamaki-sempai even thought I was gay. Typical that he was the last to figure it out too."

"Doesn't seem like the brightest spark, but he makes up for it in enthusiasm. At least from what I've seen." He chuckled slightly as we could hear Tamaki's rage building up from over here.

"He's smarter than he looks. He just acts like an idiot sometimes."

The dam broke and Tamaki stood up waving his arms around in fury as Mori held him in place with one arm."I'm right over here! I'm not an idiot! How could you say such things about your loving father?!"

"Shut up, boss," Kaoru shoved down on Tamaki's shoulder from his seat beside him.

"You are an idiot, admitting it is the first step to acceptance," Hikaru instructed him which only added fuel to the fire.

"Why you shady twins, I oughta –" I tried to zone them out, having had plenty of practise over the months it was an easy task for me. Arai however looked troubled at the scene.

"So… I was talking with them earlier. I said that I was surprised that you all spent so much time together but aren't dating any of them. But now that I know who they're referring to I understand that I was totally wrong." He was smiling again, having changed the subject.

"What d'you mean?" I asked, scratching my cheek.

"You were always more focussed on your studies than on boys. Which is always a good thing. Plus, whenever someone confessed you just seemed to brush them off or just not understand at all." He still didn't make all that much sense, although the studying part sounded pretty accurate.

"…What are you on about?"

"Oh man, I mean tons of guys confessed to you. Junichiro, Tokaji, Tadasu, Shino are just a handful that I can think of." He began listing off old school mates on his fingers.

"Those… were confessions?" My eye was twitching uncontrollably as I tried to think back over the odd conversations I had with each of them at one point.

"Then there was mine. Man that had stung. But if you didn't even know I was confessing then it was clear that you weren't interested at all. No harm done really."

I think I just went into shock.

* * *

**Kaoru POV**

I was finding it hard listening in to this conversation slyly, whilst the others were pretty blatant with their intentions. Hikaru, Tamaki and Honey were all staring at the pair, each with very different expressions. Hikaru was glaring icily, almost worthy of a Shadow King glare. Tamaki looked close to tearful watching his daughter interact with an unknown male. Honey's face spoke to total curiosity, probably hoping to hear some stories from when she was in middle school that would amuse the loli-shota type.

But then there was Kyoya. I had my eye on him, mainly because he looked too calm. I thought he'd be at least a little curious, collecting information was one of his main objectives in life after all. Or that at least Tamaki's behaviour would be irritating him a little bit. But he remained unfazed, indifferent eyes hidden behind glass lenses. Mori didn't look all that interested either, merely continued munching on thin slices of bread smothered with an assortment of jams. You could never read that guy though, he was a closed book.

I had to try and not laugh when she called Tamaki an idiot. She knew he was listening in then. I even had to go as far as to push him back into his seat, with the help of Mori, after he snapped and wanted to rampage over there.

"Shut up, boss."

"You are an idiot, admitting it is the first stage to acceptance." Oh great so Hikaru wanted to egg him on now. I get it though, it took his mind off listening to them reminisce or whatever it were.

"Why you shady twins, I oughta teach you two a lesson! You don't mess with your king! And why are you still holding me down, Mori-sempai?!"

"Precaution."

"Then let me go! I need to teach these children some respect to their fath –"

"Where did you get that hiking boot from? I didn't know we packed any."

"Secret stash. Pretty effective though, huh?"

It was here that we zeroed back into the conversation, mainly due to Honey's surprised expression and Kyoya's increased attention to the pair.

"Then there was my confession. Man that had stung…"

My eyes very quickly scanned over everyone's reactions, landing quickly on my brother. He looked ready to kill, almost frothing at the mouth kind of angry. I wasn't sure if I should be scared or sympathetic. I knew what he was feeling. It's not like I feel it too, even if it's no-where near as intense.

I went to staring at Haruhi to see why she hadn't responded. She looked to be in a state of shock, even taking on one of the boss's usual dramatic flares: turning completely white and fading into thin air. Oh dear, this doesn't look good for anyone, huh?

* * *

**Honey POV**

It was odd thinking that the boy that had just shown us around was in fact one of Haru-chan's old friends. Quite the coincidence indeed. But he seemed like a really nice guy, it was good to see that Haru-chan had such pleasant friends back in middle school.

They were talking harmlessly, and saying as Hikaru and Tamaki were so obvious in their attempts to listen, I didn't bother with any stealthy eavesdropping. There would be no point. And I was genuinely curious as to how Haruhi was in middle school. I'd guess just as much of a study-nut as she was now. That would never change.

I blocked out Tamaki's ranting from across the table. I gave a nod to Takashi and he instantly went to hold Tamaki in place when he stood up and began waving limbs around like a puppet doll. As amusing as watching him could be, I was more interested in this conversation. Tamaki would end up snapping again soon, this was a rare opportunity.

"Oh man, I mean tons of guys confessed to you. Junichiro, Tokaji, Tadasu, Shino are just a handful that I can think of." Kyoya was right then when he said that at least one boy would confess to her a month. I thought it may have been an exaggeration. Watching her shock was even more amusing. She could be completely dense when it came to love or even anyone of the opposite sex it seemed. She had as much innocence as I appeared to have with the loli-shota persona.

When Arai then admitted about his own confession, my mouth formed a small O shape. It appears that wherever Haruhi goes, she manages to capture somebody's heart without even meaning to. Possibly a blessing or a curse.

* * *

**Tamaki POV**

This Arai character was not good enough for my Haruhi! She deserves a real life prince! Someone to shower her with love, affection and provide her with anything she desires. And that is not this boy!

I so wanted to go over there and take the seat between them, hoping to keep the conversation away from any taboo topics. He had already said to us earlier that he was surprised none of us were dating her. That's an absurd idea! The only ones that seemed interested were those shady perverted twins and there was no way I would let either of them defile my daughter!

The more I thought about it, the more desperate I became. Even my eyes betrayed me and began to tear up slightly.

"He's smarter than he looks. He just acts like an idiot sometimes." Why is she insulting me?! Well I guess it was a compliment and an insult all in one, but still! Does she not love me? Why doesn't she love her Daddy?!

."I'm right over here! I'm not an idiot! How could you say such things about your loving father?!" Mori's arm had wound around my chest tightly, stopping me from rushing over there as I had planned. That boy was obviously a bad influence on her is she was so openly insulting me as such. He would be just as bad an influence as those devil twins over there who were smirking at me.

"Shut up, boss." Kaoru pushed me back into my seat with one hand but Mori didn't relinquish his hold on me just yet.

"You are an idiot, admitting it is the first step to acceptance." I think I might just strangle Hikaru one of these days. That smug arrogant smirk just made me even angrier if it were possible.

"Why you shady twins, I oughta teach you two a lesson! You don't mess with your king! And why are you still holding me down, Mori-sempai?!" I reached out trying to grab Hikaru from across the table but Mori pulled me away, crushing my chest somewhat with his abundant strength. I wish I had some form of superpower, like elastic arms so I could strangle him from over here, or laser eyes and burn a hole right through him. Damn devil twins.

"Precaution." I narrowed my eyes and pouted at the stoic member of the host club, who merely blinked at me and only loosened his grip slightly.

I began thrashing about again in hope of freedom."Then let me go! I need to teach these children some respect to their fath –"

I crashed to the floor, my head spinning violently. I was sure I could see stars floating about my head. They were so pretty. Sparkly too. Faint disembodied voices rang out above me, I almost thought it was the gods calling down to me.

"Where did you get that hiking boot from? I didn't know we packed any."

"Secret stash. Pretty effective though, huh?"

The room faded away in to blackness as the voices continued to echo above me, but I couldn't make out the words any longer.

* * *

**Hikaru POV**

I want to rip this guy's head off. Who does he think he is? If Haruhi cared for him at all she wouldn't have lost contact with him in the first place. It was obvious he liked her just from that beyond goofy grin he had plastered on his face. I could so easily just reach down and throw my secret hiking boot at him, but Haruhi would never forgive me for it. And I might need it for Tono later on. Should've brought more than one with me, damn it.

Kaoru's eyes are on me, I can feel them burning a hole in the side of my head. I manage to ignore that fact and continue to arduous task of glaring as fiercely as possible at this commoner Arai.

At least she's talking about us instead of 'the good old days', just proves that she cares about us more. She doesn't need any more friends than us. Aren't we enough? That thought makes my chest constrict and ache in a ridiculous fashion. What the hell is wrong with me?

Pushing away the urge to vomit, I continue listening, releasing a little bit of hatred in the form of teasing Tamaki. And when he didn't calm down I even got to through that hiking boot at him. I have a damn good aim if I do say so myself. I watch him flail about on the floor for a couple of seconds, as if he's trying to grab something that's right in front of his face before blacking out.

My eyes hone in on the conversation again. My eyes go wide like saucers before narrowing dangerously again, fire blazing behind amber orbs. I can hardly believe what I'm hearing. So he did like her? But she turned him down? Brilliant. The urge to rub it in his face is so intense. She deserves way better than him anyway. I wouldn't let her go off with a buffoon like him, even Tamaki would be a better option, and that's saying something.

Kaoru's pitying eyes are on me again. I've never wanted to shout at him more than I have right now. He had no reason to be pitying me. He should be angry, actually reacting! Everyone else was. Why isn't she responding? Is she as shocked as we?

* * *

**Mori POV**

This bread is much better than I'd expected. And Misuzu is an excellent jam maker, I will have to commend him on that skill later on. Which one do I like better: apricot, raspberry or blackberry? I can't decide. I'll just have a piece of each. Much better.

It seems like I'm the only one respecting privacy at this table. Everyone was engrossed in the conversation but I quite easily zoned it out. It was Tamaki shouting from the seat beside me that caught my attention and his swinging arms that almost knocked the jar of jam out of my hand. Honey caught my eye and nodded at me to which I automatically swung an arm around Tamaki and effortlessly held him in place while I continued eating a slice of bread with the other hand.

"…Why won't you let me go, Mori-sempai?" I pull him further away from Hikaru without even realising I was doing it. I allow a little bit of slack in my grip once he calms slightly to only have to tighten it again as he begins thrashing around, fighting for freedom.

I swallow the small mouthful and glimpse down at him. "Precaution."

He's pouting at me now. "Then let me go! I need to teach these children some respect to their fath –"

Without warning a shoe came flying across the table, smacking the rampaging blonde square in the face and to the floor. I blink at the downed member before going back to my bread. I think I'll have more of the raspberry jam next. I seem to have a sweet tooth almost as big as Mitsukuni's sometimes.

I was chewing away happily on the last morsel of bread when everyone looked over at the table shocked. It appears I missed something big. It didn't matter anyway, someone would be ranting about it again in a second and this time I won't miss it. So much for me respecting their privacy.

* * *

**Kyoya POV**

Keeping up the façade of cold indifference to the situation was pretty simple. I managed it on a daily basis but having it regard the girl that I had only just begun dating was a much more taxing task than I had originally thought it would be. I wasn't alone however. The fire in Hikaru's eyes was unmistakable. And Tamaki looked on the verge of snapping and/or tears. It wasn't very clear.

Kaoru's eyes kept flickering to me however as I kept my eyes on the book in my hands. Suspicion stained his features but never kept his gaze fixed on me for very long as to avoid me catching him. He should know that I already noticed.

The more the conversation progressed the more the jealously built up. I knew I was somewhat possessive, true, but I had no real reason to be feeling as such. It was harmless chit chat after all. I couldn't jump to conclusions every time she spoke to someone of the opposite sex, I work as a host after all and speak with other girls on a regular basis and I doubt she would have the same reaction.

Regardless, I didn't like it. The way that cheesy smile stretched across his chubby face made me want to throw my book at him.

I had been reading the same line over and over again now and it still hadn't sunk into my mind. I was too preoccupied with listening it seemed. From across the table Tamaki began thrashing about angrily, intent on interfering. Unfortunately I caught the look between Honey and Mori, ultimately eliminating the chance of Tamaki storming over there and interrupting further.

I try to focus again on the words on the page, totally blanking everyone around me even as Tamaki was knocked to the floor. It was when I noticed Honey's somewhat shocked expression that I allowed myself to remove my head from the clouds and focus in again.

The information about her having plenty of admirers in the past was no shock to me at all, I was the one that informed them that she had someone confess to her at least once a month after all. But just knowing that this boy that was sitting so close to her had had feelings for her, much like I, was almost more than I could stand. I wanted to be able to show the anger and jealously that was slowly bubbling up, but I kept my cool. The Shadow King was not known for emotional outbursts, that was Tamaki's role.

Haruhi looked completely shocked, unable to move. My first instinct was to go over there and check on her, but I was rooted to my spot. If I went over there then the hosts would wonder why I'm acting so kindly towards our female host. It wasn't worth having Tamaki, Kaoru or Hikaru on my back for it so I remained seated, eyes lazily pointed in her general direction. Waiting for the response that seemed to take forever to come.

* * *

P.S. Totally didn't mean to make Mori sound anything like an idiot up there, heh!


	35. More 'Incest' Than Tamaki Can Handle

A/N: New chapter again! Back to the usual style of POV progression unlike the last chapter. Just a little note about any of my errors in my use of tenses, I don't mean to mess them up I just don't really proof read any of these and so are probably full of errors that I can go back and fix later on.

Anyhoo, keep on reviewing my lovely readers, they make me rather happy. Enjoy!~

* * *

**Hikaru POV**

I stood up, pressing my flat palms against the cool wood of the table top. I couldn't help myself any longer, he needed put in his place and nobody else had the guts to do it clearly. Obviously they must have all been thinking along the same lines as myself.

"Oh give up. Clearly she doesn't like you. Otherwise why wouldn't she have kept in contact with you in the first place. She has enough friends. You'd just be surplus. And she deserves much more than a commoner boy-"

The sting of skin colliding with skin quickly flashed across my face, my head reeling to the side with the force of the blow. It didn't hurt so much physically as it did emotionally. I blinked and looked down to meet deep chocolate eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You have no right in making those kinds of decisions for me, Hikaru. He's my friend whether you like it or not. Get off your high horse and quit being a jerk!" Her fists were clenched by her sides, shaking slightly as she growled at me.

Anger rapidly overloaded the shock that was running through my system from the slap. My own hands fisted until my knuckles paled significantly against my tan skin and my teeth gritted together in an attempt to hold my told even a little. "I thought we were your friends. Obviously not!" And with that I stalked off, stamping my feet and slamming the door.

I rushed up the stairs towards our room. I could hear Kaoru's speedy footsteps closing in behind me but I didn't bother to slow down and wait. Shoving the key into the lock and opening the door, I left it open as a courtesy. Kaoru slipped in only moments later and quietly swung the door shut behind him.

I crouched down on the bed, hiding my face in case that dam broke and the tears began flooding down my cheeks. Kaoru stood behind me, waiting several minutes before making an effort to speak. "Hikaru, what was all that about?"

Turning on him in an instant, my face flushed red as the anger surfaced once more. "What do you mean? You were there! You heard everything he said. Where does he get off trying to steal our friend?"

"He wasn't trying to steal her. People can have more than one group of friends, Hikaru. It's something you're going to have to accept." His voice was eerily steady, an immense contrast of my own.

I seem to curl back into myself as his words cut into me, although I try to make them drift right over my head. "What if I don't wanna?"

"Then you'll just end up driving her away. Is that really what you want?" He kneeled down beside me on the matress, hand resting delicately on my shoulder. I brush it off and shuffle a little further away on the bed but not by much.

"Of course not." I knew I was sulking now, but I wasn't ready to stop any time soon.

"Then I think you have to be going down there and apologizing to Haruhi and Arai before he leaves." His voice is soft as he advises me, but I can only respond with a dry laugh.

"That isn't going to happen."

* * *

**Kaoru POV**

I stood, sighing at my brothers childish antics and pulled out my small suitcase of outfits. Thankfully I had the same outfit packed as Hikaru was currently wearing. I could just go down and apologize on his behalf. Arai would never be able to tell the difference between us.

Traipsing towards the bathroom, I quickly discarded my current clothing in exchange for Hikaru's outfit and dabbed on a bit of concealer to hide the obvious cut on my face.

As I went to exit the shared room, Hikaru grabbed hold of my arm. His eyes were downcast but still had that angry glaze to them. "Why are you bothering? He doesn't deserve yours or my own apology."

"He didn't deserve to be the target of your jealousy either." I try my hardest to keep my face totally void of emotion and monotone voice steady. I didn't want to be angry with my brother and I didn't want to seem like I pitied him either.

And with that he snatched his hand away and went to sulk on the bed, pulling his knees up under his chin.

I don't look back as I exit the room, heading down towards the reception. The front entrance is open and I see the hosts stood just outside the door, gathered in a tight circle.

"Uh… hey." All eyes are on me as the circle disperses. "I just wanted to say I was sorry, I shouldn't have said all of that." My eyes stay downcast, awkwardly tracing the lines in the paved pathway.

"That's alright. I'm sorry for whatever I did to upset you." He responded cheerfully, smile beaming across at me. I manage a tight smile before waving goodbye with the rest of the hosts.

"Kaoru, why are you pretending to be Hikaru?" I froze to the spot. I should have known she'd figure it out. All the hosts' heads spun towards me and blinked rapidly in succession, trying to see the differences.

"Heh, well funny story-"

"And what happened to the cut on your cheek?"

I held up the small tube of concealer, waving it in front of my face. "Concealer sticks work magic sometimes!"

She shook her head at me and crossed her arms. "Is he still sulking?"

"Yeah. He doesn't even seem too happy with me right now. But that'll pass. Say, Haruhi. I have a proposition for you."

Her brown eyes open up and stare right into my own; I could read the confusion and curiosity in their depths alone. "Go on."

"How would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?" Tamaki's jaw hit the ground, arms hanging limply by his sides. Kyoya did that strange head tilt that caused the glare from his glasses to hide his eyes. Honey was babbling about it being so cute. And Mori looked like he couldn't care less.

Haruhi's eyes flickered to the other hosts then back to me. "Um, sure, I guess."

"Great. The market's on tomorrow so we'll take a grand tour of it." And with that I give a flirtatious wink and traipse back inside, leaving the hosts to squabble amongst themselves.

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

"O…kay. That was weird." I was left staring at the door Kaoru had just escaped through trying to take in what really just happened.

Just as Tamaki looked about ready to release the pent up shock into some form of lecture or dramatic performance, a loud clearing of a throat drew our attention to the Shadow King. "Haruhi, could I speak with you for a moment?"

I try not to blush or avert my gaze from any of them as Tamaki's eyes begin to water and his bottom lip wobbles uncertainly. Now was a better time than any to start running. I don't think I can sit through another rant about how his daughter can't be dating her brother and that one incestuous relationship in the family was enough to bear. "Sure, sempai. Your room?"

The small inclination of his head was more than enough signal for me. Kyoya didn't look overly happy though. I'm not surprised, I wouldn't be either, but what was I supposed to say to him? I brush past Tamaki then Mori as I make my way back inside. Footsteps that pattered behind me proved that Kyoya was following.

We moved up the stairs, not so quickly as to prove suspicious but fast enough to move out of Tamaki's distraught line of vision. Honey's high pitched tone could be heard trying to console the younger of the blonde pair.

As soon as I had set foot inside the spacious room, I found myself flung against the wall with lips pressed rather roughly to my own. One hand locked around both of my wrists and held them up above my head. The grip was tight but not enough to prove too uncomfortable. His lips were moving erratically against my own, jolts flying between us as he let out whatever anger and distaste he had for the situation we had just fled from. With a quick tug of my bottom lip, he pulled away but held my eyes with his stormy grey orbs. They were rather captivating and it was odd seeing so much emotion flashing through them like bolts of lightning.

"What makes you think that accepting a date from Kaoru was such a great idea?" His voice was gravelly, bordering on growling. I'm not sure if I should be worried for my health or full on intrigued and slightly aroused from his previous actions.

"Who said it was a great idea? I didn't want to hurt his feelings. It's just as friends anyway." Even hearing the words leave my own mouth and echo inside my head, I could tell I didn't sound all that convincing. The narrowing of his eyes proved it.

"Friends? You really believe that either of the twins is only interested in you as just a friend?" My brain rattled around inside my head. I was their best friend. The only person that apparently deserved to hold that title. Of course they only saw me as a friend. It would be a long time before either of them were mature enough to understand the complications of such a relationship let alone be willing to separate from the airtight bond with their sibling.

I try to mask the sadness of that thought with concentrated fury. "Duh. They've hardly began to accept friends into their lives, let alone romantic interests."

Silence reigned over us, caught up in a battle neither of us seemed willing to back down from. I hardly wanted to blink in case of showing a sign of defeat. Eventually he loosened his grip, letting his hands trail down my arms then slipped around my waist and pulled me closer. I had won for now and that alone was shock enough to send me into a coma of sorts.

"I might not be happy with it, but there isn't much we can do now. As long as he keeps his hands off you, then I can stand for it, albeit reluctantly. You're mine and mine only." His nose was buried in my hair as he spoke, his elevated heart rate audible from my position pressed against his chest.

"You know if I had liked any of the other hosts in that way, I wouldn't have chosen to be with you right?" My fingers trace around the buttons of his shirt.

"Yes, I know."

I pull us back up against the wall, kissing him again although much more gently this time, both hands caressing his face before slipping around his neck. His fingers rubbed small rhythmic circles on my sides, tickling and soothing at the same time. This time he broke away to plant small kisses to the corner of my mouth down to my jaw and onto my throat. I craned my head back against the wall to allow better access to which he took full advantage of. The small moan that escaped my lips didn't sound like me but I could feel Kyoya's lips morph into a smirk against my skin.

A knock at the door had us reeling apart with unearthly speeds. Honey poked his head in, looking somewhat flustered in comparison to the usual adorable and care free boy I knew. "Sorry to interrupt, Kyo-chan, Haru-chan. But Tama-chan won't calm down. I thought one of you might be able to stop him from yelling. He's creating quite the scene, ne?"

We shared an exasperated look before trudging out of the pension room and down to the reception area where the noise was originating.

Tamaki was surrounded by a small crowd of women, all looking sympathetic and distressed. Each one was trying to comfort him, but to no avail. As soon as we came into view, the puppy dog eyes grew slightly hopefully as he clung to Kyoya's and my legs.

"Mommy! You need to stop our son and daughter from gallivanting around town tomorrow. It's just not right I tell you! Brother and sister mustn't go on dates. Bad, bad, bad. Haruhi, you'll listen to your dear daddy right? Right?! Please don't go out with the devil spawn. I'll give you anything that you want!"

"Get up, you idiot. Your behavior is creating a scene, this isn't your own home."

Red shimmering eyes gleamed up at Kyoya as he slowly pushed himself out of the crumpled position on the floor. "Please, mommy?"

"For the last time, I'm nobody's mother." Tamaki was instantly on the brink of tears again, his face painted with anguish.

"Kyoya…" He almost faltered there, wanting to agree with his best friend instead of listening to me. His eyes flashed towards me but I gave no sign in backing down. Kyoya's eyes fluttered closed and rested a hand on Tamaki's shoulder, giving a brief pat as he pushed him out of the gathering of women watching on in interest.

"Shadow King's on vacation. You'll have to accept this occurrence and hope it's a one off." We slowly pace through to the dining area in search of Honey and Mori who had effectively fled as soon as we had come onto the scene.


	36. Kaoru's Teaching Method

A/N: Keep reviewing, my lovelies. Enjoy!~

* * *

**Hikaru POV**

I tapped her lightly on the shoulder and she swung around with a bright smile. Our eyes met and blinked once, twice, before her smile faded and an eyebrow rose. "Hikaru? I thought I was meant to be meeting Kaoru?"

"I don't really know what happened," I shrugged. It was true for the most part. I had left my brother tucked in at the pension, thermometer sit sticking out of his pouted lips. "He said he felt sick just before he was supposed to leave and wanted me to come in his place, so here I am."

Understanding lit up her eyes and the smile returned. "I guess that's reasonable enough."

"So, um… What is it you want to do?" My hands found their way into my pockets, burying deep into the fabric.

Her face scrunched up in thought. "I didn't have anything really in mind. Kaoru said he had a plan so I haven't given it much thought."

"Well then, think it over." An irritated sigh escaped my lips as I snapped at her. "There's an outlet mall somewhere in town. How about that?"

Her deep brown eyes blinked up at me."Why? Do you want to go clothes shopping?"

"Why would I shop in a commoner's clothing store when my mother's a world famous fashion designer?" My condescending tone drawled out as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Alright. Alright." Her hands waved defensively.

"Have you got any suggestions?" I slammed my back up against the wall of the closest store, narrowing my eyes at her. Why did Kaoru put me in this stupid situation in the first place? I'd much rather be with him, making sure he was feeling better than skipping about in this crappy town.

Shrinking back from me subtly, she turned to look at the stalls that littered the town's main square. "Let's just sample the market. Then we can head back I guess."

Shrugging, I follow her like a sheep, trailing to look at food after food. Most stalls sold some form of local produce but with the odd crafts or clothing stall slotted in between. Every now and then something would catch my eye but I didn't bother mentioning it as she browsed quietly amongst the hordes of other shoppers. If she was keeping her opinions to herself then so would I.

Taking a few steps away from her, I picked up a small bag of candy to inspect. They were cherry flavoured, Kaoru's favourite. I wasn't entirely sure what they were so I just dropped them back onto the table and waited for Haruhi to finish perusing the selection and move on.

But instead she reached out and grabbed the bag that I just returned and held out a few coins to the stall owner. Moments later, the bag was again in my hands as I blinked at her in rapid procession.

"Uh, why'd you buy these?"

"I thought they might be nice to take back for Kaoru."

Eyes downcast, I fumbled with the small plastic bag of candy. "How'd you know I was thinking of Kaoru?"

"I could just tell." She wandered past me to look at another food stall, almost drooling over the strawberry cakes that were on display. A soft smile graced my features as I went to join her, passing over the coins to buy a portion of the strawberry laden sponge.

* * *

**Kyoya POV**

"Haru-chan looks pretty cute, huh, Takashi?"

"Ah."

"I had our maids dress her up this morning. I wanted this to go perfectly!"

"He's standing too close to her, Kaoru! Get in there and break it up!" Tamaki had a firm grip of the wall as we all peeked around the corner at our unsuspecting friends. They were sitting at a bench nearby, digging into a small variety of cakes Hikaru had purchased.

"I'm meant to be back at Misuzu's in bed ill, Tono. And don't even think of going over there yourself." Kaoru took a firm grip of Tamaki's collar as he was about to bound out towards his daughter.

"Why did you drop out, Kaoru? Just out of curiosity, of course." I try not to sound too interested in why I was being forced to watch my girlfriend on a date with one of her best friends. It was quite infuriating especially saying as they seemed to be enjoying themselves to some extent now. I would have preferred they spent the day in awkward silence and avoiding each other. Yes, that sounds much satisfactory.

The younger of the twins leans up against the wall, still keeping his tight grip on our king as his eyes traced the cracks in the pavement. "Hikaru needs to learn to open up and interact with other people, other than myself. He struggles with it much more than I. And I know he cares for Haruhi but he just doesn't know how to go about showing that without treating her as a toy. He needs a lesson in respecting people's feelings and decisions. He's never relied on anyone other than me, and vice versa, so we can be quite self-centred. Think of it as a learning experience disguised as a date."

I let some of the frustration of the situation ebb away as I take in Kaoru's side of the story. "I think I follow your reasoning. However, wouldn't it have been easier having him go out with someone out with the host club? It would have saved us all a fair share of earache." I jut out my chin in the direction of the distressed blonde, to which the red head smirks half-heartedly.

"That would be throwing him in at the deep end, don't you think?" His eyebrows furrowed together as he watched the pair leaving the bench for another round of shopping.

"And this isn't?" I catch his eye and try to mentally pass on my point to the more observant of the Hitachiin twins. It didn't take long for his eyes to take on a distant look, glazing over as he contemplated my words fully.

Tamaki tried his luck at breaking free, snapping Kaoru out of his trance like state. With a shared look between the five of us, we began to manoeuvre into a new discreet spying spot. We kept on their tail, always maintaining a small amount of distance in the shadows.

With each stall they paused at, the more the pair seemed at ease with each other. Jealousy panged deep in my chest, making me want to grimace at the sight but I held it together fairly well. In fact the more I thought it over, the more I wanted to just tell the rest of the hosts that Haruhi was all mine. Then they would forever keep their hands off. But I knew deep down that it would only cause complications at this moment in time. I suppose I should talk it through with Haruhi at a later date, mainly to avoid any more situations such as this.

Occasionally Hikaru would hold up at item, face bright and inquisitive, and Haruhi would explain how it was made and what it contained. Then he would either turn his nose up at the item or purchase it immediately. With each stall I felt my restraint slipping and the urge to interfere grew stronger and stronger. It should be me out there with her, treating her to whatever her heart, or stomach would probably be more accurate, desired. I would be walking hand in hand with her, strolling down the street in companionable silence and hidden glee about showing the world that she in fact belonged to me.

Kaoru turned to us all, shuffling away from his spot beside Tamaki. "I don't think we need to be out here any longer. They're getting along much better than I had expected. Wouldn't look good if they caught us now."

Tamaki still had his headed pointed around the corner, eyes tracing their every moments. It took both Honey and Mori to dislodge him from the wall and drag him along with the rest of the group.

I even found myself allowing the others to walk on ahead slightly as I watched over them for that little bit longer until a chirpy voice called on me.

"Kyo-chan! Hurry up! Usa-chan's tummy is crying out for cake now."

My feet dragged as I reluctantly obliged.

* * *

**Hikaru POV**

The clouds were rolling in overhead at an alarming pace. I kept glancing up at them in annoyance, they would end up cutting this little excursion short and I was actually enjoying myself now. But it couldn't be helped now. Better to get back and be dry than catch a cold out here, regardless of how much fun I've been having.

I tap Haruhi on the shoulder, her expectant eyes meeting my own. "Maybe we should head back soon."

Her eyes followed mine as they rose up towards the greying sky. Cowering slightly at the sight, she mutters out, "Yeah, think we can grab a taxi now?"

"Why not? Just keep walking, there has to be one around here somewhere, right?" Taking off down the road, my eyes scanned the street for taxi cabs but there were none in sight. Her pace seemed to have quickened and she kept looking up to the sky with a concerned expression.

"Haruhi, slow down will ya? I'm sure we've got plenty of time before it starts pouring down." It wasn't all that hard to keep up with her but it didn't explain the rush. A little rain never hurt anyone.

"I hope so," she mumbled as we stopped to search the street for taxis again.

A voice called out behind us, "Haruhi?"

Spinning on the spot we came face to face with that guy from her middle school. "Oh, Arai! Is this your uncle's shop?"

Oh great, this guy again. Just the sight of him made my blood boil in my veins. I turned away from them to keep an eye out, and hoping he wouldn't try engaging me in this pointless conversation.

"Yeah. So what are you guys up to? Shopping?"

"Just finished. Trying to find a taxi to get back to Misuzu's before it starts raining," Haruhi still seemed a little on edge, but I couldn't explain why.

"If that's the case, let me go ask my uncle if he would give you a ride. It wouldn't be any trouble." She seemed to relax at his suggestion, relief flooding her adorable face.

I decide I can't let this go on any longer, realising I would have to sit in the same vehicle as this boy. "That's fine, we said we were getting a taxi right?"

Her eyes shoot over to me, fixing onto my own with a slight desperation hidden in their depths. "Maybe we should take up his offer?"

"Hmph, you can do whatever you want. But I'm not. I'll just go find a taxi." I began striding away from the pair. I could hear Haruhi's calls for me but I ignored them as I broke into a run. A couple of stray tears betray me and drip down my face as the rain begins to hammer down upon my shoulders.


	37. Why Does It Always Rain On Me?

A/N: Hello again, my lovely followers. A shorter chapter for you all today. I wasn't all that sure about writing this one, but I gave it my best shot. All reviewers will receive a cupcake, which I just finished baking, yusss.

Now, enjoy!~

* * *

**Kyoya POV**

We had been sat in the pension, watching the clouds rolling in bringing the heavy rain and the signs of a rough storm beginning to brew steady above us. The longer I sat here, the more agitated I became. Haruhi should have returned by now with Hikaru. She wouldn't stay out there when it was so obvious that a storm was imminent. My fingers tapped away on the table top as the others around me babbled away cheerily, much contrasted to my own mood.

The ringing of Tamaki's cell phone caught my attention, the ringtone specific to the absent Hitachiin twin. He quickly picked up, brilliant smile in place as he began to speak. "Hello? Hikaru?"

I could just make out the words as they came through from the other end. "Hey boss. Can you send a cab or one of the cars over to pick me up? I couldn't find one in all this rain."

"Just you? Where's Haruhi?"

"Isn't she back there yet? She was going to get a ride back from her little middle school friend."

"No, she isn't. Get out there and find her!"

"Why should I when she's probably on her way back already?"

I couldn't help myself from snatching the phone from my best friend's grip. "Hikaru, you better listen and listen hard. Haruhi is scared senseless by thunder. And knowing that you've left her out there, in the middle of a thunder storm, does not bode well for your safety as soon as I see you."

Without waiting for a response, I slammed the phone shut, hanging up and tossing it back to the speechless Tamaki. I ran up to grab two jackets and flew out the door, racing back towards the town centre. I fumbled with my own phone as I tried not to slip in the mud. Dialling the number I had looked up the previous day, I awaited someone to pick up on the other end.

"Hello, Karuizawa Fruit and Vegetable store. How can I help you?"

"Arai?"

"Uh, yes. Who is this?"

"Kyoya. One of Haruhi's friends. Now listen, did you give her a ride back to Misuzu's this afternoon?"

"Well, no. We were going to but the red haired guy ran off and she tried to follow him. I haven't seen her since, why?"

"I expected as much. Thank you." I hung up once again and sped up saying as I had all my focus on the road ahead of me now.

My eyes scanned the sides of the main road that headed towards the town centre, hoping I'd bump into either of the wandering pair. Each drop of rain felt like an icy bullet ricocheting off my face, the extra jacket was safely tucked under the dryness of my own oversized waterproof.

I came skidding to a halt a few minutes later as lightning momentarily flashed across the sky. Trying to catch my breathing, I found myself staring at a church building to my left. The door was cracked open, but it was pitch black inside. I gave into my curiosity and took a look inside. My breathing was finally starting to even out as more lightning illuminated the shadowed room. The small shriek that came from the front of the church building was sign enough that I wasn't alone here.

I found her curled up under a table, clutching at the wooden legs for some form of stability. Pulling out the extra jacket, I draped it over her shoulders which finally made her notice my presence. Her arms instantly wrapped around my middle, clutching desperately at my damp jacket as her sobs wracked her petite body.

That Hitachiin brother was dead when I got my hands on him.

* * *

**Hikaru POV**

It was safe to say I had been scared senseless by Kyoya's interruption during my phone call. I had been taking shelter under the biggest tree I could find, where I had originally stopped to catch my breath after sprinting away from Haruhi and her little boyfriend. The anger had slowly melted away as I watched the cascading rain fall from the protection of the leaves above me. I know deep down that I had over-reacted but I didn't know what else to do. And now I was even more confused. Plus I wasn't even sure of where I was now after all that mindless running.

Should I be running back in search for her? Or leaving it to Tamaki and the others? They were undoubtedly out looking for her now too regardless if I had already found her or not.

It was the first flash of lightning that broke me of my troubled train of thought. Apparently she was scared of storms. But how was I supposed to know that? She didn't tell me. Not even a hint! Alright fine, she may have looked pretty freaked out about the rain, but that's it! It's all her fault.

I had to nip myself to stop the internal argument that was essentially going to drive me crazy in the end and began running back in the direction I had come. I had no clue how far from the pension I was and through all the mud and darkness it felt like I running through a maze, unsure if my next turn would take me to a dead end. After a few guessed turns, I managed my way back to the town. The streets were pretty much deserted; the previous inhabitants all packed up their stalls and taking shelter as well as the customers. I checked out the store which I had left Haruhi outside, but it was locked up tight.

By now I was soaked to the bone and my phone had rung a good dozen times, all from Kaoru. I didn't feel the need for a lecture so I just kept running back in the direction of the pension now that I wasn't lost. The road was void of any buildings for the most part which narrowed down the possibilities to search.

Eventually I had to stop, doubling over from my panting and a strong cramp running up my side. As the black spots faded from my slightly blurred vision, I noticed where I had conveniently chosen to take a break. I was outside the old church building that wasn't far off the main road. The door was wide open and muddy footprints stained the old wooden floor that led inside. I was hesitant in entering, but it was better taking a look and getting out the rain for a while than standing out here like an idiot.

The footprints led down the middle of the pews and to the back of the church building. My footsteps echoed through the blanket of silence, suspense building as I followed the trail of filth. The mud stopped at a desk and I crouched down to peer under it.

A sleeping Haruhi came into my sight, her head cradled in the crook of Kyoya's neck as he dozed. I think I was more speechless than anything. Then the guilt set in, burying itself deep in my gut as I saw the still moist tear tracks on Haruhi's pale blotchy cheeks.

I pulled out my phone, speed dialling 1. He picked up on the second ring, clear that he was waiting for me to reply.

"What the hell did you do, Hikaru?" The low, disappointed voice of my brother whispered into my ear from the device.

I stayed silent for several seconds as I tried to fight the urge to snap back at him with some witty comment. "I've found them."

"Them?"

"Kyoya-sempai's here as well. They're asleep, huddled under a table." I crouched down to look at the pair more closely. She was trembling, even in her sleep and it made my stomach drop even more.

"Better wake them up then. We don't want them getting ill now, do we?" Fear embedded itself in my system as the implications of that task processed through my head.

"Easier said than done. Waking Kyoya-sempai is a death sentence in itself."

I was met with a light chuckle as I hung up to complete the dreaded task. I suppose this could be considered karma.


	38. Time For Bed

A/N: I'm sorry for the longer wait on this chapter. I've actually started working on my own series of manga comic strips and that took up the majority of my writing time. But here you all go! Thank you to all those who are still reviewing, and to all the followers. I love you all! Enjoy~

* * *

**Hikaru POV**

"Kyoya-sempai…?"

No movement. That's just great, waking the Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord from a deep slumber. This must be like the worst form of suicide I could ever dream of.

I hesitantly place a hand on his shoulder, giving a light shake. This time he turned his body away from the intruder, pulling Haruhi and himself further toward the wooden floor. I decided to take a different approach and tried tapping Haruhi's shoulder, even giving her hair a small tug. Her eyelashes fluttered before one doe eye presented itself to me, though still half lidded.

"Hikaru? What? Huh?" She sounded dazed, her brown orbs still glazed over from her slumber.

I knelt down in front of them as she didn't look like she was about to escape the Shadow King's vice like grip any time soon. I pointed a finger at Kyoya which her eyes followed lazily, still readjusting to the lack of light. It took a minute but she gave a half-hearted nod and began prodding him harshly in the side.

I thought I was about to have a heart attack. She must have gone crazy. That was the equivalent of prodding a shark with a long metal pole then throwing yourself in the water with an 'eat me' sign tied around your damn neck.

Awaiting the ominous aura to begin exuding from his very being, I cowered at the side of the desk with eyes squeezed shut to block out the terrifying sight that would undoubtedly present itself to us.

"Kyoyaaaaa-sempai, wake the hell up," Haruhi groaned out in desperation.

"Haruhi! Have you lost your freaking mind!?" My voice rang through the silence of the church; the high pitched echo could have carried for miles.

She ignored me as she took her assault on him even further. Her fingers threaded into his hair and pulled, and not all that gently if I might add.

"Haruhi Fujioka, would you like me to put you in debt for the rest of your life?" The low rumble of the Shadow King was hardly audible, but still struck fear in me. Haruhi however stared on completely indifferent.

"I have a hunch that that's already a reality," she shrugged before prodding him again, making him wince and smack away her hand.

"What the…?" I had expected to be engulfed in the flames of hell by now, or at least shrouded in the dangerous purple aura that we'd become so accustomed to. His steely eyes shot straight over to me, barely hiding unsuppressed rage behind the glare of his glasses that were dotted with drying raindrops.

"I suggest you make yourself useful and call Misuzu for a ride back to the pension, Hikaru. Or am I going to have to put my earlier threat into action now?" His voice was calm and eerie as he spoke, too calm in my opinion. I jumped to attention, giving a mock salute and scuttling away.

"Not a problem. Uh, excuse me!" I managed to stutter out as I ran for the church's grand wooden doors.

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

I watched as Hikaru scampered away in panic, almost running into several rows of pews along the way. Through the open entrance I could hear the muffled sound of rain battering off the ground in a violent display of nature. "It's still raining…"

Kyoya removed his glasses to wipe clean. "We've probably not been asleep very long."

"I just hope the thunder has passed," I moved closer to him once again, resting my head up against his still moist shoulder as he wrapped an arm loosely around me.

"If that's the case then I'll carry you back to the damn pension if I have to. I don't particularly fancy sleeping under a desk for the rest of the night." A small smirk made its way onto his face and I couldn't help stretching up and stealing a chaste kiss. But he decided that wasn't satisfactory enough and pulled me flush against him to keep my lips pressed upon his own.

"Misuzu is on his way over." We sprang apart as Hikaru's footsteps drew closer to us. "Shouldn't take long. Uh, are you two alright?"

"I've been asleep under a table, what do you think?" Kyoya's glasses flashed as he tilted his head to catch the small amount of light coming from the entrance. Hikaru was visibly shaking as he chuckled hesitantly and scratched the back of his neck.

We waited in silence; nobody daring enough to break it until Misuzu came bounding through the doorway with a variety of blankets folded up under his arms.

"Oh, you poor dears. You must be soaked to the bone. Time to get you back to Misuzu's now, chop chop!"

We didn't have to be told twice. I wrapped the smallest of the blankets around myself and scarpered out to the car, squeezing my eyes shut as I dashed out the door. I ran straight into Kaoru who was trying to hold the door open for me, almost knocking him right off his feet.

"Hey, it's alright. You can open your eyes."

"But…"

His arms loosely wrapped around me in an embrace. I opened my eyes to stare into concerned ambers. "See, that wasn't so hard."

"I thought you were sick."

"I'm thinking Hikaru needs me right now, sickness or not."

He bundled me into the car, followed by Hikaru then himself, allowing Kyoya to take the front passenger seat. Again, we sat in silence beside the odd babble from Misuzu as he tried to ease the tension. I pulled the blanket tighter around myself, shivering lightly as the breeze from the car window nipped against my moist skin. I was wishing that Kyoya had taken the backseat, so I had someone to keep me warm. But I was pleasantly surprised when Hikaru pulled his blanket from his shoulders and draped it over both of our legs and his arm made its way around my waist to pull me closer to his side. I could feel him shivering just as much as I had been and allowed myself to rest my head on his shoulder hesitantly.

I could see Kyoya's eyes burning holes in us from the rear view mirror, and I mouthed a short apology to him. His eyes traced the outline of my face then averted from us to stare out the car window without a word. I wasn't sure if I had truly irritated him or not, so I didn't let it lay heavy on my mind for very long.

The journey was short, pulling up in the driveway a few minutes later to see the other hosts waiting impatiently by the window. Before I had even exited the vehicle fully, I was being pulled out by Tamaki and swung in circles.

"Oh, my sweet little daughter! What did that shady hooligan do to you!? I should never have let you out of my sight. Why didn't you tell me you were afraid of storms? I would be there to protect you! That's what Daddy's are for!" I was sure I could feel warm fresh tears dripping onto my neck, giving me goose-bumps. His grip seemed to tighten with every question until I could hardly breathe out a response and break his ranting cycle.

"Sempai, you're crushing me," I choked. My face was most likely an odd shade of blue at that point. Mori reached over and swiped me out of his arms, dropping me at his side with a small ruffle of my damp hair.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, Mori-sempai. Thank you."

He replied with the smallest of smiles and another ruffle of my hair before I was bombarded by the senior resting on his shoulders.

"We were all worried about you, Haru-chan!" Honey's eyes were watering, much like Tamaki's, shimmering in the moonlight. He jumped down to glomp onto me in a tight hug, which I returned without hesitation. The scent of strawberries could faintly be made out from the mop of blonde hair buffeting against my face.

"I'm not sure about the rest of you, but I'm sure that Haruhi, Hikaru and I could all do with getting to bed right about now."

"Yeah, I'm beat. C'mon, Kaoru." The twins waved their goodbyes before ascending the stairs and disappearing around the corner.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you, Haruhi? Daddy will keep you safe if the thunder comes back."

"No thanks, sempai. I think I'll just go straight to sleep."

"Well… if you're sure…"

"She's sure, you big dope. Now you better go before your ride takes off without you."

"Tama-chan! Hurry up, it's cold out here!" Honey waved to us all, tone demanding yet whining at the same time. Tamaki gave me one last awkward emotional embrace before taking off after Honey and Mori's car that was waiting outside the pension gate.

"We're lucky he even left. I was sure he was going to be stuck to me for the rest of the night."

"I'm more surprised he didn't pounce on Hikaru as soon as he exited the car."

"And I'm surprised you didn't do the same earlier."

"It's took a lot of will power, that I won't deny."

We took off up the stairs, coming to my room first as we paused outside the door. His hand ran up and down my arm as the other hand caressed my cheek, his thumbs rubbing gently against my chilled skin. "Are you alright?"

"I… I'll be alright."

"Promise?" One thin eyebrow rose as he stared down at me questioningly.

I reached up on my tip toes to press my lips against his, pulling away only millimetres to reply, "Promise."

He kissed me briefly once more before pulling away and taking off down the corridor to his room. I watched him turn the corner, leaving me alone outside my room fiddling with my room key. Eyes downcast, I stuck the key in the lock and let myself in, closing the door with a sigh. By now I should be used to getting through storms alone, I mean I had to do it whenever they passed at home with the hours my dad worked. But part of me just craved that small bit of attention and protection, perhaps then I would manage to get an undisturbed sleep tonight.

I began stripping off my damp clothing and dropped them unceremoniously on the floor. They could be dealt with at a later time; right then I just couldn't bring myself to care. I used the spare room towel to scrub at my head and remove the excess water that was still dripping down onto my neck and face.

A knock at the door interrupted my short routine, so I wrapped the small towel around myself in a small show of decency and cracked open the door. There stood Kyoya in his sweats with a pillow tucked under his arm. I moved aside so he could make his way in before someone saw and locked the door behind him.

"I'm assuming that's not your usual sleep attire."

"Clearly. Make yourself comfortable, I'll be back in a second." I raked through my drawers for a decent pair of pyjamas and pulled out a nightie then escaped to the bathroom to change. I pulled the garment over my head and dumped the towel by the shower. I emerged to find Kyoya lazing on my bed with one of my books propped up in one hand.

"I didn't think you would read this kind of stuff." He motioned towards the front cover that displayed an embracing couple dressed in Victorian clothing.

"I ran out of book much faster than I had expected and Misuzu let me borrow that one. I guess it's not too bad a read, but not my first pick." I settled down on the small mattress beside him, nuzzling my head into his chest to look over the pages he flipped through. Slowly but surely I felt myself drifting off to sleep, but tried to keep my eyes open and focus on the page in front of me. The next thing I was vaguely aware of was the lamp being switched off beside me and the blanket being pulled further up towards my chin before I feel into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Kyoya POV**

Although my eyes were skimming over the words on the page, they weren't registering properly in my mind. Occasionally I would glance down at the girl draped across the side of my chest, observing each time as her eyelids drooped more and more. Eventually I stopped even turning the page and just staring off into the dim light of the room, waiting for her to doze off properly so I could turn out the light and such without disturbing her.

As soon as her glazed eyes fluttered shut and her breathing evened out, I allowed myself to slide the book onto the bedside table and flicked off the lamp. Now shrouded in darkness, I pulled the blanket more comfortably over us, tucking it under her chin.

I could tell when I had originally said goodnight to her that she didn't want to be left alone. Her eyes practically screamed it, yet she didn't ask. So I took the ever so subtle hint and presented myself at her door, pillow in hand. I was glad to see the relief wash over her pale features, although I wish she had been wearing a little more clothing. Fighting the blush that so urgently wanted to stain my face was tough, but I pulled it off.

My eyes had adjusted to the darkness and my eyes gazed upon her face again. Her dainty lips were parted and her partially damp hair was still in disarray. I planted a small kiss on her cheek before settling my head down on the pillow and allowing sleep to wash over me.


	39. Intruder Alert

A/N: Don't hate me for updating a lot later than usual *cowers*. I wasn't sure what I was going to do next but decided to just wing it. Also started drawing up my own manga pages finally~ It's also a reverse harem, s'all good. Hopefully will update more frequently again now that I'm back in the swing of it. Thank you to kirasilway, the one that actually made me feel like writing again, heh.

Enjoy!~

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

As my eyes cracked open in the dim room, I could faintly feel the rising of the chest that I was resting on. I took a sneak peek up at the Shadow King's peaceful face; hair mussed up from his slumber, and couldn't resist reaching up and pecking him on the cheek.

I watched as his eyelashes fluttered open, giving way to glazed steel eyes that tried to focus on my face. Immediately after taking in the sight of the dark room he shuffled down the bed slightly and tugged the blanket up over his head in silent protest against the unspoken request to get up.

"Kyoya… C'mon, the other hosts will be here soon and you can't very well be found in my room. Especially by the twins. Because they'll report right back to Tamaki. And is that what you really want?"

"I hate your use of logic sometimes."

"Good morning to you too."

He snorted at my sarcastic remark and allowed his head to poke back out of the blanket to glare half-heartedly at me. The stare off didn't last very long as he clearly decided it was a futile attempt and took refuge once again under the covers.

"Fine. Have fun explaining to Tamaki why you're asleep in my bed." I stretched out my limbs before standing up and watching the still form in my bed.

"I'm sure I could deal with that," he grumbled out drowsily from his hiding spot.

"Well, when are we going to tell them about us, Kyoya? I mean, keeping it a secret does have its perks. Believe me, I don't really want to hear whatever rants they have in store for when it comes out, but I'd rather have it out the way. If we wait too long, it would only hurt their feelings further, right?" I find myself pacing back and forth, scratching the back of my head as I put my thoughts into words.

The blankets are flung off the bottom of the bed as rolls to face me with tired eyes. "It's too early for a talk like this."

"Kyoya…" Puppy dog eyes firmly in place, I tried my hardest to pull off Tamaki's signature pout, but failed miserably.

A small smile lights up his features. "No, you're right. But you do realise that they might not accept it. You saw how Hikaru reacted to you speaking to a boy he didn't know."

"Hikaru just doesn't understand every emotion that runs through him, and so he lashes out."

One thin black eyebrow rose at my explanation. "And Tamaki?"

I pondered, tapping my chin in thought. "He's in a similar situation. Slightly delusional but nowhere near as aggressive and hot-headed as Hikaru can be."

Silence filled the room momentarily as Kyoya sat there in contemplation. "You really want to tell them?"

"Don't you?"

"When?" I notice the lack of real answer he was choosing to provide me with, but didn't bring attention to the matter. His slate grey eyes are trained on me as I continue pacing back and forth across the room.

"Should we tell them before we leave here or give it another week or two?" I pause in front of him, meeting his gaze from the edge of the bed.

He swung both legs over the side and came to a stand beside me. "Or we could just tell them today so I can do this whenever I want." Kyoya swooped down and caught my lips with his own, catching me around the waist in a gentle grip.

"I'm sure that'll go down well." A smile crept onto my face, betraying the sarcasm laced in my voice.

"They'll just have to deal with it now, won't they?" His fingers played with the fabric of my nightgown as I reached up on my tiptoes to press my lips to his again.

A faint rattling could be heard before the bedroom door suddenly swung open, revealing a drowsy redhead leaning against the door frame. "Hey Haruhi, have you seen–"

Slowly I lowered myself back down so my feet were flat on the ground again, but Kyoya's arms didn't drop from their position. Amber eyes were wide, taking in the scene fully; disbelief and confusion staining his features. His mouth was still open from his pause in questioning.

"Um, good morning, Kaoru."

* * *

**Kaoru POV**

What the hell did I just witness?

Maybe if I just close my eyes and open them again real slowly, I'll just wake up.

Nope. Still reality.

"Wh- What? What?" My tongue was tied, tripping over the word that kept trying to escape my lips.

"I said good morning." Haruhi's deadpan voice broke the tension slightly. I almost found myself smiling but forced it back and allowed myself to wallow in the short state of shock I was currently suffering from.

"I don't think that's what he's referring to, Haruhi," Kyoya muttered, pushing his glasses up his nose with his free hand.

"You don't think I'm aware of that?"

I took an unsteady step forward through the door, closing it behind me. "Are you going to answer the question? What the hell did I just walk in on?"

"When a man and a woman love each other very much-" Now just wanted to both laugh and drop dead at the same time, partially because I'd never heard Kyoya joke in such a manner and then that he was joking about our 'secret princess' as Tamaki would refer to her.

"Kyoya! Ugh, don't listen to him, Kaoru." She slapped him on the arm before turning on me, waving defensive hands in front of her blushing face.

"Maybe I should just go…" I backed towards the door; my hand searching blindly for the handle.

They shared a knowing look and sighed in unison. Kyoya broke the silence before I managed to escape the pandora's box the room had become. "We were going to tell them eventually, let's just get it over with."

Haruhi moved towards me, her eyes looking at everything but my face. "Fine. Kaoru, you see, Kyoya and I are dating."

I froze in my strange position against the door. "Seriously?"

Her eyes finally met my own. "Seriously."

My hands dropped back to my sides. "And nobody else knows?"

"Not even Misuzu." Haruhi shrugged and Kyoya nodded from behind her in confirmation.

I stood silent for a minute, processing the information before one of the questions I was holding back managed to slip past my defences and rolled off my tongue. "How long?!"

She blinked, yet continued to hold the eye contact. "The same day you and all the other hosts decided to butt in on my vacation."

"Oh…"

Kyoya cleared his throat, drawing my attention to him. He was inspecting his finger nails as he spoke indifferently to me, "Kaoru, I'd prefer it if you didn't run off and inform the others. I think we'd prefer to tell them ourselves. This would probably only infuriate them further."

"I'm still confused." My eyes flickered between them both, unsure of who to focus on.

"At least it was you that walked in and not Hikaru." Haruhi was laughing awkwardly, scratching the back of her head.

"Yeah, Kyoya-sempai would have a broken nose most likely if that were the case." My hands dived into my pockets, hiding in their depths as I laughed dryly at the half joke. He nodded solemnly, probably thinking he was lucky in this instance although it was hard to tell from his expression.

Haruhi stopped laughing and began fidgeting with her fingers. "I'm sorry…"

"Why are you apologising, Haruhi?" I'm sure the confusion was showing on my face as they both looked to me.

"I just don't want you to think we were trying to lie to any of you. I don't know."

A smile crept onto my face. I moved forward and enveloped her into my arms unable to stop myself. "Aw, Haruhi, you're so cute."

"What did I do now?" She sounded as if she regretted voicing her apology now. I responded with a short squeeze before pulling away and holding her at arm's length to look her in the eye.

"You don't have to apologise to me."

"I felt the need." She averted her eyes, staring at the floorboards.

Kyoya reached over, resting a hand on her shoulder. Her head immediately shot up to look at him as he spoke, "We aren't doing anything wrong, Haruhi. It's not like we're living by Tamaki's law."

"He's right. It's okay." She looked back to me, meeting my soft amber eyes that tried to comfort her subtly.

"Well I guess we have no choice about telling the rest of them now, huh?" She turns to look at Kyoya over her shoulder again, both relief and disappointment shining in her chocolate orbs.

"Don't you think Kaoru us trustworthy enough to keep it a secret for just a while longer?" Kyoya eyes flitted over to me before focussing on her face again with a slightly softer expression. It was obvious that he wasn't totally expecting this turn of events and was trying to take control of the situation once again.

My hands began to shake as my mind went into overload. My eyebrows furrowed as I focussed on a very interesting spot on the floor trying to avoid their gaze for the time being. "I don't know… I don't keep secrets from Hikaru. I can't…"

"You've never had any secrets?" Her soft tone soothed over me, making me relax slightly into a reminiscent and melancholy state instead. Images of Hikaru and I as children, huddled under the covers of our king sized bed drifted through my mind's eye, confiding every little detail in each other as we would most nights.

"Well, not really. I can read him too well for him to keep a secret from me. And I can't help telling him everything in return. It's just how we work."

"Not even for me? For us?" I could tell she was pleading; it was subtle but obvious enough for me to pick up.

"Um…"

"If I were to properly ask you to give us a couple more weeks, would I have to take drastic measures in order to ensure you keep that promise?" Fear struck through me as realisation hit me as to who I was truly dealing with here. The Shadow King controls all; if we liked it or, if we noticed it or not. My palms were sweaty now, fingers fidgeting constantly in my pockets.

"Kyoya-sempai, you wouldn't do anything extreme would you?"

All knowing eyes met my own. They spoke volumes in comparison to the words that truly left his lips. "Do you really want to be leaking this snippet of information to Hikaru and Tamaki?"

"I'm going to go look for Hikaru again. I'll see you both at breakfast." I successfully opened the door this time, quickly scurrying out of the piercing gaze of the Shadow King.

I rested against the wall next to the door for a few minutes, listening to the light tapping of footsteps as the other visitors each made their way down to the dining area for breakfast. Unlike whilst I was in Haruhi's room, my mind was now blank, barely picking up on the fact that Hikaru was standing in front of me waving a hand in front on my face in concern. It took a nip on the arm before I came to attention in an abrupt manner, swiping out at my mirror image that was both laughing and staring at me in concern.

"Ready for breakfast, Kaoru?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. Let's get out of here."

* * *

**Haruhi POV**

He made a swift exit, leaving us once again in the dim room. My hand sought out Kyoya's as we both stared at the door, minds drifting over this new development. A strange sadness was lying heavily upon me, but I couldn't explain why. I put it down to the realisation that things were about to change within the host club and I was the source of the disturbance.

A tight squeeze of my hand brought me to attention again. Steel eyes met my own in silent understanding as he drew me into his arms.

"That could have gone worse." Kyoya's breathe tickled my ear as he muttered into my hair.

"Maybe it's for the best."


	40. The Downhearted Hitachiin

A/N: Hello again, my lovelies. Have another chapter, 'cuz I'm feeling rather generous right now. And yes, I know I was being rather evil by making Kaoru keep the secret from Hikaru, but I can't help it. Well, enjoy~

* * *

**Tamaki POV**

The twins must be up to something. I'm sure of it. They've isolated themselves from the rest of the hosts for the whole afternoon, huddled together at the smallest table in the dining area. I can only come to one conclusion: they were plotting and that did not bode well for me in particular.

Not only that, Haruhi seemed far too concerned for her brothers today which meant she just wouldn't pay attention to her dear old daddy. Her eyes would linger on the pair, sadness emanating for her entire being and I just couldn't figure out why! They were evil! Shady! Demons that carried out the devil's dirty work.

"Haruhiiii! Would you like to share this delicious slice of cake with Daddy? It has strawberries on it! I know they're your favourite." I lifted the plate up to eye level, trying to capture her full attention once again.

"No thanks, sempai. I'm not hungry." She continued busying herself with collecting plates and cleaning the other cleared tables around the room as efficiently as possible.

A mop of blonde hair popped over my shoulder, almost drooling over my slice of cake and, in turn, my shoulder. I shoved the plate out of the small senior's grasp to save it from the waterfall of saliva that threatened to drown the sweet pastry. "I'll share it with you, Tama-chan!"

"Oh, Honey-sempai. You can have it." I handed over the plate in defeat; there was no way I could argue with the sickly sweet persuasion of our loli-shota member. "I merely wanted to share this little delicacy with my favourite daughter but alas, she rebels! What did Daddy do to make you hate me so?!"

"She's not hungry, Tamaki. And she's trying to work. I suggest leaving her be." Kyoya scolded me from across the table, sipping leisurely from a dainty china tea cup.

"But Kyoya! You're her mother! How can you not care about her rebellious streak? She got it from you after all." I crossed my arms tightly across my chest and pouted until he provided me with his full attention. One thin black eyebrow rose as steel eyes glimpsed at my mild-tantrum state.

"I think you'll find I'm far from rebellious, Tamaki. Scheming, perhaps. But not rebellious." He shared something that was between an inconspicuous smirk and a somewhat sarcastic smile with me before turning his attentions back to the cup cradled in one hand.

"She got her total indifference towards me from you then!" I argued further, trying to gain one point in my pointless ambush on my best friend's/mother figure's character flaws. Another smile, although this time it was very reminiscent of a smirk, pulled at his lips.

"That I could agree on."

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Would you like the strawberry? I saved it just for you. Strawberries make everyone smile and you're ten times prettier when you smile, ne?" Honey offered the red jewel to my little princess on a spoon, holding it up near her face. She stared at the berry before smiling and gingerly picking it off of the utensil and beaming at Honey in gratitude.

"Thanks, Honey-sempai." She popped the luscious red berry into mouth and chewed it slowly, savouring the sweet treat. My heart dropped down into my stomach. She turned it down when I offered it to her. And when did Honey obtain the right to hit on my daughter!? If he weren't a master martial artist, I would be chasing him out of this damned pension right at this moment.

"See? Much prettier when you smile. Right, Takashi?" Honey was practically bouncing in the spot with glee, beaming with unbridled innocence at his cousin.

"Right." The stoic boy nodded in affirmation before continuing to munch on his own slice of cake.

"They're quite right, Haruhi."

"Kyoya!" I rose in my seat, leaning over the table to angrily wave a fist at the man I called my best friend. He remained unfazed and took another sip from his tea before lowering it back to the table and glaring at me with the trademarked Shadow King glare. Of course I was instantly cowering at the blatant iciness of those steel grey eyes and didn't get to start the rant I had built up inside me, ready to boil over the edge.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. As a host, you should always be smiling. It's much more welcoming to the guests, both here and in our own host club."

"I'll work on it."

"That's my girl! And if you need some help, I'll import a whole ton of strawberries just for you. Just to see that cute little smile light up your face again!"

"Sempai, you can quit feeling me up now."

"What!? I was not-" I paused, waiting for the inevitable snide comment delivered by the twins, mainly in an attempt to push my buttons, but it never came. All five of us were looking over at the lonesome redheads, watching as they muttering between each other as if they were in their own little bubble.

The aura of both anger and despair emanated strongly from their tiny rickety table. You could almost smell the desperation as Hikaru gritted his teeth while putting together a coherent sentence. I felt as though I was butting in on a very private family moment and averted my eyes. The only one who allowed their eyes to linger was Haruhi. She was focussed on Kaoru mainly. A strange pain surged through me, almost making me want to clutch at my chest as it ached. Apparently I wasn't the only one that had noticed as Kyoya's eyes flickered casually between the two before landing squarely on me. I avoided his gaze at all costs and stared down at the plate that had previously held the slice of strawberry cake I'd been looking forward to share with my daughter.

* * *

**Hikaru POV**

"Kaoru, tell me what's wrong?" My fingers tapped incessantly against the wooden table top as my frustration grew second by second. Ever since the other hosts had arrived, he has seemed more and more melancholy as the minute dragged by, until he refused to even sit at the same table as them all. It wasn't as though I was going to leave him by himself but this was becoming tedious already.

Blank eyes rose to stare through me, barely acknowledging I was sitting across from him in some form of ignorant display of dramatic depression. "I told you, it's nothing."

"Nothing, my ass. You look as though your puppy just died. Now out with it." The tapping was louder, drawing his eyes to watch my hands as they rattled and shook the table.

Eventually he sighed, leaning forward and resting his face on an open palm. He managed to look indifferent and irritated at the same time, despite hardly changing his distant expression. "Keep your voice down. I can't be bothered with the boss getting all dramatic around us today. I'm not in the mood."

I leaned in, mimicking him in the usual mirror image fashion and attempted to keep my voice to a low whisper. "I will, if you just quit the depressed act and spill it. Are you still upset about how I treated Haruhi? 'Cause I'm sorry, alright? I was a jerk, I admit it. But if this is how you're punishing me, then that just makes you an even bigger jerk."

"You think I'm trying to punish you?" Eventually, some emotion shone through that stony mask. Although I wish it weren't those confused, dejected eyes looking up at me. If I could switch them for a pair of cheerful or mischievous ones, I'd be more than grateful right about now.

"Why else would you lie to my face? You're clearly upset about something and I don't appreciate you keeping it from me." Both of us dropped our eyes to stare at the same notch in the wooden table at the exact same time, inspecting every scratch and dent in the wood.

"I made a promise." I barely made out the mumble, distorted by the hand that partially covered his mouth.

Amber eyes met, staring intently in a battle to break the other. My interest was piqued and I definitely wasn't going to back down now. "A promise? To who?"

"I made another promise not to say who."

"Oh, c'mon." I probably said that a bit louder than I should have. I'm very aware that the eyes of the host club were watching our every move so I lowered my voice to a near inaudible whisper and tried to hide the side of my face that was visible to the group by leaning heavily against my hand, much like Kaoru was.

"Believe me when I say that you don't want to know, Hikaru."

"Did you get in trouble? Was it some yakuza dudes? If it was, I'm sure there are plenty guys in the school that would help you out-" I'm well aware that I'm babbling, but I wasn't sure what else to say to him. His answers were rather vague at best.

"You sound just like Tono. Of course it wasn't yakuza. The reason I'm so upset is because I can't tell you."

"That's it?" I blinked, once, twice. That's all it was? That he has to keep a secret from me? Now I was even more intrigued to figure out this huge secret but I highly doubt it's quite so serious that Kaoru has to get depressed over it.

"Yes."

I break our eye contact finally, staring intently down at the floor as I allowed my mind to wander all the possibilities that would lead my own brother to withhold information to me. Maybe he was being blackmailed. Or really was involved with some gang. Or maybe Tamaki's putting him up to this. Nah, that can't be right; Tamaki doesn't have the guts to manipulate a Hitachiin. Maybe it's Kyoya. Maybe even Honey, he can be pretty dark for a cute little loli-shota character after all. I'm just giving myself a headache. "I think I get it."

"I'm sorry, Hikaru." His deep amber eyes expressed much more appreciation than his monotone voice.

"It's alright, Kaoru. Just… promise me that you'll be alright? I don't like it when you're all miserable like this." I reach out and grasp his hand firmly under my own, giving a subtle squeeze to which he smiles back weakly in return. We both lean back in our chairs to sit properly again and returned to the comfortable silence we would often share.

"Promise."


End file.
